The Misadventures of Cell & Frieza
by Cosmic Cannon
Summary: What if Cell and Frieza were brought back from the grave to assist in Babidi's attempt to resurrect Majin Buu? How would things have gone with these two once all-powerful beings thrown into the mix? Please R&R!
1. Peaked Interest

**Okayy! So this is my second story. My first being "Super Android 18" If you haven't read it, check it out. You might like it.**

**Anyways, back to this story. In DBZ Budokai 2(I think that was the title), Cell and Frieza were brought back to assist Babidi. I thought that was weird since it didn't happen like that in the story. So I got to wondering, How could things have went with Cell & Frieza there? And so here I am with how I think things may have happened.**

**I don't proclaim to be an expert at writing stories. So if you find something wrong with my writing style or the story in particular, feel free to make your voice known. I appreaciate all feedback.**

**Also, this was sort of a spur of the moment thing. So I'm not entirely sure where I am going with this. Feel free to give me a few ideas and I'll make sure to give you credit if I use it.**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"Who are these people and why are you showing them to me?" said the insect-like man. He was looking at a slideshow of random photos of Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, and Trunks on a holo-screen.

"These are the Saiyans, Master," replied the tall demon.

"Saiyans?"

"Yes. They are incredibly powerful."

The insect man gave his demonic minion a stern look.

"Don't worry, Master Babidi. Their power doesn't hold a candle to mine," he reassured his master.

"I suggest you make sure of that, Dabura. Now why are you showing them to me again?"

"I figured instead of taking months trying to get energy from these pathetic humans, we skip right to the big fish. Any one of these Saiyans should have more than enough energy for our needs."

A photo of Gohan fighting Cell appeared and Babidi said, "Who is he?"

Dabura looked through some papers he had and said, "His name is Cell. He was a very powerful enemy to the Saiyans. He nearly conquered them and destroyed the entire planet."

"What happened to this all-poweful being?" Babidi asked with peaked interest.

"The boy right there beat him. Apparently, he is the strongest of all the Saiyans. He is closely followed by his father, Goku."

"Goku? That name sounds familiar."

"He is the Saiyan that defeated Frieza several years ago."

"Oh yes, Frieza, that pitiful excuse for a ruler. Still. Defeating him is quite the accomplishment." Turning his head to observe Dabura, he said, "So what now, do you suggest we just attack them?"

"Uhh…Well Master, I think we should take a more subtle approach. In one year a huge martial arts tournament will be held. It's a guarantee that they will be there. I think we should catch them then."

Babidi turned back to the photo of Cell and Gohan on the holo-screen. "Dabura. Get me, my spell book. I think I need to look up an important spell."

Dabura bowed and walked out of the dark chamber. As he left, he could hear the ominous laugh of Babidi.

* * *

_Little Gohan was standing in the middle of a forest. He saw his father in the distance. "Daddy?" he said. Goku smiled broadly at Gohan and took off running into the darkness of the forest. "Daddy! Where are you going? Come back, Dad!" he yelled._

"_Your Daddy is gone, kid," said the united voices of two familiar people._

_Gohan turned around in fear. He knew exactly who they were before he could even see them. He turned to face Frieza and Cell. They stood tall in front of Gohan with their arms confidently folded._

"_Still such a little brat!" said Frieza._

_Gohan began stepping back in fear. Then he realized something. They had already beaten both of them and could do it again. He stepped forward with a new found confidence and said, "We've beaten you once and we'll do it again!"_

"_Oh really?" replied Cell with smirk._

_Gohan was ready to attack until he saw the lifeless body of Krillin fall out of the sky, which was quickly followed by Piccolo, Vegeta, Trunks, Bulma, Master Roshi and all the rest of his closest friends. Finally, Chi-Chi fell right in front of Gohan. He fell to his knees in tears as he gazed upon his lifeless mother. Cell and Frieza began laughing proudly as Gohan cried._

_Suddenly, Goku appeared in front of him. Gohan looked up and yelled, "Dad!"_

"_Gohan! Run!" Goku yelled._

"_But, Dad!"_

"_Run Gohan! Get out of here now!"_

_Gohan took one last look at Frieza and Cell before running away as fast as he could. The entrie forest seemed to bend a path for the crying Saiyan as he ran. He could hear the sounds of a fight behind him, but was too scared to turn and look. He heard Goku yell "Run Gohan. Please get away" one final time before hearing a blood gurgling punch._

_Gohan began crying harder, but stopped instantly when Goku's lifeless and beaten body fell in front of him. Gohan stopped and was about to kneel down next to his father until he heard the united voices of Frieza and Cell proclaim, "Death Beam." Suddenly, two beams pierced Gohan's heart and brain. His lifeless body fell across his father as Frieza and Cell lifted their fingers into the air to create a joint Supernova attack. With one final laugh the two villains released the powerful wave, blowing up the entire planet._

Gohan jerked awake, yelling, "No!" Somehow he had managed to fall out of his bed and become wrapped in his bed sheet. He stood out of his mummifying sheets and with a yawn, said, "I haven't dreamed about Frieza or Cell in ages. Guess I need to quit late night snacking."

"Gohan! Are you up yet?" called Chi-Chi. "We don't want to be late for the martial arts tournament. We all meet up in an hour so hurry up!"

"Yes, Mom!" he replied. He walked into the bathroom to take a shower as he thought about today. He couldn't wait to be together with everyone again. After training Videl and Goten, today's matches would definitely prove to be interesting. Most importantly, he'd finally get to see his father again. He instantly proclaimed that today would be the best day ever.

* * *

"Where could he be?" asked Krillin as he walked in circles around the group of friends.

After gathering up at Capsule Corp, everyone collectively rode over to the island where the Martial Arts Tournament was being held. It had been a long time since everyone was together like this again. Gohan was enjoying these moments with his friends, but he deeply wished to finally find his father. Master Roshi pointed out that Piccolo was here as well and though he wasn't exactly who Gohan was looking for, he was glad to see his old master was there. After checking with Piccolo, the man of the hour finally arrived. Everyone turned to the appearance of Goku. It was a joyful reunion and after Goku took a moment to connect with Goten, the son he never met; they all headed in for the Martial Arts Tournament.

Everything wasn't peaceful with all of them though. Before walking off, Vegeta took one chance look back into the crowd. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. And what was worse, he felt like he knew who it was.

* * *

**The worst thing I hate about writing a story like this is that you all already know who is watching Vegeta. It's kind of a suspense killer, but oh well. You still have no idea where I'm going with the story ;) And yes, Babidi and Dabura already know about Goku and the others. Not in great detail, but just enough to know that they are strong.**

**So, the Martial Arts Tournament is about to begin! Wonder how things are going to shape out for the Z fighters? Check back next time and find out.**

**Please review you guys. Later Taters!**


	2. Who's Fighting Who?

**To my readers, Thanks! Two favs, Two reviews and Three followers in like the first four hours of posting is a huge writing boost. Keep it up you guys and I'll make sure to keep updating.**

**In this chapter there won't be any action. Just a filler sort of thing, but you might enjoy.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

"All right, as you all know, this is where you are paired with your opponent for the tournament. When I call your name, step forward and retrieve a numbered ball from the box," said the announcer.

Everyone stood in the competitor's area of the arena. They all had easily made it through the qualifying round along with nine other competitors. While his friends were chatting amongst themselves, Goku was busy taking a look at all of his possible opponents. His eyes immediately fell on Shin and Kibito. After having the run-in with them earlier, Goku already knew that they would be good competition. He glanced over at Jewel and Killa. Goku wasn't one to underestimate opponents, but he was sure that they would be an easy fight. The next for Goku's scrutiny was Mighty Mask. He was instantly taken aback by the fighter's appearance. He looked like he could barely walk, let alone fight. Then there was the big guy that wouldn't shut up. Again, Goku figured it would be an easy fight. Finally, his eyes rested on two fighters standing in the back. Goku couldn't recall what their names were, but something about them made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. They looked like they were in the middle of a conversation, but they stopped to eyeball Goku. He tried to give them a friendly wave, but they both scoffed and walked to another secluded spot. _**Well that was just rude**_, he thought.

"Who knows, maybe if I'm lucky I'll get Satan in the first round," said Krillin as he prayed not to fight any of his friends in the first round. "We all know that would be an easy…" He was cut short by the swift punch to the head by Gohan, but he was too late.

"I wouldn't sell my dad short," replied Videl defensively. "He may be a big mouth, but he can back all of his talk up, you know."

"Krillin didn't mean anything by it. He was just joking," said Gohan trying to wave off Krillin's big-mouthed words. He turned to Krillin while continuing to speak to Videl and said, "He just never knows when to stop joking!"

Krillin bowed his head in shame and snaked around to the back of the group while Goku laughed at his embarrassment.

"Okay, everyone," said the announcer, gaining everyone's attention. "First to select is…uhh Ms. Number 18."

"Pick a good number, hun" Krillin said as 18 walked up to the announcer.

As 18 dug into the box, the announcer said, "That's a pretty interesting name you've got."

18 pulled out her ball. While looking at it she said, "My father was pretty dull, but I guess now you can call me twelve." She tossed her ball to the announcer and walked off.

After stumbling to catch the ball, the announcer passed it to the assistant and said, "Next is Ma Junior."

Piccolo walked up and retrieved the number three spot.

"Next is Goku."

Goku felt as if everyone's eyes were on him as he retrieved his number. Vegeta glanced towards the back and noticed there were two people to confirm Goku's feeling. The two unknown fighters in the back were watching him intently. Vegeta sized the both of them up. The shorter one stood just a few inches above Krillin. He wore a simple all black gi outfit with purple outlines. His skin was on the pale side and he had purple mop style hair, similar to Trunks' but darker. And he had the beadiest looking black eyes. The other guy stood just as tall as Piccolo. He wore khakis and a plain long-sleeve white shirt. He had a short crew-cut style hair and his eyes seemed eerily similar to the androids'. There was something about the two that was bothering Vegeta, but he left it alone for now. He figured if he was lucky, he'd get to fight one of them in the first round.

After picking number fifteen, Goku walked back to stand with the others. The announcer then called for Shin. Piccolo watched him carefully as he walked up to retrieve his ball. Goku also scrutinized the short, but powerful fighter. In Goku's eyes, Shin didn't appear to have a care in the world. He walked up to retrieve his ball and walked back like he couldn't possibly care who he faced. Shin was number four, placing him against Piccolo. Goku glanced at Piccolo to gauge his reaction. He could tell that Piccolo was bothered by the turn of events.

"Okay and now we have Mr. Satan." The announcer looked around and noticed that the champ wasn't there. One of the assistants whispered that Mr. Satan was still resting up for his fight, so the announcer drew for him. Mr. Satan was placed at fourteen.

Next, the announcer called Killa.

"What's wrong with your dad, Videl," asked Gohan.

"Why do you care? Do you want to make fun of him some more?" she replied defensively.

"No! I would never do that. And we weren't making fun him. Well…I wasn't…" Gohan was interrupted by the announcer's call for Videl, which she hastily walked away to.

Killa had been placed at eleven, meaning he faced 18. Videl retrieved her number of five. She then walked pasted Gohan and completely ignored his pleading look as she left the area. Gohan drooped in defeat as she walked away.

Krillin placed his hand on Gohan's shoulder for comfort and said, "You can't win 'em all big guy."

Gohan slowly turned and grimly stared at Krillin before saying, "I wouldn't have lost if you would've KEPT YOUR BIG MOUTH SHUT!" Gohan angrily stomped to the side to regain his composure as the announcer kept calling people.

In the middle of their conversation, the announcer had called Pintar, who chose number two, and was now calling for Kibito. Goku kept his eyes trained on the stoic fighter as he walked to claim his number. In a way, he reminded Goku of Piccolo. Kibito seemed so serious. After retrieving his ball, Kibito was announced as number ten. The next was Krillin.

Krillin took a look at the board as he walked up. Realizing that Goku still hadn't got an opponent, Krillin began inwardly chanting, "Please don't let me fight Goku. Please don't let me fight Goku." He slowly reached into the box with his eyes closed and pulled out his ball. He peaked at it through one eye and began jumping for joy that he hadn't chose sixteen. Looking at the board, Krillin realized that he would've been better off facing Goku. He had chosen number seven and was now in an empty bracket. Now he had to wait for Gohan, Vegeta, Mighty Mask, Jewel, and the two mystery fighters. The suspense was going to kill him.

"Can I get Jewel for the next drawing?" said the announcer.

Jewel calmly walked forward and retrieved the number six, placing him against Videl. He smiled and walked away thinking, _**now I get to knock off Satan's daughter. The little girl won't know what hit her**_.

"Next is….Ginger T."

The taller fighter, now recognized to be Ginger T, stepped forward. Vegeta watched him closely. With all of the brackets having at least one fighter in them, Vegeta knew he wouldn't be fighting him in the first round. _**There is always the next round**_. Ginger T chose the number one. He was matched up against Pintar.

Vegeta watched as he walked to stand in the back while the announcer called Gohan forward. As Ginger stood beside his friend, Pintar stomped up behind him. "So you're the unfortunate fool that has to fight me in the first round. I'm going to enjoy stomping you," barked Pintar. When Ginger said nothing back, Pintar grabbed him by the shoulder to get his attention.

"I suggest you remove your hand before I break it, you tub of lard," said Ginger as he continued to not look at his overgrown opponent.

Pintar stepped back in shock, but it instantly turned to rage. "I'll squish your head like a grape," Pintar said as he lunged at Ginger's back. Before he could get within six inches of Ginger, Pintar was mysteriously blown away. He crashed into a wall, drawing the attention of everyone.

After watching the dazed Pintar, they turned to Ginger who merely said, "Fat oaf must've tripped over his own feet." Normally outside fighting would result in disqualification, but no one was paying attention to their back and forth, so Ginger and Pintar remained in the competition. No one was paying attention except Vegeta of course. He saw their whole exchange and knew that Pintar's unexpected trip into the wall was no freak occurrence. Looking at Goku and Piccolo, Vegeta knew that they had witnessed what happened too, even without watching.

Gohan had been placed at number nine, fighting against Kibito, and now the announcer was calling for the next competitor. "Mighty Mask come select your number." When no one stepped forward immediately, the announcer called again.

Finally the masked warrior stumbled forward. "I'm mighty guy," he said.

Goku and the others watched as he jumbled to the announcer and chose his number. He was placed at sixteen against Goku. He turned to face Goku and gave him the peace sign with a huge smile on his face. He then stumbled back to his place. Goku found the weird guy entertaining, but for some reason, he couldn't shake the feeling that Mighty Mask was strong.

"The next to select is Lord."

Vegeta couldn't shake the feeling that he knew the fighter, now known as Lord, from somewhere. He just couldn't possibly think of where though. "Is it me or does this guy seem familiar?" asked Goku. Vegeta didn't notice Goku's appearance next to him, but was glad to know that he wasn't the only one having weird feelings toward Lord.

"Definitely," replied Vegeta as they watched Lord reach into the box.

Lord pulled out number eight, placing him against Krillin.

Taking notice of his opponent, Krillin said, "Well at least we are about the same height.'

As Lord walked away, he heard the announcer say to the assistant, "I thought number 18 was a weird name. That guy's takes the cake." Just as the announcer handed the assistant Lord's chosen ball, a spark of purple electricity jumped between the two, bursting the ball. Lord smirked as he continued to walk.

Goku and Vegeta saw exactly what transpired and knew exactly who was behind the electric spark. "Vegeta, I think we should keep our eyes on those two," said Goku.

"Agreed," replied Vegeta.

"At this point, I think it's safe to say that Vegeta will be placed at thirteen. Which means that he will be facing the defending champ, Mr. Satan," remarked the announcer.

Vegeta had been so caught up in his observation of Ginger T and Lord that he hadn't noticed his placement until now. "So I fight the obnoxious oaf? This will be entertaining."

Though he had been sulking, Gohan had now perked up. "What! Vegeta! Anybody but Vegeta!" he announced.

"Don't worry Gohan. I won't hurt the fool too bad. I'll just make sure that no one has to hear his loud mouth for at least a few months."

"Great! This day just keeps getting better," said Gohan as he went back to sulking.

"C'mon Gohan. The day will get better," Goku said, trying to cheer up his son, but his cheerful words fell on deaf ears.

Goku was about to try again, but Krillin stopped him. "He is a teenager now Goku. His mood will change like that whether it's the worst day ever or the best day of his life. Give him some time; he'll be back to our Gohan in a little bit."

Goku could only nod and accept Krillin's advice.

"Now that all of that is through, here are our match-ups: (Imagine epic split screen photos) 1st is Ginger T vs Pintar;

2nd is Ma Junior vs Shin;

3rd is Videl vs Jewel;

4th is Krillin vs Lord;

5th is Gohan vs Kibito;

6th is Killa vs Number 18;

7th is Vegeta vs Mr. Satan;

8th is Goku vs Mighty Mask.

We'll see you guys in a little bit for the first match-up. Good luck to you all," said the announcer as he and the assistant walked off.

Piccolo stared down Shin and Kibito while Vegeta glared at Lord and Ginger T. Goku looked between the two pairs of mysterious fighters. _**Today's going to be interesting**_, he thought.

* * *

**So we have our match-ups for the tournament! Not only do the Z fighters have Shin and Kibito to worry about, but now Lord and Ginger T are thrown in the mix. Who are these mysterious fighters and how deep do their powers go?**

**Guess you guys have to check back next time for the first match of the martial arts tournament.**

**Later Taters!**


	3. Tournament: Ginger T vs Pintar

**Even more followers, favs and reviews! I love you guys and I'm glad that you all are enjoying my story.**

**This is Ch. 3 and the beginning of the tournament. Ginger T is set to face Pintar. Who will win and move on to the next round and who's going home early? You're about to find out.**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"Of all the dumb luck! Of course, Goku would be placed in the last fight. Now I have to sit through seven fights before I get to see him compete," complained Chi-Chi.

During the brief intermission before the start of the tournament, everyone had run to get snacks and was now getting back to their seats.

"I know right? Vegeta just had to be in the seventh match," said Bulma, agreeing with Chi-Chi. "But, at least he's fighting Satan. That won't exactly be much of a match," she laughed as they all sat back down.

"I wonder does Hercule remember Vegeta from the Cell Games?" said Yamcha.

"Imagine what he'd think when he realized who he was fighting in the first match," Chi-Chi remarked.

They all looked into the air as they collectively imagined the champ pissing himself in fear of fighting Vegeta and eventually running for the hills. This made the group laugh hardily.

"Hey, this old brawd thinks that Mr. Satan is going to lose." "She's lost her freaking mind."

Everyone turned to face the two guys clearly speaking against Bulma.

"Excuse me!" Bulma said while glaring down the stranger.

"You heard us. You're nuts if you think that Satan is going to lose, especially to the half-pint that is fighting him." "Yeah! The guy is like 4-feet tall." The two men began laughing hysterically.

A vein began bulging out of Bulma's head as she yelled, "I'll have you know that that _half-pint_ is my husband and he could beat Satan and you two idiots with just his pinky finger, at the SAME TIME!" She began rising out of her seat as she continued to yell, "And you know what? I'm pretty tough too!"

The two men along with that area of audience watched as Bulma was barely restrained by her friends. Deciding that it would be better to find different seats, the two men left. With her antagonizers gone, Bulma finally settled down and reclaimed her seat.

She took a few seconds to compose herself and finally said, "I'm just glad our husbands aren't fighting one another. That would just be too much for this stadium."

Everyone just watched her for a second, surprised that she would say such a random thing after her behavior a mere minute ago. Chi-Chi responded with, "Yeah, we'd have to clear off the entire island."

The two friends laughed as the others carefully watched them. They were pretty sure that it would be a repeat of the junior division if they didn't watch it.

"Besides, it would be pointless," Bulma said, taking a sip of her drink.

Chi-Chi eyed her closely. Before she could reply, Yamcha jumped in and said, "Hey Chi-Chi that is a really pretty dress you've got on."

She ignored Yamcha's comment and said, "You're right Bulma. It would be pointless."

The others breathed a sigh of relief, but Chi-Chi wasn't done yet. "We both know who would win that fight."

"Of course we do," Bulma replied with a smile.

"Goku." "Vegeta." They both said simultaneously. Bulma and Chi-Chi turned to one another as a spark of electricity ran between their eyes.

"Goku!" yelled Chi-Chi.

"Vegeta!" yelled Bulma.

They both continued chanting their husbands' names as they slowly stood to face each other. Again, their section was the featured area.

Master Roshi leaned in, chest height, between the two ladies. With every declaration of their husbands' names, their chests jumped, delighting the old man. "Now ladies, there is a way to handle this like adults," he said looking back and forth between Chi-Chi and Bulma with a wide smile.

They both stopped their argument and looked down at the perverted old master. With veins throbbing in their heads, Bulma and Chi-Chi sent Roshi flying into the air with a double uppercut. The momentary distraction relieved the two women of their argument. They both sat back down with their arms folded as they complained about how perverted Master Roshi was. Behind the ladies, Roshi fell head-first back into his seat.

The Ox King leaned back and said, "Master, are you okay?"

Roshi quickly sat back up and replied, "I'm okay." On both lower cheeks, a big knot formed as Roshi went back to smiling. _**Totally worth it**_, he thought.

As the announcer walked out to commence the ceremony, the audience fell silent. This was the moment that everyone had been waiting for.

* * *

Back in the holding area, the competitors waited as the announcer finished his speech and started the tournament. Vegeta glanced in the corner at Lord and Ginger T. They were both watching him closely. Vegeta was tempted to say something, but ultimately decided to save his frustration for the ring.

Piccolo was leaning against the frame of an opening. Gohan watched as his former mentor grunted with frustration or possibly even fear. Now that he wasn't sulking over Videl's absence, Gohan felt bad for Piccolo. It wasn't like the Namekian to be so easily bothered. He looked past Piccolo at Shin and Kibito. They were standing outside, behind the holding area and were deep in conversation. Gohan was set to fight Kibito in the fifth match. To him, the two mysterious fighters didn't seem like so much to be concerned with, but if they could bother Piccolo so much, Gohan figured that he might need to be on his toes for his later match.

Goku was busy doing stretches as he prepared for a fight that would be much later. He was so excited that he could barely contain himself. Krillin watched as Goku moved back and forth like a man possessed.

"Slow down, Goku. At this rate, you'll be tired out before you even get to your match," Krillin said.

"I can't help it, Krillin. This is so exciting. I wish my fight wasn't last," Goku replied, leaning over to touch his toes.

"You can always trade with me. To be honest, the more I look at Lord, the more he starts to creep me out."

"Sorry Krillin," Goku said while leaning back up and beginning to run in place. "Mighty Mask is all mine."

"It was worth a shot." Krillin looked over at 18 as she leaned against the wall. "What about you, hun? Wanna switch?"

"Have fun with Lord, Krillin," she said and walked outside of the building.

Krillin laughed and turned back to Goku, but he was staring seriously at Ginger. "What is it, Goku?" Krillin asked.

"It's nothing. I'm just glad that guy is fighting first. I want to see him in action."

"You don't think those guys are strong, do you?"

Realizing that Krillin would start freaking out if he said yes, Goku replied with, "Nahh! They're just interesting." Goku went back to stretching; hoping Krillin wouldn't ask more questions.

Before Krillin could pry further, the announcer interrupted with, "Now! Give it up for our first competitors, Ginger T and Pintar!"

* * *

Pintar walked outside of the holding area, quickly followed by Ginger. They were greeted with applause and cheers as they walked to the ring. A few people remarked on how Ginger would be squashed and others yelled that Ginger would be able to shut the loud mouth giant up.

As they took their places on opposing sides of the ring, the announcer began his ranting about Pintar's past appearances in the tournament. When he finished, he looked over at Ginger and realized that he didn't know anything about the warrior. He was about to try and make something up, but Ginger said, "Would you shut up and start the match already?" The announcer was shocked by the outburst, but started the match nonetheless.

"I guess you are in a hurry to lose. Sorry, but I plan on taking my time crushing you," Pintar said, taunting Ginger.

Ginger stood with his arms folded as he stared down his competitor, unfazed by his words.

"Too scared to speak? You should be!"

Ginger smiled at Pintar's words, which enraged the giant.

Deciding that taunting was getting him nowhere, Pintar rushed at Ginger. He swung at him with a powerful punch, but Ginger jumped back to evade it. Pintar grunted and ran at him again, but Ginger jumped back to evade again. He smiled at Pintar's slowness, making Pintar even angrier. He kept lunging at Ginger until he finally pushed him to the edge of the ring.

Realizing that he had ran out of room to run, Ginger looked up at Pintar in fear. Pintar smiled brightly as he brought his right fist down in a hammer like fashion to smash Ginger. Ginger smiled at this and jumped to the side to evade. Pintar then brought his left arm around to backhand Ginger, but he jumped into the air. Thinking he had him, Pintar swung his right arm up to grab Ginger, but he jumped over Pintar's massive hand. Pintar then swung his left arm around to punch Ginger, but he ducked down and landed back in his original spot. Pintar looked on in pure rage as Ginger smirked back at him. Pintar then tried the sequence of attacks again and was left with the same results. He roared with anger as he continued to attack in the same fashion moving faster and faster with each missed punch, but eventually ran out of breath.

Ginger watched as Pintar desperately tried to regain his breath. "You know, I'd like to see other parts of this ring."

_**How dare he! All I have to do is knock him back an inch and I win this stupid fight. Then I can kill him with my bare hands!**_ After regaining some air, Pintar went back his sequence of attacks, hoping that he could knock Ginger out of the ring. This time, when Ginger ducked under Pintar's left hook, he landed on the ground and leapt at Pintar with a flying kick. Planting his boot in Pintar's face, Ginger sent the overgrown fighter coasting to the other side of the ring.

Pintar landed just at the edge with his ponytail hanging over the side. He sat back up and glared at Ginger while holding his face in pain. "How dare you?!"

"How dare I? Last time I checked this is a fight. If you can't handle it, then maybe you should just throw in the towel. Or in your case, the king-sized bed sheet," replied Ginger with a smirk.

"I'll crush you, you WORM!" Pintar yelled charging at Ginger. When he reached about mid-ring, he leapt in the air as he hurdled at his opponent.

"Oh no! This is Pintar's signature 'Pintar Presser.' No one has ever with stood this attack," spoke the announcer.

Ginger watched as Pintar began descending on him. Just as Pintar's shadow surrounded him, Ginger smirked proudly.

Pintar crashed onto the floor with a loud thud, shaking the area slightly. "HAHA!" he laughed. "Where's that big talk you were speaking earlier? HAHA! You can't speak it because you are crushed! You idiot! You should have never challenged the mighty Pintar!" He began swiveling back and forth to crush Ginger further, but then stopped with a puzzled look on his face. He hopped into an upside-down crab walk and peeked up under himself. Ginger wasn't crushed beneath him, but was standing on the other side of the ring with a shit eating grin plastered on his face. Pintar rolled over and stared at Ginger puzzlingly.

"The mighty Pintar," Ginger repeated in a mocking tone. "How absurd! You're about as mighty as a butterfly."

"B-but how d-did you?" Pintar said shakily.

"It's called speed, you idiot!"

Now over his shock, Pintar leapt back to his feet with even more anger. "Screw you and your speed," he yelled, charging at Ginger with his fist pulled back.

Just as Pintar reached Ginger, he blinked and his opponent was gone. "No, you're screwed because of my speed," Ginger said from behind Pintar with his arms folded.

Pintar turned and was about to lunge again, but Ginger stopped him with a fist to the stomach. With Pintar leaning over in pain, Ginger delivered three quick uppercuts that knocked the giant back up. He stumbled and looked like he was about to fall out, but Ginger jumped over his head and with Pintar's ponytail in hand, threw the overgrown fighter into the air. Pintar flipped continuously as he flew out of the arena.

"As far as I know, Pintar doesn't have any flying capabilities. So, I think it is safe to say that Ginger is our winner," said the announcer as he along with many of the audience members watched Pintar hurdle out of the arena.

"No, I'm not through having fun yet," Ginger said to the announcer and then disappeared.

As Pintar continued to flip through the air, Ginger T appeared and knocked him back into the arena. He landed with a loud crash in the ring, making a small crater. However, the crash managed to bring him back to his senses and he slowly stood as Ginger landed a fair distance behind him.

"C'mon Pintar. I thought we were having fun," teased Ginger.

When Pintar turned to face Ginger, he displayed an all new rage. His eyes seemed to simmer with anger. "I'll show you what happens when you make a mockery of me, you cretin." He spread his feet apart as he crossed his arms in an "x." He began grunting and shaking as he charged energy for some kind of attack.

At first Ginger seemed unfazed by Pintar's attempt, but something strange began occurring. The whole arena seemed to shake and small debris managed to lift off of the ground slightly. Looking back at Pintar, Ginger grew wide-eyed as his oppenent's skin had turned red and steam began lifting off of his body. _**What is he**_, he thought as Pintar began roaring with rage.

* * *

**Whoa! Pintar has a few tricks up his sleeve. At this point Pintar is out for blood, Will Ginger be able to combat Pintar's mysterious attack or is this the end of not only his match, but his life as well?**

**Tune in next time to find out!**

**Later Taters =)**


	4. Tournament: Shin vs Piccolo

**We left off the last chapter in the midst of Pintar's fight with Ginger T. So far, Pintar had been getting his tail handed to him. Tired of Ginger's mockery, Pintar is about to release his ultimate attack. How will Ginger fair? You're about to find out.**

**Also, we have Piccolo and Shin's fight following Pintar and Ginger T. I thought about allowing Piccolo to have an actual fight in this story, but you know what? This story is about Frieza and Cell, not Piccolo. So instead of rewriting the scene between Shin and Piccolo, I have decided to fill in that time gap with some dialogue from elsewhere.**

**My point is. Following the conclusion of Pintar and Ginger's fight, there will be no more fighting until the next chapter. Just wanted to let those readers that love action know.**

**Anyways! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"What is going on?" Krillin yelled as he stumbled to hold himself up.

All of the competitors watched from the holding area as Pintar's rage infused power made the arena shake. Pintar had never been known to hold such power and the new events were certainly surprising to some of the competitors. Everyone could tell that even the usually cool and calm Ginger T seemed a little frightened.

"Whoa! Who would've guessed the big guy actually had big power," Gohan said as he piled in alongside the others to view what was going on in the ring.

"I'm glad I didn't fight him. I'd totally be freaking out right now if I were Ginger T," Krillin said as he held on to the door frame for security.

Even Piccolo had walked over to the others. Taking a moment to not stress over Shin and Kibito, he said, "To think a mere human could be strong enough to make the arena shake like this. It's unbelievable."

Krillin turned to Piccolo and replied, "I take offense to that. I don't want to toot my own horn, but I'm pretty sure I could do the same if I powered myself up. I could probably do even more than Pintar." Krillin sprouted a pointy nose as he accepted his own compliment.

Piccolo smiled at his dopey friend and said, "Whatever you say, Krillin." He then moved Krillin to the side as he peered through the opening to view the match.

Having Piccolo take the only open slot to view through the door frame, Krillin ran over and started barking about how it was his spot first.

Tuning out his friends' bickering, Goku watched the events of the match closely. He wasn't as easily impressed as the others. Sure, Pintar was doing something that most humans couldn't, but looking at Ginger, Goku had a feeling that the match wouldn't last much longer.

* * *

"I don't know what Pintar is doing, but in all his history of competing, I don't think he has ever used this technique before. Whatever it is, it cannot be good for Ginger T," the announcer proclaimed as he looked on from the edge of the ring.

With one final grunt of rage, Pintar returned to his upright position, releasing a small gust of wind as he did so. Ginger watched on in awe. Pintar's skin slowly turned back to its normal color and the steam from earlier was no longer discharging from the competitor. Even the arena had went back to normal with no shaking or debris rising.

Then Pintar's wide smile returned to his face as he said, "Now Ginger T, it is time for you to feel my fury!"

Realizing that their fight was back on, Ginger went back to the cocky smirk he had been wearing so far. Without a hint of fear, he replied, "Do your worst."

Pintar leaned back as he sucked in a huge amount of air and throwing his head forward, he blew fire directly at Ginger T! Surprised by the attack, Ginger watched as the fire came directly at him and at the last minute, he leapt to the side to avoid. Pintar then leaned back again to gather more air and blew more fire at Ginger as he leapt around the ring to avoid. Finally pushing Ginger to the edge, Pintar released a massive wave of fire that blasted the barrier wall when Ginger dodged. Pintar tried running all around the ring in an effort to hit Ginger with his fire, but time after time he missed while hitting the barrier walls of the audience. (Cue woman's epic scream)

After dodging another fire blast, Ginger landed on the opposing side of the ring away from Pintar. He hadn't been affected by Pintar's fire and was now finding the giant's attempts humorous. He smirked and said, "How many times do I have to tell you? I'm too fast for you. Your little attack might've worked if you weren't so big."

Pintar turned to him and frowned deepily. Then a thought hit him, and he began to smile. "Yes, your speed. How about you try avoiding my fire when there is nowhere to run, hot shot?"

Ginger looked puzzled at first, but watching Pintar jump over onto his hands, he realized what he was going for. Pintar began spinning on his head as he blew fire across the entire ring, soaking it with fire.

"Oh no! Pintar has completely encased the ring in fire. The only spot left untouched is where he currently spins," said the announcer and then ducked down when a wave of fire came his way.

Thinking that he had spread his fire enough, Pintar jumped off of his head and landed back on his feet. He looked around at his handy work and began to smile. "HAHAHA! Now you see what happens when you mess with Pintar! HAHAHA! Burn you fool! BURN!"

The announcer looked all throughout the arena and even in the air before saying, "Pintar has proven to defeat Ginger, but in a fire such as this, Ginger has to have met his fate."

Pintar turned to the announcer and yelled, "He'll live if you just hurry up and proclaim me the victor! I can easily rid the ring of the f…." He stopped mid-sentence as he saw something move within the flames. "That's impossible!" he yelled and tried to take a step back, but he was also trapped within the walls of fire.

Suddenly, Ginger leapt out of the fire, his body completely unharmed. He wore his cocky smirk as he watched the petrified look on his opponent's face. Pintar was ready to dismiss the flames, but was stopped when Ginger flew down with a flying kick to his stomach. Pintar lurched over in pain as Ginger smiled proudly. Ginger then pulled his foot out and while in mid-air, delivered a drop kick to Pintar's face that sent the giant flying into the barrier wall. Ginger flipped through the kick and just as his toes touched the ring, a gust of wind blew all of the flames away. Looking over at the dazed Pintar, he smiled at the red boot prints clearly shown on his former opponent's face.

The announcer was so caught up in what had just happened that he nearly forgot to announce Ginger T as the victor. Surely he did, though, and the audience erupted in a roar of praise for the fierce fighter. Ginger smiled cockily as he slowly walked back to the holding area.

* * *

"Goten, did you see that! That Ginger guy is strong," Trunks said to his lower bodied friend.

The incognito pair of half-saiyans had viewed the entire fight from atop the holding area since everyone was blocking the view on the inside. They looked over and noticed the mysterious and weirdly dressed fighters from earlier. The two floated in the air and appeared to be just as curious about the fight as Goku.

"Yeah, but he can't beat my dad or my brother, though," Goten replied.

"For sure, our dads and your brother would clobber him," Trunks said as he leaned over to make eye contact with Goten.

They watched as the shorter of the two mystery guys lowered down in front of the holding area.

"Hey Trunks, I think that guy fights Mr. Piccolo next."

"His name is Shin, but that doesn't really matter. My dad told me that Piccolo is pretty strong. Not as strong as a Saiyan, but as my dad put it, he'd be a good sparring partner. And coming from him that must mean that Piccolo is strong."

"Yeah! That Shin guy doesn't stand a chance." Goten's stomach started rumbling. "Uhh Trunks, I'm getting hungry."

"Goten don't be such a baby." Then, Trunks's stomach started rumbling too. "Well, I guess we should find something to eat. We have to fight your dad and we need to be at full strength for the match."

"Yeah!" Goten replied as he turned to walk down the building, but unfortunately, due to their incoherency they fell off the roof and landed with a thud.

* * *

"Wow! That was amazing," Gohan said.

"If Lord can do anything like that, then I might be in trouble," said Krillin, nervously.

Goku and Vegeta watched Ginger carefully as he trekked towards the holding area. Their feelings in addition to how Ginger had fought that match were slowly beginning to confirm their suspicions of who Lord and Ginger T actually were. All they needed was a way to prove it.

"Hey Piccolo, you're up next, right?" asked Krillin.

Piccolo had now returned to his anxious disposition from earlier. It was time for him to face Shin and he wasn't sure if he was ready or not. Now wasn't the time for fear or anxiousness, though. Instead of answering Krillin vocally, Piccolo stepped through the opening in preparation of his fight. To his left, Shin suddenly floated down next to him. Shin turned to give Piccolo a smile and turned further to nod at Goku and the others. The two competitors stepped forward just as the announcer called for their match-up. Walking down the path, Ginger stepped between Piccolo and Shin. Just as Shin stepped by Ginger, he stopped and turned to watch Ginger's retreating figure. Goku and Vegeta noticed the odd look Shin was giving the retreating Ginger. They weren't sure what was going on, but it seemed that they might need to have a word with Shin after his fight with Piccolo.

* * *

Ginger T stepped past the Z warriors as he walked upon Lord. "It took you long enough," Lord said.

"Awe c'mon, I was just having fun," Ginger T replied.

Lord turned to walk out the back of the holding area and said, "Come on. I have two matches until my fight and looking at these weaklings are beginning to turn my stomach."

They walked out of the holding area as they heard the announcer call for the match to begin.

It was a brief pause before Lord said, "I'm tired of this charade. Why can't we just do what we came here for?"

Ginger replied, "Have a little patience. Besides draining their energy is useless unless they're powered up."

Lord grunted and said, "I just wish I had my body back. This inferior human body doesn't allow me to display my full power."

"Now Frieza, you and I both know if Goku and his little gang saw us in our true forms, they would attack without mercy and then our resurrection would've been pointless. And just so you know, before you run off to attack guns blazing, they are much stronger than they were when you faced them."

Frieza scoffed in reply.

"Think what you want, Frieza, but I assure you Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and even Piccolo could destroy you with relative ease."

"Are you forgetting our power increase? Babidi's magic has enhanced our bodies significantly."

"Are you forgetting that I have these earthlings' cells inside of my body? I know these people. They live and breathe fighting and I'd bet my life on the fact that they have been training frequently since their run-in with me. With that amount of time on their hands, Krillin might even be strong enough to beat you." Ginger smiled as he saw the frown cross Lord (Frieza's) face.

"Fine! We'll do things your way, Cell." They reached the door to the mess hall and just as they stepped inside, Frieza said, "And just to clarify, the mighty midget doesn't stand a chance against me."

They stepped inside and were completely caught off guard by what they saw. The competitor known as Mighty Mask was attacking his food like a rabid dog, but surprisingly, that wasn't the shocking part. As he fed his face, he was stuffing food under his garment. After about a minute of the disturbing scene, Mighty Mask finally realized that Lord and Ginger T were inside of the building with him. He turned and stared at them blankly as they stared back. All three of the competitors sweat-dropped as the situation became even more awkward.

Feeling like Mighty Mask was staring directly at him, Lord broke the silence and barked, "What are you looking at?!"

"Last time I checked, you were staring at us, buddy," Mighty Mask said in Trunks's voice.

Lord and Ginger T both looked confused. Not just at the fact that the usually weird sounding Mighty Mask was now sounding like a child, but because he just addressed himself as us.

Realizing his faux pas, Mighty Mask adjusted his previous sentence to, "I mean you were staring at me!" he said in his usual weird voice, but was followed by a "Yeah!" from under his costume. Mighty Mask leaned over and said, "Shut up, you idiot!"

"I'm not an idiot!" replied the costume as Mighty Mask and his clothing started to argue.

Things had gotten too uncomfortable for Lord and Ginger T, so they slipped back outside and left Mighty Mask to his weird eating and argument. Outside they both looked at each other awkwardly, unsure of exactly what to say after what they just witnessed.

Then, a thought occurred to Lord and he got angry. "Did you see that weird thing in there? Did you see how he looked at and addressed me? This is why I'm tired of hiding. I should've planted a death beam right between his eyes. You know what?! I think I will!" he turned to go back inside while Ginger struggled to pull him back.

"Don't do it, Frieza. It's not worth it," Ginger T grunted between gritted teeth as he tried to pull Lord back.

"I don't care!" Lord grunted as tried to break free of Ginger's grip.

The announcer's declaration of Piccolo and Shin's match being over broke the two from their struggle.

"It's over already," Lord said with his hands still wrapped around the doorknob.

"C'mon!" Ginger said, releasing Lord and letting him fall on the ground as he ran to the holding area.

Lord dusted himself off and ran after Ginger to see what had happened.

Just as they reached the entrance into the holding area, Piccolo bustled through quickly followed by Goku and the others.

"Piccolo wait! That guy couldn't be that strong," Goku said.

Piccolo stopped and paused before replying, "He is stronger than you could imagine."

Everyone, including Lord and Ginger T, grew wide-eyed at Piccolo's statement.

Piccolo then said, "Now leave me alone. I need a moment to myself." He walked away to a more secluded area, leaving everyone flabbergasted.

_**Things are definitely getting interesting around here**_, Cell thought.

* * *

**Whoa! So Lord and Ginger T are Frieza and Cell! I bet you guys never saw that one coming! (Sarcasm) And now Piccolo has dropped out of the fight with Shin. ****Looks like things are getting too spicy for the pepper at the martial arts tournament.**

**In the next chapter we have Videl vs Jewel. After being so angry at Gohan, I'm sure Videl is ready to clobber anything and what was up with that comment Jewel made about Videl earlier. Things are heating up. Bring your personal a/c for the next installment of "The Misadventures of Cell & Frieza."**

**Later Taters!**


	5. Tournament: Videl vs Jewel

**{I know that I have hit sort of a plateau with the tournament at the moment, but I assure you things will pick up in the next chapter or two. I thought about skipping the tournament, ultimately I decided not to though. I felt like it was important to start out the story. Just out of curiosity, does anyone think that was wise or should I have just skipped to Babidi's Spaceship?}**

**First off I just want to say that this chapter is way longer than what I'd usually do, but it was called for to finish this amount of information. Phew! 3K words is a killer for me.**

**On to more important things: So in the last chapter we found out that Lord and Ginger T were actually Frieza and Cell in disguise. Dun! Dun! Duunnnnn! And also, the usually brave Namekian, Piccolo, actually dropped out of his fight.**

**Now we are moving on to match #3: Videl vs Jewel. Jewel seems to have a problem with Videl. What is his deal? You're about to find out.**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"Piccolo, that Shin guy can't be that strong, right?" Goku asked as the others and Lord and Ginger T waited for his reply.

Piccolo took a long pause before replying, "He is stronger than you could possibly imagine. Now leave me alone. I need a moment to myself."

Piccolo's words left everyone flabbergasted. The only thing going through all of their minds at that moment was who could this Shin and Kibito possibly be? As Piccolo retreated away from the holding area, Videl walked past him to her impending fight. Recovering from their moment of shock, Vegeta and Goku realized that Lord and Ginger T had been listening to Piccolo's words as well. Looking at each other to confirm their inward agreement from earlier, they both walked back into the holding area in pursuit of Shin. They had questions for the even more mysterious duo. As Goku and Vegeta walked away, Gohan ran up to get a word in with Videl.

"Hey Videl," he said. "Are you ready for your match?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. I guess I should thank you for that," she curtly replied.

Gohan scratched the back of his head nervously and replied, "Well you don't have to…"

"I probably should, but that doesn't mean that I am," Videl interrupted.

Gohan looked surprised at the malice that Videl was displaying.

"My dad is all I have left, Gohan. No one makes fun of him, especially not in my presence. The only reason that I didn't give you or your friends what you deserved was because you helped prepare me for the tournament. Consider that my thanks." At the sound of the announcer calling for the next match, Videl said, "Don't bother talking to me anymore either." She left Gohan to his thoughts as she walked past him, Krillin, and 18.

"Ouch!" Krillin said as Videl disappeared into the holding area.

"I like her style," 18 said as she walked into the holding area to view the next fight. Krillin followed behind 18, but stopped to catch the depressed looking Gohan retreat to a tree to sit under. He couldn't help but feel like this was his fault and decided to have a word with Videl after her match.

* * *

Jewel was preparing to walk out to the ring when he saw Videl appear inside of the holding area. This wasn't exactly the moment that he had been dreaming of, but if he couldn't take out Hercule, then his daughter was the next best choice. His hands began trembling with anger as Videl continued her trek out to the ring.

Killa noticed Jewel's trembling hands and mentioned something slightly incoherent.

Killa hadn't exactly been a close friend of Jewel's, but he understood what Killa was trying to say. He replied, "It's my moment to get revenge and I will have vengeance."

Jewel stepped out into the daylight as the crowd cheered, but it wasn't for him. It was for Videl and that only angered Jewel further. They began their walk down to the ring as the announcer introduced the two fighters.

* * *

Shin and Kibito had been comfortably viewing the previous fights from atop the holding area. As the announcer began calling for the next two competitors, Goku and Vegeta appeared in front of them.

"Well if it isn't Goku and Vegeta," Shin said as he politely smiled at the two Saiyans.

"Hello Shin, Kibito. I don't mean to seem rude, but can I ask you something," Goku responded.

"I assume this has something to do with your Namekian friend."

Goku and Vegeta grew wide-eyed at Shin's knowledge of the Namekians. "How did you know that Piccolo was a Namekian?"

"I know a lot of things Goku," he replied as his polite smile turned slightly sinister.

"We don't play games, Shin," Vegeta said.

"I assure the both of you; my friend and I aren't here to cause you any trouble. We're just enjoying the tournament," said Kibito, taking a guarding stance in front of Shin.

Vegeta floated forward as if to challenge Kibito's protectiveness.

"That is enough, Kibito. We aren't trying to start any problems," Shin said.

"Yeah, Vegeta, let's save the fighting for the ring," Goku said, trying to restrain his hot-headed friend.

Vegeta gave Goku a sneer, but backed away. "Fine! If you're not here to cause problems, let me ask you this. What was up with the weird look that you gave Ginger T as you passed him earlier?"

"Why do you ask?" Shin countered.

"I asked you first!" Vegeta barked.

Kibito returned to his protective stance as Vegeta readied to attack.

Goku had to place himself between the two, and looking past Kibito, he said, "We were just curious about the guy and figured that you might've known him."

After calling Kibito back again, Shin replied, "He had an interesting fight. I just found his abilities…interesting." Shin finished with a smile.

"Interesting? Of course! Kakarot, these fools are a waste of time," Vegeta said as he leapt off of the building.

Goku smiled warily at Vegeta and after bidding adieu to Kibito and Shin, he leapt off as well.

Once out of Vegeta and Goku's earshot, Shin said, "Remember to keep your eyes on those two as well as Ginger T and Lord." Kibito nodded in reply.

* * *

"Hey Chi-Chi, isn't that the girl that Gohan was training?" Master Roshi said as they all watched Jewel and Videl walk to the ring.

"Yes! And let me tell you, that girl is the rudest, most loud-mouthed, stubborn person that I have ever met. The first day I met her, could you believe that she had the audacity to get into a confrontation with me. I'm so glad that her training is over with so Gohan can stop hanging with her. She is a bad influence," Chi-Chi replied with her nose turned up.

Yamcha leaned back and whispered to Oolong, "She sounds like a younger version of Chi-Chi."

Chi-Chi's eyes glimmered as she heard what Yamcha said. She turned around to face him and she seemed to stand 10-feet tall. "What do you mean by younger?!" Chi-Chi said.

"Huh? Oh umm you know Chi-Chi. I didn't mean anything. You're so beautiful and all. Plus you have experience. She wishes that she could've been living as long you," said Yamcha, but the tensing sounds of the others assured him that he had a poor choice of words. "Uhh…Chi-Chi what are you doing…Chi-Chi…CHI-CHI!"

* * *

With the competitors in the ring, the announcer was ready to start the match. Just as he was about to call for it to begin, the sound of a man yelling caught his attention.

The entire stadium turned to see Chi-Chi launch Yamcha out of the arena, yelling, "How is that for younger?!" bringing even more attention to their sitting area.

"Hey lady! Are you sure you don't want to come down here and fight?" the announcer said as the crowd erupted in laughter.

Their laughter was cut short by Chi-Chi yelling, "JUST START THE MATCH!"

Her yelling nearly made the announcer drop his microphone, but after recovering it and regaining his composure, he said, "Let the match begin!"

Jewel wasted no time as he charged at Videl. His speed caught her off guard and Jewel was able to land a hard punch to Videl's jaw. The force from the punch knocked Videl all the way to the edge of the ring, but she quickly recovered and leapt at Jewel with a punch to his abdomen. The blonde fighter was knocked on his back from the fierce punch and after skidding a few feet, he rolled back to his feet and glared at Videl.

After giving Jewel a cocky smile, Videl charged at her opponent with another punch. Just as her punch was about to connect, Jewel slapped it away and swung at Videl with a punch of his own. She countered Jewel's punch as well and the two competitors were locked in a close range battle of punches. Occasionally, Videl would land a punch on Jewel's chest or Jewel would connect with Videl's jaw, but their battle was drawn to a cease when they both landed a punch in each other's' jaws. The two competitors leapt away from each other to catch their breaths.

_**This guy is tough**_, Videl thought. _**I don't think I have ever fought anyone quite like him.**_

_**Silly little girl thinks that she can keep up with me, **_Jewel thought._** She has no idea what kind **__**of tricks that I have learned over the years.**_

* * *

Sharpner and Erasa sat amongst the crowd, coming to cheer on their friend, Videl, and new classmate, Gohan.

"Isn't Videl just great," Erasa said. "She has to be the strongest girl alive. It's a shame that she has to take on that guy though, he's too handsome."

Sharpner narrowed his eyes at Jewel. There was something that seemed eerily familiar about the blonde competitor. Erasa's continuous poking in his side brought Sharpner out of his thoughts. "Huh…What?"

"Didn't you hear me? I said that Videl is going to beat the handsome out of that guy. You think she's going to win, right?" Erasa said.

"Oh, yeah, of course Videl is going to win," he replied. Truthfully, he wasn't sure. There was something about Jewel that made him seem dangerous. Then, he remembered what bothered him so much about Jewel.

Jewel and Mr. Satan had been the finalists in a prestigious tournament over five years ago. Jewel had bet everything that he owned that he would beat Mr. Satan. Not only did Jewel lose the match, but Hercule horribly embarrassed him. After that match, Jewel lost his home, his money, his many girlfriends, and worst of all, his reputation as a fighter. Since then, Jewel has sworn to get revenge against Hercule Satan. _**I hope he doesn't use Videl to get to Mr. Satan. Videl, you better be careful out there**_, he thought.

* * *

After the momentary break in their fight, Videl and Jewel were ready to go back at it.

Taking the lead, Videl charged at Jewel again, but just as she reached him, she disappeared using her super speed. Naturally, Videl's speed was nothing compared to the Z fighters, but to most of the crowd it was amazing. Jewel didn't seem bothered, though. His eyes scanned back and forth across the ring as he tracked Videl's movements. As if not even trying, Jewel swung his right arm back and caught Videl in a clothesline, bringing her back into view.

Videl's eyes were closed in pain as her nose started bleeding from Jewel's attack, but they opened wide when she felt someone grab her ankles. Looking down her body, she saw that Jewel had a firm grasp on both of her ankles. Before Videl could struggle out of the hold, she was lifted off the ground, brought over Jewel's head, and slammed on her face. She was then lifted back up, over Jewel's head again, and slammed on her back. Jewel continued to punish Videl with these continuous slams for three more slams. Before the fourth slam could land on her back, Videl spun over onto her hands and spinning her lower body around, she threw Jewel onto his back. Videl then leaped on top of Jewel and began pummeling his face.

"How…Dare…You…Do…That…To…A…Lady!" she said, emphasizing each word with a punch.

To break from his punishment, Jewel lunged upward with a head-butt and then pushed Videl off of him as he rolled over for another momentary ceasefire. As the two competitors got back to their feet, both seemed to have taken heavy to damage to their face, displaying scratches and bruises. Jewel, though, had a missing tooth and after seeing it with a mirror that he had oddly placed on his person, he was incredibly enraged.

"How can you scar perfection like this?!" he yelled.

"Dude, get over yourself. You're not that good looking, especially not now," said Videl with a chuckle.

"You will pay!" he proclaimed while pointing his index finger at Videl.

At first Videl found his gesture amusing, but upon seeing some kind of light appear at the tip of Jewel's finger, she became worried.

"Dodon Ray!" Jewel yelled, blasting the signature beam of the Crane School at Videl.

She was so surprised by what was happening that she didn't even think about moving. The dodon ray hit Videl directly in her chest, knocking her back onto the ring floor. Instead of waiting for a 10 second count out, Jewel ran up to Videl and grabbing her by her ankles, flung Videl's body out of the ring and at the holding area.

"And you're out of there!" he proclaimed as Videl's seemingly unconscious body was about to make contact with the tournament sign outside of the holding area, effectively disqualifying her.

Just as Videl was about to make contact, she came back into consciousness and with a gust of wind, stopped herself in mid-air. Jewel along with the entire audience watched in awe as Mr. Satan's daughter and the civil hero was floating in the air. With a cocky smile, Videl flew into the air, showing the crowd that it was no mere trick, she could fly!

* * *

The drink that Yamcha had been sipping nearly shot out of his mouth as he saw Jewel use the signature move of Tien and Chiaotzu.

"Yamcha, wasn't that Tien's attack?" Oolong asked.

"Yeah, I guess someone still instructs in the martial arts of the Crane Hermit," he replied. "But there was something different about Jewel's attack."

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked. "It all looks the same to me."

"I don't know how to explain it, but it just didn't seem as strong as Tien or Chiaotzu's."

"You are right, Yamcha," said Master Roshi. "I don't know who has taught Jewel in the ways of the Crane Hermit, but this young man is by no means a master. A blast like that against the young lady should've put her down for the count, but she barely seems affected. If Jewel has any hopes of winning this match, then he should not fall back on his poor teachings from the Crane School."

* * *

After showing off, Videl landed back in the ring across from the wide-eyed, mouth-ajar Jewel.

"You're not the only one with tricks," she said.

"B-but, I haven't learned that part yet," Jewel stuttered.

Videl's smile grew even wider and proclaimed, "That sounds like a personal problem. Now let's finish this."

Just as she was about to charge Jewel, he yelled, "No! I'm not through yet!" With that, he began blasting his dodon ray at random, in hopes of hitting Videl. To his dismay, none his beams were even coming close to hitting Videl. She even laughed as they continuously missed her. "Stop laughing at me!" he yelled as he charged at Videl. Jewel threw various punches and kicks at his opponent, but due to his unfocused fighting, Videl was able to easily dodge each one.

To stop Jewel's ineffective onslaught, Videl cracked him in the nose with her elbow. Jewel's head flew back as blood sprouted from his nose. While out of his wits, Videl leapt into the air and planted her boots in his face, knocking Jewel back across the floor. After coming to skidding hault, Jewel rolled over onto his stomach and grabbed his face in pain. _**Why is this happening? I trained in the art of the Crane Hermit. I should be able to beat this brat with ease**_, he thought. He rolled back to his stomach and saw Videl walking towards him. _**Forget the Crane School! It's time to do things the Jewel way.**_

Just as Videl reached him, Jewel leapt up and grabbed her in a fierce kiss. With his eyes closed, he thought, _**Jewel you dog! No woman can resist you. I'll daze her with my lips and knock her out with my fists!**_

Unbeknownst to him, Videl was anything but pleased with the sudden kiss. Shaking with anger, Videl kicked Jewel so hard that he was sent flying high into the air. As much as she didn't want to admit it, her biggest hope was that Gohan didn't see what had happened. She turned back to the holding area and saw Gohan's mouth on the ground from shock. _**Great**_, she thought. Looking into the air, she could see that Jewel was starting to come back down. Judging from his trajectory, Videl was positive that he would land out of the ring. Glad that she didn't have to look at Jewel anymore, Videl stepped out of the ring and headed back to Gohan's impeding storm of questions. Even though she was angry with Gohan, Videl couldn't help but feel guilty after that kiss with Jewel, even if she didn't enjoy it. She decided that it was time to let Gohan off the hook, besides it really wasn't his fault that his friends made fun of her dad. Truthfully, she could understand why people would make fun of him. When you're the champ, everyone wants to find a reason to put you down.

As she walked away, Videl heard the knowing sound of something crashing. She started smiling as she thought about the dumb look on Jewel's face. The announcer began to proclaim Videl as the victor, but the sound of someone yelling, "Wait!" stopped him. The announcer looked over to one of the assistants that were pointing to something on the side of the ring. Videl turned around, wondering why she hadn't been crowned the winner yet. To her shock and the entire audience's, Jewel had managed to lock a vise grip on the edge of the ring before hitting the ground.

Climbing back atop the ring, Jewel leapt to his feet and began jumping for joy. He looked over at the shocked expression on Videl's face and began laughing hysterically. "HAHAHA! I won! You lost!" He turned around and started slapping his butt as he gave Videl the middle finger between his legs while continuing to laugh and chant, "I won!"

Videl's anger spiked as she saw the rude display. "We'll see about that!" she said as she prepared to charge Jewel. Before she could go anywhere, Gohan appeared and stopped her. She glared at Gohan with so much fury that her skin burned. She had been so preoccupied with what he thought about the kiss, that Videl didn't even think to wait and make sure that Jewel landed outside of the ring. As the announcer named Jewel the winner, Videl leapt into the air and kicked Gohan in the face, knocking him down. "Don't ever speak to me again," she yelled before flying off.

* * *

"Young love," Ginger T said sarcastically as he and Lord smiled at the back and forth between Videl and Gohan.

"Poor little monkey. Too bad that is going to be the least of his troubles today," Lord said.

As Gohan slumped back into the holding area, the announcer called for the next match-up.

Lord and Ginger could hear Goku say, "Guess you're up buddy," to Krillin.

Ginger turned to Lord and mocking Goku, said, "Guess you're up buddy." As Lord smiled, Ginger added, "Don't lose to the mighty midget."

Lord turned to his friend and with a frown, replied, "Shut up!"

Ginger continued to smile as Lord and Krillin stepped outside of the holding area.

"Good luck," Krillin said.

Lord ignored Krillin's comment and began walking to the ring.

* * *

**That wraps up chapter 5. Yes, in my story, Videl doesn't get beaten to a pulp. Out of all the things I've watched in DB, DBZ, and even DB GT, that moment was one that I didn't enjoy watching. Also, you all may be wondering why things are so rocky between Gohan and Videl. I assure you that it will play a role later.**

**Next time we have Krillin going up against Lord aka Frieza. If only Krillin knew! Seeing how I've sort of been following the original stroy so far, you all might know what will happen in their match-up. I root for the underdogs and by know means do I plan on letting Krillin go out like a weakling, he's come to far for that. So you will just have to see what happens in the next chapter.**

**Later Taters!**


	6. Tournament: Krillin vs Lord

**Vleer1994: The human bodies, Ginger T and Lord, don't have the "M" on their foreheads. Those are just bodies that Cell and Frieza have inhabited, which is why they can't display their full powers. I really appreaciate your interest in my story.**

**Previous Chapter recap: Videl lost her match and now she is mad at Gohan. Shin and Kibito have shown interest in Ginger T and Lord. Krillin and Lord are about to face off. I think that covers the basics.**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Krillin looked into the air. It was his intentions to have a talk with Videl after her match, but with the way that things ended, it looked like his opportunity was lost. He looked back into the holding area and saw Gohan slumped against a wall. _**Poor guy,**_ he thought. _**After my match, I have to make sure that I speak with Videl.**_ Krillin glanced over at his opponent as they both stood in front of the holding area. _**But, for right now I have to focus on this match.**_

In all honesty, Krillin was deeply nervous about his fight with Lord. After watching how easily Ginger T got rid of Pintar, Krillin figured that Lord was just as strong as his friend. Plus Krillin wasn't an idiot. There have only been a couple of people in the past that have made Goku display the level of seriousness that he showed earlier. Krillin shuddered slightly at the thought of those two monsters being at the tournament, but thankfully, they were both defeated.

"Welcome Krillin to the ring everyone!" proclaimed the announcer. Krillin stepped forward as the announcer began speaking on his past appearances in the martial arts tournament.

_**Look at that idiot**_, Lord thought as he watched Krillin walk to the ring. _**If only he knew who he was really facing.**_ A sinister smile crossed his face as he imagined Krillin realizing that he was fighting Frieza. The announcer called for Lord and as he walked down to the ring he smugly thought, **_It's time to take care of this underling._**

* * *

"Supreme Kai are you sure that this one is a minion of Babidi's. Neither him nor his friend display the signature 'M' on their heads," Kibito asked as he and Shin watched Lord walk to the ring.

Shin narrowed his eyes as he scrutinized Lord before replying, "I am not for certain. Though, earlier when I was headed to my match, I could feel a faint signal of Babidi's ominous energy around the arena. I realized that it was mingled with the energy that Ginger used to blow away the flames on the ring. Also, as I passed him, I could feel a slight signal emitting from Ginger."

"The Earthling, Krillin, has a fair amount of power. Unlike with Ginger, Lord will have to put out a lot more power if he hopes to win. That way we should definitely be able to sense Babidi's influence over them," Kibito said.

"Exactly," replied Shin.

* * *

Vegeta looked back in the corner as Ginger T slumped against the wall with his head down. It appeared that he was sleeping. _**Still an overconfident fool**_, he thought as he watched Ginger. _**Don't get too comfortable Cell. I know that is you and I will get my revenge for how you embarrassed me at your ridiculous tournament.**_

Vegeta turned back to the ring as Lord and Krillin stood opposing each other. Everyone stood to watch the impending fight. Even Piccolo had returned to watch. Vegeta wasn't one to give other people credit for fighting, but he knew that Frieza was going to get rude awakening if he thought that Krillin would be easy pickings. Krillin was in no way a match for Vegeta, but he would be good competition for Frieza. With a smile, he thought, _**Let's get this started.**_

* * *

Krillin watched Lord carefully as he stood on the other side of the ring. This was the moment that he had been training for and he refused to lose in the first round. He didn't need to look around to know that 18 and Marron were watching him carefully. With his two favorite girls watching, Krillin knew that he had to win. He took his fighting stance as the announcer finished his speech.

"Competitors ready? Begin!" yelled the announcer.

Krillin was the first into action. He leapt across the ring in a single bound and nearly connected with a fierce punch. At the last second, Lord blocked Krillin's punch with his forearm, the sound of their contact ringing through the arena. The two competitors held their confrontational stance as they both tried to push past the other's defenses. To Lord's amazement, Krillin began to force his punch forward. Just as Krillin was about to break through, Lord threw a quick uppercut to his face, knocking him back across the ring.

Krillin flipped through the air and just as he landed, Lord leapt at him too fast for him to counter. Lord landed a hard right across Krillin's face followed by fist to his gut. Just as Lord was about to connect with another right, Krillin caught his fist and jumped with a headbutt to Lord's face. While he was in a daze, Krillin landed a roundhouse kick across Lord's face. Lord was knocked back some, but he quickly regained his wits and leapt back at Krillin as Krillin did the same to him. They were locked in a battle of punches and kicks, neither one really making contact.

Krillin came around with a fierce right punch that Lord caught in his palm. While Krillin was busy trying to push through Lord's defense, Lord tried to land a powerful knee that Krillin stopped with his left palm. The two were once again locked in a power struggle as their white auras flared around them. They began trembling with power as they desperately tried to get the upper hand. Realizing that they were getting nowhere, they broke from their struggle with leaps to opposing sides of the ring. Just as Krillin and Lord landed, they both leapt at each other again. Before they connected in the center of the ring, Krillin swung under Lord and using the ring as a springboard, he knocked Lord into the air with two boots to his abdomen.

Lord flew into the air as he clutched his stomach in pain. Krillin quickly leapt at his competitor while he was distracted. Just as Krillin was about to reach his dazed opponent, Lord opened his eyes and spinning around, he delivered a strong back flip to Krillin, knocking him back to the ring. Before Krillin could crash into the ring, he recovered and leapt to the opposing side of the ring from Lord as the purple-haired fighter landed. As the warriors stared each other down, the crowd erupted in a cheer of praise for Lord and Krillin's excellent fighting.

They both looked around in surprise as they heard audience members proclaim, "Finally! A good fight!" "This is better than wrestling!" "This is amazing!"

Taking a break from his stared down, Krillin scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously as he soaked up their compliments. Lord watched Krillin's reaction and thought, _**I could sneak up and knock him out of the ring, but there is no fun in that. I'll let him have his **__**moment so it hurts that much more when I finally crush him.**_

* * *

"Wow! Krillin is incredible!" Bulma said as she sat back down, releasing the vice grip that she had on Oolong's ears.

As he rubbed his aching ears, Oolong negatively replied, "Well the match just started."

"What is that supposed to mean, Oolong? Krillin is going to stomp Lord, just wait and see," Bulma defensively replied.

"Yeah! My daddy is going to win and so is my mommy!" assured Marron.

"In case you haven't realized it, kid, there can only be one winner. So either mommy or daddy has to lose," Oolong said as he crossed his arms in a huff and turned away from the others.

While his back was turned, Marron jumped up and latched her teeth onto one of Oolong's extended ears. As he jumped up and down in pain the others laughed hysterically. All except Master Roshi. He was watching the match very closely. He wasn't sure why, but there was something about Lord that uneased the old master.

* * *

Now that the audience's applause had died back down, Krillin and Lord returned to their fighting stances.

_**I have to admit it, the Earthling has gotten stronger. I've been fighting at my restrained first form power level so far. That's about 200,000**_, Lord thought. _**I guess I'll go to my first form's full power. That should be more than enough to destroy this weakling.**_

Lord widened his fighting stance and began to gather energy as he announced, "I hope you have enjoyed this fight so far because everything is about to go downhill for you."

Everyone watched as Lord's white aura surrounded him and the entire arena began to shake as he roared with power. Krillin couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something about the power that Lord was displaying. It was like Krillin had witnessed this power before. Despite the power's eerie familiarity, Krillin wasn't too concerned with it. After feeling the power of Super Saiyans, Ascended Super Saiyans, Super Saiyan 2's, and Cell, there was nothing particularly frightening about Lord, but it was definitely unusual for a human to hold so much power.

Lord finished his powering up with a gust of wind that blinded Krillin for a moment. When Krillin could see clearly again he was shocked to see Lord looming over him. Before he had a chance to block, Lord swung a strong roundhouse kick to Krillin's cheek, knocking the warrior to the edge of the ring. Krillin skid to a halt at the edge of the ring and when he got back to his feet, Lord appeared in front of him again. As if not trying, Lord swung a few punches at Krillin as Krillin evaded them. Krillin sidestepped one of Lord's uninterested punches and nearly fell out of the ring. His arms flailing around as tried to maintain his footing in the ring. Just as he was about to fall out, he felt a tug on the front of his shirt. He looked down to see Lord holding on to the front his shirt. "You're not getting out of this fight that easily," he said.

Krillin smiled in reply and leapt out of the ring bringing Lord along with him. Before Krillin touched the ground he flew into the air, leaving Lord to struggle from hitting the grass. As if forgetting that he could fly, Lord flailed around helplessly. Just as he was about to touch the ground he flew into the air as well and spun around to face Krillin.

Krillin hovered a safe distance away. Smiling, he said, "I guess you can fly too."

Lord cockily smiled and popped his neck in preparation of their return to battle.

In an instant, Krillin and Lord flew at each other at uncomprehendable speeds. They began clashing throughout the air as the audience desperately tried to locate the competitors. Naturally, the Z fighters, Shin, and Kibito were easily keeping up with Lord and Krillin's movements, though.

Suddenly, with a clash of thunder, the two warriors were brought back into view as Krillin appeared to have landed a strong punch to Lord's jaw. Before Lord could be knocked away, Krillin quickly delivered a halting kick to his stomach and then, raising his clasped hands over his head, knocked Lord out of the air. However, just as Lord was about to crash into the ring, he disappeared. Krillin looked around for a moment before sensing Lord's power behind him. Just as Krillin turned to face his opponent, two firm boots were placed against his cheek, knocking him straight towards the audience. Luckily, Krillin was able to recover before crashing into the stands and ultimately being disqualified. He floated there for a moment feeling the throbbing pain in his jaw and couldn't help, but smile. _**I finally have a strong opponent that I can actually fight without worrying about being killed. Boy, this reminds me of the good ole days when I was actually a match for Goku.**_ Krillin floated back into the air to face his opponent with a broad smile on his face.

That drop kick to the face had left a bruise on Krillin's cheek, but Lord had gained various bruises and scratches on his face and upper torso. Lord watched in disgust as Krillin came back to face him. He hadn't intended on planting Krillin into the audience's stands, but at this point he wouldn't have cared. Lord didn't expect Krillin to be this strong. Inhabiting the human body meant that Frieza couldn't display his full power and even at his first form's full strength, Krillin was still proving to be a nuisance_**. I will not be outdone by this idiot**_, he thought.

"That was a close one," Krillin said. "Half a second later and I would've been disqualified."

"Pity," replied Lord as he struggled to maintain his growing anger.

"Do you mind me asking how you came to be so strong? The only other humans that I know of who are even remotely as strong you were trained by Master Roshi."

"How I came to be so strong is none of your concern. Just know that I will use all of it to crush you."

"You know, you shouldn't be so serious…." Krillin was interrupted by Lord's sudden appearance in front of him.

Krillin narrowly avoided one of Lord's punches and was pushed to evasion as Lord unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks. He was able to dodge most of Lord's attack and seeing an opening; Krillin slapped away on of Lord's punches and began attacking with his own flurry of punches and kicks. Driven by anger, Lord's mind was unfocused and he was unable to dodge as easily as Krillin had. After unleashing his attack, Krillin kneed Lord in his stomach. While he leaned over in pain, Krillin elbowed Lord on his back, sending him crashing to the ring. Lord was able to recover and landed with a ring-cracking thud before jumping a safe distance away from the landing Krillin.

_**Fine! If this fool wants to play in the big leagues, it's time for him to see what happens when you mess with a big dog!**_ Lord thought as he began to increase his power even more. _**It's time he faced the very power that impaled his body on Namek.**_ With an intense roar, Lord released the max of his energy as gusts of wind blew throughout the entire arena. Many of the spectators had to hold on to anything to keep from being blown out of the stadium. As Lord's power increased further the entire arena began to shake violently. Not only were the bystanders forced to endure hurricane force winds, but now that were being put through the world's worst earthquake. When Lord's power finally reached its peak, the audience's torture ended with the disipation of the winds and earthquake.

Lord stood before Krillin with his white aura continuing to flare around him. Lord's power now had Krillin concerned. He wasn't sure if he could contend with this amount of power, but he had been doing too well so far to give up. It was time to put his power to the ultimate test.

In the blink of an eye, Krillin and Lord had come together in the center of the ring in an intense close combat attack. Being more on par with Krillin's power now, Lord was making significant damage to the hero. Their flurry of punches and kicks wasn't visible to the human eye, but the audience could tell when someone made significant contact. In the midst of their battle, Krillin would occasionally land a punch to Lord's jaw and Lord would occasionally land a kick to Krillin's abdomen. As they continued their fight, Krillin and Lord slowly rose into the air.

High in the air, their battle stopped as Krillin and Lord both landed powerful punches on each other's faces, sending them both flying backwards. Lord was the first to recover and quickly flew around to the dazed Krillin. Lord flew in with a kick to Krillin's side, but Krillin recovered at the last second. Spinning around the kick, Krillin grabbed Lord's ankle threw him back down at the ring. Lord landed with a thud and before he could catch his breath, Krillin appeared with a barrage of punches. Lord leapt back across the ring to avoid the attack and was pushed to the edge of the ring. Krillin was about to land a finishing punch, but Lord managed to grab it and to stop Krillin from attacking further, Lord kneed him in the stomach. Lord took a second to catch his breath and placing his hand in Krillin's face, blasted the warrior clear across to the other side of the ring.

Krillin laid there unmoving for a couple seconds before slowly getting back to his feet. He grabbed his stomach in pain, but to Lord's astonishment, he was smiling. The crowd began cheering for the once-bald warrior, while Lord seethed with anger.

_**Even at my second form's power this lower life form is still battling me punch for punch. How dare he! How dare he try to challenge me! He thinks he has power, but he has no idea what true power is!**_ Lord thought as he stared down Krillin. _**I will kill him! I will kill them all!**_ Lord slowly rose into the air as his white aura surrounded. His anger-infused power was making the entire arena shake. _**I will kill them ALL!**_ He raised his hands over his head and channeled his energy into a purple ball, turning the sky dark from his power.

* * *

"This guy can't be serious!" 18 said as she along with others watched in horror of Lord's enraged display of power.

"With that amount of power, he can destroy the entire island," remarked Piccolo.

"All because he was starting lose. Talk about a sore loser," said Gohan, coming back from his sulking.

Vegeta began laughing and replied, "Exactly!"

They all turned to face the Saiyan prince.

"What is exactly so funny about him blowing up my husband?" 18 hissed.

Vegeta took a moment to glare at 18 before replying, "That isn't what I find funny. Think about it. There is only one person who would turn to blowing up everyone just because he was losing."

Piccolo and Gohan gasped as the realization of what Vegeta was trying to say hit them.

"You can't be serious, Vegeta," Piccolo said.

"There is no way!" exclaimed Gohan.

As she looked between everyone in confusion 18 said, "What? What are you all talking about? Who is that guy!"

"Frieza," sighed Goku.

* * *

**Okay! I just want to make one thing clear. While inside of the human bodies, Frieza and Cell cannot display their original power levels. Their limit is around Frieza's 2nd form, possibly 3rd form if they get angry enough. I have my reasons for doing this. Also, while I'm not one to argue, I refuse to accept the fact that by the World Tournament Saga Krillin is able to defeat Frieza. I'm sorry, but that just doesn't make sense to me. I like Krillin, but A: He isn't a Saiyan or any kind of being that can get stronger with each battle. B: His training isn't that intense. If he trained in a gravity room or even the hyperbolic time chamber, I might be willining to say that he is strong enough to beat Frieza Final Form at like 20% but never 50%. I am willing to give him the fact the he's strong enough to take on Frieza's 2nd form, though.**

**Now everyone is in on Frieza's disguise, but at this point does it really matter. Frieza is about to blow Krillin and the entire island sky high. ****Will our Earthling hero be able to combat Frieza's incoming attack or will the Saiyan's have to come to the rescue? **

**Check back next time to find out! Later Taters!**


	7. As Evil As Ever

**Vleer1994: I hope you don't think that I would bring my #1 villain and #2 character of all time back to life without being stronger. I assure you Frieza is definitely stronger. He has not learned any new techniques, though. He'll pick up on some things while he is alive. I don't want to give too much away, but I promise, Frieza is not going to be some useless weakling in my story.**

**Sportsfan64: We've already conversed about the progress of my story.**

**So, we left off with Krillin nearly matching Lord (Frieza) blow for blow. Now, Lord is angry and wants to blow everything away. Will Krillin be able to save the island or will the Saiyans come to the rescue? What will happen with Gohan and Videl? What exactly does Shin and Kibito have planned for Lord and Ginger T? You're about to find out.**

**Hope you enjoy! Feel free to leave reviews, my reviewers are really helping me shape my story.**

* * *

Videl released the sixth intense sigh since she landed atop her father's resting building. It was her intention to go inside and bawl her eyes out to him, but she didn't want to worry him before his match. Since the beginning of the fifth match, she had been feeling and hearing a lot of noise, the sounds of a very intense fight going on. Usually, she would've been there to watch it in a heartbeat, but right now, she just wanted to be alone.

As she sat atop the building, she started reflecting over the past few months. All of the hard work that she had put into her training over that time flew through her head like a slideshow. She did all of it to make her father proud and now look at her. She was defeated in the first round by some idiot that didn't deserve to be in the tournament. A memory of her and Gohan's training came to her, and she let out another exasperated sigh. _**That's seven**_, she thought. She leaned back on the straw material covering the roof as she thought more about Gohan, a ton of guilt hitting her as she thought about how she treated him.

She remembered that look on his face when he saw Jewel kiss her. She slightly shuddered as she remembered his lips against hers, then against her will, she imagined her lips against Gohan's. Her cheeks glowed red as she sat up and mentally slapped herself for thinking about him, especially like that. She was through with Gohan, no matter how handsome he was, or how strong he was, or how he got that cute little look on his face when something was confusing him. _**Whoa! Videl get a hold of yourself! You cannot keep thinking like this.**_ The sound of someone coming out of the door below broke Videl from her mental chastising. She looked down as her father stepped out and was talking to himself, as usual. Videl grunted as she listened to Hercule talk to himself out loud, knowing that Videl had told him dozens of times not to do that. To Videl, only weirdoes talked to themselves out loud like that.

"I wonder what's going on at the ring. I bet it's one of those guys from the Cell Games. I can't believe I have to fight that Vegeta guy," Videl heard him say. She saw him visibly shake a little before continuing with, "Well at least it's not that kid that beat Cell. What was his name again…..Go…Goyan? Go…Gokan? Go…Go…Gohan! Yeah, that's it."

Videl couldn't believe what she just heard. Her father, the champ, the savior, was a phony! As Hercule started to walk away, Videl leapt off the building, landing loudly. Hercule turned back and his mouth hit the ground as he gazed upon the clearly enraged face of his daughter.

"V-v-videl," he stuttered.

She stared at him for a second before saying, "Is what you just said true?"

"What do you mean sweet pea?"

"Don't sweet pea me! Is what you just said about Gohan beating Cell true?!"

"W-well Videl. It's kind of complicated."

"It's true! How could you, dad?! How could you steal credit for something that you clearly didn't do?! No wonder why they make fun of you! You stole credit for an amazing thing that Gohan did and after the way I treated him! I treated him so bad, but instead of putting me in my place and telling me that he really beat Cell, he was the wonderful, kind, and sweet guy that he always is and didn't tell me a thing."

"Videl, please don't be mad."

"I am beyond mad, dad. But, right now I don't have time to deal with you or your lies. I have to go apologize to a real man!" With that Videl ran off to go see Gohan.

* * *

"Frieza," sighed Goku.

Shock and awe spread across the faces of Gohan, 18, and Piccolo as Goku reveiled Lord's true identity.

"I don't know how he or Cell came back, but it's obvious that they're not here to make nice," continued Goku.

"Cell!" Gohan and 18 proclaimed at the same time.

Piccolo growled in frustration. "It's that guy in there isn't it? That Ginger T guy," he asked Goku.

Goke nodded and before he could stop him, Piccolo ran inside of the building in pursuit of Ginger T.

"Ginger!" he yelled. Scanning the small room, Piccolo saw that Ginger wasn't there, just the slightly scared faces of Jewel, Killa, and Mighty Mask.

* * *

"Kibito, I do believe we have found Babidi's minion," Shin said telepathically.

"And of course that means, so is he," Kibito telepathically replied as he looked over to Ginger T. "What will we do now?"

"We wait. They're most likely here to attain energy from the Saiyans. When they get what they are looking for, I'll swoop in and read their minds so I can finally learn the whereabouts of Babidi."

"Surely you don't expect them to just give in to our demands so easily?"

"My friend, between the two of us, they will be no match."

* * *

Ginger didn't need the Namekian's exceptional hearing to know that the others had found out about Frieza. Deciding that he wasn't ready to face them, he quickly leapt atop the building. Besides, now that Frieza had gotten out of control, he felt as if he needed to keep an eye on things. Frieza was a number of things, but self-controlling was not one of them.

_**Look at him up there**_, he thought. _**He has all the power that he needs to defeat Krillin, but he is **__**so blinded by his anger, that his fighting is sloppy. Oh well, he has to learn on his own.**_

* * *

"HAHA! You think you're so strong! Let's see you prove it and catch this blast!" Lord announced and throwing his arms forward, he released the massive wave at Krillin.

Krillin's heart skipped a beat as he watched the blast come at him. He had never been put in a situation like this before. Sure, he could easily dodge the blast, but what about the audience and everyone on the island? They'd all be wiped out. No! Krillin spread his legs apart and crouched down for a good foundation. He cupped his hands together and prepared to face the blast head on.

"You're really going to catch it! You are a bigger idiot that I thought," Lord laughed as the blast connected with Krillin's palms. His laughing stopped abruptly as he noticed that Krillin was holding his own against the wave.

_**How can this be possible?! How can he be this strong?!**_ He thought. With a roar, Lord forced more energy into the blast. As the added strength connected with Krillin's palm, it forced the Z fighter back a few feet, stopping him at the corner of the ring.

Despite the heavy power pressing against him, Krillin held fast, but he was growing weak. The added strength of the blast had begun to push Krillin's arms in on himself. He gritted his teeth as he desperately tried to withstand Lord's attack.

* * *

"Darn it! He is starting to slip," Vegeta growled. He and Piccolo started to rush in and assist Krillin, but Goku's outstretched arms stopped them. "What are you doing, Kakarot?"

"We have to help Krillin," Piccolo said.

"Wait you guys. Let Krillin do this," Goku replied.

Vegeta scoffed. "You can't be serious. You must want all of these people to die?"

"Have a little faith, Vegeta. Krillin can do this," Goku said as he watched his bestfriend hold off the intense wave. "I know Krillin isn't the strongest of all of us, but he is undoubtedly the strongest human in the world and he deserves the opportunity to prove his strength."

"But, Goku," Piccolo started.

"No buts, Piccolo. Let Krillin do this by himself. I believe in him and so should all of you."

18 watched as her husband struggled against the blast. All she could think about was how Krillin had offered for him and her to trade opponents. Now look at the situation he is in. Deciding that now wasn't the time for chastising, 18 tried to wipe the thought from her head. It was time for Krillin to prove his status as a hero. _**Come on, Krillin. You can do **__**this!**_

* * *

Krillin tried with all of his might to force back Lord's attack, but it was the most intense things that he had ever been put through. He didn't know how Goku did these types of things so much. Then a thought occurred to him. Goku didn't do these things because he wanted to do them, but because if he didn't everyone's lives would be in jeopardy. All of the lives of everyone on that island were left up to Krillin. He had always been considered a weakling, but now everything was left up to him and he refused to let them down. Summoning his inner strength, Krillin managed to force his arms back out and he began walking the blast back.

"That's impossible!" shrieked Lord as he watched Krillin walk the blast back. Enraged further, Lord forced as much power into the blast as he could without losing control.

Krillin couldn't believe the amount of power that Lord was putting out. The added force of the blast stopped Krillin in his tracks. He could feel the blast begin to push through his defenses. If he didn't do something quick, it would all be over.

"HAHAHA! That's right, you maggot! Feel my power!" Lord announced, releasing more pent up energy into the blast.

As the added power clashed with Krillin's palms, he began to slide back again. The blast was becoming too much for him. _**It's now or never**_, he though. With a roar of might, Krillin forced as much energy as he could into his arms and threw the blast over his head. The blast veered out of the arena and into outer space, sunlight returning to the area as it did so.

Lord looked down at the Earth warrior in complete shock. Not only had Krillin managed to combat Lord's attack, but was able to deflect it as well. As Krillin began blowing on his simmering and bruised palms, an intense fury washed over Lord_**. I've had enough! To hell with this tournament, Babidi, and the damned monkeys! I will kill this fool!**_ He thought. A distinct vein bulged out of his head as he began charging his power. _**It's time to show this pathetic weakling what he has been contending with.**_

As Frieza began to release his inner spirit from Lord's body, Cell's booming voice came into his mind. "Frieza! What do you think you are doing?!" Cell telepathically voiced to Frieza.

"I'm about to finish this fool!" telepathically replied Frieza.

"Not like that! You have all the power that you need to defeat Krillin. If you quit losing focus every time he lands a punch, maybe you'd land one of your own!"

"That is easy for you to say." Lord glared at Ginger as he stood on top of the holding area.

"Listen to me, Frieza. I'm only going to say this once. Whether you win or not, do not appear just yet, it's just an insignificant tournament. Besides, you can beat Krillin, he's not that damn powerful! Now, end this!"

Frieza pondered over Cell's words for a moment. Frieza never learned to sense energy levels like Cell could. He always thought it was unnecessary considering there were very few people that could challenge his power. Since Cell could sense energy, Frieza began to think that he was right. Maybe if he calmed his mind, he could defeat Krillin with ease. Whether he was right or wrong, he wasn't willing to go against Cell. He would never say it out loud, but Cell could be intimidating when he was angry.

As Lord floated to the ring, Krillin claimed a fighting stance. Hearing something, Krillin looked over his shoulder. It appeared that Goku, Gohan, and 18 were yelling something, but Krillin couldn't quite tell what they were saying. As he tried to piece together what they were trying to say, he heard the sound of Lord landing.

With Lord's head bowed, he said, "Excuse my unruly behavior earlier. My father always said that I had a bit of a temper. Now that I'm back to my senses, shall we continue?" He raised his head and gave Krillin a sly smile.

Krillin watched Lord suspiciously. There was something about his facial expression that seemed hauntingly familiar. Then, as the words of his friends pieced together in his head, Krillin saw a flash of something over Lord's face. It was the worst thing he could ever see. As Krillin gazed at Lord, he saw the face of Frieza pass through his mind. Krillin finally understood why Goku was acting so weird. Lord was Frieza!

Lord's smile turned sinister a he saw the realization hit Krillin. Before the warrior had an opportunity to do anything, Lord closed in with a strong punch to his jaw. While Krillin was dazed, Lord unleashed a fierce punch combo, pushing Krillin back with each punch. With a final punch, Krillin was knocked to the edge of the ring. Just as Lord was about to land a finishing punch, Krillin leapt over his head, landing a few feet away. Lord turned around to face Krillin, still wearing his sinister smile.

* * *

"What is he doing? Why isn't he fighting back?" asked 18 to no one in particular.

"Krillin is caught between wanting to look heroic and fighting the worst possible enemy he could imagine," stated Piccolo. "He wants to look good for us, but is too frightened to face the very person that terrorized and inevitably killed him on Namek."

18 grunted in frustration. Making Krillin's decision easier, 18 shouted to the top of her lungs, "KRILLIN! YOU CAN GIVE UP!"

Krillin looked at her puzzlingly before the realization of what she was saying hit him. As if a weight was lifted off of his shoulders, Krillin perked up and began to declare his forfeit. Before he could get a syllable out, Lord appeared in front of him and knocked Krillin into the air with an uppercut.

Krillin soared high into the air, dazed by Lord's punch. Just as he began to fall back down, Lord appeared and hammer slammed Krillin out of the air. Krillin hit the center of the ring with a shattering force. As he slowly came back to his senses, he could hear the announcer counting down. He was far too tired to even think about getting up.

Goku watched Lord carefully as he floated high in the air. When the announcer reached five, an evil smirk crossed Lord's face. Goku followed Lord's trail of vision and immediately knew what he was going for. Before Goku could react, Lord dove out of the sky with blinding speed. It was too late for Goku to save his friend. All he could do was yell, "No Frieza!"

Lord dive-bombed Krillin and with a slamming fist to the sternum, Lord completely shattered Krillin's rib cage. Krillin's body jerked violently as the force from Lord's punch reverberated throughout his body, causing blood to spew from his mouth.

The entire audience fell silent as Lord stood by the helpless Krillin. The announcer deeply wanted to disqualify Lord for his unreasonable actions, but there was absolutely nothing he could do. He could still see Krillin breathing; even if it was a shallow breathe. He didn't want to, but he had no choice. He announced Lord the winner as the evil competitor trekked out of the ring.

Lord's presence was quickly replaced by the Z fighters as the announcer called for a stretcher.

* * *

"Oh my god, Krillin," gasped Chi-Chi. She held her hand over her mouth as she tried to hold back tears. That was the most disturbing thing that she had ever witnessed.

"He has to be okay. He just has to," Bulma said as she stood to get a better look. She looked down and saw that Marron was on the verge of tears. Reaching down, Bulma picked up the young girl and tried to soothe her.

Not wanting to watch from so far away, Master Roshi leapt from the crowd and landed in the ring beside the others. Yamcha was ready to join his master, but was stopped by Chi-Chi.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked, signaling to her, Bulma, and Marron**.**

* * *

Everyone surrounded the damaged warrior. He still looked like he was seeing stars, but as he gazed upon his closest friends, he started to smile.

"I'm so proud of you, Krillin. You've gotten so much stronger since the last time I saw you," Goku said as he kneeled beside his friend.

Looking past Goku, Krillin saw Yamcha landing with Chi-Chi, Bulma and Marron. As soon as the little girl's feet touched the ground, she sprinted over to her daddy. With tears in her eyes, she said, "Daddy, are you okay?"

Krillin signaled for her to come closer. Marron kneeled next to Goku as she stared helplessly at her daddy. It was a struggle, but Krillin managed to place a hand on Marron's leg and said, "Daddy is going to be fine, just wait and see." He gave his daughter a reassuring smile to comfort her.

On the other side of Krillin kneeled 18. Gaining his attention, she said, "I'm so sorry, Krillin. I should've been the one to fight that monster, not you."

"It's okay, hun," replied Krillin. He wanted to say more, but as a swell of pain surged through his body, he began hacking up more blood.

18 was beyond horrified as she watched her husband nearly choke on his own blood. Looking back, she saw Lord and Ginger standing atop the holding area with proud smiles on their faces. An anger rose throughout her body that she had never felt before. Unable to control herself, 18 darted toward the holding area and nearly landed a punch, but Goku stopped her. While she thrashed in Goku's arms, 18 yelled, "I'll rip your fucking head off, you bastard!"

Even in Goku's strong arms, 18 was beginning to be too much for him. He abruptly spun her around to face him and held fast to her arms to control her. 18 tried to struggle more, but eventually gave in as she lunged into Goku's arms with tears streaming down her face. Goku wrapped his arms around her in comfort as he glared at Lord and Ginger T. Every fiber of his Saiyan being urged him to kill both of them now, but he could hear something telling him no. Focusing on the voice, Goku realized that it was Shin communicating with him telepathically.

"Please don't fight them now, Goku," said Shin. "I know that you and your friends are hurting, but I assure you that you will get your revenge. Just hold out for later. Can you do this for me?"

While Goku didn't know a thing about Shin, his instincts were telling him to trust the mysterious warrior. With a sigh, Goku backed away from Lord and Ginger, leading 18 back to her husband as the stretcher arrived. After placing Krillin on the stretcher, Goku promised to go retrieve sensu beans from Korrin.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Goku assured Krillin as the paramedics rolled him away. Goku watched as the stretcher rolled through the holding area with 18, Marron, and Roshi following closely behind.

Without a final word, Goku used his instant transmission to leave the area. Yamcha flew Chi-Chi and Bulma back into the audience as Piccolo and Gohan headed back to the holding area. Gohan looked up and saw Videl standing in the entrance. _**Wonder what she wants now**_, he thought.

* * *

**That wraps up Chapter 7. I wanted to add more information to this chapter, but I can't stand to read anything longer than 3,000 words at one time. Therefore, I have reached my stopping point and will probably post my next chapter soon. **

**I know beating up Krillin is so cliche, but it had to be done. Krillin won't be the only one falling to Frieza and Cell's power, though. And now that Videl knows Hercule's dirty little secret, she is ready to make amends with Gohan. If you noticed Shin's demeanor, I have made him a little more confident than he was in the original story. He is the supreme kai, I figured he deserved to get a little fighting in.**

**Will Gohan be willing to accept Videl's apology? Will Goku return with the sensu beans in time or will Krillin face death a second time at the hands of Frieza? And what will happen when Shin and Kibito finally face Lord and Ginger?**

**I hope everyone is enjoying my story so far! Later taters.**


	8. Debut

**LadytheRainicorn: To that review all I can do is... (;**

**As promised, I bring you my 8th installment. We left off with Lord/Frieza mercilessly crushing Krillin's entire rib cage with one mighty punch. While his friend is in the infirmary, Goku has run off to get sensu beans. Videl had found out about Hercule's lying and has come to apologize to Gohan.**

**What will happen next? You're about to find out! Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Vegeta gazed at the scene taking place in the ring. Everyone surrounded Krillin in a huge display of concern for their friend. It wasn't that Vegeta disliked Krillin, but he abhorred sappy moments. Plus, he felt that he needed to make sure that Cell or Frieza didn't try anything else. He watched as 18 bolted at the fearsome duo above, only to be held back by Goku. As Vegeta looked up, he could practically feel the intensity of Goku's anger. He just couldn't understand why Goku hadn't attacked.

After Goku and 18 returned to the ring, the paramedics began placing Krillin on a stretcher. Vegeta watched as the fallen warrior was rolled through the holding area with 18, Marron, and Roshi in tow. Vegeta wasn't especially fond of Krillin, but he had a newfound respect for the warrior after he deflected Frieza's attack. He took a moment to glare up at Frieza and Cell, who were already staring intently at the Saiyan prince, before walking back into the holding area.

* * *

Piccolo and Gohan walked back to holding area while the cleaning crew took a moment to scrub some of Krillin's blood off of the ring. Piccolo noticed the glare that Vegeta gave Frieza and Cell before turning to go back into the holding area. Deciding that he needed to sort out what they were going to do, Piccolo hastened by Videl while Gohan slowed down to have a word.

"Hey, Gohan. I…um…well I wanted to talk with you," stammered Videl. She had the misfortune of arriving just in time to see what happened to Krillin and figured that Gohan might not be in a talkative mood, but she had try.

"What is it, Videl?" snapped Gohan.

Videl took a step back in surprise. It was uncustomary for Gohan to display anger, but she couldn't blame him, especially after the way she had treated him that day.

Before she could respond, Gohan said, "Look, right now I can't deal with you. There are big things going on and I can't take your harsh words or attitude at the moment."

"But, Gohan…"

"No, buts," he interrupted as the announcer called for him and Kibito to come to the ring. He heavily sighed and said, "We can talk after my match, okay?"

Videl was disappointed, but she'd be willing to wait through a thousand matches as long as it meant that she could give Gohan an honest apology. "Okay," she meekly replied. She watched as Gohan and the mysterious Kibito walked side-by-side to the ring. _**Please be careful, Gohan**_, she thought.

* * *

"Vegeta," announced Piccolo, gaining the attention of the Saiyan prince as he leaned against a wall.

"Yes?" Vegeta said.

"What do you think we should do about this?"

Vegeta smiled and said, "Do about what?"

Grunting, Piccolo replied, "This is serious! We have two insane monsters standing on top of this building. We have to do something."

"Cell and Frieza are nothing to worry about. Trunks or Kakarot's brat could defeat Frieza and we already know that Gohan can defeat Cell." He decided to leave out the fact that he had achieved the SS2 transformation as well.

Now that Piccolo had taken a moment to think about it, Vegeta was right. Heck, even he could defeat Frieza at this point. "So we're just going to just leave them up there?"

"They are no major threat. I don't know why, but Kakarot decided not to attack them earlier. So, I will wait, at least until he returns. Until then, I will keep my eye on them."

"Excuse me." Piccolo and Vegeta looked at Videl, who they hadn't notice walk up. "You two are Gohan's friends, right?"

Videl took their silence as a yes and continued with, "I assume you two were at the Cell Games. Did my father do anything helpful?"

Vegeta snickered a little and said, "If your definition of helpful is being a loud-mouthed, weak, embarrassing oaf, then yes. Your father was extremely helpful."

Videl's shoulders slumped as her view of her father worsened.

Piccolo noticed her expression and added, "While he wasn't exactly helpful, if he hadn't thrown Android 16's head in Gohan's view, Cell may have never been defeated."

"So, he did help out a little bit, right?" said Videl, perking up slightly. She ignored the fact about Android 16. It was irrelevant compared to the idea that her dad was actually helpful.

Smiling, Piccolo replied, "Yeah. Just a little bit."

They heard the announcer call for Gohan and Kibito's match to begin and walked over to view out of the entryway.

* * *

"What do you mean you don't have any sensu beans?!" Goku whined.

"Well Yajirobi went on one of his eating benders yesterday and ate the last of what I had. It takes 24hrs to grow the beans and they won't be done for the next 8hrs," replied Korrin as he stared out over the horizon.

"8 hours! Korrin, I don't have 8 hours. I need them now!"

"Quit your whining," he said as he walked away from the ledge of the tower. "I felt a strange energy as the tournament began earlier and decided to take up several beans and placed them in my special soil, just to be on the safe side. Those beans should be ready in the next 15 minutes."

"Oh!" Goku eased up a bit and took a seat on the floor. "So why don't you just use the special soil all of the time?"

While pouring a cup of tea, Korrin replied, "It needs 365 days to rejuvenate some of its magical growing properties, so I only use it for emergencies." After pouring his tea, Korrin took a seat at a nearby wooden table and said, "Not exactly the return home you were expecting, huh Goku?"

Goku gave a sour smile and replied, "Yeah, but when do things ever go as you expect them to?"

"I guess that'd be never," chuckled Korrin. "How bad do you think things will get today?"

There was a long pause before Goku replied, "As long as we can make it through the day without anyone dying, then I'll consider today to be a huge success." Goku gazed out to the sky as his mind drifted to what he could do about Cell and Frieza.

As he and Goku fell into a comfortable silence, Korrin thought, _**I have a feeling today will be **__**anything, but a success for you, Goku.**_

* * *

After reclaiming their seats, Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Yamcha filled the others in on the condition of Krillin.

"I feel so bad for the poor guy," Oolong said.

"Yeah, Krillin deserved better than to be beaten by someone like Lord," Puar remarked.

At Puar's comment Bulma's expression hardened.

Noticing Bulma's change in facial expression, Yamcha said, "Is everything okay, Bulma?"

As everyone's eyes fell on her, the blue-haired genius said, "Well, just before Lord landed that last punch, Goku said-And I could be wrong here, but I'm pretty sure Goku yelled 'No Frieza'."

"Frieza!" the whole group echoed in unison.

"I'm not sure," Bulma said. "There was so much going on and it happened so fast. I might be imagining things. Did any of you hear anything?"

"Well now that you mention it, I do remember hearing Goku's voice just before Lord hit Krillin, but I was so entranced by what I was watching, that I wasn't paying attention to what he said," replied the Ox King.

"He did yell something didn't he?" said Oolong.

"It must be Frieza," assured Puar.

As everyone began rambling about how they thought Lord was Frieza, Yamcha interrupted with, "Would you listen to your selves? Trunks chopped Frieza into a dozen pieces and blew those pieces into nothing, remember? We were all there, well some of us anyway."

"I guess you are right," Bulma said.

"Of course I'm right. There is no way Frieza could possibly be here," Yamcha assured Bulma and everyone. "Now Goku has gone to get sensu beans and Gohan is about to beat Kibito and in the next round, Gohan will give Lord the pounding that he deserves," Yamcha said as he reclined in his seat.

Everyone decided to take Yamcha's words, but something about the situation was still bothering Bulma. While on Namek, she had never seen Frieza up close, but his evil energy seemed to surround the planet and now in the arena, she felt like she could feel Frieza's presence again. As they watched Gohan and Kibito stand opposing one another, Bulma hoped that Yamcha was right.

* * *

Kibito and Gohan stood on opposing sides of the ring while the announcer continued his pre-fight prattle. Over Gohan's shoulder, Kibito could see Lord and Ginger T standing, expectantly on top of the building. Looking slightly to the right, Kibito saw his master, the Supreme Kai. They didn't know much about the Saiyans of Earth, but they did know that Gohan was supposedly the strongest. With that in mind, Kibito figured that Gohan would be the one that Lord and Ginger decided to attack.

_**Babidi's absorbing devices can only take in as much as energy as the person puts out**_, he thought. _**So, if I make this one power up, then Lord and Ginger T are sure to attack.**_

Gohan slid into a fighting stance after the announcer called for their match to begin, but Gohan was surprised to see that Kibito remained standing. "Do you really expect to beat me with such a puny power level?" mocked Kibito.

It wasn't the first time that someone made the mistake of underestimating his power level, so he replied, "Don't worry about me, buddy. I can take care of myself."

"I'm sure your friend thought the same thing, but look what happened to him."

Gohan's eyes narrowed at Kibito's insult of Krillin. "I suggest you watch your mouth."

"Why should I? Between I, Shin, Lord, and Ginger T, we will defeat all of weak humans and leave you for death like that weakling. What was his name…..Krilla?" Deep down, Kibito hoped that Gohan would be able to forgive him for his words, but now he had a mission to complete.

Gohan ignored the fact that Kibito used Frieza and Cell's alias names and spiked his energy. With a roar, Gohan turned Super Saiyan and said, "His name is Krillin and you'll pay for making a mockery out of him."

Kibito was surprised by Gohan's power, but he could tell that the young Saiyan was holding back. Continuing to pick at an open wound, Kibito said, "That can't be your real power. It's too much of a joke. Come on, show me the true power of you pathetic Saiyans."

"Fine!" Gohan yelled as a strong gust of wind blew through the arena. "You want to see true power. I'll show you!" As Gohan powered up the entire island shook violently, much worse than Lord had done earlier. The entire sky turned dark, the only illumination being Gohan's Super Saiyan aura as the tiles on the ring lifted into the air slightly.

Kibito was taken aback by the power that Gohan was producing. At that level, he was even stronger than the Supreme Kai and his power was still growing. He looked past Gohan and noticed Lord and Ginger T looking at some kind of device in Lord's hand, no doubt a device to read Gohan's power level. _**Apparently, he isn't putting out enough power to satisfy them**_, Kibito thought.

He didn't want to, but he had to pry more into Gohan's power. He yelled, "Is that all you've got?! You will never avenge your friend, you're too weak!"

With this, Gohan released one final guttural roar as the intensity of his golden aura nearly blinded the viewing audience. When the light finally faded, Gohan's aura glowed with electricity sparking around it and his hair had gotten even spikier than earlier. He had ascended to his SS2 transformation and now he planned to use all of his power to make Kibito regret his words. Before he had an opportunity to attack, Ginger T appeared in front of him and trapped him with a bear hug while Lord jabbed a needle into his side, making Gohan yell in agony.

Kibito knew that Gohan was strong enough to break Ginger's grip and assisted by psychically holding Gohan's body. While Kibito did this, Shin's eyes glowed blue as he placed a psychic barrier over the holding area, keeping Videl, Vegeta, and Piccolo from intervening.

* * *

"Gohan!" yelled Videl as she tried to run out to the ring and help, but she ran into in an invisible wall covering the exit. She began beating on it and yelled, "What is going on?! We have to help him!"

Vegeta and Piccolo ran over as well as they tried banging on the force field.

Getting frustrated, Vegeta said, "Get back! I don't know who is doing this, but let's see if they can hold that shield up against this." Vegeta placed his palm facing the invisible wall and began channeling his energy.

"Piccolo, stop him!" rang a voice through the Namekian's head. He instantly recognized it to be the Supreme Kai, Shin. Not waiting for any explanations, Piccolo grabbed Vegeta's wrist to halt his blast.

"What the hell? Let go of me," Vegeta barked as he snatched his arm from Piccolo.

As Videl and Vegeta looked at him curiously, Piccolo realized that he didn't know exactly why he stopped him. "I…um…" he started, but Shin's voice returned.

"I assure you, Gohan will be okay. Just give them a moment to drain his energy and I'll explain everything later. You must trust me," telepathically said Shin to Piccolo.

"We have to wait," Piccolo said to Videl and Vegeta.

"You've got to be kidding me," replied Vegeta.

"They're hurting him Piccolo, don't you understand that. They're hurting him! We have to do something," pleaded Videl.

Her words fell on sad, but deaf ears. Piccolo didn't understand what the Supreme Kai had planned, but he was willing to trust him. "I know things seem strange, but you just have to trust me when I say wait."

"If Gohan's power level drops too low, then to hell with your trust, I will blow down that barrier and give those two what they deserve," hissed Vegeta.

As Vegeta and Piccolo turned to watch the horrible scene in the ring, Videl stared at them in complete shock. "I thought you two were supposed to be his friends!" she exclaimed and ran over to continue beating on the force field.

* * *

After seven minutes of Gohan's torture, Lord and Ginger T had finally finished draining his energy. Lord pulled the needle-tipped container out of Gohan's side and floated into the air. Ginger T took a moment to gaze at the unconscious Gohan. "I could kill you so easily right now, but there is no fun in that. When I kill you, kid, I want you to be wide awake so you can feel every last bit of pain," he said with a sinister smile. He let go of Gohan, letting him fall to the floor, and joined Lord in the air.

With Lord and Ginger complete, Shin released the force field. Videl was the first out of the holding area as she bolted towards Gohan's seemingly lifeless body. She kneeled next to him and cradled his head as she thought about how bad she had treated him earlier. Today should've been the best day ever for them, but she was so caught up in defending her father's worthless honor that she had made today horrible for the both of them. Now he was gone and she couldn't even apologize to him. As tears began to stream down her face, an enormous rage spread throughout her body. She looked into the air while Lord and Ginger T were in the middle of a conversation. _**This is their fault! They won't get away with this! They won't**_, she thought. She tore into the air at breakneck speed, catching Lord off guard with a fierce punch to his jaw.

Lord was knocked in front of Ginger, but quickly recovered. As he glared at Videl he could feel something trickling from his lip. Touching his finger to his lip, Lord realized that Videl had drawn blood. That was the final straw. Frieza had dealt with the weird contestant in the cafeteria, Krillin's attempt to defeat him, and now this girl had just attacked him. "It is time for you wretched humans to experience true fear," growled Lord. He tilted his head back and opened his mouth, releasing a purple gas into the air. The purple gas formed into the shape up a creature and soon brought Frieza into view. The Arcosian menace quickly grabbed the jug containing Gohan's energy before it fell back to the ground with the body of Lord.

Bulma jumped out of her seat at the sight in the sky. She was right! Lord was Frieza! For once, she was actually sad that she was right about something.

"I guess the cat is out of the bag now," Ginger T said as he floated behind Frieza. Tilting his head back and opening his mouth, Ginger released a green gas into the air that quickly formed into a human-like shape and brought Cell into appearance.

A man in the audience was about to put some popcorn into his mouth, but at the sight of Cell, he dropped his entire bucket. Jumping out of his seat, he yelled, "It's Cell!" A lone woman in the crowd screamed to the top of her lungs as the entire audience took notice of the return of their tormentor. Like rampaging sheep, the entire audience cleared out of the stands(Cue epic woman's scream). As they stampeded out of the stands, someone exclaimed, "He's come back for revenge!" and someone else yelled, "He's going to kill us all!"

Videl was completely petrified, first by the appearance of the strange white and purple alien, and now by the return of Cell. "Y…y-y…you….you're Cell….." she stuttered out, but she was cut-off by the Death Beam shooting through her chest. Her gaze shifted back to a smiling Frieza, whose index finger was smoking. As her body curled in on itself, another Death Beam pierced through her head, stretching her body back out as she descended to the ring.

Frieza looked back over his shoulder at Cell. His index finger was smoking as well. With a smirk, he said, "I've found that headshots due best against these humans."

Frieza smiled and replied, "Duly noted."

While Videl's lifeless body drifted back to the ring, Frieza and Cell blasted out of the arena. Videl's slow descent to the ground seemed to halt all of the stampeding from earlier as the crowd watched their hero's daughter's plight. Videl's body landed with a thud a couple of yards from Gohan, who was being healed by Kibito.

When Gohan finally came to, he saw a crowd of people surrounding something in the ring. He stood and walked over to what could've been the worst thing that he had ever seen. Videl's lifeless body lay sprawled out on the floor, a puddle of blood stretching out beneath her. Gohan calmingly pushed himself through the crowd and sank to his knees by Videl. He cradled her head in his arms as he gazed upon her blood-drained face. A single tear escaped his right eye before he threw his head back and yelled, "Nooooooo!"

* * *

**First Krillin, now Videl. It appears that Frieza and Cell have started off their tyranny of Earth with a bang.**

**Who will step up to accost these fearsome foes? Is this the end of Videl and if so, can Gohan deal with the loss of his friend? What does Frieza and Cell have planned next for planet Earth? And what of Krillin? Will he survive to return to the battlefield or will the death toll rise on this horrible day for the Z warriors?**

**Later Taters =)**


	9. Rampage

**Important Note: Now that Cell and Frieza have appeared, they have the "M" on their foreheads. It's a white "M." Forgot to mention that in the last chapter. I know I am a horribly author.**

**No pre-chapter prattling today. Just want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. I'm not even half way through with this story and it's already more successful than my last one. You guys are awesome!**

**Hope Everyone Enjoys!**

* * *

Goku stood at the edge of Korrin's tower. He couldn't believe what had just happened at the tournament. How could Cell and Frieza attack a poor defenseless girl like that? Now Goku could sense that the duo was headed to a city, no doubt to cause more carnage. Goku needed to get down there now! He released the vice grip that he had on the railing and ran towards the backroom, where Korrin was.

"Korrin!" Goku yelled mid-run.

"One step ahead of you," Korrin replied, running back into the main area with a back of beans in his hands.

He threw the bag and Goku catching it mid-air, teleported out of the tower.

* * *

Lilac City (40 miles south of Papaya Island)

Joe drove his large truck of designer donuts on his usual route throughout the small city. He didn't particularly like his job, but when your wife loves baking and loves running a business even more, you just have to do what she says. The only perk was that he was able to sneak a few donuts here and there, Martha would never know. For that same little perk, he blamed his near baldness, big belly and worst of all, poor eyesight. He hated having to wear glasses. It made him feel like he was an old man.

He especially liked this time of the year though. The big martial arts tournament was taking place a mere 40 miles of water away, which meant a lot of the citizens were gone to watch. Most of Martha's regulars were gone, so as soon as he finished this last delivery, he could go back home and laze around in his underwear all day. Since he was finishing so early, maybe he could catch his stories. The sexy little whore on there was supposed to be coming out of a coma today, he couldn't wait.

Deep in thought, Joe wasn't paying attention to his driving. Just as the thought of that lady's cleavage came to mind, Joe ran into someone in an intersection. The force of the wreck made Joe's head bounce off of the steering wheel and through his pain he noticed that the hood of his truck had flew back on the windshield. Joe wasn't one to just admit fault in any situation. Preparing for battle, Joe threw his head out of his driver's window and yelled, "Hey Bozo, do you need a refresher course at that clown center you bought your license from?!" As he took notice of what he hit, Joe realized that he had actually hit a person. The green fellow just stood there, imbedded in the grill of the truck. As Joe stepped out of his truck he saw a weird purple and white guy step into view.

He said, "It looks like you've got something stuck to you," to the green guy.

The green man looked back as if just now noticing the truck and said, "Appears I do."

At that moment, Joe realized who the green man was. Stepping back and shaking in fear, he said, "Y-y-you're Cell!"

Cell flexed the metal of the truck from his body and stepped around to greet his new admirer. With a smile, he replied, "Why, yes I am and I do believe this is your truck." Picking the truck up with his left hand, he placed it in front of Joe.

Joe's body shook involuntarily for a moment before he was able to gain control and when he did, Joe ran as fast as his portly legs could carry him, dodging all of the incoming traffic as he ran. As soon as the rest of the drivers realized what Joe was running from they all began backing away from the area, only to trap their selves as they wrecked into one another. Deciding that there was no way that they'd get out of there with their cars, the passengers began crawling out the small pile up as they tried to escape impending death. The bystanders had taken notice of the scene and had quickly begun running as well, the entire area clearing out with Frieza and Cell left standing in the intersection and Cell holding Joe's truck.

"You are quite the celebrity around here," Frieza remarked, using his tail to hold the container of Gohan's energy as he swirled it around.

"Oh how I have missed the terror-filled screams of these humans," he replied with an evil smile. Deciding that he had given Joe enough of a head-start, Cell lunged the truck of donuts down the street. The truck exploded on contact, killing Joe and several of the surrounding citizens. Turning to his friend, Cell said, "Frieza, you wouldn't happen to know that nifty little attack that Nappa was so fond of, would you?"

"Ah yes, I think he termed it 'Volcano Explosion.' I know a variation of the technique," Frieza replied.

"Perfect!" Cell replied. "Now, follow my lead." Standing back to back, Cell and Frieza channeled their energy and with Cell lifting his fingers in Nappa's fashion and Freiza clasping his hand into a fist, an immense wave of energy was released beneath their feet. As their combined powers ripped through Lilac City, Frieza and Cell emitted hearty laughs as they could faintly hear the screams of the innocent people fill the explosive area. In as little as two minutes, Lilac City had been reduced to simmering earth.

Frieza took a look around and with a proud smile said, "That was a hoot. Where to next?"

Cell simply smiled at the amused expression of Frieza before flying off with said friend in tow.

* * *

Hercule Satan slumped against the entryway of the holding area. His entire body felt rigid and a horrible pain was searing at his heart. He hadn't felt this way since the death of his late wife. Now, he had to deal with it again at the death of his daughter. After Videl had figured out his secret he was so distraught that he didn't know what to do. He had contemplated running away before dealing with the shame, but he refused to leave knowing how his daughter was feeling about him. He had to come and address this situation head on.

He didn't end up arriving at the ring until after Videl had flown up into the air to attack Lord. He was so amazed to see his daughter flying like that. Always thinking that it was some kind of trick, with Videl flying in the air Hercule knew that it had to be a legitimate technique. His pride had quickly turned to fear when he saw Lord blow some purple smoke into the air and then that smoke turning into a white and purple alien looking creature. Then the most horrible person he could've ever imagined appeared in the sky. The very creature that plagued Hercule's dreams that first year after the Cell Games, Cell himself. The final crushing blow came when he watched the white alien and Cell send those mind-boggling blasts right through Videl's body.

As he kneeled there he could hear Gohan yelling no. Finally breaking from his stupor, he realized that he had to go and retrieve his daughter. With Cell back, it wouldn't be long before people started dying again and he wanted to have Videl in a proper burial site by then. Just as he began walking to the ring, Goku appeared out of thin air.

* * *

"Oh, Goku!" Chi-Chi exclaimed as she threw her arms around her husband's neck, tears streaming down her face as well.

Goku wrapped an arm around Chi-Chi for comfort as he looked down at Gohan while he held Videl. He looked around and saw that all of his friends had come down in support of Gohan and his friend, even Vegeta.

Gohan looked up at his father with a few stray tears coming down his face and said, "Please, Dad, give her one."

Goku could feel that Videl was insensibly gone, but he knew that he needed to oblige his son's wish. He could tell that at this moment, Gohan would try anything to bring back Videl. Easing Chi-Chi to the side, Goku kneeled on the other side of Videl and placed a bean in her mouth. He had to manually make her chew the bean and gave her some water that an assistant had provided to them. Usually the bean's effects were instantaneous, but as the seconds ticked by, it became more and more obvious that she wasn't coming back to them.

After nearly a minute had passed, Goku stood and gave Gohan a very heartfelt nod of Videl's assured death. Both Chi-Chi and Bulma had bursted into tears as they held each other while the others hung their heads low in a sign of respect. Gohan looked upon Videl's face as more tears threatened to fall from his eyes. He swept a stray lock of hair from her face and suddenly an immense rage roared throughout his body. He hadn't felt this kind of anger since the Cell Games and he knew the exact two people to take his anger out on. He laid Videl back down before turning to blast out of the stadium, but the booming voice of Kibito stopped him.

"Wait!" he yelled, drawing everyone's attention. They hadn't even realized that he was there. He continued with, "You all must wait, please. Let the attackers go for now, we all will confront them later. As for your friend, she is alive, but she is holding on by less than a thread. I may be able to heal her."

Gohan lowered back to floor and said, "If a sensu bean couldn't heal her, how could you?" A hint of venom was lacing his tone.

"She was surely out of my healing reach before, but it seems that bean has brought her back slightly. I'm not positive, in fact there is a high possibility that it may not work, but after the way I manipulated you, I feel I should at least try."

"So you and Shin really were scheming along with Cell and Frieza. I knew it!" said Vegeta.

"You know nothing," replied Kibito as he kneeled beside Videl and placed his hands over her body. "We are not working in cohesion with them. They work alongside a powerful wizard and we are trying to stop him. That is why Supreme Kai has gone to intersect them alone.

"Supreme Kai!" they all said in unison.

Kibito released a heavy sigh, cursing himself for using Shin's magistrate name. "I will explain," he huffed.

While Kibito explained everything to everyone, Goku ran off to give Krillin his sensu bean.

* * *

Siam Island (30 miles southwest of Lilac City)

The terrible twosome floated high in the sky as they gazed upon the bustling city of Siam Island.

"I must admit, these Earthling cities do look aesthetically nice," Frieza said.

"It'll look even better as a mound of rubble," Cell replied.

"How shall we get rid of this one?" Frieza said, turning to look at Cell.

Cell paused for a moment as he thought through the various techniques that he and Frieza would have in common. An idea coming to him, Cell said, "How about a little game of extreme pinball?"

Frieza gave Cell a puzzling look.

With a sinister smile, Cell said, "Follow my lead."

It was a regular day for the citizens of Siam City, Siam Island's major metropolis. Going through their regular activities of the day, they were happy and peaceful until a purple meteorite beamed throughout the entire city, leaving a trail of destruction in its wake. Buildings were torn to pieces and streets were lit ablaze with fire as the citizens screamed in horror. While the survivors of the first strike attempted to run for cover, another purple meteorite came across the city in an intersecting direction as the last, causing even more damage to the wounded city. The two meteorite balls lifted into the air and upon closer observation, it appeared Cell and Frieza were in their individual ball. Utilizing the technique that Frieza had used against Super Saiyan Goku on Namek, the two fiends continued their onslaught on not just the city of Siam, but the Siam Island itself.

The citizens of Siam Island endured a ten minute torture before Cell and Frieza finally stopped. Floating back in their original positions, Cell and Frieza took in their handy work. The entire island was a wreck, patches on fire and smoke covering the once beautiful isle.

"Now for the coup de grace," Frieza hummed.

"Barrage death beam?" Cell questioned.

Smiling, Frieza said, "I bet I wreck my side of the island before you do."

"Doubt it."

Cell and Frieza extended their index fingers and began a maniacal game of "Destroy the Island," both firing off rapid death beams. The beams fell upon the island like a horrible rainstorm, reducing the island to rubble in one mere minute, kicking up a large plume of dirt and debris.

"Who won?" Frieza said, admiring their destruction of island once the dirt cleared.

Being an android, Cell's eyesight was slightly better than Frieza's and unfortunately he had lost that bout. "Hmph, well it doesn't really matter," he said as he drifted away.

"What do you mean, it doesn't really matter?" Frieza protested, but Cell continued to drift away. "Cell!" he barked as Cell suddenly took off.

* * *

"I feel so bad for Gohan," Krillin remarked.

Goku had arrived inside of the small recovery room stationed in the medical compound on the other side of tournament arena. Roshi and 18, with Marron in her lap, had been sitting idly by while Krillin rested up. Goku had to do a little debating with the nurse that had been in there attending Krillin before he was able to administer the bean. Seeing how the once beaten and bruised Krillin had leapt out of the bed, hopping around like a grasshopper, the nurse excused herself, claiming to need a cigarette. After informing everyone on what had happened so far, Krillin seemed ready to go back at it.

While Krillin sat on the floor to put his boots on, Goku said, "That's not even the worst part. It appears that Cell and Frieza are working for a wizard or something and now Shin has gone off to fight them."

"By his self?" Krillin said in shock.

"Yeah. I get the feeling that he is strong, but I think we should go back him up as soon as possible."

Finishing with his boot, Krillin hopped up and said, "Well what are we waiting for? It's time to go kick some ass."

"You can't be serious!" 18 said. "Frieza nearly killed you and he wasn't even using his full power. How can you run back out there like this?"

18 had always been considered an ice queen, but Krillin could clearly see the emotion in his lover's eyes. Taking her hand in his, Krillin said, "I'll be fine, hun. I know Freiza and Cell are strong, but I can't just sit here and wait around for everyone else to put them down. I want to be there and help, if at all possible."

Krillin felt a tugging at his pants and looked down to see his daughter. "Daddy, you can't leave us. I don't want you to get hurt again," she said.

Krillin lifted his daughter with his free arm and held her close to him as he wrapped his other arm around 18. "You two are my special ladies. I would never just run off and get hurt. I will always come back here to you guys." He pecked Marron on the forehead and 18 on the cheek, making the two girls blush slightly.

Conceding, 18 said, "Fine, Krillin, but make sure you leave some of Frieza for me. I do owe him after all."

Krillin smiled at the protectiveness that 18 had for him and said, "And you make sure to bring back some of that prize money."

After sitting through the gushy moment, Roshi finally said, "Are they still having the tournament, Goku?"

"Well, I don't know. Some people did run away, but most stopped after what happened to Videl and now they're just standing out there," he replied.

"Well let's go find out. If they've cancelled the tournament because of Frieza and Cell, then I will go pound the both of them personally," 18 said.

Goku laughed nervously. He thinks he may have actually met someone more bullheaded than Chi-Chi.

* * *

Everyone continued to stand and watch as Kibito tried to heal Videl. Her external wounds had healed up, but Kibito could sense that the more important internal wounds had not. He could sense that Shin was nearing Cell and Frieza. If Videl wouldn't come around soon, he may have to abandon his task.

Hercule stood watching in awe as the magical fog descended upon his daughter. He wanted to take her body away, but at the demands of the others, he was forced to wait. Nevertheless, he refused to leave her side. If his daughter were to come back to their world, Hercule wanted himself to be the first person that she saw.

Some of the audience, despite the terror of having Cell around, had reclaimed their seats in the stands. Their support of Hercule was immeasurable.

Mighty Mask stood off to the side, far away from the others, as the incognito Saiyans conversed amongst themselves.

"Things have really gotten intense around here," Trunks said.

"Yeah. I can't believe those guys did that to Videl. Do you think we should come out of hiding?" Goten replied.

"I guess so. It's pretty obvious that the tournament is over with, but let's change where no one can see us. I don't want our parents to get mad at us."

As Mighty Mask jumbled through the holding area, he passed Goku, Krillin, 18, Marron, and Roshi as they headed back to ring.

Goku stopped and said, "I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to fight each other. Though, I am surprised that you didn't run off like Killa and Jewel."

Fumbling through his voice, Mighty Mask replied, "I, Mighty Guy, fear nothing."

"Isn't your name, Mighty Mask?" questioned 18.

He took an awkward pause and said, "Yes! Now I must go! Mighty Mask away!"

They watched as the ridiculous fighter ran out of the holding area. To where, they did not have a clue. As they turned to walk to the ring, 18 paused to take a scrutinizing look at the retreating fighter before following after the others.

"Hi everyone," said Krillin as he stepped into the ring.

"At least there is some silver lining in today," said Bulma. "I'm happy you are better Krillin."

"You and me both, Bulma," he said. Looking around the crowd, he spotted Gohan, Vegeta, and Piccolo standing to the side. Even from the far distance, Krillin could feel the intensity boiling off of Gohan. It was uncharacteristic for Gohan to brew in his anger. Usually it would come in a flashing moment and be gone as quickly as it came, but now it appeared to be staying, at least until he could get his hands on Frieza and Cell. Krillin walked over to greet everyone.

"I'm glad that you are okay," Gohan said, not bothering to look at Krillin.

If Krillin wasn't so sure that he was wrong, he would've thought Gohan was being sarcastic. Understanding why Gohan would be in such a foul mood, Krillin didn't bother to say anything else for the time being.

"Hey, announcer guy," called 18.

The announcer stood not too far away from Mr. Satan as he watched the healing fog fall across Videl's body. 18's voice startling him, he said, "Huh…Yes!"

"So what are we going to do about this tournament?"

"We can't really continue this tournament, can we? I mean Cell has come back from the grave. What if he comes back?"

"I say all the more reason to go ahead and finish this. I didn't come all the way out to this island just so the tournament can be cancelled."

The announcer seemed caught between a rock and hard place. Looking down at Hercule, he said, "What do you think we should do, Mr. Satan?"

Not letting his eyes leave Videl, Satan replied, "I'm not fighting in a tournament when my little girl is like this. Do whatever you want. Count me out."

The announcer looked completely surprised at what Hercule had just said. Even the surrounding crowd looked shocked. Looking back at 18, he said, "Well we still have competitors and an audience, so I guess we can wrap up the tournament."

"Oh, them? They won't be fighting either," she replied.

"So will you be the only competitor?!"

18 shrugged. "I guess so. You can make my check out to cash."

Trunks and Goten had been running by just in time to hear 18 and the announcers back and forth.

"Mighty Mask is still here," Trunks interjected.

The announcer looked down at the Junior Division champ and said, "He is, where?"

"He ran back that away. Said something about needing a bathroom, but he's coming back. You know what? We will go and get him." Before anyone could stop him, Trunks grabbed Goten's arm and dragged him back through the holding area to "get" Mighty Mask.

18 narrowed her eyes as she watched them run off. _**They are hiding something**_, she thought.

Yamcha crept over to the announcer and said, "I know I didn't actually enter the tournament, but you and I both know that I would've made it pass the qualifying round, so how about you let me join 18 and Mighty Mask, for old time's sake."

The announcer took a long pause before finally saying, "Why the hell not."

Yamcha jumped for joy rubbing his hands together as he thought about the prize money. He heard 18 make a scoffing noise and stopped to look at the android as she glared at him. "Um…by the way 18, you won't be putting a hand through my stomach like the last android I fought, are you?"

"I'll think about it," she replied as she walked off.

"Hey Yamcha, you'll keep your eye on things around here and make sure no one gets hurt, right?" Goku asked.

Turning to his longtime friend, Yamcha said, "Of course I am. If Cell or Frieza come back here, I and 18 will be here to greet them."

"I'm sure you'll have them shaking in their boots," laughed Vegeta.

"Joke's on you, Vegeta. Neither one of them wears boots," replied Yamacha.

Vegeta grunted and said, "Whatever." They all broke into laughter as Yamcha one-upped Vegeta. All except Gohan, who was busy staring off into the sky. _**I will get you Frieza and Cell. **__**I will make you both pay for every life you put in jeopardy today**_, he thought.

* * *

New Gatti Town (45 miles west of Lilac City)

The skyline view of the prosperous town was one a beauty. It ports full with naval ships along with random fisherman boats and the occasional yacht. New Gatti was an established naval base for the King's military and was one of the more fortified headquarters. There was no known threat that could harm this city and get away with it.

Suddenly the majestic town exploded with an eerily beautiful glow. A large mushroom cloud filled the air as the sinister villains, Cell and Frieza, flew out of the smoke, both laughing heartily as they flew to the next unfortunate city.

* * *

**So that wraps up the World Tournament Saga of my parody story. Frieza and Cell are rampaging on Earth instead of taking the bottle directly to Babidi. Little do they know, Shin is hot on their tails. And yes, the tournament is still going to finish. There is 100 million zeni at stake, someone has to get that money. Except for Satan, who is sitting out this one to make sure Videl is okay.**

**Next Chapter is when the Babidi Saga starts up. The action is really about to start with Frieza and Cell out in the open. Shin is about to confront the fearsome duo. We're about to find out the fate of Videl. The Z fighters finally jump into action. Check back for the next action packed chapter of "The Misadventures of Cell & Frieza."**

**Later Taters!**


	10. Reminiscing

**Vleer1994: That is amazing! Sure! If you want, go for it. I definitely want to see some of your stuff when you finish. And I appreciate your interest in my story. I do it all for my readers. **

**I've been getting some inquiries into Frieza and Cell's power level. Frieza is going to explain things in this chapter a little more, but here is where they stand: Past the Frieza saga, the whole numbered power level thing gets confusing to me so I will just compare them to others.**

**Frieza: Piccolo's power level during his fight with 17. (Still pretty weak, but definitely stronger than the average Super Saiyan)**

**Frieza (Demon Burst x5): Semi-Perfect Cell power level. (Big power jump, big effects on the body.)**

**Frieza (Demon Burst x10): Ascended Saiyan power level. (Bigger power jump, bigger effects on the body.)**

**Cell: Basic SS2 power level. (So, yes. He would be able to take on Gohan since he hadn't been training much over the past seven years. Vegeta and Goku's SS2 is a whole other situation though.)**

**You'll read why they've increased so much. I tried to make them somewhat challenging while keeping their power levels at a realistic level. For my Cell and Frieza fans, I assure you, they will get stronger later ;)**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Titan Village (20 miles north of New Gatti Town & 60 miles south of Babidi's Spaceship)

Frieza sat atop a small boulder. He watched as Cell fired off random blasts throughout the destroyed village, vaporizing what was left of a few homes. The first two cities were interesting, but now he had grown awfully bored with destroying. It wasn't exactly his style to rampage across a planet like this. He preferred to show up, cause a little carnage, and then retreat back into space to watch the fireworks as he destroyed the planet. This type of methodical destruction was what he had the Saiyans for. _**Then again, Cell does have Saiyan cells inside of him. I guess that's why he takes so much pleasure in this**_, Frieza thought.

As his mind drifted, Frieza thought back on how he and Cell had first arrived. They had been in the middle of a rousing game of torture the guards, with Frieza in the lead of course. Just when things were really getting fun, Cell and Frieza had just appeared in this dark chamber. The first faces they saw were that of Babidi and Dabura.

"_Welcome to the world of the living. My name is Babidi and this is my associate, Dabura," Babidi said._

_Cell and Frieza stood and gave each other a knowing look. Things like this would happen in hell from time to time. Illusions of freedom would occasionally plague some of them and then after being treated like a guinea pig, they would be dropped back in hell. Frieza said, "Just point us the way out of here. We have a game to get back to._

_Dabura smiled wickedly while Babidi said, "This is no illusion. Look above and you will see all the proof that you need." _

_Cell and Frieza both looked up and didn't see anything. They were ready to make a crude remark and then something dawned on them. They didn't see anything! Their halos were gone, which meant that they had to be alive._

_Before they could speak, Babidi said, "This is only temporary, but I am willing to make your new lives more permanent if you two are willing to do something for me."_

"_Of course," chuckled Cell sarcastically. "There is always a catch."_

"_Mind your tongue when Master Babidi is speaking," barked Dabura._

_Cell narrowed his eyes at Dabura. The tension was beginning to rise quickly as the two monstrous fighters glared at each other. Trying to ease things, Frieza stepped in front of Cell and said, "What do you want and what do we get out of it?"_

_Babidi snickered slightly before saying, "All I need from you two is to retrieve some energy for me. What do you get out of it? Revenge against the Saiyans."_

_Cell had stopped his stare down with Dabura at Babidi's words. He and Frieza both gaped at Babidi as they both said, "How do you know about them?"_

"_All things will become clear if you accept my offer," Babidi said._

_Cell and Frieza took a moment to speak amongst themselves. They weren't sure if trusting Babidi was a good thing or not. Ultimately, they decided to go along with it though. They figured that between the two of them they would be able to take on any foe. Stepping forward, Frieza said, "We accept. Now what do you want us to do?"_

_Babidi smiled and placed his palm facing the two villains. With the declaration of his magic words, Frieza and Cell were instantly teleported to an icy wasteland by Babidi. While the duo looked around in bewilderment, Babidi's voice seemed to fall from the heavens. _

"_According to the info that I have on the both of you, you can live in harsh environments for extended periods of time. Right now, neither of you are strong enough to fend off the Saiyans, so for the next six months you will live here and train. If by the end of the six month period, neither of you have reached a satisfactory power level then back to hell you go. Also, don't even think about running away. You will be back in hell before you know it. Make good use of your time, gentlemen. I will be seeing you in six months."_

_With that Babidi's voice and all connection to the outside world was gone. It was a little overwhelming to just be dropped there so suddenly. Frieza tried to piece together exactly what all had transpired and when he was about to turn to Cell for confirmation, he was struck in the face and sent flying through three large glaciers before landing on a patch of frozen water. When he looked back up he saw Cell floating above him with his golden aura blaring. "What are you waiting on Frieza? We only have six months," he said._

Frieza endured six months of the most intense training possible at the hands of the drill sergeant-like Cell. Even after all of that, he didn't feel much stronger. It wasn't until after those six months, when he and Cell got back to Babidi, that Frieza felt stronger. Soon after they returned and Babidi dubbed them worthy, they were both brought under his influence with the white "M" on their foreheads. Frieza could instantly feel Babidi's power boost surging through his veins. He felt like he could take on a whole team of Super Saiyans.

That wasn't all that Frieza had picked up, though. While training, Cell had showed Frieza a technique called the Kaioken. Apparently it was the technique that had allowed Goku to keep up with him on Namek before he turned Super Saiyan. Though Frieza was far from a master of the technique, it did teach him a lot about energy control and pushing your body beyond its limits. It was a lot like how Frieza forced his body to transform except the Kaioken was a temporary means of powering up as opposed to transforming. With this similarity in mind, Frieza was able to develop a technique that he dubbed Demon Burst. It was similar to the Kaioken, but the defining difference was that Demon Burst put a lot more strain on the body while providing a lot more energy. He had also learned how to manipulate his 100% more efficiently. He no longer needed to pump his muscles in order to achieve this power level. He felt completely unstoppable now.

A woman's scream of terror brought Frieza out of his thoughts. Cell's pleasure or not, Frieza was bored. "Shouldn't we be getting back to Babidi?" he said, indicating to the container of Gohan's energy he held with his tail.

Cell momentarily stopped his destruction and turned to face Frieza. "Let the little cockroach wait," he replied. Quickly he turned his head to a wrecked building. Thinking he saw some survivors beneath it, Cell threw a ball of energy at the building, completely destroying it. He continued with, "For all we know, he'll send us back to hell when we give it to him. Might as well enjoy ourselves now."

"Babidi promised to set us free."

"Frieza, you more than anyone should know that a promise binds you to nothing. At least this way, he can't send us back until we deliver the energy."

Frieza was about to say something when he heard the sound of an engine. He turned to see someone trying to escape in their hover car. Just as the car started to escape over a hill, Frieza emitted a glittery bullet-like beam from his eyes at the car. Before the car could completely round the hill it was caught in a fiery explosion.

"Someone has learned a new technique," chimed Cell.

"It was my brother's. He was always such a showoff," Frieza replied. He was ready to say something else, but his attention was caught yet again. Looking over Cell's head, into the sky, he could see someone coming into view. They were coming straight for him and Cell. Frieza said, "Look. We have a visitor."

Cell turned around just as Shin landed. Truthfully, Cell had been feeling someone trailing them for quite some time. He figured it was Vegeta, but was quite surprised to find that it was the competitor from the tournament. "I know that you and I were set to fight the next round, but being here brings an all new level to stupidity," he said.

"I am not here to fight the both of you," said Shin. "I only want that container and the whereabouts of Babidi."

With a smile, Frieza feigned innocence and said, "We have no idea who Babidi is?"

Shin scoffed. "The M's on your foreheads are tell-tale signs of your subordination to Babidi."

Cell turned back to Frieza and said, "I think we've been caught with our hands in the cookie jar." Turning back to Shin, Cell said, "Okay. We're working with Babidi, but we are not his subordinates. What business of that is yours?"

"I have to put a stop to him," Shin said, tightening his hand into a fist. "You have no idea what terror he is trying to unleash. This is a horrible, wretched monster that he wants to walk this world again. And I refuse to sit idly by while he completes his mission. Now I ask that you give me that bottle and leave this place." He reached out his hand in hopes that Cell and Frieza would oblige.

Cell and Frieza both looked at Shin's outstretched arm for a moment before bursting out in laughter. They began mocking him for his seriousness.

"Fine," Shin grunted to himself as he pulled his hand back. He closed his eyes and focused while Cell and Frieza continued to laugh. Tuning them out, Shin attempted to read their minds for Babidi's location. Cell and Frieza instantly stopped laughing. Feeling Shin crawling around in their brain, the duo turned serious and using their own telekinetic abilities, threw Shin out of their minds. They glared at him while Shin looked at them in complete awe. _**No one has ever done that to me before. My psychic powers have always been second to none**_, he thought.

"It appears that you were mistaken," both Frieza and Cell said telepathically to Shin, making his shock grow.

"There isn't a being alive that can outdo my psychic abilities," Frieza said.

"Adding the Namekians' psychic abilities in with Frieza's makes me quite the telepath as well," said Cell.

As Shin's shock passed it was replaced with a smile. "It appears that this isn't going to be as easy as I had predicted," he said as he began channeling his energy. "It is extremely rare that I have to do this, but now you two get the pleasure of witnessing my power." His blue aura surrounded him as the ground cracked beneath him. "For the sake of formalities, my name is not merely Shin. I am the Supreme Kai, the remaining survivor of my closest colleagues. They perished at the very hands of the monster that you two aim to help." The debris from the surrounding village began floating into the air as Shin's power increased. "Well if I can't get what I need out of you by reason then I will get it out BY FORCE!" With a roar, Shin completed his power up, blowing the remaining debris from the area.

Cell looked pleasantly surprised by Shin's power. He was much stronger than Cell would've ever given him credit for. The Saiyan cells inside of him yearned to test the limits of Shin power. With that in mind, Cell said, "He's mine, Frieza. Stay out of this."

"What?! Why do you get to fight him?" protested Frieza.

"Because you got a good fight out of Krillin. I on the other hand, had to fight the walking refrigerator."

Frieza grunted, but conceded. "Fine. Don't take too long."

Cell stepped forward with a confident smirk on his face. They stared each other down for a moment before charging at each other. With their fists thrown forward, the two fighters clashed fist to fist, forming a large crater beneath them.

* * *

Back at the tournament grounds, everyone continued to stand around in anticipation of Videl's revival. Goku stood by Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Krillin while watching the mesmerizing mist fall on Videl's body. Goku had been so entranced that he didn't notice Bulma walk up to him.

"So how bad is it, Goku?" she said.

Goku blinked a few times as he let Bulma's words sink in. "Huh…um…how bad is what, Bulma?" he replied.

She rolled her eyes before saying, "Don't play dumb, Goku. We have two insane monsters running amuck over Earth right now. Surely they've started attacking people."

Goku's face became solemn as the realization came back to him. "They've attacked about four areas so far. I'm not sure of the names of the other places, but I know that they've attacked Siam Island."

"Siam Island!" Bulma gasped. "The island has a population of over 100,000!"

"It did," replied Goku.

"Well what are we doing here! We need to be rounding up the dragon balls!"

"No, Bulma! Not now. Frieza and Cell are still on the loose. I can't run the risk of any of you coming into contact with them. Besides, wishing people back before they've been dealt with will be useless. Wait until we get rid of Frieza, Cell, and Babidi."

Bulma grunted as she took a moment to decide if she actually wanted to do as Goku wished. Conceding, she said, "Fine, Goku, but shouldn't you all be leaving."

Before Goku could reply, Kibito's standing drew everyone's attention.

"I am sorry, but I cannot continue. The Supreme Kai has begun battle and I must be by his side," Kibito said.

"What about Videl?!" Hercule barked as he jumped to his feet.

"To heal her requires time that I cannot afford to give. I am sorry, but I must go," he said as he turned to leave. Before he could get his feet off the ground, Gohan was in front of him.

"You said that you would help her," he said as he stared daggers at Kibito.

"I said that I would do what I could. I never guaranteed to save the girl," Kibito replied. He tried to step around Gohan, but Gohan instantly appeared in front of him.

"Cell and Frieza are very high on my hate list right now and you are not too far behind them, so I suggest you make some kind of miracle happen before things turn ugly for you," he hissed as he stared into Kibito's eyes.

Kibito was so shocked that he didn't have the will to move. Staring into Gohan's piercing black eyes seemed to paralyze him. Before Gohan could make good on his threat to Kibito, Goku appeared between the two as he stared directly into Gohan's eyes.

"I don't know what has gotten into you, Gohan, but I advise that you stand down before things turn ugly for you," Goku said as he stepped forward to challenge his son.

Gohan stared his father down for a moment before stepping back in a sign of obedience.

Turning back to Kibito, Goku said, "I apologize on Gohan's behalf. Videl means a lot to him. Is she completely gone or does she still have a chance?"

"I have managed to repair some of the tissue damage, but honestly I haven't the slightest idea if she can be saved. Maybe if I had more time, there would be a small possibility, but I'm afraid time is something that I cannot offer you," Kibito replied.

"Is there something special about your healing powers or can anyone heal her?"

"Anyone with healing capabilities should be able to take over from where I have started."

"Good," Goku replied. Turning to his friends, he said, "You guys go with Kibito. I and Gohan will take Videl to Dende. Hopefully he will be able to help her. He and I will catch up with the rest of you when we are done at the Lookout." Turning to his noncombatant friends, he said, "Things have turned bleak out there you guys. I have asked that Bulma refrain from searching for the dragon balls until we get rid of Frieza, Cell, and this new threat. I'd hope that you all stay here for the remainder of the tournament. I very seriously doubt that Cell and Frieza will come back here."

Watching the despair fall upon his friends' faces, he continued with, "Don't worry you guys. We've taken care of Frieza and Cell once before and we'll do it again. And as for this new threat, it will just be business as usual. By the end of this day we will all be gathered at the Kame house, reminiscing over this crazy mess." Goku was always such an optimist.

As everyone seemed to brighten up slightly, the fighters took their positions to head out. Goku walked over to Videl's body and scooped her up into his arms. Looking at Hercule, he said, "We will take care of your daughter, Mr. Satan." After watching what they did at the Cell Games, Hercule didn't have much else choice, but to believe Goku's words. He stepped back to give them space while Gohan stepped up to put a hand on Goku's shoulder.

With one final wave to his friends, Goku, Gohan, and Videl disappeared. Everyone took a moment to give best wishes to Krillin, Piccolo, and Vegeta before they flew off with Kibito.

Left standing in the ring, they watched as the four figures disappeared in the distance. Once gone, 18 said, "Can we get this tournament over with?"

The announcer looked at her and the others as he tried to process everything that had just happened. It was a little too much for him so he said, "Just give me about a fifteen minute break."

As he scurried off, 18 glared at his retreating figure. Turning back to everyone, she said, "Well what are you all looking at? Get back in the stands. The tournament resumes in fifteen minutes." With that, she walked back to the holding area, leaving everyone completely baffled.

* * *

**I used to never think that I could type out a 3,000 word chapter, now it seems like 3,000 words aren't enough. It's getting harder and harder to not go to 4,000+ words. Quite naturally, we're just getting started so as my chapters progress, I might increase my words per chapter. I hope that isn't going to be a problem for my readers. ****For that very reason, I'm going to try and get my next chapter posted quickly.**

**Anyways, the Z fighters finally set out and Shin has started his brawl with Cell. I wonder how the Supreme Kai will fair against Cell? JK! I already know, but you all will have to check back next time to find out.**

**Later Taters!**


	11. Wizard Revealed

**As mentioned, I have tried to get this chapter posted quickly. I think I have fallen into a weekly update kind of thing so for my loyal readers, you can still expect chapter 12 to be posted around Friday or Saturday.**

**So, Cell is about to face off against Shin and the Z fighters are finally about to jump into action.**

**Hope you all enjoy. **

* * *

The Lookout (100 miles north of Babidi's Spaceship)

Dende stood at the edge of the Lookout. It was a place that he had spent many hours of everyday in since he became Earth's guardian. Today was different for him though. He could feel the spine-tingling energy of Frieza and Cell as they rampaged across the planet. Their energies brought back so many unpleasant memories that Dende actual shivered slightly at the thought of their presence. It was times like this that he wished that he had the extraordinary powers of the Earth's protectors. He deeply wanted to help, but alas, there wasn't much that he could do. However, he could feel Earth's greatest protectors about to appear on the Lookout with him.

"Dende!" Goku announced as soon as he, Gohan, and Videl came into view.

Dende turned to face them. He already knew of the situation and immediately rushed over. "Yes, Goku," he said as he came to a stop in front of them. "You need me to try and heal Videl?"

Goku placed Videl down and said, "Yeah. Do you think you can help her?"

Dende placed his hand over Videl's body as he mentally scanned her body. With a sigh, he said, "I don't know if I can, Goku. Her injuries are awfully severe. Even after Kibito's attempt, she still has cardiovascular and cerebral tissue damage. Repairing that kind of tissue takes a LOT of effort." Looking up, Dende could see the pained expression cross Gohan's face. To try and appease Gohan's feelings, he continued with, "But I suppose it isn't impossible."

"I know that we are asking a lot of you, Dende, but could you please try," Goku pleaded.

He really didn't want to get their hopes up, but after saving his life from Frieza and then saving the entire Earth, hell even the galaxy from Cell, Dende would try his best. "I'll do the best that I can."

"Thank you," Gohan said, speaking his first words since appearing on the Lookout.

With Videl in Dende's care, Goku was ready to join the others. He was about to turn to let Gohan know that they were about to leave when he suddenly felt Supreme Kai's power level take a huge plunge. A worrying look crossed his face as the thought of another person falling to Cell and Frieza crept into his mind. Deciding it was time for him to get down there, he turned to face Gohan, but a huge gust of wind blinded him. When he opened his eyes, he could clearly see Gohan's retreating figure soar away from the Lookout. He tried calling his name, but Gohan was either out of earshot or was just ignoring him. After saying an awkward goodbye to Dende, Goku quickly took off after Gohan.

* * *

Destroyed Titan Village (60 miles south of Babidi's Spaceship & west of the World Tournament)

Frieza sat atop his rock. He was now holding the container of Gohan's energy in his hands while he looked down at an ant trail, though he had no idea what to call the tiny creatures. He thought that they were such simple organisms. He couldn't help but think what his life would be like if he was an insignificant creature like the ones that he was watching. No ruling a galaxy, no getting revenge against a pack of monkeys, no working with crazy wizards, just living life one day at a time. While he watched the tiny creatures continue in their single file trek, everything seemed to light up around him. He didn't need to look up to know what was coming at him. Using his super speed, Frieza quickly disappeared just as the energy blast connected with his previous seat. Appearing in the sky, he looked down at his former seat and sighed. All that was left of his once comfortable rock and trail of tiny animals was a large crater. He looked back into the sky as the barrage of energy blasts continued soaring through the air with Cell flying through the chaos.

Shin was unleashing a huge storm of energy blasts in hopes of hitting Cell, but the super android was swerving past each blast with relative ease. With each evasion, Cell inched himself closer and closer to Shin until he was directly in front of him. Shin was surprised at Cell's speed and while staring in shock, he was hit square in the jaw. Shin was knocked back several yards while Cell chased after his dazed body.

When Cell caught up with Shin's body, he tried to hammer him out of the air, but his fists went through an afterimage. Cell looked around perplexed for a moment before feeling Shin behind him. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Shin release a strong energy wave directly at him. His eyes grew wide with shock and just as the blast hit his body, it went through an afterimage. Shin watched in shock as the blast went through the hologram Cell. While he continued to force out more energy, he hadn't notice Cell appear next to him. "You're not the only one that can use the afterimage technique," Cell proclaimed as he roundhouse kicked Shin in his abdomen.

The force of the blow made Shin keel over in pain. Cell quickly grabbed a hold of Supreme Kai's Mohawk while pulling him into a barrage of punches to the face and chest. Shin's body quaked at each of Cell's powerful punches while leaving welts and bruises over his face and chest. After enduring over ten punches, Shin grabbed Cell's fist and with his other hand, delivered a fierce uppercut that released Cell's grip on his hair.

With malice in his eyes, Shin used the grip he had on Cell's fist to hold the android in place while delivered a hearty storm of kicks to Cell's entire body. Cell's body was forced to curl and uncurl with each powerful kick to his stomach, face, and chest. After an innumerable amount of kicks, Shin topped off his attack with a powerful dropkick to Cell's face. The force of the kick plus Shin's grip on Cell's fist was enough to rip Cell's arm off while he floated back, howling in pain. He wasn't left time to mourn the loss of his arm, though.

Shin quickly appeared above him and using Cell's own arm, Shin knocked Cell out of the air and crashing through the ground. Releasing Cell's arm, Shin placed his arms to the side and with his hands tightened into fists; a blue electrically charged ball of energy began forming around his hands. Placing both fists forward, he announced "Shockwave," as he released the massive wave at the downed Cell. The blast crashed through the surface of the Earth as it pushed deeper into the ground. He had no intentions of destroying the planet so thinking that Cell had been taken care of, Supreme Kai was about to divert his blast, but suddenly, the blast was knocked out of the crater and was sent flying into space.

Shin watched in amazement as the blast soared away and disappeared in the distance. Feeling a power behind him, he turned to see Cell floating with both arms folded over his chest while he stared directly at him. Shin was so in shock from his ultimate blast being deflected and Cell having both arms back, that he could barely speak. "But, I…don't understand," he managed to say.

"Well it's quite simple, actually. I can regenerate," Cell said while gesturing to the regrown arm. "And as for your blast, well simply put, it was pretty weak."

"I put so much into it, though," Supreme Kai said.

"Yes, yes you did. So much so that you're not even worth me pretending that you are a match for me anymore. You see, you were never going to beat me. I was just trying to entertain myself. But you used so much energy trying to blast me, like with the barrage of blasts and the energy wave that went through the afterimage that you effectively weakened yourself. That last little energy attack has left you practically drained. I am afraid that your fight is over." With that, Cell disappeared, moving too fast for Supreme Kai to comprehend.

Shin looked around in search for the speedy Cell before feeling something to his right. He turned just as Cell planted his boot in Shin's jaw. Supreme Kai was sent crashing into the ground and skid for a few yards before settling in a mound of dirt.

"Did you kill him?" Frieza said from his floating spot.

"Not yet," Cell replied as he began channeling his power into a ball of energy, but Babidi's screeching voice halted him.

"Cell! Frieza!" Babidi yelled telepathically to the two villains.

They had to hold their heads in pain as Babidi's voice tore through their brains.

"Heelllooo! Earth to Cell and Frieza!" he screeched again.

"WHAT!" they both telepathically yelled back.

"I have been tracking your movements for some time and you two are nowhere near the tournament. So, what are you two idiots doing?!"

"Cool your jets, Babidi. We have your precious energy. We were on our way there, but we got a little sidetracked," Cell replied.

"Well I suggest you get un-sidetracked and get your butts over here pronto or do I need to send you two back to hell?"

"We'll be there soon," Frieza said.

"Soon isn't good enough! I want the both of you here in the next five minutes! Don't keep me waiting or else!"

With that Babidi's voice left them and the surge of Gohan's energy came to Cell's mind. He could also sense that Goku was close behind Gohan while the others were coming from the east. He wasn't concerned with Babidi's wishes, but being a strategist, he knew waiting there like sitting ducks was a suicide mission. With that in mind, Cell said, "Let's go before I am forced to strangle that little cockroach." He was glad that Frieza couldn't sense ki signatures otherwise he would have had to fight him tooth and nail to get the Arcosian tyrant to leave.

"What about him?" Frieza said, gesturing to the Supreme Kai that lay beneath the mound of rubble.

"Babidi said be there in five minutes."

"This won't take five seconds," Frieza said while pointing his finger at the dirt mound.

Cell didn't know why, but there was something that was telling him to not kill Shin just yet. He felt that Shin would somehow be useful to him later on. Cell placed his hand on Frieza's wrist and said, "Let him be. He has already been beaten. He would be foolish to attack us again."

"When it comes to killing the humans, you are gung-ho, but when it comes to killing someone important then you are all 'let's wait.' Sometimes I don't understand you, Cell."

Cell shrugged and said, "I am a mystery."

The evil duo quickly flew off. Once out of view, the Supreme Kai burst free of his dirt tomb. He gasped for breath as he rubbed his throbbing jaw. _**These two are much more powerful than I expected. I am just glad that Kibito hadn't accompanied me. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything had happened to him**_, he thought. _**Still, I must find help if I ever hope to defeat them and Babidi. **_With a long sigh, he took a seat on the ground. He could feel that Kibito and the others were fast approaching. While he waited, he attempted to heal himself internally. _**I **__**just hope that these Earthlings are as formidable as I've heard.**_

* * *

Gohan pierced through the air like a flying rocket. He had refused to let Cell and Frieza get away with killing someone else. He didn't need to look back to tell that his father was right behind him, but he didn't care. He could also sense that Cell and Frieza had left their previous area and was on a collision course with him and Goku. In no time he would be able to get his revenge.

The painful memory of Videl's lifeless body sprawled out on the tournament ring came back to him as he flew. It should've been him, not her. She didn't deserve to fall victim to Cell and Frieza's evil ways. He shook his head as if shaking a way the memory. He couldn't rewrite the past. He could only plan for the future and his future involved beating Cell and Frieza unmercifully.

While tearing through the air, Gohan could sense Cell and Frieza land. They were less than 20 miles away and at the speed that Gohan was flying, he could be there in less than five minutes.

* * *

Southwest Forest was a lush and peaceful area. The rural setting was an ideal place for a family to settle down. Far from the hustle and bustle of the big city, and assumingly, dangerous threats. Unfortunately, at this moment, southwest forest was anything, but peaceful. In a recently dug up area stood the wizard Babidi, the Demon King Dabura, and Babidi's minion Pui Pui. They stood not far from a small home, which on the outside laid the dead bodies of the once proud owners.

After giving Frieza and Cell their ultimatum, Babidi waited patiently for his newly acquired minions to arrive. While waiting, Dabura announced that Cell and Frieza should be landing momentarily. Babidi then said, "Pui Pui, after they hand over the energy, do me a favor and kill the both of them?"

"It would be my pleasure," Pui Pui replied with a sinister smile.

Just as Dabura predicted, Cell and Frieza had come into view and were about to land.

* * *

Gohan and Goku landed not far behind Cell and Frieza. They took cover behind a large rock formation and depressed their power levels while they watched Cell and Frieza talk with the three mysterious people. Less than a minute after they had taken cover, Supreme Kai, Kibito, Krillin, Piccolo, and Vegeta had landed as well. Supreme Kai was instantly taken aback by the presence of the tall red guy, who they had now learned to be Dabura.

"I fear things may have escalated far beyond what I had imagined," Supreme Kai said, still trying to contain his shock.

"What's so special about the big guy?" Vegeta questioned.

"He is the Demon King. His power is legendary in the world of the demons. Where one of you would be the strongest in this universe, Dabura would be the strongest by far in his world," Kibito replied.

"Wow," Krillin exclaimed. "Babidi must be powerful to control someone as strong as Dabura."

"Power has nothing to do with it. Babidi can harness even the smallest ounce of evil in someone's heart and use it to control them. Only someone of pure heart has any chance of defeating this wicked wizard," said Supreme Kai.

Krillin snickered slightly and said, "Well that accounts for most of us, but Piccolo hasn't always been on the good side."

Piccolo growled and replied, "This is not the time!"

"So, that is Dabura. Which one is Babidi?" said Goku.

"He is the smallest one and the other must be one of his minions," answered Supreme Kai. "Cell and Frieza is one thing, but with Dabura thrown into the mix, I may have to rethink my strategy."

"Give me five good minutes and I'll take Frieza and Cell out of the equation," Gohan replied.

Goku quickly shot Gohan and stunning glare, making Gohan rethink whatever plan he was about to initiate.

Supreme Kai then said, "No, we will wait. We do not want to run the risk of accidently releasing Majin Buu."

The newly assembled team maintained their hiding place while they carefully watched the evil squad below.

* * *

"Well I am so glad that you two have enjoyed yourselves," Babidi said with slight annoyance after Cell and Frieza explained what they had been doing since leaving the tournament. "But it appears that you were careless. You two have led a group of people back to us. And one of those unfortunate few seems to be the Supreme Kai."

"Seven in total. Each strong, but three stand far above the rest in power," Dabura remarked.

"The three strong ones have to be the monkeys and surely that damned Namekian has accompanied them," Frieza replied.

"You left them alive?" Babidi questioned.

"You never said to kill them. You just said drain their energy and we did that," said Cell.

Babidi grunted with frustration and said, "No matter. Surely we can find a use for the energy of the three strong ones. As for the rest, we can do nothing with the Kai or his friends' energy and the two weaker ones aren't worth my time. Dabura get rid of the stranglers and save the strong ones and the Kai for our pleasure. As for you two, hand over the container." Babidi stuck out his hand expectantly. Frieza hesitated for a moment out of disgust at the way Babidi spoke to him and Cell, but he handed the container over. Babidi could see Pui Pui beginning to make a move and quickly said, "Now Cell and Frieza, come along with me and Pui Pui, while Dabura handles his job."

Pui Pui looked at Babidi in confusion as he followed his master to the entrance of Babidi's underground spaceship. "I thought you wanted me to kill them, master," he said, trying to keep his voice low so that Cell and Frieza wouldn't hear him.

"That was before our unexpected guests arrived," Babidi replied. "Dabura is strong, but so are the three Saiyans and the Supreme Kai is quite formidable as well. He may need Cell and Frieza's assistance and when their purpose has been served, we will kill the insolent fools."

"Of course, Master Babidi," Pui Pui replied, taking a look over his shoulder at Cell and Frieza. He was startled to see Cell staring directly at him.

Cell and Frieza slowly followed, but at the sound of Dabura taking off they looked back. They watched as Dabura flew to the Z fighters' hiding spot and easily destroyed Kibito. After a quick attempt from Goku and Vegeta, Dabura spat at Krillin and Piccolo and in no time, the two fighters were turned to stone.

Cell took particular notice of Dabura's strength and strange ability. He disliked the red demon with a passion and if he ever had to face off against him, he wanted to be ready. As Dabura flew back to the ship, Cell and Frieza turned to continue after Babidi and Pui Pui.

* * *

**So yeah, Cell and Supreme Kai's fight scene was fairly short. The Supreme Kai was never actually supposed to be a match for Cell, but I just wanted to get a fight sequence in there before we got to the spaceship. I think I'm pretty accurate in assuming that Supreme Kai is somewhere between Semi-Perfect Cell and Ascended Super Saiyan power level, so even without the six months of training Cell would've been able to defeat him. But I think I did Supreme Kai's character justice.**

**Anyways, we have finally reached Babidi's spaceship. Babidi has made his feelings toward Cell and Frieza known, and it appears that Cell is preparing for a rebellion against the powerful wizard. As for the Z fighters, things are about to pick up as they enter the first level of Babidi's spaceship in the next chapter. Also, we will see how things are progressing back at the World Martial Arts Tournament. So make sure to check back next time.**

**Later Taters.**


	12. The Descent

**D: I thought about having the cell jr's, but it's not really in my plans. I'll keep my mind open to the idea and if I find an opportunity in later chapters, I'll try to add them in there, but I make no promises. As for Cell and Frieza, you'll find in this chapter that I actually give you less (sorry). At this point in my story, they don't play as big of a role. Things will become a lot more centered on them as the story progresses though.**

**Vleer1994: I was just about to post my new chapter when I saw your post. Glad I caught it. Anyways, I don't want to give too much away, but let's just say that Frieza will be getting a new transformation. I didn't really think of giving Cell one, but I guess I could possibly give him one. I planned on going off the description in Mr. Arkham's The Fall of Lord Frieza for Frieza, as for Cell, I'd definitely love to see what you have in mind. And even if I don't use his transformation in this story, I have plans for Cell in other stories and I'll most likely use your ideas there.**

**A/N: In truth, I never expected to take this story this far, which is why I'm so happy that it has been recieved well by so many readers. With that being said, I want to elaborate on what I said in the first chapter. I mentioned that Dabura and Babidi knew enough about the Z fighters to know that they were strong, but they don't have actual readings on their power. Babidi will elaborate more on this in the chapter, but their basis for Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta's power level are based on the level of power that they read from Cell and Frieza when the duo was first teleported to Babidi's ship. Like with all power reading devices, they can easily be fooled by people who can mask their power levels. When Frieza and Cell first appeared before them, Frieza was at his 1% power level and Cell was at the level that he used to fight Goku during the Cell Games (Which was around 1,000 for Frieza and 3,000 for Cell). So we all know that the evil duo gets much stronger, but Babidi and Dabura didn't. So they used those innaccurate readings to guesstimate what the Z fighters' level would be. I figured that the duo would increase about 1,000 points at their max, so Babidi's readings are horribly wrong, but as i said, he doesn't know that. Anyways, I just wanted to clear that up.**

**Hope everyone enjoys!**

* * *

"Oh, no! Piccolo! Krillin!" Goku exclaimed, leaping down from his perch to run to his friends that had turned to stone before his very eyes.

In a fell swoop, the maniacal Dabura had completely erased Kibito from existence and turned Krillin and Piccolo to stone with his spit. Supreme Kai knelt beside the large scorch mark that had once been where his faithful servant and friend had been hiding. He mentally cursed himself for ever bringing his companion with him. Then again, no one could've predicted that Dabura would be among the hoard of Babidi's company, let alone Frieza and Cell. He bitterly smiled to himself in spite of the situation, though. Even if he had ordered Kibito to stay behind, the stoic titan would've refused. It was in Kibito's nature to be protective of Supreme Kai and if he had a choice of dying, it would be trying to protect the lavender-skinned deity.

_**I will find a way to avenge you, my friend**_, Shin thought as he solemnly grazed his hand over the scorched rock. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Goku about to touch Piccolo's stony figure. "No, Goku! Don't touch him," he yelled, making Goku quickly withdraw his hand.

"Why not," Goku hastily demanded.

"If you accidently break them, there is no way to put them back together. At least right now they have a chance of being returned to all of you," he replied. He took one last glance at the burned surface before standing. While dusting his hands off, Supreme Kai continued with, "Dabura must be destroyed in order to reverse their cursed bodies."

Gohan snorted with mock humor. With a smug smile he began floating into the air as he said, "That's all? I already have an abomination of an android and a psychotic alien on my list; why not add a demonic freak to it?"

Before anyone could stop him, Gohan flew off to the entrance of Babidi's ship. It was in Shin's plans to formulate some kind of strategy for attack. Flying into a fight guns-blazing was never something that he supported. He was about to try and call Gohan's name, but Vegeta's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

Vegeta calmly walked past the Kai as he said, "Patience has never been a virtue of ours. If you don't want to fight, feel free to stay here." With that, the Saiyan Prince took to the sky as well, flowing behind Gohan.

Goku was the next to take to the air. Before flying off, he said, "Are you coming with us, Supreme Kai?"

Shin grunted and said, "Seems I haven't much choice. You all are being quite miscalculating of the power to which Majin Buu holds. I must assure that none of you accidently set the monster free."

With his usual goofy smile, Goku pulled out a sensu bean from beneath his sash and tossed it to the Supreme Kai while saying, "Good! Take this first though. After that fight with Cell, you must be tired."

Shin caught the bean and quickly tossed it back to Goku, who looked back at the deity in confusion. Seeing the expression on Goku's face, Shin said, "I don't need your medicine. With time, I can internally heal myself, which is what I've been doing since my loss to Cell. My energy may still be on the low side, but my body is fully healed and my energy will return with the passage of time."

After floating up to eye level with Goku, Supreme Kai watched as Goku placed the bean back into his sash. Goku counted that he had three beans left. He deeply hoped that none of them would be in need for one of the special beans before the end of the day. He looked up at the examining face of Shin and with a nod between the both of them, he and Shin flew off to the entrance of Babidi's ship.

* * *

Babidi, Dabura, Pui Pui, Cell, and Frieza all stood around in the spacious and vacant chamber at the bottom of Babidi's large spaceship. All that adorned the room was a crystal ball on top of a pedestal and two chairs near a wall with Babidi's signature "M" crafted into their heads, the former of which is what held the attention of all the room's inhabitants.

"Why haven't they entered yet?" barked Babidi, his eyes never leaving the crystal ball.

"They're sure to come, Master," spoke Dabura. "I'm sure that they just need a moment to mourn the loss of their friends."

Babidi grunted with frustration in reply. His two main goals were to attain enough energy to resurrect Majin Buu and get revenge against the meddlesome Supreme Kai, both of which required his unwelcomed guests to enter his spaceship. After Frieza and Cell's lollygagging, he figured that Gohan's energy had definitely lost some of its purity, which meant less energy to go towards Majin Buu's resurrection. He also feared that Dabura may have actually scared them off until a thought occurred to him. "Dabura, you did use your signature spit to turn the two weaker ones to stone, right?" Babidi inquired, his eyes remaining glued to the crystal ball and his voice still holding the edge of frustration.

"Yes, sir," the Demon King replied, nerves beginning to take a hold of him at the thought that he may've actually done badly.

A malicious smile graced Babidi's features as he turned away from the crystal ball and began to walk towards a door. "Then my worrying is for no reason. The only way to get their friends back is to kill you and to do that, they must enter my spaceship." Babidi stopped mid-walk and turned back to Dabura and said, "Of course, they won't defeat you, right Dabura?"

With a cocky smile, the Demon King replied, "Not in a million years."

"Excellent," Babidi said as he turned back towards the door. "Still, we must have someone to greet them at the first stage." He looked over his other shoulder at Cell and Frieza and said, "Would you two finally like to enact your revenge?"

Frieza's lips curved into a sinister smile at the thought of finally getting his hands on Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan. However, before he had an opportunity to accept Babidi's offer, Cell interjected with, "We've already gotten your precious energy. Don't we get a break? Why don't you send your other lackeys, or is all of their big power just even bigger talk?"

A few seconds ticked by without a syllable being uttered from a single person. Dabura was Babidi's right hand man and he would never even dare think of speaking to Babidi with anything, but the highest respect. Even the usually brash Frieza was extremely silent, partly out of shock at Cell's outburst, but even more so at the damning glare that Babidi was giving Cell. Even though Frieza was by no means physically scared of Babidi, the wizard's magic was something that Frieza dared not challenge, and being a galactic overlord, he knew full well that nothing nice usually followed the type of glare that Babidi was giving Cell.

After the seconds nearly turned into a minute, Babidi finally broke his stare down with Cell and with an evil smile, he said, "You should really watch your tongue, less you find it missing, Cell. If you don't want to fight right now then I won't force you. Be warned, though. My kindness has its limits and that outburst has nearly drained what little I have left for you." Without another word, Babidi left the room with Dabura and Pui Pui following closely behind him.

Once the door had shut behind Babidi and his lackeys, Frieza instantly said, "What the hell was that Cell?"

"Huh?" Cell replied.

"You heard me. Why would you say something like that?"

"Frieza, I fear no being. Babidi might have his magic, but I have my fighting instincts and superior intellect." Cell turned away from Frieza and lazily dropped into one of the two chairs.

"And because you have a superior intellect, I would think that you wouldn't challenge a being that can teleport you into a black hole at will. If you're going to challenge him, at least make sure that he can't cast one of his spells on you." Frieza walked over gracefully and sat in the seat adjacent to Cell's.

"Babidi needs us. He needs us to insure that Goku and his little friends don't overtake Pui Pui and Dabura."

"Oh really? And here I thought that he believed that we were weaklings."

"He does," Cell replied with a devious smile. "It is too bad for him that we both know how to raise and lower our power levels at will."

"When the glorious time comes for us to rid the planet of Babidi, make sure you leave Pui Pui to me. I don't care for the sneer he always gives me."

"You can have the little creep and I will take Dabura."

"And we can both kill Babidi," Frieza said as he slumped back into the seat and crossed his legs while he thought more on the wonderful moment when he could finally silence the wretched wizard.

* * *

Behind the recently closed door and out of the hearing range of Frieza and Cell, Pui Pui said, "Master Babidi, why do you bother with those weaklings? They are disrespectful and arrogant. Considering how weak they are, they have no right to be either."

Inside the much darker room, Babidi walked over to a large walnut-shaped cocoon, which housed the fearsome Majin Buu. "They do tend to rub you the wrong way, don't they," he said as he casually grazed his hand over the cocoon, his mind trailing off to what he would do once Majin Buu was returned to this world. Snapping back to reality, he jabbed the needle-like end of the container into the cocoon. Letting the container empty out, he walked over to a gauge and saw that he had only been able to supply half of the required energy for Majin Buu's resurrection. His face contorted into a scowl with the understanding that his assumption from earlier was right. Gohan's energy should have been enough to fill the gauge, but apparently, Frieza and Cell's escapades caused the energy to lose some of its purity. For a moment, he considered using Cell and Frieza for the remaining energy, but then he remembered that the energy had to be pure as well as plentiful. Pouring in a heap of evil energy, such as Cell and Frieza's, would only negate the pure energy that was already inside of the cocoon, bringing Babidi back to square one and with two less minions to boost.

"Despite their annoyance, they can still be useful," Babidi finally replied to Pui Pui.

"Master, I have a power level of 3,000 killi and Dabura has a level of 5,000 while Frieza has a level of 2,000 and Cell has 4,000. They can't possibly be that useful," Pui Pui pleaded.

Despite the helpfulness that Pui Pui was trying to display, Babidi was beginning to grow agitated with his orders being questioned. "Okay, Pui Pui. Let's just make a scenario. We will say that they all decide to attack at one time. Gohan is around 4,000 killi, Goku is expected to have 3,000, Vegeta should be around 2,000, and let's just assume that the Kai is around 3,000. Gohan and Goku attack Dabura while the Kai and Vegeta attack you. That is essentially 7,000 going against 5,000 and 5,000 going against 3,000. At least with Frieza and Cell here, they can even things out slightly. If nothing else, they can hold off someone while you two kill your respective attacker. My point being, I know what I am talking about, so don't question my judgments again less you find yourself on the bad side of a not so kind judgment!"

Pui Pui swallowed heavily as Babidi's malevolent gaze fell upon him. Ever since joining with Babidi, his biggest goal was to keep the wizard and he could see that he was failing miserably at the moment. "Yes, Master Babidi," was all Pui Pui could reply as he dropped his head in shame.

Babidi took a moment to stare at the clearly shamed Pui Pui before turning to admire Majin Buu's cocoon. "I still must find someone to fight them on the first stage though."

Wanting to regain his favor with Babidi, Pui Pui hastily said, "Please allow me to fight them, Master. It would be my honor."

"I'm sure it would be," Babidi said, not even bothering to look at Pui Pui. "But I'd rather have you here with me. I suppose I could send Yakon. What is his power level, Dabura?"

"Yakon max's out at 1,500," Dabura replied.

"Pitiful," Babidi exclaimed, barely able to contain his disgust. "Is there anyone else that I could send beside's you or Pui Pui or our lazy loafs in the other room?"

"Well, there is the guy that we picked up near the west quadrant before coming to this planet," Dabura replied.

"Tai? Did he finish his training?"

"Yes sir, but he didn't gain much of an increase."

Babidi sighed and replied, "It really doesn't matter at this point. His power level was around 2,000. Surely he should be able to land some kind of damage. Besides, even if he doesn't, he's just about as annoying as Cell and Frieza. Losing him wouldn't exactly be a loss."

As if on cue, Babidi could feel the Z fighters and Supreme Kai entering his ship.

"Ahh!" Babidi exclaimed with joy. "Here they come." He chuckled slightly. "Like lambs to the slaughter! Pui Pui go get Tai. Dabura come along with me. I want to watch how the recruit fairs against the Saiyans."

* * *

Back at the tournament, everyone waited patiently for the tournament to begin. To Bulma, it felt kind of weird to be sitting in expectation of a tournament while Cell and Frieza were running loose on the planet. It felt even odder to be surrounded with a near-packed arena of audience. _**You'd think after watching Cell appear before their very eyes that these people would've ran for the hills**_, she thought. The stands were far from the capacity at which they were previously, a number of individuals escaping the arena before Videl was made victim #2 of the nefarious duo, but still, a large number of spectators remained. _**The loyalty and trust that they place in Hercule is incredible. If only they knew how much of a weakling he really was, this entire island would've been a ghost town by now.**_

Out of the corner of her eye, Bulma saw two people walking towards the group. Turning to face the visitors, she saw that they were teenagers. Finding it odd that they'd be approaching her and her friends, she said, "Can we help you?" Her words drew the attention of the others as they all turned to view the adolescent visitors.

"Hello," beamed the girl with a slightly too polite smile. "My name is Erasa and this is Sharpener," she continued, pointing to the muscular guy standing to the side of her. "We are friends of Videl and Gohan, and since we saw you all standing down there earlier, well we just wanted to come and see if she is alright."

Even though the young girl continued to wear her smile, Bulma could see the cheerfulness being drained from the pleasant feature towards the end of her statement. Bulma figured that Erasa was trying her hardest not to break down in tears and looking over the girl's shoulder, she could also see the deadpan expression on Sharpener's face. Taking their emotions into consideration, Bulma replied, "She is doing well. They have taken her to one of the best hospitals in the world." In truth, nothing about her statement was true, at least not to her knowledge. Obviously, Videl wasn't in a hospital, but Bulma had no idea how she was doing. Even though she would never voice it, Bulma believed that the young girl had most likely passed away by this time, but noticing the light returning to young teens' faces, she was glad to have eased their spirits some.

"Thank you," Erasa kindly replied and after sternly elbowing Sharpener in the ribs, the muscly teen said, "Thank you," as well.

"You're very welcome," Bulma replied. Standing she said, "My name is Bulma. This is Chi-Chi, Oolong, Puar, Ox King, Marron, and Master Roshi."

"It was nice to meet all of you," beamed Erasa.

"Yeah, thanks for your time," Sharpner commented.

The teens had turned to leave, but Chi-Chi's voiced stopped them in their tracks. "Where are you two going?" she said.

Both of the teens turned back to face Chi-Chi and Sharpener said, "We were going back to our seats."

"What's wrong with sitting here? If you are friends of Gohan and Videl, then you are more than welcome to sit with us," said Chi-Chi.

"Besides you wouldn't want to be alone in case Cell returns," Oolong ungraciously said while throwing a popcorn kernel into the air to catch it with his mouth. The kernel would've landed directly in his mouth had Chi-Chi not quickly jabbed the pig across his head, forcing his mouth closed as he grit his teeth in pain while the kernel bounced off of his snout.

At Oolong's not so careful words, the teens had visibly tensed, forcing Chi-Chi to give the loudmouthed pig what he deserved. While Oolong continued to rub his head in pain, Bulma said, "Don't mind him. He always says the dumbest of things. Even if Cell did return, Goh….I mean Mr. Satan would defeat him no problem, right?" A small bead of sweat formed on her forehead as she calmly smiled at the two teenagers, hoping that they hadn't caught her near declaration of Gohan's secret.

Sharpner and Erasa seemed not to notice as they took seats behind Bulma and Chi-Chi. "I don't see why he doesn't just go hunt down Cell right now," Sharpner remarked as he folded his arms over his chest in his normal positioning.

"He just witnessed his daughter nearly die. Not even Mr. Satan can just bounce back from that. I'm sure he just needs some time to collect his thoughts," Erasa said. She gave Sharpner a disapproving glare and when the buff teen finally looked in her direction, she rolled her eyes.

Sharpner ignored Erasa and said, "Well tell me why the tournament is still going on, Ms. Know-it-all. Mr. Satan was going to win anyway and now that Cell is back, surely they wouldn't hold up the champ with a silly tournament."

"You can thank her for that," Chi-Chi said pointing to 18, who stood just outside of the holding area. Even from their far distance, they could easily see the annoyed expression plastered on her face as she waited.

"She wants to fight Mr. Satan? Unless she plans on luring him into marriage, I don't see why she is wasting her time. It's one thing to think that you can beat the champ, but then to be a girl and think that you can beat him, well that's just funny," Sharpner remarked, a small grin stamping his face.

Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Erasa all turned to glower at Sharpner. He could immediately feel the ladies' desire to accost him for his words, making him curse himself for ever saying them in the first place. Before any of them could say anything, the youngest lady of the group made her presence known. "My mommy is going to win because she is the strongest ever," Marron proclaimed.

With the littlest of the ladies' eyes thrown into the mix, four sets of eyes carefully scrutinized him. While Sharpner wanted to address the fact that Marron had just called her mother the strongest, he decided that it might be in his best interest to keep his mouth shut. With a smile, he sat back in his seat and carefully tried to not say any other damning statements for the remainder of the tournament. Since Sharpner was now quiet, the ladies returned their attention forward. All was beginning to relax except Erasa, who had just found the Turtle Hermit sitting uncomfortably close to her.

He was giving her an incredibly creepy smile. Several seconds passed as she stared awkwardly at Master Roshi and he closely watched her through his dark shades, the silence drawing the attention of everyone else in the group. "Can I help you with something?" she carefully asked, unconsciously scooting away from the perverted Turtle Hermit.

Master Roshi's face turned slightly red with a blush as he thought about what exactly the young and vibrant Erase could actually _**help**_ him with. "Well you know, I could think of a couple of things you could help me with," he replied, his hand slowly creeping over to touch Erasa's face. Just before he could make contact, Bulma and Chi-Chi both jumped out of their seats to deliver their dual uppercut to the unsuspecting Roshi. The old master was sent sky rocketing into the air as the two ladies reclaimed their seats in a huff.

Erasa carefully watched Chi-Chi and Bulma as they muttered about how perverted Master Roshi could be. She then looked into the sky and could see Roshi beginning to come back down. Finally she looked over her shoulder to Sharpner, who she had unconsciously slid over against. They met each other's eyes and Erasa carefully whispered, "Maybe we should've stayed in our other seats." All Sharpner could do was nod in reply.

Despite their agreement of where they should've stayed, the teenage duo decided to remain with the clearly outrageous group of people. Erasa looked back to her right as Master Roshi landed in his seat. The master quickly reclaimed his seat and slid a respectable distance from Erasa to ensure that he wasn't a victim of Bulma and Chi-Chi's ultimate double uppercut attack again, but he still quickly lifted his shades and winked at the young girl before facing forward. _**Imagine if **__**these people were my actual friends, **_she thought._** I'd go nuts.**_

* * *

Cell and Frieza's gaze shifted to the opening door. Babidi and Dabura slowly walked back into the room. Cell and Dabura immediately locked eyes. Dabura scoffed before reverting his gaze to Babidi, who had just claimed a position in front of the crystal ball.

"What are they doing?" the wizard proclaimed, a perplexing expression crossing his face.

Dabura, Cell, and Frieza stepped forward to see Vegeta, Gohan, and Goku in the middle of a game of rock, paper, scissors. When their game ended, it was obvious that Vegeta had won by Goku's pout and the rolling of Gohan's eyes as the Saiyan prince stepped forward.

"So have you sent Pui Pui to die. Oops! I mean fight," Cell said with a smile playing at his mouth. "I don't see him with you."

Ignoring Cell's defiant mouth, Babidi said, "No. Pui Pui has gone to retrieve my fighter. He is fairly strong, about the equivalent of Frieza. He should do satisfactory work. In fact, he should be arriving on the first level any second now."

At the end of Babidi's sentence, the second door in the room opened, drawing everyone's attention. Pui Pui stepped through with a proud smile. He immediately looked to Frieza and sneered at the preposterous fighter. He stepped in front of Babidi and with a bow, said, "Tai should be stepping onto the first stage any second, Master."

As if on cue, Babidi could see the fighter stepping out to face off against Vegeta through his crystal ball.

* * *

"You Saiyans are such a peculiar race," Supreme Kai said to Goku, who stood beside him.

After he and Goku followed down after Vegeta and Gohan, he hoped to try and formulate a plan, but alas, these rambunctious Saiyans weren't hearing that. Gohan had demanded to fight if Cell or Frieza stepped through the only door in the room, but Goku and Vegeta immediately broke into a fit. They all felt as if they somehow owed Frieza or Cell some form of retribution, so to make matters simple they decided to play rock, paper, scissors. Vegeta had won and was now practically itching to fight his opponent.

"We just love a good fight," Goku replied with his usual full-hearted smile.

"Gohan seems to want more than just a fight," Supreme Kai commented, glancing back to the half-Saiyan as he leaned against the wall. Ever since gathering behind the large rock formation earlier, Supreme Kai could practically feel Gohan's anger. Being in these smaller quarters was only intensifying the negative energy he could feel radiating from Gohan.

"He just wants revenge for what happened to Videl. I'm sure you can sympathize after what happened to Kibito."

Looking away from Gohan, Shin replied, "I suppose you have a good point." His words said one thing, but his mind thought another. Shin felt that Goku's words were horribly off base, but chose to keep his mouth quiet for the time being.

Suddenly, the sound of the door opening caught the attention of everyone in the room. The figure stood concealed in the darkness for a moment before stepping into the light. He looked familiar to most of them, but to Goku, Vegeta's opponent looked especially similar to someone that he had recently gotten to know over the past seven years.

Some much so, that Goku immediately said, "Pikkon?"

* * *

**BAM! I brought in an OC character! Tai doesn't play a big role, but I didn't want Pui Pui to die on the first stage. I'm saving his death for a later time. Also, some of you may be wondering why I'm not letting Cell and Frieza take on the Z fighters yet. I'm trying to save their energy for something else.**

**Anyways, the fighting begins in the next chapter. Vegeta takes on Tai and the tournament will continue with Mighty Mask, 18, and Yamcha going at it. So check back next time for the real action.**

**Later Taters!**


	13. Battle Begins: Tournament

**Sorry for the late post. Been busy with school and such, but I'm back now and we're out for Spring Break! I could totally do a backflip right now, but instead I'll just post for you guys.**

**Before we get to the story, big news in the world of Cosmic Cannon: First off, the wonderfully talented Vleer1994 is working on a comic of my story! And if that isn't awesome enough, he's actually worked out a sketch of the transformation that I have planned for Frieza. No one gets to see it though until it's transforming time. Secondly, I was invited to join and eventually joined the Neo Z Fighters, an awesome group of authors on this site. So yeah, I'm pretty proud right now. Okay that is all for me, now time for the author's note.**

**A/N: Because I didn't want to split the fight on Stage One of Babidi's ship into two weekly chapters, I split the fight at the tournament and at Babidi's ship into two seperate chapters. So this chapter will be all about the tournament and the next one will be all about Vegeta and Tai, but in terms of the story, all of this will be happening at roughly the same time. Okay, I don't think I have anything else to say in regards to this chapter except...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"That was more than 15 minutes," 18 said, startling the announcer as he stepped out of the holding area. She was leaning on the tournament ring side of the holding area with a clearly annoyed expression on her face.

"S-sorry," the announcer replied, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "It's been one heck of a day." He looked away from the annoyed 18 and scanned across the remaining audience with a look of rumination. "To think Cell is back and all of these people are still here to show support for Mr. Satan instead of being home with their families. It's kind of amazing, don't you think?"

"I think it's idiotic just like all of this waiting. Can we start this tournament already?" 18 remarked.

The announcer chuckled slightly, though it seemed kind of dry, and said, "Sure. You can come on down." He popped his head inside of the holding area to call forth Yamcha and Mighty Mask as well.

As the announcer walked down to the ring, 18 stopped to see Yamcha and Mighty Mask step out. Yamcha had removed his suit coat and Mighty Mask, well he just looked like his regular weird self. Yamcha gave 18 a smile as he passed her and said, "Good luck."

"I'm not the one that needs it," she said, stepping off behind Yamcha with Mighty Mask trailing behind her.

* * *

"Looks like they are finally about to get started," Ox King said, bringing everyone's attention to the ring.

"It's about time. I sure hope that Yamcha can win," Chi Chi announced.

Bulma gave her a puzzled look. "Yamcha? Why Yamcha? Why not 18?"

With a sly smile, Chi Chi replied, "Well just before Yamcha walked off to the holding area, he told me that he'd be willing to part ways with some of the cash money if he wins. Since both Goku and Gohan had to run off, he was willing to be a sweetheart and give us some of his prize money."

Bulma scoffed. "No offense, Chi Chi, but we all know that 18 is going to win. I mean look at what she did to Vegeta. I like Yamcha and all, but he's not exactly as strong as a Super Saiyan."

"What's a Super Saiyan?" Sharpner asked, making everyone tense up.

Bulma slowly turned her head around, thinking of what to say as she did so. "It's a monkey," she said with a nervous smile.

"A monkey?" both him and Erasa said at the same time.

"Yes. A monkey that is of a Saiyan species and when there is a hybrid, we call it a Super Saiyan." When they didn't look like they were buying it, Bulma added, "They're a new breed. That's why no one has heard of them before."

"Okay..." the teens said simultaneously.

With Erasa and Sharpner's attention averted, Chi Chi said, "Well it sounds like someone is still mad that she used to get cheated on."

Bulma turned red in the face from embarrassment as all of the others gasped. "What?!" she announced as she stood up, followed quickly by Chi Chi. "I am so over Yamcha! I have Vegeta now and he's a thousand times better than Yamcha."

"You can say whatever you need to help yourself sleep at night, but it doesn't change the fact that Yamcha is going to win this fight!"

"No! 18 is going to win!"

"Yamcha!"

"18!"

"YAMCHA!"

"18!"

The women were staring each other down, teeth baring and a spark of electricity running in between their eyes. Being unused to this level of fraternizing between the two ladies, Erasa and Sharpner were very much uncomfortable. Erasa tried to ease the situation by saying something, but as soon as she uttered a syllable, she was met by a fierce glare from both ladies. She slumped back into her seat and muttered, "Never mind."

* * *

18, Yamcha, and Mighty Mask stood in a triangular fashion in the ring as the announcer talked through his pre-battle speech. 18 had always figured Yamcha for a yellowbelly and for that very reason; she decided to keep her body facing him while casting an even gaze at Mighty Mask. She had already decided that she wanted to get rid of Mighty Mask early so her only competition would be Yamcha, if she wanted to call him competition.

Yamcha's eyes darted back and forth between the powerful android and the mysterious masked fighter. For a moment, he wished that he hadn't decided to weasel his way into this tournament. He wasn't concerned with Mighty Mask, but he was a little scared to fight 18. She manhandled or "woman-handled" Vegeta easily back when she and 17 had first been freed and it was no secret that she was known for spurts of anger. He decided that it might be best to try and get her eliminated quickly so that all he had to worry about was Mighty Mask.

Mighty Mask-or better yet, Trunks-watched 18 closely while keeping his peripherals trained on Yamcha. His mother had told him all about how Vegeta had been beaten by her when she was first released. He wasn't too concerned with Yamcha though. Trunks had heard Vegeta refer to the former bandit as a "sorry weakling" enough times to know that he wouldn't be much trouble. With that in mind, Trunks whispered, "Hey Goten. We need to attack Yamcha first."

"Why do we have to fight Mr. Yamcha first? He's so nice," Goten replied.

"Because this is a tournament and the point is to get rid of the weaker ones first. Besides we can't run the risk of him and 18 teaming up against us. Now when the announcer calls for the match to start, I want you to charge at him, okay?"

"I gotcha!"

As the announcer wrapped up his pre-battle prattle, all of the fighters made clear who they wanted to take out first.

_**You're mine Mighty Mask**_, 18 thought.

_**Don't be too mad at me 18**_, Yamcha thought.

_**We'll be seeing you later Yamcha**_, Trunks thought.

_**I can't wait to get my new toys**_, Goten thought.

"Begin!" yelled the announcer.

Before the announcer could fully cut off his word, all three fighters lunged at their respective target, leading to a clash in the center of the ring. Yamcha's fist was planted in 18's jaw and 18's was in Mighty Mask's jaw and Mighty Mask's was in Yamcha's. With a collective grunt, the three fighters leapt away from each other to their earlier spots.

18 was the first to touch down and she instantly charged at Mighty Mask just as he landed. She threw a quick punch combo that the masked fighter barely managed to avoid; and to put some space in between him and the fierce female, he quickly leapt away. Before 18 could close the distance, she was struck in the side. She looked to her side to see Yamcha's fist buried in her right flank and before she could retaliate, the former bandit delivered a quick forearm smash to the temple that sent 18 coasting away. Just as he was about to leap after her, he was chop blocked and sent to the floor. When Yamcha looked back up, Mighty Mask was standing over him with his foot poised to smash into the fighter's chest.

Mighty Mask forced his foot down, but due to Yamcha's quick reflexes; the child-like foot was caught before it could connect. Yamcha quickly realized that, despite the foot being small, there was a lot of power behind it. Just as Mighty Mask was about to overpower Yamcha, he was sent flying away with a boot to the back of his head, only to recover a mere inch from the edge of the ring. Yamcha looked up to see that his savior was 18, but she didn't look too happy to see the former bandit. Yamcha had to quickly handspring away to narrowly avoid 18's powerful fist, stopping a safe distance away from both of his opponents. Pulling her hand out of the small indention she had created, 18 glared at Yamcha.

_**Good job Yamcha. You've gone and pissed her off**_, he thought. He stood and quickly glanced over to Mighty Mask who also had his eyes on him. _**Okay, so they both have their eyes set on you, which means that I'd better get ready for one heck of an attack.**_ Yamcha's suspicions were correct as both fighter charged at him. He was forced to block both of their attacks from both sides of his body and was doing fairly well. All he could do was thank goodness that he had trained under Master Roshi. Despite the training that Yamcha had received, he was certain that the combined power of the half-saiyan and android had managed to push him to the edge of the ring. He didn't dare look back to make sure though. To do so would mean certain defeat.

With 18 at his right and Mighty Mask at his left, there was nowhere to go, but up. Trying to act quickly, Yamcha managed to deliver a kiai that stopped their attack long enough for him to escape into the air. His break didn't last long, though. 18 quickly charged after him. With her left arm drawn back, 18 tried connecting a punch to Yamcha's jaw, but her fist was caught mid-attack. Yamcha delivered a quick knee to her chin, halting 18 for a moment. Using his grasp on 18's hand, he quickly pulled her in for an elbow to the cheek, but 18 caught the attack and with a headbutt, she knocked some distance between her and Yamcha.

Before either could react, Mighty Mask materialized in that space and delivered a strong uppercut to Yamcha's gut, making him keel over in pain. Mighty Mask pulled his free arm back to deliver another punch, but at the feel of something grabbing his wrist, he looked back to see 18 swing her knee into his face. The blow dazed him slightly and using the opportunity, Yamcha knocked the masked fighter away with a powerful punch to the face. Mighty Mask was sent flying back several yards before recovering and staring down 18 and Yamcha.

"You know, Goten, It'd be nice if I could get a little assistance up here," Trunks whispered while maintaining his observation of Yamcha and 18, who were in the middle of their own conversation.

"Are you sure you need my help?" Goten replied.

"Yes! I can't fight the both of them at one time and that knee to the face really hurt," Trunks replied, rubbing his masked face.

"Okay Trunks, I'll try."

"I need you to do more than try, Goten. These two are pretty tough when they fight together."

"Can I get another one of your toys?"

Trunks sighed. "Fine."

"Oh boy! Oh boy! Let's do this!" Goten chanted before charging at Yamcha and 18.

* * *

Floating next to 18 for the moment, Yamcha said, "Is it just me, or does that guy not seem like the average-ordinary fighter?"

"Well considering he is flying and just took a knee from me and doesn't seem in the slightest affected, I'd imagine that he isn't exactly normal," 18 replied.

"What do you think about us teaming up to finish him off?"

18 snickered slightly. "I thought you planned on getting rid of me first."

Yamcha had a stunned expression on his face at 18's words.

18 continued with, "Don't even bother trying to lie about it. The fact that I remained your central target is all the proof that I need."

"Alright you got me, but my offer still stands. I'd much rather fight the enemy that I know, than the enemy that I don't."

She took a moment to consider it, but at the sight of Mighty Mask charging them, she said, "Fine! Just don't get in my way."

* * *

"Oh my god! Who is this guy?" Bulma announced in disbelief as she watched Mighty Mask battled it out with Yamcha and 18.

"Who ever he is, he's sure giving them a run for their money," Oolong remarked while licking at a cone of vanilla ice cream.

He was about to take another lick when his face got smack into the cone. He looked to his side to see Chi Chi flailing around with excitment. "Come on Yamcha. What are you doing? Take this guy out already!" she yelled.

A look of annoyance passed over Bulma's face and then she stood up as well. "Let's go 18. Show that guy who's boss!" she announced, drawing Chi Chi's attention.

The two ladies stared one another for a moment while everyone else visibly cringed. They had just recently gotten the two to settle down and it looks like they were about to go back at it. However, to everyone's surprise, they merely scoffed at one another and went back to cheering for their respective fighter.

* * *

The entire audience watched in amazement as the three fighters battled it out in the sky. Yamcha was to once side of Mighty Mask and 18 was on the other side. To the amazement of the two fighters, Mighty Mask was fighting off Yamcha with his legs and fighting off 18 with his arms at the same time. Neither of them could comprehend this erratic fighting style of Mighty Mask's.

"This is unreal," Yamcha grunted as he continued throwing punch after punch, only to be negated by Mighty Mask's legs. He tried switching things up with leg shot, but unfortunately this left him open and Mighty Mask capitalized with a boot to the stomach. The halting blow left Yamcha wide open for a quick kick to the chin that knocked him away.

Goten, being free of Yamcha for the moment, brought the lower half of Mighty Mask over to help out Trunks' top half. The combined effort of the two was enough to push 18 on the defensive. Despite 18's effort, Trunks was able to break through her defense with a strong punch to the jaw. Goten followed up with a dropkick to the abdomen that knocked 18 back slightly. While she leaned over in pain, Trunks knocked her out of the air with an elbow to her back.

Thinking that he was catching Mighty Mask by surprise, Yamcha dove through the air in an attempt to land a flying kick, but reaching over his shoulder, Mighty Mask caught Yamcha's foot. Keeping his hold on Yamcha's foot, Mighty Mask flipped above the former bandit and booted him out of the air.

Before 18 could crash into the ring, she had caught herself. Just as she turned to fly back at Mighty Mask, Yamcha crashed into her and they both fell back onto the ring in a tangled mess.

"Get off of me you idiot," 18 barked, pushing Yamcha off as she did so. Getting back to her feet, she glared at the floating figure of Mighty Mask in the sky. "This doesn't make sense! How can he be this good of a fighter?! Look at how stubby his arms and legs are for goodness sake!" _**Wait! Stubby arms and legs! Powerful! Absolutely impossible body movements! Trunks and Goten nowhere in sight! That's either a stack of Saiyans or one freakish human and I doubt that it's the latter.**_

Yamcha got back to his feet, holding his stomach in pain. "Wow! I haven't fought like this in years. Phew! I need to start training again."

Ignoring his statement, she said, "Look. If we want to have any hope of defeating him, we need to attack with everything that we've got. No holding back! Give him your all. Got it!"

"Yeah," Yamcha replied, not even thinking about disagreeing with the powerful woman.

The two shot back into the air at a breakneck speed, startling Mighty Mask. Yamcha and 18 took opposite sides of the fighter and paused a moment just to look at him. Mighty Mask swiveled his head back and forth between the two fighters, unsure who to attack first.

"Ready?" 18 said.

"Ohhh yeahhhh," Yamcha replied with a smile.

The two leapt at Mighty Mask in a ferocious barrage of punches and kicks. Instead of attacking either a top or bottom half, this time they attacked Mighty Mask's entire body. Whenever Goten or Trunks tried defending on one side, they would be struck by someone on the other side, making things incredibly hard for the two half-Saiyans. Yamcha and 18 finally stopped their attack with Yamcha delivering a knee to Mighty Mask's lower half (the side of Goten's head) and 18 landing a fierce punch to the side of Mighty Mask's head, contorting the masked fighter's body into a "C" from their powerful blows. Yamcha then struck Mighty Mask's head with an elbow and 18 kicked the lower half, turning the "C" outwards into a backwards "C." Grabbing a hold of Mighty Mask's garb, 18 pulled him forward before sending him flying back with a knee to the midsection. Mighty Mask was knocked back several yards before Yamcha appeared behind him and sent him flying in another direction with a roundhouse kick to the head. 18 then appeared and with her hands clasped together, she sent Mighty Mask coasting to the ring with a powerful smash to the head. The masked fighter formed a large crater from his plummet into the ring.

Faced down in the bottom of the crater, Trunks grabbed his head in pain as a small tear formed in his right eye.

"Trunks! My head hurts," whined Goten.

"Your head hurts! Your head wasn't the one that 18 used to smack us out of the sky!" proclaimed Trunks.

"Well, let me be on top then!" Goten replied.

"No. I'm through playing games. It's time to really get this fight started."

Mighty Mask exploded back out of the crater as he flew up to face his opponents. He scowled at them for a moment before a bright light shot out of every crevice of his outfit. The light grew to such intensity that it blinded Yamcha and 18 for a moment, but once it faded Mighty Mask was encased in a dancing golden aura.

18 smiled as she gazed upon Mighty Mask or, as she now knew, Goten and Trunks. _**I knew those little Saiyans wouldn't be able to resist going super. Now all I need to do is finish them**_, she thought.

* * *

"Hey..." Chi Chi said as looked into the sky. Her eyes seeming to be drawn to Mighty Mask's golden aura. "Has anyone seen Goten or Trunks?"

"Now that you mention it, we haven't seen those two little rascals," Master Roshi replied.

"Yeah, where could they have gone to?" Bulma said.

"The last time I saw them, they ran off to go get Mighty Mask, but I haven't seen them since," Puar remarked.

"If Trunks has anything to do with it, they're likely getting into trouble. I'm sure they'll show themselves soon," Bulma said.

* * *

With their abilities enhanced, Mighty Mask quickly appeared in front of Yamcha and before the bandit could defend himself, Mighty Mask knocked him out of the air and into the ring with a powerful back hand. The masked fighter then turned his attention to 18, who was just smiling at him. Just as he was about to attack, 18 started speaking.

"I think it's about time you two give up, don't you think, Goten and Trunks?" 18 said with a devious smile.

"Oh no!" proclaimed Goten.

"We're busted!" yelled Trunks.

While the two began freaking out, 18 formed a destructo disc in her hand and using their distraction to her advantage, she flung the disc at them. They both looked wide-eyed as the disc came at them and despite the obvious thought of moving together, they both tried running in different directions. They were left wide open as the disc cleaved through the center of the costume, making every viewing person gasp.

"Oh my goodness!" yelled the announcer. "She just cut Mighty Mask in half!"

Climbing out of his crater, Yamcha said, "Great! She's going on a killing spree and I'm going to be next!"

As the entire audience began to frenzy, they looked into the sky to realize that Mighty Mask was actually two young boys in disguise. Except these two were no ordinary boys, they were Super Saiyans and as they dropped the cleaved clothing, they rushed 18 again in attempt to win.

Yamcha looked back at the announcer and said, "Aren't you going to stop this? Surely you're not going to let children fight in this tournament."

"Honestly, I'm pretty sure that we're all going to die today, so I'll allow it," he replied.

"You're joking, right?"

"I let you join, didn't I?"

Yamcha tried to find a way to argue, but before he could retort, 18 was calling for him.

"Yamcha! I would sure appreciate some assistance up here!" she yelled while trying to defend against Goten and Trunks.

Yamcha sighed heavily. _**Now I have to fight two Super Saiyans and an android. Why couldn't I have just kept my big mouth shut?**_ Yamcha quickly flew into the air. _**Well if I'm going to lose, I might as well go down fighting**_, he thought as he charged into the aerial battle.


	14. Battle Begins: Stage One

**All that I need to announce for part 2 of this chapter is that Tai and Pikkon's race was determined by Lake Superior in his story "The Rise of the G-Fighters." If you haven't read it before, make sure that you check it out. It's pretty awesome. **

* * *

"Pikkon?" Goku announced at the presence of Vegeta's opponent.

At first glance, Vegeta's opponent looked exactly like the deceased hero that Goku had gotten to know over the past years; except for the scar on his right cheek and above his left eye, and the black "M" on his forehead. He wore dark grey baggy pants with a red sash and black boots that were similar to Goku's. He even had the spotted head that was apparently a defining feature of their race and also his abs were studded in black spots, offering another defining trait of their race. However, as Goku focused more on this unknown fighter's features, he could see a significant difference. The way he scowled and the way he stood with his arms folded over his chest symbolized that he had an aggressive nature. And the devilish smile that crossed his face at Goku's words, announced that he was definitely cocky.

With a soft chuckle, Tai replied, "No. I am not little Pi Pi. My name is Tai and I must say; I find it odd that you would know him."

Goku smiled sheepishly and pointed to the halo above his head as he said, "Well we kind of got to know each other in Other World. I assume that by the way you referred to him, that you knew Pikkon."

Tai's smile grew wider. He replied, "I figure I should know him, considering that I killed him."

Goku's sheepish smile was quickly replaced by a look of seriousness at Tai's words. "You killed him?"

"That's what I said," Tai replied. "I guess I ought to give you all a backstory. Well simply put, we were both students of martial arts on our home world, Puranter. Once a year all of the surrounding planets would hold a tournament and our planet took home the gold every year; except for the year that I entered." Tai casually shrugged his shoulders as he continued with, "Apparently they didn't like the idea of me killing people. I was tired of the same old-same old. The same people entered every year and the same people lost. As far as I'm concerned all that I did was erase another batch of pathetic weaklings from existence."

Goku couldn't believe what he was hearing. This guy sounded worse than Frieza. "How dare you?!" Goku proclaimed. "You don't judge who lives and dies, and certainly not by their power levels!"

Tai ignored Goku's outburst and continued his story. "Well after being removed from the tournament, they actually tried to lock me up. Can you believe that? Kill a couple dozen weaklings and suddenly you're a murderer." Tai sighed and then smiled as he said, "So I had to kill them all. As many as I needed and some I killed just for kicks. They were foolish for trying to imprison their greatest fighter. There were a few that gave me a significant challenge, but all were dealt with accordingly; well, all except Pikkon. He was quite the nuisance. Every time that he challenged me, I would inevitably win, but he'd always escape and come back stronger. I never understood how.

After about the fourth failed attempt, I didn't see him for a long time. Then he finally returned and his power had risen substantially. We were almost equals in power and when we battled, we were like gods on that pathetic excuse for a planet. As powerful as Pikkon was, he was very inexperienced in comparison to me. I eventually won the fight and after such a close call, I made sure that Pikkon wouldn't make another return. Our fight had ripped our little planet apart, so instead of trying to help the helpless, I left. I decided to flee to the Northern galaxy since the border wasn't too far away and I was kind of a wanted man for my 'murders' against the other planets' fighters. I met Babidi and here I am, though I will admit that I could've chosen better people to associate with."

Both Goku and Supreme Kai's expressions were a mix of horror and shock. How could someone kill all of his own people and speak about it so casually? It's like Tai was born without a heart. Whatever was wrong with him, it was clear that he was a monster and needed to be stopped.

"Kakarot, what is going on? Do you two know each other?" interjected Vegeta.

"No Vegeta, but I know the person that he killed," Goku replied. "And if he is strong enough to defeat Pikkon, then I might need to step in."

Vegeta scoffed. "I don't know who this Pikkon is, and frankly I don't care. Just because this fool defeated him doesn't mean that he is going to defeat me."

"Vegeta, listen to me. If he has trained under the same masters as Pikkon, then chances are that they have similar techniques and believe me, these are no ordinary abilities."

"I don't care!" Vegeta barked. "I will have my fight and unless you want to take his place, I suggest that you be quiet." Turning his head back to Tai, Vegeta said, "Now, let's see exactly what the big bad man can do."

Tai shook his head in slight amusement and replied, "Fools are so quick to die these days."

* * *

"He doesn't look so strong," Frieza said as he along with Pui Pui, Cell, Dabura, and Babidi gazed into the crystal ball.

"Neither do you," Pui Pui replied with a smile.

Frieza glared at the freakish looking alien. Pui Pui took notice and looked up from the crystal ball. "Problem?" he said.

Frieza was ready to make a smart aleck remarked, but Babidi cut into their conversation. "Would the both of you be quiet? I can't hear."

With a grunt Frieza returned his attention to the crystal ball. Pui Pui did the same, but a look of pure amusement was plastered on his face.

* * *

"Ready," Vegeta said as he squatted into a fighting stance.

Tai slid his leg back and raised his fists up for defense as he said, "Ladies first."

Vegeta ignored Tai's lame attempt at an insult and charged directly at the green warrior. Vegeta pulled his arm back in preparation of the fight, but just as he neared Tai, he stopped. He just glared at Tai's body and suddenly the green fighter's body dematerialized. With his arm still pulled back, Vegeta turned it upward and blocked a green fist that was aimed directly at his head. Tai came back into view and smiled at the Saiyan prince.

Vegeta turned his head to the Puranten fighter and said, "Surely you don't expect me to fall for such childish techniques." Vegeta quickly threw a sideways kick at the green fighter that missed its target just as Tai jumped away.

Landing a safe distance away, Tai said, "Just wanted to make sure that you were worth my time."

"I promise you, Tai," Vegeta said, almost spitting the name. "I am so much worth your time that you're barely worth mine." Tai scowled at Vegeta's words, making the Saiyan laugh. He continued with, "Since you're not from this galaxy, let me clue you in on something. I am the Saiyan Prince, the epitome of power. We Saiyans live and breathe fighting, and on top of that, we are the best at it. I suggest you give this fight everything that you've got if you even want the slightest chance of winning, but I promise you, your chances are slim at best."

"Your name is Vegeta, right? Well, let me clue you in on something, Vegeta," Tai replied, spitting Vegeta's name in the same fashion Vegeta had did his. "You might be a natural born fighter, but I am a natural born killer and on top of that, I am the best at it. So I suggest that you prepare _**yourself**_ because the chances of you leaving this spaceship with your life are slim….at best." He smiled as he finished his statement, clearly enjoying the look of aggravation on Vegeta's face.

Vegeta's face shifted from one of stony annoyance to a look of pure delight. He replied, "Well, may the best man win, Tai." Then he suddenly vanished.

Tai wasn't the slightest bit bothered by Vegeta's speed. Before disappearing into super speed with Vegeta, he said, "Oh, I assure you. I will."

The two warriors jumped around within the first stage chamber, bouncing off of the walls, ceiling, and floor at such speeds that the human eye couldn't keep up. Goku, Gohan, and Supreme Kai were having no trouble keeping up, though. Their eyes flicked back and forth as they watched the two fighters bounce about the chamber, occasionally smacking into each other with a loud boom.

There was another loud boom and Vegeta was brought back into view as he coasted toward a wall. He smashed into said wall, bouncing off as he landed on the floor. He stood with a grunt as he scanned the chamber for the speedy Tai. Suddenly, he ducked down, just barely dodging Tai's incoming fist. The dodged punch crashed into the wall and locked Tai into place.

As he tried to free his hand from the wall, Tai either didn't notice or forgot that Vegeta was crouched down just in front of him. Vegeta took his moment and placed his palms against Tai's abdomen and as the Puranten warrior looked down in shock; Vegeta blasted him across the chamber and into the opposing side's roof.

While holding his abdomen, Tai stood and offered a fierce glare at the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta stood as well and with a confident smile on his face, he beckoned Tai with his index finger.

Tai sneered and leapt at Vegeta, but before he could attack, Babidi's voice called out to all of them. "WAIT!" he yelled.

Tai skid to a stop as he and everyone else looked into the air as if to speak with Babidi. "Why?" Tai replied, annoyance plastered on his face.

* * *

"Those idiots are going to wreck my ship! How dare Tai put a hole in my wall like that?" Babidi barked as he gazed at the fight through the crystal ball. He turned his head to Dabura and said, "Where is a good place for me to send them?"

Caught off guard by the question, Dabura stammered, "Uh…I suppose you could send them to Pui Pui's planet. That is where we sent Tai to complete his training."

Babidi's face shifted into a glee-filled smile. "Of course! Why didn't I think of that?" Babidi proclaimed, rubbing his hands together in a sinister fashion. "Pui Pui's home world has a greater gravity then this one's. Tai is sure to have an advantage."

Babidi placed his palms facing forward and a shimmering pale yellow aura surrounded him as his energy gathered. Announcing his famous magic words, his yellow aura shifted into the crystal ball and teleported the population of the first stage to Pui Pui's home world.

* * *

"Where are we?" Goku said as he walked around in circles, taking in the new environment. They had just been transported to this barren, rocky, dark planet. Goku found it weird that it didn't have a form of atmosphere. It seemed like if you attempted to jump really high, that you'd be going right into space.

Tai hummed in amusement. "Silly old wizard thinks that I need his help," he said under his breath.

"What was that?" Vegeta sneered. "Planning something, huh, Tai?"

"Don't make me laugh Vegeta. As if I need anyone's assistance in beating you," Tai replied, folding his arms in a condescending fashion. "Babidi thinks that teleporting you and I to a planet with a higher gravity will be beneficial to me, but I am not as foolish as he is. You're clearly strong enough to handle this minor gravity increase."

"I'm glad that you know that. It's just a pity that you haven't realized that you are outclassed yet," Vegeta said as he slid into a fighting stance.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah Vegeta," Tai replied as he claimed his fighting stance as well. "There is no way that I will ever beat you." Sarcasm laced his every word.

They both took a moment to examine their opponent as a swirling breeze blew between them. Deciding to make the first move, Vegeta released a beach ball sized energy blast at Tai. The green warrior merely smirked at the weak attack and as it came closer to him, he pulled his arm back and knocked the blast away, proclaiming, "Pathetic!"

The blast was a mere distraction though. Using it to obscure Tai's view, Vegeta closed in and landed a fierce punch to the Puranten warrior's jaw, sending him coasting backwards. Tai quickly recovered, though. Stomping his left foot into the ground with a grunt of anger, he grinded to a halt and barely managed to form an "x" with his arms to block against the incoming fist of Vegeta.

The clash of Vegeta's fist against Tai's defense formed a powerful shockwave that blew the two apart; but only for a nanosecond as the two warriors clashed in a frenzy of punches and kicks. Tai and Vegeta sped across the surface of the planet as they continued to battle it out, eventually crashing deep into a large rock formation. Amazingly, the formation remained intact while the two warriors fought within its core.

Suddenly, a bright yellow light flashed from every crevice of the rock as a primal roar-Sure to be Vegeta's- sounded throughout the area. The formation blew into millions of pieces as Vegeta stood at its base, releasing a storm of energy blasts into the air at Tai. Tai dodged, swerved, and slapped away every one of Vegeta's blast before finally placing his left arm forward and releasing his own bright red energy wave down at the Saiyan Prince. The energy wave pierced through each of Vegeta's energy blasts as it plummeted toward the Saiyan elite.

Vegeta jumped out of the way just as Tai's wave crashed into the surface, igniting the ground in a brilliant red explosion. Vegeta landed a safe distance away, but as the smoke diffused around him, he found himself lost to the location of Tai. He stepped through the light cloud of smoke as he tried to find the green warrior. Apparently, Tai had dropped his energy level to nothing and was planning to sneak upon the Saiyan royalty. Vegeta continued to walk through the smoke, the thought of flying into the air eluding him, when he heard something behind him. Before he could turn around to face the sound, he heard, "Looking for me?" and then felt a massive blow to the spine as he was sent flying into the air.

The blow left Vegeta momentarily dazed and as he saw Tai appear directly in his path, he could only brace himself for another powerful attack. When Vegeta finally reached Tai, he was struck in his abdomen with a fierce knee, causing the Saiyan Prince to spew a small amount of sputum. Tai didn't stop there, though. He quickly unleashed a storm of punches on Vegeta, leaving bruises and cuts all over Vegeta's face. Adding insult to injury, Tai boasted, "I thought you were going to beat me, Vegeta." As he continued to pummel Vegeta, he mocked the Saiyan Prince by saying, "What's this, the famous punching bag technique? Oh yeah! I am soooo going to lose!"

He topped his attack off by grabbing a hand full of hair on either side of Vegeta's face and forcing the Saiyan's face down into a powerful knee strike. Vegeta's head flew back as a trail of blood shot from his nose and while dazed, Tai performed a backflip kick that sent Vegeta piercing into the ground below.

"Oh no, Vegeta!" proclaimed Supreme Kai, his mouth ajar from the scene that he had just witnessed. He turned back to Goku and said, "We need to help."

"Naaa!" responded Goku. Even though he remained focused on the fight, Goku could see the perplexed expression on Supreme Kai's face; so he added, "Vegeta still has a trick or possibly two up his sleeve."

"B-but Goku! You were the one that initially said that Vegeta may need help."

"I know, but that was before I had seen Tai fight. He's a good fighter and is really strong, but he's nothing close to unbeatable."

"I…I…I do not understand you Saiyans. Not. At. All," responded the Kai.

All Goku could do was laugh as they both turned back to the fight.

Vegeta stood out of his rocky grave as Tai landed several feet away. He had many cuts and bruises across his face, and even some on his neck. "Is that all?" he mockingly said, wiping away a trail of blood from his nose.

Tai remained silent as he stood, arms folded, in front of Vegeta. He watched Vegeta closely for a moment and as if finally letting Vegeta's words register, he offered a one-sided smile.

Vegeta grunted and lunged at the Puranten fighter. He threw a right jab that Tai dodged by simply tilting his head to the left. Vegeta then threw a left handed jab that Tai again avoided by tilting his head in the other direction. The green warrior smiled brightly as frustration was etched into Vegeta's face. Then, Vegeta's face just contorted into a devious smile as he pulled his fist back, confusing Tai.

"What's so funny?" Tai remarked as his head straightened up.

"The fact that you think that this is my limit," Vegeta replied.

Tai's smile returned as he said, "I was beginning to think that you were all talk." He took a few steps back and said, "Go ahead. I'll wait until you're finished powering up."

Vegeta paused for a moment before bursting out in laughter. "Oh, Tai! I'm going to relish wiping that smug smile off of your overconfident face," he said as he calmed his outburst of laughter. Seriousness returning, Vegeta then said, "I hope you enjoy this. It'll be the last thing that you ever see."

Tai remained silent as the air around them seemed to swirl around Vegeta's body. Standing with his feet apart, hands gripped into fists, and slightly squatted, Vegeta released a roar as his aura flickered into a golden color. The rocks around the area began to dance wildly as the ground beneath started to rumble. As Vegeta's power rose higher and higher, Tai's confident smile slowly faded and was beginning to be replaced with an expression of nervousness as a bead of sweat formed on his forehead. Vegeta's roar started to grow louder as his pupil faded into white and was quickly replaced with a beautiful emerald. The ground beneath his body cracked and shifted upwards and downwards with his increase in power. Tai's usually confident arm-folded stance was dropped as his arms fell to his sides and he actually took a step back out of nervousness, possibly even fear. Vegeta's power had risen much higher than he had expected and it was still rising! With one final guttural roar, Vegeta's hair changed from onyx black to a luminescent gold.

* * *

"Well shoot me twice and call me a liar!" Frieza declared. "He actually did it. All that bragging on Namek and he finally did it."

"Well to be perfectly honest Frieza, he's been able to do it for a while now. But yeah, he can transform into a Super Saiyan," Cell remarked. He looked up from the crystal ball and could clearly see the look of panic on Frieza's face. He remembered that the Super Saiyan legend was quite the demoralizing force when it came to Frieza. With this in mind, he added, "As powerful as you've become, a Super Saiyan means nothing to you now, though."

"Don't tell me that the mighty Lord Frieza is scared of a glowing monkey," said Pui Pui.

Frieza narrowed his eyes at the alien before him. "I fear nothing you imbecile," he said.

Pui Pui laughed and said, "Well by look on your face, I'd…."

"If I have to tell all of you to be quiet again, I'm going have you killed," Babidi announced as he looked up from the crystal ball. He looked at Frieza and said, "He couldn't do this when you faced him?"

Frieza simply replied, "No."

"And he could do this when you faced him?" Babidi said to Cell.

Cell replied with a nod of his head.

This bothered Babidi slightly. He based the power readings of Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta on how powerful Cell and Frieza were when they first faced off against the Saiyans. This transformation might've made Vegeta stronger than expected. "Pui Pui get my killi meter," he said.

Pui Pui did as asked and returned quickly. He handed it to Babidi and the mystical wizard pointed the device at the crystal ball. He was instantly taken aback by the power level that he was reading. Dabura took notice of Babidi's tensed expression and said, "What is his power, Master?"

"3,000 killi!" Babidi announced.

Pui Pui and Dabura's expression both shifted to one of shock. "3,000! But that is as strong as my max!" Pui Pui proclaimed.

Cell merely smiled at their shock. He knew that 3,000 was only the tip of the iceberg for Vegeta.

"What?!" Babidi yelled, surprising everyone.

"What is it, Master Babidi?" said Pui Pui, still reeling from Vegeta's power level.

"I-It's Tai. H-he…his power level is at 2,500!" replied Babidi.

"That's impossible! He maxed out at 2,000 after his training!" said Dabura.

All Cell and Frieza could do is smile at the shock coming from Dabura, Pui Pui, and Babidi.

* * *

His golden aura still dancing around him, Vegeta folded his arms in Tai's fashion and said, "So are you impressed? You look impressed."

The shock, nervousness, or fear that had been spreading through Tai's blood immediately stopped at Vegeta's words. Tai considered himself to be one of the strongest fighters in the universe and he'd be damned if he let anyone talk down to him like that. Reclaiming his previous demeanor, he said, "No, actually. Changing hair and eye color isn't much of a transformation. Maybe some horns or claws or fanged teeth would be a transformation, but half of yours is just a quick run to the hair salon."

Despite Tai's attempt at an insult, Vegeta remained unfazed. "Oh really? How about my power level? I can tell that I far outrank you right now."

Tai shrugged. "Maybe you do, maybe you don't. You'll never know unless you attack."

"My pleasure," was all that Vegeta remarked before thrusting his elbow into Tai's spotted abdomen, forcing blood and sputum from his mouth. Vegeta closed the distance between the both of them so quickly that Tai hadn't even realized that he had moved. The Saiyan prince was far from done, though. He quickly struck Tai with a fist to the frontal bone that sent the Puranten warrior coasting dozens of yards back before crashing deep into a large rock formation.

While Tai had been flying back towards the rock, Vegeta had soared across the sky and dove in on the opposite side of the rock just as Tai had crashed on the other side. As the rock formation crumbled, there was a loud smack and Tai was sent flying back out of the rock. Completely dazed by Vegeta's attacks, Tai had no idea that he soaring directly towards the newly appeared Vegeta. The Saiyan prince smiled confidently as Tai soared to him and with a powerful kick; he launched the green warrior into the sky.

Using his super speed, the super Saiyan sped past the dazed Tai and waited patiently with his hands poised for a double axe handle. Surely, when Tai was close enough, Vegeta sent the warrior back to the ground like a shooting star. Tai's crash into the ground was explosive, sending a cloud of dirt throughout the area. Vegeta remained in his floating spot as he watched the dirt cloud disperse. With the cloud gone, he could see Tai at the center of a large crater. To his amazement, the Puranten warrior was beginning to get to his hands and knees. _**Now we can't have that**_, Vegeta thought. He suddenly sent an energy blast from either arm into other areas of the ground.

As Tai started to make it to his feet, he was caught completely off guard as two energy orbs appeared out of the ground below him. The ensuing explosion was just as grand as Tai's crash into the ground.

The smile planted on Vegeta's face as he floated back to the ground was all the proof needed to show the pleasure that he had gained from his attack on Tai. He landed a few feet away from the crater and slowly walked over to the edge. Peering into the hole, he could see Tai lying supine at its center. "Well this has been fun, but I think it's about time that we end this," Vegeta said as he stood to the side and placed his palm forward. Vegeta's aura flared as a yellow orb of energy appeared at his palm.

Vegeta was about to release his signature Big Bang Attack until Tai suddenly jumped out of the crater. His eyes followed the fighter as he rose higher and higher into the sky. Was he actually running away? Tai rose so high into the sky that he was barely a dot. Vegeta dropped his attack, completely perplexed by the sudden happenings. Then he saw what looked like a meteor coming back down to the planet. It looked like a huge ball of fire that was on a collision course with Vegeta. As the fiery ball grew closer, the Saiyan Prince realized that it was Tai! He raised his hand and began to channel his energy for another Big Bang Attack, but he was too late.

The fiery Tai landed on his hands directly in front of Vegeta and pivoting on said appendages, he spin kicked the Super Saiyan square in his jaw. The blow not only managed to daze Vegeta, but it also left a scorch mark on his cheek. Vegeta took a few steps back as his mind tried to regain its senses. When it finally did come back, he was too late to block against the fiery fist that connected in the same spot that the kick had been placed.

Vegeta was knocked back several feet before he flipped out of his daze induced trek and landed on the ground. As soon as he did so, he heard, "Inferno Flash!" Looking up he saw a large fire-incased energy orb coming directly at him.

"Oh so you wanna play that game?! Fine let's do clash of the flashes, you fiery freak!" he proclaimed while cupping his hands together in front of him. "Final Flash!" he announced as the golden energy wave shot forth.

The blasts clashed together in a somewhat beautiful display of power. With fiery red on one side and golden yellow on the other, the epicenter of the clash glowed in a dazzling orange. Despite its beauty, the clash was a pure struggle of power. Vegeta grunted as he pushed more of his energy into the attack. As he did so, Tai did the same. Both of their auras were like massive walls of energy on either side of the clash. As the winds picked up to near hurricane force proportions, it was obvious that neither side wanted to give in. However, a winner was needed and Vegeta was determined to be victor.

With his teeth baring like a hungry shark, Vegeta pushed a huge amount of power into his blast. His energy wave forced the clash all the way back to Tai, a wave of golden energy standing in front of him as he desperately tried to fight back. As hard as Tai tried, his best efforts were not good enough. With a roar of power, Vegeta pushed another boost of energy into the blast and it consumed Tai as it soared across the landscape. Knowing that there was more than enough energy in the blast to destroy the planet, Vegeta curved the blast up into space. Doing so managed to release Tai, who fell back onto the face of a rock formation.

With the blast diverted, Vegeta carefully floated over to the apparently unconscious Tai. Floating in front of the green warrior, Vegeta took notice of the dozens of scorch marks staining his body and even the trail of blood coming from his mouth. Vegeta said, "Your fight is over. I would say that you should keep your big mouth shut next time, but there won't be a next time for you." He pulled his fist back, ready to deliver the final blow, when Tai suddenly sat up and emitted a stream of electricity from his fingers that painfully entrapped the Saiyan prince.

Vegeta howled in pain as electricity surged through every inch of his body. Tai rose into the air to face the howling Saiyan with a proud smile on his face. "You wretched Saiyan filth! How dare you think that you can defeat me!" he announced.

Vegeta managed to glare with extreme fury at the Puranten fighter, which only infuriated Tai more. His fists and feet began radiating the same fiery aura as earlier as he returned the steely gaze at Vegeta. "Got a problem?" he said as he floated closer. "Don't worry. I will knock all of your cares away." With a devious smile, he lifted his fiery hands in a boxing like stance and began to unleash a fierce barrage of punches and kicks, focusing on the face as he knocked Vegeta's head every which way.

He completed his attack with a boot to Vegeta's abdomen, followed up with a powerful punch to the jaw. Vegeta crashed on the face of a small rock formation, electricity still painfully coiling around his body. Tai floated straight down to the ground. From his position, there was nearly a quarter mile of open space between them.

He laughed at the sight of Vegeta's electrically trapped body slumping against the rock. "Oh how the might have fallen! Tell me Vegeta, how does it feel? How does it feel to know that you're about to die? Cause I'm bout to kill you, bitch," he said.

He started laughing again until he saw Vegeta sit up. He watched in amusement as Vegeta struggled to his feet. With electricity still surging through and around his body, Vegeta slowly began to walk towards Tai.

"You can't be serious," Tai exclaimed. He pulled his right arm from its folded position and pointing his palm at Vegeta, he focused his energy into the electricity. The sparks seemed to grow in intensity as Vegeta stopped his trek for a moment, howling in pain as he did so. Tai threw his head back in laughter. "I swear this is the most fun that I have had in years!" he practically yelled. When his head fell back into its normal position, he immediately stopped laughing.

Vegeta was still coming towards, albeit slowly. The Saiyan Prince's teeth were gritted in pure anger as he slowly trudged toward Tai. The Puranten warrior grunted in frustration. _**He sure is a persistent one. It may be best for me to hurry up and get rid of him. The electricity has put me in control, but the stronger the opponent, the more concentration that I need to have. With someone as powerful as Vegeta, I'm going to need my full attention. I'd better finish him before he finds a way to break free**_.

He placed both his palms facing Vegeta and concentrated, raising the intensity of the electrical coils around Vegeta's body. Vegeta stopped his plod and howled in pain yet again, but he only stopped for a moment. He dug deep inside and powered through the pain as he continued to walk towards Tai. The green warrior took on an expression of shock, but that quickly turned to anger. With veins erupting in his arms and head, Tai forced more of his influence into the electric binds. However, his efforts were to no avail. Vegeta continued to walk towards him, his steps turning into stomps as his golden aura flared around.

With his anger rising to new heights, Tai practically screamed, "You damned Saiyan! You think that you can defeat me?! Well you thought wrong!" His eyes seemed to glow as he focused more of his influence into the electricity and with a roar of power, electric bolts shot out of his finger tips and eyes.

The bolts struck Vegeta's body and lifted him into the air slightly as the Saiyan warrior wailed in horrible pain. Tai then used his influence to throw Vegeta's back into the rock formation that he had been slumped against mere moments ago. Whatever rush of energy that had overtaken Vegeta earlier had faded and as he laid there unmoving, Tai released a deep sigh.

"It's time to finish this," he said. He stood to the side and placed his fist forward in a similar fashion to Vegeta's Big Bang Attack stance. As he did so, Vegeta sat up slightly to look at him. "Oh, good; I thought that I had killed you. Now you can die a truly deserving death; death by your own energy," he said to Vegeta.

Even from the far distance, Tai could see the look of confusion on Vegeta's bruised face. He continued with, "You see I knew that you were stronger than me, but being the martial art expert that I am, I know of a way to close the gap in our powers. There is a technique that I discovered while traversing my way to the North Galaxy. It allows the individual to absorb the energy of their opponent. The troublesome part to this technique, though, is that in order to absorb the energy you must be hit directly by it. There is no shield to the ability, so you have to be careful not to let yourself get killed. However, if you do it properly, then you gain immense results.

For example, our little clash earlier. I knew that I couldn't defeat you, but I made you press a lot of energy into the attack and when it 'overwhelmed' me, I absorbed most of its power. Plus, I knew that you wouldn't let it collide with the planet because it would've killed all of you, which is what saved me. Do you understand, Vegeta? You have no one to thank for this attack, but yourself." He finished his speech with a huge smile.

All Vegeta could do was scowl at the wicked Tai. Could he have actually been bested?

Tai's flame-like aura surrounded him for a moment before dissolving into a golden aura reminiscent of a Super Saiyan's. "Now I do believe you were in a similar stance earlier when you were going to finish me," he said. "Now what should I name this finisher…" He paused a minute to think before saying, "Got it!" With a confident smile plastered on his face, Tai began charging his energy into a fire encased orb of energy. _**Alright, Tai; you've only got one shot at this, so you'd better make it count.**_

Vegeta watched in amazement as Tai's energy orb grew to beach ball like proportions, its sheer power seeming to darken the area. He had used a lot of his energy trying to power through Tai's electric binds the first time and now he was still locked in its grasps. He couldn't help, but notice that they were feeling looser by the second, though. It was like the bigger Tai's energy orb got, the weaker the electric binds felt. Then a thought came to him; hopefully a thought that would prove to be his ultimate savior.

* * *

"Maybe we should've sent Pui Pui out to fight after all," said Dabura, gaining Babidi's attention. "I mean Tai has definitely proven to be stronger than him."

"You demon-breathed bastard!" said Pui Pui. "How dare you?!"

"He's not lying," remarked Babidi while he glanced over at the enraged Pui Pui. "We offered to let you do more training, but you refused. I'm sure Tai wouldn't have refused. If he didn't look like he was about to win this fight, I'd call him back and let you go out there to die."

Pui Pui looked at Babidi with shock spread across his face. He could hear Frieza and Cell chuckling off to the side, and when he turned to glare at them, they simply laughed in his face. Frieza seemed to take the most solace in Pui Pui's misfortune, which enraged the alien further. "He can't be that strong! He had risen to 3,000 earlier, but I very seriously doubt that he's risen much farther," protested Pui Pui.

"He's at 4,000 right now," remarked Dabura.

Pui Pui's jaw nearly came unhinged as it dropped open.

Frieza laughed harder at Pui Pui's expression. "Don't worry, Pui Pui. We can't all be winners," he said.

Pui Pui glanced over at Frieza and said, "You're living proof of that, aren't you Frieza?"

Frieza laughed off his attempt at an insult and said, "At least my own friends don't consider me worthless."

Pui Pui nearly shook with anger as he stared down at the ground in embarrassment.

Drawing everyone's attention, Babidi said, "Oh look, he's about to attack!"

* * *

"Goodbye, Vegeta. You were an interesting fight," said Tai as a breeze fluttered against his baggy pants.

"Goku, we have to act now!" demanded Supreme Kai.

"I think Supreme Kai is right," said Gohan, emitting his first words since the fight started.

"No; Vegeta can handle this!" replied Goku, secretly hoping that he was right.

The look of determination on Goku's face stopped anymore protesting from Gohan. All that Supreme Kai offered in return was, "I hope you're right."

"Have fun in hell Vegeta! Big Blaze Assault!" announced Tai as the large fiery orb of energy rushed at Vegeta. The massive attack ripped through the ground as it sped to the downed Saiyan.

Vegeta watched with wide eyes as the attack approached him. _**This is it!**_

The blast collided with the mound of rock, forming a large rising golden bubble of compressed power. It raised high into air before finally rupturing. The explosion was so gloriously massive that the shock wave even managed to rock Babidi and the others back at the ship. When the smoke finally settled, there was a huge, near quarter-mile crater left in its wake. Vegeta was nowhere to be seen or even felt. Everyone feared the worst for the Saiyan prince; all except Tai, who immediately broke into a fit of laughter.

"That's what you get, you damned Saiyan! You mess with Tai and then you die!" proclaimed Tai in between bursts of laughter.

"First of all you freak, don't copy the names of my techniques. Come up with your own sorry titles. And secondly, don't brag about killing someone, unless they are actually dead," said Vegeta, who was standing directly behind.

Tai tried to turn and face the Saiyan elite, but before his head could turn a mere 90 degress, a powerful blast of energy shot through his torso and eventually spread to wipe out his entire body.

Vegeta stood to the side with his palming facing what used to be Tai and said, "That was _**my**_ Big Bang Attack."

* * *

**BAM! Tai is dead! Sorry for this chapter being so long. My chapters will never be this long again, but I didn't want to split this fight into two weekly updates. Plus ,since this was an OC I wanted to do my best to describe his personality and background. The fact that I liked Tai's character didn't help either. I wanted to make him a challenge for Vegeta. If anyone noticed, I actually tried to base Tai's personality off the Vegeta that we first met. The ruthless and savage Vegeta from the Saiyan Saga. Like Vegeta was fighting the old him in a sense.**

**Anyways, I hope you all liked it. I've been working on writing fighting scenes and I think that I've gotten better. So, next time we migrate to the second stage and the team of 18 & Yamcha face off against Goten & Trunks.**

**Later Taters!**


	15. Betrayal

Gohan and Supreme Kai watched with both of their mouths slightly agape as the wind carried off the remaining particles of Tai. Vegeta remained stoic as his palm continued to hover where Tai's back had once been. He was battered and had various scratches across his body; there was even a slight tear in his shirt. Despite his battle wounds, Vegeta had pulled out a win against a difficult foe. The only thing that Supreme Kai and Gohan wanted to know was how? It seemed that Vegeta was going to lose, but out of nowhere he appears behind Tai and blew him into nothing.

"H-how did he do that?" questioned Supreme Kai.

Goku stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on the Kai's shoulder, making him look up at the Saiyan. With a smile, Goku replied, "Well let's go find out." Before Shin could say anything else, Goku took off running towards Vegeta with Gohan slowly walking behind him. He certainly wanted to know; so he wasted no time following after Goku as well.

"Vegeta! That was incredible!" announced Goku as he came to a halt in front of the Saiyan Prince.

Vegeta lowered his arm and after powering down, he replied, "Surely you didn't expect anything other than my victory, right Kakarot?"

"I didn't think that you'd lose, but I can say the same for them," Goku said while gesturing to the strolling Gohan and the Supreme Kai, who had just came to a halt in front of the two.

"Is that so?" said Vegeta, raising an eyebrow at the Kai.

"How did you do that, Vegeta? Your defeat seemed eminent, but then it's like you just disappeared and then reappeared behind him," asked the Supreme Kai.

Vegeta smiled proudly before saying, "Well when I was struggling against Tai at first I realized that when his concentration wasn't on me, I was able to move with enough effort. Then, after being thrown back against the rock, I noticed that the bigger Tai's energy ball grew, the less resistance I could feel from the binds. He devoted more attention to his energy sphere and when he launched it at me; I broke free of the binds and forced myself deep into the ground. By lowering my power level I was able to get the jump on him, and that's how I defeated Tai."

Supreme Kai was truly impressed, not just by Vegeta's fighting abilities, but also by his mental observation of Tai's weakness and inevitably finding a way to use it to his advantage.

He was about to give Vegeta a well-deserved compliment, but all of a sudden, space seemed to move all around the four warriors and then they were brought back to the first stage of Babidi's ship. They looked down as the circular opening to the next stage spread a path for them.

"Time for the next round, I guess," stated Goku.

Gohan was the first to jump down the shaft. Goku and Vegeta were the next to walk over to the opening. "Oh, yeah; Vegeta, do you need a senzu bean?" asked Goku as they halted just above the opening.

"Don't insult me by offering me one of those disgraceful beans. Tai was barely a fight. If I had just went ahead and powered up then he wouldn't have lasted one good minute," Vegeta replied with a disapproving glare. He quickly jumped down the shaft, followed by Goku, who said, "Well you didn't have to be so mean about it."

Supreme Kai stood in complete shock at Vegeta's words. _**For all of the trouble that Tai caused, Vegeta could've defeated him at any time. Surely he was just boasting, right? **_While he wasn't sure if Vegeta was boasting or not, he couldn't help, but think, _**exactly how powerful are these Saiyans?**_ Before giving any more time to idle thought, he floated over and down the shaft, behind Goku and the others.

* * *

"Well that was interesting," Frieza said as he stepped away from the crystal ball.

Cell followed after Frieza as they both trekked back to their chairs. "Indeed; Shame he couldn't win, though," he said.

While Cell and Frieza took their seats, Babidi stood angrily in front of the crystal ball. "I can't believe he lost," he said. He heard a snort of amusement and when the wizard turned to look, he saw a pleased smile on Pui Pui's face. For a brief moment, he considered sending the alien out there to die, but then he realized that Pui Pui was currently his most useful minion; aside from Dabura.

Turning away from the crystal ball, Babidi said, "I guess I should go check how much energy Tai was able to beat out of Vegeta." As he walked away, Dabura followed after him.

Just before crossing the threshold into the room containing Majin Buu's cocoon, Dabura said, "Who will we send next? Cell and Frieza aren't…"

He was interrupted by Babidi, who said, "Cell and Frieza are no longer a concern of mine. I think it's about time that they go back to hell; they clearly have no desire to assist me."

Pui Pui heard them mumble something as they crossed into the next room. He was sure that they had said something about him, but at this point, he wasn't sure if he cared. He turned to glance over at Cell and Frieza. Cell was staring intently at the closed door while Frieza spoke aimlessly about how he could use some wine.

* * *

"Trunks! TRUNKS!" yelled Bulma as she tried to call her son down.

The last place that any of them would've suspected Goten and Trunks to be was fighting in the tournament while in disguise. Now they were up there giving Yamcha and 18 all that they had. Truthfully, Bulma wasn't too concerned with Yamcha, but she was slightly worried that 18 might get carried away and hurt her son. 18 may have married into the group, but she was certainly not a trusted friend.

By this point, she was sure that Trunks was most likely ignoring her. She sat down, winded from yelling. Glancing over at the usually out of control Chi Chi, she said, "Why are you so calm about this?"

Chi Chi looked over at Bulma for a moment as if she didn't hear her and then said, "Oh; Well I was angry at first, but then I realized something. If Goten wins, then that means that we get the prize money and even if he doesn't, I can still expect a small contribution from Yamcha."

"If he wins," stated Bulma.

"Yes. Right now I have a fifty-fifty chance of winning some money out of this tournament and I am unbelievably happy about it. In fact…" Chi Chi stood and began screaming at the top of her lungs, "Let's Go Goten! Let's Go Yamcha! I Want To See Some Action Out There!"

While Chi Chi's outburst had rattled everyone in the stands, it seemed to only intensify the fighting in the ring, or rather, above the ring.

* * *

Goten was on the right fighting Yamcha and Trunks was on the left fighting 18. While 18 was able to hold her own against her mini Super Saiyan, Yamcha was having significantly more trouble. Goten wasn't nearly as skilled in fighting as Yamcha, but he was significantly stronger. In fact, Yamcha was sure that the only reason why he hadn't completely lost so far was because of his sharper skills. It still didn't help the fact that every punch he sustained was shockingly painful.

Goten was able to break past Yamcha's defense and landed a fierce boot to his stomach. At the same time, 18 was struck powerfully in her jaw. The android and former bandit were launched at each other and eventually collided, back to back, in mid-air. When they collected themselves, Yamcha stared intently at Goten and 18 glared daggers at Trunks.

Goten sheepishly said, "Sorry if that hurt, Mr. Yamcha."

With a devious smile, Trunks said, "I'm not sorry, 18."

Yamcha was ready to charge back at Goten, but suddenly, 18 reached back and grabbed Yamcha's shirt, pulling him down as they floated, back to back, down to the ring. Once she landed, she turned to face the bandit and said, "Look; these two are pretty strong. I know that you aren't the strongest and I'm more than sure that Goten is holding back on you. So, we'll use that to our advantage."

"What?" replied Yamcha, having no idea what was about to happen.

18 grunted in frustration and leaned in to say what she had planned.

"What do you think that they are doing?" Goten asked as he and Trunks remained in the sky.

"I don't know. I can't hear what they are saying," replied Trunks. "It doesn't matter anyway; they're going to lose. And you need to hurry up and finish Yamcha. 18 is strong and I'm going to need your help to put her down for good."

"I don't want to hurt him, Trunks."

"Goten, it's not like you are going to kill him." Trunks saw that Goten was about to start pouting, so to avoid his tantrum, he said, "Fine; just make sure that you hurry up and beat him."

Down on the ring, 18 had finished telling Yamcha her plan. "Wow, that might actually work," exclaimed Yamcha.

"If you play your role, then there won't be any need for 'might.' It will work," she replied. "Now, are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Let's finish this." 18 immediately shot into the air, followed by Yamcha.

* * *

"It's a third of the way full," said Babidi. He was pleasantly surprised by the rise in energy. A quarter more of energy and he will finally have his monster.

"Those electric binds must have done a lot of damage," remarked Dabura.

"I suppose." Babidi was preparing to say something else, but a commotion at the door stopped him.

He heard, "You can't go in there!" "I'll do whatever I please!" He was sure that the second voice was Cell's.

Turning to look at the door, he saw Cell standing in the threshold. The super android was poised to say something, but Majin Buu's massive cocoon caught his eye and he seemed speechless for a moment.

"What is that thing?" said Cell.

"None of your concern," replied Babidi. "Now, what do you want?"

Cell's gaze shifted down to the size-impaired Babidi. He then said, "I want to fight on the next stage."

Babidi heard Frieza yell, "What?!" before he appeared to the side of Cell, gazing up at the android with frustration. Babidi had intentions of returning Cell and Frieza to hell at this point, but with this turn of events, he said, "I'm glad that you've finally decided to fall in line, Cell. Frieza, would like to accompany Cell?"

Frieza stopped his glare at Cell. A pleased smile graced his face as he was ready to accept, but Cell interrupted him. "No!" he barked, hastily.

"Why not?" questioned Frieza, returning to glare at Cell; except now it was more out of confusion than frustration.

Babidi then questioned, "Why not?" as well.

"Having this weakling out there with me would only be a distraction. If Pui Pui can't match the Saiyans' power, how could Frieza possibly keep up?" Cell stated. He glanced over at Frieza, whose face flashed a pained and shocked expression. He continued with, "I'm bored with sitting back here. Let me go out and fight; I will get the remaining quarter of energy that you need."

Babidi wasn't sure if it was because Cell was finally doing what he desired or because Cell had just blatantly insulted Frieza, but he was smiling like a Cheshire cat. "Pui Pui, lead Cell to the second stage and hurry back. I don't think you want to miss this."

Pui Pui wasn't sure if Babidi was referring to the inevitable fight on the second stage or what could possibly happen with Frieza. The Arcosian tyrant had always been good at masking his true feelings when it came to his facial expression, but underneath the calm that he was displaying, it was clear that he was seething with anger. Cell noticed as well, but merely ignored the glare of death that he was receiving from Frieza as he was guided out of the room by Pui Pui. Frieza remained standing in the door before he stepped back into the room containing his and what he once considered to be a friend's chair.

Babidi and Dabura remained in the dark room as they watched Frieza slip out. "He's angry," remarked Dabura.

"Amazingly so; Anger and Vengeance are two of the evilest emotions that one can have, and right now, Frieza is raging with both of them. This also means that he is easier to control. Maybe I'll pit him against Cell once Majin Buu is reborn," Babidi said with a wicked laugh. "Imagine it; having them kill each other," he continued to say as he walked out of the room to view the fight on stage two.

Dabura followed behind his master as he smiled at his enjoyment. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. Cell mentioned that he would get the remaining quarter of energy, but Dabura was sure that Cell wasn't in the room when Babidi had mentioned that. Deciding that it was irrelevant, Dabura ignored it. It's not like Cell had super hearing or anything.

* * *

18 and Yamcha flew directly at the two half Saiyans. Trunks was more than ready for round two with 18, but Goten was apprehensive to rushing right into battle with Yamcha. It was almost common knowledge that Yamcha wasn't as strong as everyone else, and after seeing how he could hurt his mother while in his normal form, Goten feared that he might critically hurt Yamcha while in Super Saiyan form.

18 rushed ahead of Yamcha and crashed into Trunks as she punched him away. Goten wanted to rush Yamcha, but he hesitated and Yamcha landed two strong punches to his abdomen. Goten curled up in surprise more than pain. Yamcha then grabbed the Saiyan child by his gi and threw him down to ring. Goten only flew a few yards before recovering and staring up at Yamcha. Behind the former bandit, Goten could see Trunks and 18 going at it fiercely. Trunks looked like he was beginning to lose.

In between dodging 18's punches, Trunks yelled, "Hurry up, Goten!"

Goten didn't want to do it, but he knew it was time to put Yamcha away. His gaze shifted back to Yamcha just in time to see the bandit's hands moving over his face. Goten didn't have time to discern what was about to happen.

Yamcha announced, "Solar Flare!" while emitting an amazingly blinding light. Everyone, who had been unlucky enough to be looking at the bright light without shades, was temporarily blinded.

As per her plan, 18 had gotten a good grip on Trunks's head at the right moment. While closing her eyes and looking away, she forced Trunks's face to look at the light. Now with both competitors blinded, it was time to really enact 18's plan.

18 threw Trunks to the side as she dive-bombed Goten. The little Super Saiyan had no opportunity to block as 18 swooped in and delivered a powerful knee to his face. Coming from 18, this knee was more than powerful enough to knock Goten senseless and, as he coasted backwards, he was unable to block from the axe handle that Yamcha delivered to his chest. Goten was sent on a crash course with the center of the ring; until 18 appeared and booted him at angle to the outside of the ring. He smashed deep into the grassy ground as everyone's eyesight began to come back.

The first thing that Trunks noticed was that Goten was planted in the grass outside of the ring. _**Darn it Goten. You always have to be such a nice guy**_, he thought. He looked up and saw that 18 was hovering a long distance away from him. She looked like a wolf ready to pounce and without Goten for support; Trunks knew that he wouldn't last long. He clutched his fists at his sides as he stared the android down. He figured that if he was going to lose, that he might as well not make it easy for them. Looking around, he then realized that he couldn't see Yamcha.

"Up here, buddy," Yamcha said while hovering perpendicularly above Trunks.

Trunks slowly looked up, only to be greeted with the palm of Yamcha's hand. Before he could move, Yamcha emitted a powerful kiai that sent Trunks flying down towards the ring. Just before hitting the ring, Trunks caught himself. He readied himself to charge Yamcha, but then he noticed that 18 was no longer in the sky.

"Right here…buddy," 18 said from behind Trunks.

Trunks slowly turned to face his accoster, but before he could fully turn, 18 swung a powerful roundhouse kick to the side of his head. Trunks was sent coasting across the ring and inevitably out the ring and into the barrier wall, effectively disqualifying him.

"And that takes care of the little Super Saiyans. Now, for Yamcha," 18 said as she looked into the sky at Yamcha.

* * *

"Aww, man; I wanted to fight," protested Goku as he moped next to Supreme Kai.

After dropping down to the second stage, he and Gohan had engaged in a round of rock, paper, scissors. Gohan had won and was staring intently at the door in anticipation of his opponent. He appeared slightly less angered as before and the change in demeanor reminded Supreme Kai of something that he wished to discuss with Goku.

He turned his back to Gohan to ensure that the young Saiyan didn't overhear the conversation. "Goku, do you believe that it is wise to allow Gohan to fight?" asked Shin.

Goku stopped moping and looked over at Supreme Kai. Seeing the deity turned around, Goku turned as well. He replied, "Is there something troubling you Supreme Kai? This is the second time that you have questioned me about Gohan."

"Do not take my words to offense, but I believe that having Gohan here may be threatening," said the Kai. From the corner of his eye, he could see the confusion crossing Goku's face. He continued with, "I understand that you all are of pure heart, but even the simplest of emotions can act as a cancer in a person's body. Two of these emotions are anger and a desire for vengeance. These emotions seem to be prevalent in Gohan's mood lately. If Babidi is able to take notice of this, then he may try to claim Gohan's body. As mentioned earlier, Babidi only needs the slightest amount of evil in someone's heart in order to take over them."

There was a moment of brief silence between the two of them. Supreme Kai had been staring at the wall intently as he discussed the issue with Goku, but upon this silence, he looked over to Goku and saw an amused smile on his face. Before he could ask Goku why he was smiling, Goku said, "That's what you're worried about? Supreme Kai, I know my son and there is no way that Gohan could ever be taken over by someone like Babidi. Gohan is one of the purest people that I know."

"But, Goku…" started Supreme Kai, but the sound of the door in the room opening stopped him.

Whatever argument that he was ready to start with Goku ended abruptly as it appeared that the fight on stage two was ready to begin. Gohan's opponent remained encased in the darkness beyond the door for several moments, but there was an air to his power that was eerily familiar. Just as the realization of Gohan's opponent began to come to everyone's minds, Cell stepped out of the darkness with a confident smile plastered on his face.

"Gohan!" he exclaimed. "It's been far too long."

Gohan's face contorted into a grim scowl as he stared Cell down.

His smile still shining on his face, Cell said, "Well don't just stand there." He slid into a fighting stance and said, "We have seven years to catch up on."

* * *

**And that wraps up chapter 14! Sorry for another late post. I've sort of started losing interest in this story as I plan for future stories. No worries, though. As long as people enjoy this story, I will never abandon it. Also, reviews always help to encourage me, so there's that.**

**Anyways, things are wrapping up at the tournament and things are heating up on Babidi's ship. Wonder how Frieza feels about being insulted by someone that he thought was his friend? And Gohan is finally about to get his hands on Cell. Is Supreme Kai's concern viable or is he simply worrying over nothing. Keep checking in on this story and you'll all find out!**

**Later Taters!**


	16. REMATCH!

"Aww; Goten lost," stated Chi Chi sadly.

"Don't be sad, Ms. Chi Chi," said Erasa, drawing Chi Chi's attention. "You still have Yamcha."

Chi Chi smiled politely at the young girl and said, "I sure do; and he'd better win!"

"Yamcha versus Android 18; I'm sure that'll go smoothly," stated a sarcastic, yet familiar, voice from above the group. Everyone looked up and gleefully greeted Tien and Chiaotzu, who was riding on his back.

The three-eyed warrior and his longtime friend floated down into the space between Erasa and Roshi while Oolong turned back to say, "What brings you here, Tien?"

"While I was training in the mountains, I felt two powerful and evil energies. One I recognized to be Cell and I was unsure of the other one, but I could feel that it was equally evil. I and Chiaotzu were on a direct course with the energies and then we started feeling the energies' of everyone else, and then it was like everyone's power levels just dropped off the face of the Earth. We flew around for a while, but when it seemed that we couldn't find anything, we came here; I figured that you all must've known something," finished Tien.

Bulma's expression became solemn as she assured Tien's thoughts. "Yes; you were right. Cell and Frieza have come back to life, and they've been running amuck."

"How can that be possible? Cell was defeated by Go…Ouch!" Tien was cut off by Chi Chi administering a hard, yet subtle, pinch to his leg. While Tien rubbed his throbbing leg, Bulma subtly gestured to the two teenagers that were sitting amongst them. The teens seemed to be too enthralled by what was happening in the ring to be lending a lot of their attention to the conversation around them.

Glad that Erasa and Sharpner hadn't been paying attention, Bulma leaned in to whisper, "Goku and everyone have gone to take care of Cell, Frieza, and the wizard that brought them back to life."

"Wizard?" repeated Tien in a whisper. Bulma merely nodded in reply and Tien, then said, "You all have a lot to fill me in on once these kids are gone."

* * *

Yamcha landed on the ring floor and began stepping towards 18 as he wiped a trail of sweat from his brow. He had a few bruises scattered across his upper torso and a small cut on his left cheek, but due to Goten's reluctance to fight, Yamcha managed to escape with minor damage. As he stopped in front on 18, he proclaimed with a smile, "That was incredible! Your plan worked!"

His smile slowly faded as his words seemed to fall on deaf ears. 18's demeanor remained a stony one as she gazed upon the former bandit and after tucking a loose strand of her blond hair behind her right ear, she said, "This match isn't over, so I wouldn't be so happy."

With those words, Yamcha immediately went into defense mode. Before 18 had an opportunity to strike Yamcha quickly performed a backflip to get away from her. When he landed on the other side of the ring, he looked up to see that 18 was no longer standing in her spot. Yamcha was unable to react quickly enough; 18 appeared behind him using her superior speed and grabbed the bandit in a tight headlock. Yamcha tried to struggle, but 18 increased her pressure, which forced a yelp of pain to escape Yamcha's lips.

Some of the audience had gasped at the howl of Yamcha's pain. This induced a reaction out of Bulma and the others. They all stood to watch what appeared to be 18 trying to pop Yamcha's head off of his shoulders. They watched as Yamcha tried to pull 18's arm from around his neck. From the others' position, it looked like 18 had a smile on her face as Yamcha's head slowly paled from a lack of oxygen.

This was all a ruse, though. 18 knew that she had to make this look good. With everyone's attention focused on Yamcha, 18 whispered in his ear, "Let's make a deal."

When Yamcha stopped his struggling, 18 knew that she had his attention. She continued with, "Face it; I could crush you with a flick of my wrist. In fact, I wasn't even giving my 100% in that fight with Trunks; so imagine what I could do to you. With all of that being said, I do not want all of the publicity that comes with being champion; I have a feeling that you'd enjoy that more. So, if I let you win, you have to give me the money."

Yamcha tried speaking, but it came out very raspy since 18 had a firm grip around his neck. 18 sighed at this and loosened her hold slightly to let Yamcha speak. He then said, "Why do I have to give you all of the money? I deserve some of it!"

"Or; I could just beat the snot out of you and take all of the money. I can always find a way to deal with those reporters."

"I have died once and had a hand put through my stomach. Do your worst."

18 grunted with frustration. She could tell that Yamcha wasn't just going to give in to her wishes. She begrudgingly replied, "Fine; you can have the runner up prize, but I get the grand prize money."

A smile crossed Yamcha's face as he replied, "Okay!" Before 18 could reply anything else, Yamcha slammed his elbow into her stomach. 18 curled over more out of surprise than pain and using this moment to his advantage, Yamcha grabbed 18's arm and slung her across the ring. Just before 18 flew out of the ring, she spun in the air and slammed her foot into the edge of the ring to stop her progress. Pushing off of said foot, 18 charged at Yamcha, shattering the edge of the ring as she did so.

With her arm pulled back in preparation of the attack, 18 closed the distance between her and Yamcha. However, just as she neared the bandit, Yamcha powered up a golden ball of energy in his hand and flung it at her as he declared, "Spirit ball attack." 18 stopped dead in her tracks as the ball of energy rushed at her and swerved to the side at the last second to avoid its impact.

She turned to watch as the energy ball curved into the air and shot back down to strike her again. She leapt out of the way as the ball crashed into the ring and she then gave Yamcha an amused glare as she said, "Is that really the best that you can do?"

Yamcha immediately pointed his index and middle finger up, indicating for the ball of energy to follow. The energy ball sprang out of the ring and struck 18 directly in her chin, knocking the fierce android into the air slightly. Yamcha then directed the ball of energy to swerve back around and crash into 18's abdomen as she was sent coasting into the barrier wall. She crashed with a wall-cracking thud and slid down to rest on the grass, disqualifying her and making Yamcha the tournament champion.

Wonder-struck and mouth agape from what he had just done, Yamcha watched 18 slowly stand and rub her bruised chin. Then as the revelation of what had just happened slowly came to him, Yamcha's face contorted into a wide, toothy smile. He began jumping up in down in unbelievable happiness. He had finally won the World Martial Arts Tournament, granted it was staged by him and 18. While he wanted to think that he had truly caught 18 off guard with his attack, it didn't matter. He was champ and he couldn't have been happier.

"Sorry, but you are not champion," said the announcer, making Yamcha stop his jumping in mid-air as he turned to look back the announcer.

Returning to the ground, Yamcha stepped over to the announcer and sadly said, "W-what?"

The announcer paused for a moment. He could see the ocean of sadness that was about to overtake the fighter before him, but unfortunately, he had a job to do. "Well, you see, since you never registered for the tournament, there is no way to legally crown you as the champion."

Whatever sadness that was about to overtake Yamcha was squashed as his mood shifted to unrelenting fury. "What!" he exclaimed. "You mean to tell me that you allowed me to go through all of this and I was never going to truly win in the first place!"

The announcer took a few steps back out of fear of Yamcha attacking him and meekly replied, "To be honest, it wasn't my decision. I am just the announcer. I only do what I am told to do."

Yamcha leapt off of the ring as the announcer kept backing up. When he finally reached the barrier wall and had nowhere left to go, he cowered as Yamcha stepped before him. Shrinking against the wall, he waited for what would be absolute pain, but all he felt was a comforting hand on his shoulder. When he looked up, he saw a one-sided smile gracing Yamcha's face. "Well thanks for giving me the opportunity to fight anyway," said the former bandit before leaping back into the ring.

He walked over to 18, who had at some point gotten back into the ring. He stepped up and offered his hand to the fierce android. 18 watched him skeptically for a moment before exasperatedly grabbing and shaking his hand. Before walking off, Yamcha said, "I hope you enjoy the fame." With that, he flew up to join his friends in the stands while 18 was left standing in the ring.

With Yamcha gone, 18 looked over at the announcer. The announcer immediately caught on to the look that he was receiving. Stepping into the ring, he said, "This has been one incredible tournament. Things have happened today that some of us have never thought was possible to happen. Throughout this crazy ordeal, this lady has remained indignant in the belief that she would win. And after fighting her way to the top, I do believe that she is worthy of being deemed champion. So, without further ado, I'd like to crown Ms. 18 as our 25th annual Martial Arts Champion of the World!"

An announcement like this would usually lead to a standing ovation from the audience, but at this moment the entire arena was deadly silent. The announcer looked around in confusion for a moment before the crowd began to voice their objection. "Boooo!" they roared. "Where's Mr. Satan!" they yelled. "Mr. Satan is the only champion we want!" they cheered.

The announcer tried to calm them as he clumsily said, "Mr. Satan wishes not to continue in the tournament. He has…."

The announcer was unable to finish his comment as the audience erupted in a roar of booing. They began throwing random trash into the ring, mostly aiming at the announcer; they didn't want 18 to decide to attack them. As the announcer covered himself from the trash barrage, the crowd began chanting, "Mr. Satan! Mr. Satan! Mr. Satan!"

All the announcer could think was; _**I hope these people don't start a riot.**_

All 18 could think was; _**Why won't they hurry up and give me my money?**_

* * *

"Well don't just stand there, Gohan. We have seven years to catch up on," Cell said with a confident smile as he slid into a fighting stance.

After saying this, the entire room shifted throughout space and time again as Babidi teleported them to another area. While Goku, Supreme Kai, and Vegeta looked around in wonderment, throughout the shift Gohan and Cell kept their eyes trained on one another in an intense stare down. When the room came to a standstill, the group of fighters found that they had been brought to a city. They stood atop what appeared to be one of the tallest, if not the tallest, building in the city. Goku walked over to the side and peered down the side of the building as he gazed across the city and noticed that the city was actually built out of the water. Instead of having streets and concrete below, there were waterways and canals. It was something that he had never seen before, but nevertheless, where there were cities there were people. His biggest concern was that innocent people would be caught in the cross hairs of Cell and Gohan's fight. He was unable to voice this concern, though, as Gohan's energy spiked.

With one short primal roar, Gohan's energy surged and he transformed into an Ascended Super Saiyan. This quick power shift was enough to send tremors racing down the building beneath them as every window-descending from the top-was blown out, forcing the building to slowly crumble beneath them.

Not wasting a moment, Gohan charged at Cell with his golden aura blaring and delivered a powerful boot to the super android's face. Before Cell could be knocked away, Gohan quickly grabbed a hold of his ankle and holding him in place, kicked Cell directly in the small of his back. This forced a yelp of pain to escape Cell's lips, but Gohan was far from done; using his grip on Cell's ankle, Gohan lobbed Cell diagonally at the waterways and buildings below.

Not willing to give the bio-android a moments rest, Gohan immediately placed his hands forward-one atop the other-and released a powerful Explosive Madan at Cell. Against Gohan's wishes, though, Cell disappeared just before the blast connected, leaving it to shoot into the aquatic-based city below and destroy nearly two blocks of buildings. With the use of the instant transmission, Cell appeared at Gohan's left and hammered the Super Saiyan out of the sky with a fierce punch.

Gohan pierced angularly through a building before crashing into the aquatic street below. He stayed down for less than a second before that entire block was lit up in a glorious golden glow. With a roar of anger, Gohan explosively shot forth from the waterway, causing many of the buildings around the area to crumble as he charged at Cell. The super android and Super Saiyan clashed in a barrage of punches and kicks as they battled throughout the sky, Gohan fighting on pure rage and Cell smiling the whole time through.

In the midst of the mid-air battle, Gohan landed a powerful jab to Cell's abdomen, forcing the bio-android to keel over in pain. Gohan then pulled back his other fist for another attack, but Cell quickly recovered and delivered a stunning uppercut to Gohan. While the Ascended Saiyan was dazed, Cell administered a barrage of punches throughout his torso and face, making Gohan's body curl and uncurl from the force. Topping off his attack, Cell drove a fierce punch into Gohan's jaw, knocking Gohan back slightly.

Gohan quickly recovered, though, and tried to charge Cell yet again, but he was greeted by Cell's fist, which was just held in front of him. Gohan watched the tightened fist suspiciously for a moment until it opened up and released a massive energy wave that blew him clear across the sky. Not giving Gohan a moment to recover, Cell used his super speed to chase down Gohan's retreating body and with his hands clasped together; he hammered the Super Saiyan out of the sky and directly through a building below.

Unlike earlier, Gohan remained down for a longer period of time. Cell used this momentary break to gaze about the city. Their fight had only just begun and two areas of the city was a crumbled mess with rubble scattered throughout various spots. For a fleeting moment, he considered if there were any inhabitants in this city. If there were, they sure weren't vocal about their city getting destroyed.

Before Cell had time to ponder the city's inhabitants further, Gohan pierced from his aquatic grave and halted a safe distance away from Cell. He had gained a small bruise just above his left eye and a minor tear in the side of his shirt, but for the intensity of their battle, he was no worse for wear.

Trying to elicit more anger from Gohan, Cell said, "This is beginning to grow quite boring, Gohan. I came here for a fight, not to be reminded on how superior I am to you."

Gohan sneered at Cell's comment, assuring Cell of his successfulness. "You think that you are superior?" questioned Gohan. "I'll show you superior!" Gohan's energy skyrocketed again. The power-infused roar combined with his power emitted a strong wave of energy that crashed into Cell's body, forcing the bio-android to put up his android barrier

Gohan's energy was forcing the waterways below to ripple and splash about as the sky turned dark, the only illumination being Gohan's Super Saiyan aura. I strike of lighting shot forth from the sky and connected with Gohan's aura, forcing the aura the spin about Gohan's body as the electricity surged around it. As Gohan's roar became louder, his hair elongated slightly and became spikier. With his energy reaching its peak, his electrically-charged, spinning aura expanded until it connected with Cell's barrier, arcs of lighting appearing at the connection of their powers. With one final roar, Gohan's emitted a blinding light before fading and he was left floating with his golden and electrically-charged aura blaring around him. His clothing fluttered slightly as he glared daggers at the android before him.

"Well, don't just sit there, Cell. Let's find out who is really superior," stated Gohan.

Cell reluctantly dropped his barrier and slid into a fighting stance as he prepared to face off against the very power that bested him seven years ago. _**We truly will find out who is superior, **__**you insolent fool**_, thought Cell.

* * *

"My word!" exclaimed Babidi as his eyes roamed over the crystal ball and witnessed Gohan's SS2. "His power is unbelievable. I could actually feel tremors from his transformation here."

"He's strong, but he isn't unbeatable. Well, at least he isn't by comparison to me," stated Dabura smugly as he watched from behind the height-impaired Babidi.

Babidi glanced to the side and noticed that Frieza was staring at the wall while the two chairs from earlier were dancing around his body. Frieza's anger was practically palpable and Babidi loved every second of it. "Frieza," called Babidi, gaining the tyrant's attention. "Would you like to join Cell? There is no point in him having all of the fun."

Frieza allowed his scarlet eyes to glare into Babidi's eyes before turning back to the wall. Using his telekinesis to halt the chairs' dance, Frieza then made arcs of purple lighting shoot around them before the chairs exploded into tiny pieces, shocking everyone in the room. Not saying a word to anyone, Frieza calmly stepped out of the chamber as he headed to the second stage. Whether it was a bio-android, a saiyan, or a deity, Frieza was going to inflict pain on someone and he was going to enjoy every second of it.

* * *

**In the next chapter: Gohan and Cell's fight intensifies; Frieza enters the second stage; We find out how things will end at the tournament; and a big plot twist that I won't be telling you all about ;)**

**So check back next time! Later Taters!**


	17. Birth of a New Enemy

"First, I lose my wife and now, I lose my princess. How can I live in a world without Videl?" asked Hercule, speaking to himself as he sat in his champion's quarters. He sat in a chair facing a window with the lights off, the only illumination being the sunlight coming in from the window. He caught a glimpse of something shining to his right. Looking over, he saw that it was the light reflecting off of his championship belt while it hung off the side of a couch.

"_I have to go apologize to a real man."_ The shame-filled voice of Videl ran through his head.

Mr. Satan lifted from his seat and walked over to the belt. Lifting it up, he looked over the front of it, his golden reflection showing in the belt. _"We will take care of your daughter, Mr. Satan."_ Goku's upbeat voice came to his mind. _**How will they save her,**_ he thought. _**It's impossible. But, I guess, being able to fly should be impossible too, yet they do it. Being able to blow up mountains with your hands should be impossible, yet they do it. Being able to do all of those crazy things that they did at the Cell Games should be impossible, yet they all did it. Maybe they actually can help Videl.**_

"Mr. Satan! Mr. Satan! Mr. Satan!" Hercule could hear this vague chanting coming in from his window. Walking over to the window, he stuck his head outside for a better listen. He could hear it clearly now. It was coming from the ring. They were chanting his name. They were calling for his presence.

For a fleeting moment, Hercule believed that Cell had returned and the audience was calling for him to handle the situation. Mr. Satan couldn't go out there to be slaughtered by all of those people, could he? He wouldn't be willing to stand toe to toe with that monster again, would he? Satan glanced back over to his championship belt as the last words that he heard from Videl ran through his head again.

"I'll do you proud, Videl. Or die trying," said Hecule. He walked over to the belt and strapped it around his waist. Just before stepping out of the door, he stopped at a wall length mirror. Checking his appearance in the mirror, he noticed that something was missing. It was something that he couldn't dare step into that ring without having. It was something that his fans would never recognize him without; it was his charisma.

He stepped close to the mirror, his nose almost touching the surface. He paused to look his reflection directly in the eye and out of nowhere performed a backflip. Landing in a crouching position, he sprang to life with a big cheesy grin displayed. With his feet spread far apart, Hercule thrust the peace sign at his reflection. "It's time for Cell to go down!" he yelled at the mirror. He maintained that pose for a moment, watching his pose in the mirror. On the inside, he still felt despair, but it was important to look vibrant for his fans. Figuring that he had done well enough to deceive his fans, Hercule reclaimed a normal standing position before stepping out of the door.

His only thought being, _**I won't back down from you, Cell. I'll fight you for my daughter or die in the act.**_

* * *

The announcer tried desperately to dodge the trash coming from the audience, running back and forth as he did so. 18, on the other hand, stood with her arms folded as she stared off into space. Debris coming her way was not likely.

She tried to remain calm as all of this happened. All she truly wanted was to get her money and get far away from people. If she had to endure this show of idiocy any longer, she would erupt.

Before the she could come to the point of explosion, she heard what sounded like running. Turning to look over her shoulder, she was surprised to see Hercule Satan leaping over her body. The galloping champion landed right in the path of the evading announcer, causing said man to run into the champ. The announcer fell on his butt as he looked up at Hercule, a gleam of sunlight shining off of the champs face.

The entire arena fell silent as Hercule remained standing in the ring, feet spread apart and fists resting on his hips. 18 knew that she was in for a show, and indeed she was.

Getting back to his feet, the announcer dusted himself off slightly before pointing the mike at Mr. Satan. Before he could say anything, Hercule snatched the mike from him and began ranting.

"So, this pretty little lady has won the tournament, huh? Well, she hasn't won a thing until she defeats me!" Hercule began to walk around the ring as he continued to say, "I'm sorry that I haven't been present for all of you loyal fans to see. Cell has committed the ultimate crime! He has hurt my princess and he will pay dearly for it. I was busy planning my strike against the tyrant when I heard your chants. Cell is a monster and he will pay for his transgressions, but there is no reason for me to neglect all of you." He then pointed his finger at 18 and said, "I'm sorry to have to do this to such a pretty lady, but I can't let you take my title away from me. When I face Cell, I will face him as the champ. Prepare yourself. I won't be holding back!"

* * *

The sky was alive with sounds of thunder as Gohan and Cell crashed about the atmosphere. With Gohan fighting at his SS2 form and Cell at his perfect form's full power, they were moving at a pace that was unconceivable. Supreme Kai could barely keep up as his expression showed pure astonishment at the power before him.

However, Goku and Vegeta were a little less than impressed.

"Ugh! This is shameful!" blurted the Saiyan Prince. "Gohan was stronger when he was a child! There is no reason that Cell should be able to keep up with him, none what so ever!"

"Yeah; I guess that is what happens when you don't train for seven years, huh," stated Goku, scratching his head in a confused fashion. "At least he isn't doing that bad."

After saying this, Gohan and Cell came back into view as Gohan was knocked out of the sky and sent crashing into the shredded, semi-aquatic city below.

"Well….at least he hasn't lost, yet," Goku said.

Cell then appeared before the hovering three. His arms were confidently folded as his golden, electrically-sparked aura danced around him. "Care to step in, Goku? What about you, Vegeta? Surely one of you is tired of watching me whip on Gohan," he said.

Goku, Vegeta, and Supreme Kai instantly jumped into fighting stances as Cell's eyes roamed over the three. Cell had a few minor scratches, but in all he was in good shape. Behind the super android Gohan had burst free of the water and reclaimed his position in the air.

Cell said, "Well, back to the kid, I suppose."

Teleporting in front of Gohan, Cell took a moment to enjoy Gohan's physical appearance. Gohan had many scars across his body, including a bloody scratch on his forehead. His green jacket was also gone, apparently being shredded at some point during the fight. He was breathing heavily as he glowered at Cell.

Cell chuckled slightly and said, "Look at you. You've lost your fighting spirit over the years, Gohan. It's not just the fact that you've become slightly weaker since the Cell Games, but you're fighting extremely sloppy. Clearly you've forgotten what it's like to fight perfection. You're going to have to do so much better if you hope to defeat me."

Gohan gritted his teeth in anger as he charged Cell, his fist pulled back in anticipation of the attack. Just as he reached Cell he lugged the clenched fist forward, but to his dismay, the android sidestepped the attack. As Gohan careened past him, Cell had thrust a knee into the hero's abdomen and then sent the other knee into Gohan's jaw, knocking him back.

Gohan quickly recovered and lunged at Cell again, only to be greeted with a powerful jab to his other jaw. This knocked Gohan back several yards before he managed to recover. And yet again he charged Cell.

"What is Gohan doing? Doesn't he understand that a direct attack isn't going to work on Cell? He's going have to be creative to get around Cell's defense," said Goku.

"Bah! Gohan has completely lost his fighting sense. He is fighting on anger and frustration. If he continues, he will not last long. We'd better be ready, Kakarot. Gohan will need saving when Cell tries to finish this," said Vegeta, drawing a worrying look from Goku and Supreme Kai. "Don't look at me like that," barked the Saiyan Prince. "Cell has already killed thousands of people today. What makes you think that he won't be willing to act against Gohan, the person that killed him in the first place?"

He watched as Cell delivered a powerful punch to Gohan's gut, followed by a backflip kick that knocked Gohan back into the water. Cell followed closely behind the fallen warrior.

"While I'd prefer to die a warrior's death, Gohan is still young. He shouldn't have to lose his life in a senseless battle. Not when we can step in and save his life."

This was completely counter to what Vegeta was usually like. Goku couldn't believe what he was hearing. Something epic must've occurred in Vegeta's mind to push him to this train of thought.

A loud sonic boom brought everyone's attention back to the ravaged city as Gohan and Cell floated out of the water, locked in a furious battle as they did so. Their collective golden auras encircled their brawling bodies as they raised high into the sky. Another sonic boom sounded through the sky as the two backed away from each other.

Gohan panted heavily as he glared daggers at the bio-android, gritting his teeth as he saw a smile slowly creep onto Cell's face. The intensity of the battle had brought Cell to heavy breathing as well, but with Frieza's genes, his rapid breathing was more out of a desire than fatigue. The smile that he gave Gohan was out of mockery. Cell could feel Gohan's energy beginning to drop. He could tell that the young Saiyan wasn't going to last much longer and when he finally was out of strength; Cell was going to finish him.

Cell casted a quick glance over his shoulder as he looked back at Goku. Honestly, he had the power to eliminate Gohan now, but he was hoping that Goku would've stepped in at some point. He turned his attention back to Gohan and decided that it might be time to show them what he has learned since returning.

"Come on, boy! Let's end this," proclaimed Cell as he charged at Gohan. However, a tingle in the back of Cell's mind stopped him. Looking up at Gohan, he could tell that the Saiyan had felt it as well. When the thought of what it was came to him, Cell quietly muttered, "No; not now."

A blinding purple light shot forth from beneath the water of the destroyed city, arcs of the light bursting free as the light expanded. After drawing everyone's attention, the light disappeared back into the depths of the oceanic city. Everyone watched closely, specifically Gohan and Cell, as they saw what looked like dozens of purple dots form in the water.

Suddenly, like a reverse rainstorm, dozens of purple beams of energy shot from the depths of the water, aiming at Cell and Gohan as it did so. The Saiyan hero and super android dodged and slapped away as many of the beams as possible until the shower of energy abruptly stopped. They remained in their positions, looking perplexedly at the water. That is, until a large orb of purple energy shot forth at the two fighters. Acting on instincts, the two warriors shot blasts into the incoming orb of energy, stopping its trek. The blasts pushed into the core of the orb, igniting it as it do so, and set off a massive explosion that blinded all of them for the moment.

When the cloud of smoke dissipated they were shocked to find Frieza floating a few yards away from Gohan and Cell. The Arcosian overlord floated with his arms folded as he looked distastefully upon the Super Saiyan and bio-android.

"Frieza, w-what are you doing here?" questioned Cell.

Frieza took a moment to watch the confusion upon Cell's face before replying, "Babidi was tired of letting you have all of the fun. What? Are you upset with me being here? I won't be in your way, Cell."

"I suppose you're still upset with what I said earlier?"

"You suppose!" Frieza yelled, a wall of air expanding from his body and crashing into Gohan and Cell as he did so. "What makes you think that you can speak down to me like that?! You're damned right; I am _upset_!"

* * *

"Oh no; it's Frieza! I'd better get over there," said Goku as he prepared to blast off.

"Like hell you are!" blurted Vegeta, haulting Goku's progression. "You stole my opportunity for revenge on Namek and Trunks did the same when Frieza came to Earth. I won't stand idly by while someone else gets to take out Frieza." He started floating forward and powered up to a Super Saiyan. "I'll be the one to end Frieza this time."

"But Vegeta, you're weakened from your fight with Tai…"

"Kakarot, that will be the last time that you bring up that toads name! Tai was insignificant. I will not let that pest impede on my dealings with Frieza, nor will I allow you."

Before Goku could protest anymore, Vegeta flew off to join Cell, Frieza, and Gohan.

* * *

"Cell, you will pay for speaking down to me like that!" proclaimed the tyrant.

This wasn't Cell's plan. He didn't want Frieza to be here and he didn't want to fight Gohan. Things were turning from bad to worst. And judging by the power that he felt coming his way, things were going beyond worst.

"Well if it isn't Frieza," said the Saiyan Prince as his aura died and he came to a halt by Gohan. He smiled wildly as Frieza scanned over his Super Saiyan hair and eyes. "Do you see something that you like, Frieza."

"No; just another monkey that doesn't know when to shut up," replied the overlord.

Vegeta chuckled slightly and said, "Yes, Frieza. Go ahead and get your insults over with while you have the chance."

This time it was Frieza's turn to chuckle. "Don't tell me that you've come to fight me again? Didn't you learn your lesson on Namek?"

"That was a long time ago, Frieza. I've grown so much more since then," growled Vegeta as he slid into a fighting stance.

"I'd say that you're still the same height, Vegeta. But then again, you were always on the short side."

Vegeta sneered and readied himself for attack, but Gohan's voice stopped him.

"Vegeta, I can handle this. I don't want your help," said Gohan with a determined look upon his face.

"Gohan, you can barely handle Cell. But that's not why I'm out here. This is about me and Frieza. Once I'm done beating this monster senseless, then you can have a swing at him. Until then, focus on your own opponent and I will focus on mine."

Without another word, Vegeta sprang at Frieza.

With his teeth gritted, Vegeta sent a powerful punch directly at Frieza's head, but the Arcosian ducked under the attack and came up with an uppercut aimed for Vegeta's chin. Vegeta leaned back and narrowly avoided being hit, and using his momentum, spun around to deliver a kick to Frieza's chin. Using both hands, Frieza caught the kick and forced Vegeta's legs back down, swinging the Saiyan back up to face Frieza. Vegeta halted for a moment to stare Frieza directly in the eye before leaping back a couple yards and giving Frieza a stunned gaze.

Though their actions may have seemed to happen slowly, Vegeta had actually charged Frieza with a great amount of speed, yet Frieza was able to keep up. Vegeta was willing to admit that he was a bit weaker due to his fight with Tai, but he should be nowhere near weak enough for Frieza to be a match for him, right? Before Vegeta could contemplate more on this phenomenon, Frieza charged the Saiyan Prince with a fierce punch that caught him off guard. As he tried to capitalize with another jab, Vegeta came to and caught the fist in his hand. He squeezed tightly on Frieza's captured fist before he and the tyrant jumped to high speed and began clashing about the sky.

Throughout Frieza and Vegeta's brief scuffle, Cell had been transfixed, but now that they were locked into a battle, he began to return his attention to Gohan. However, he was a little too late. Just as Cell's head turned to face the young Super Saiyan, Gohan's knee crashed into Cell's jaw, knocking him senseless.

As the super android coasted backwards, reeling from the blow, Gohan hammers him out of the sky with a double axe handle. He then follows up by drilling his boots into Cell's abdomen, forcing the android deep into the water.

With a loud clash of powers, Vegeta and Frieza reappeared in the sky. Frieza's left fist was placed against Vegeta's right as the two powerful warriors hatefully gazed into the other's eye. Frieza was the first to break their momentary standoff by sending a roundhouse kick at Vegeta's temporal bone. The Saiyan elite easily blocked the attack with his forearm, but the power behind the kick was more than Vegeta was braced for. While Frieza's kick didn't break through Vegeta's defense, the force behind it took the Saiyan prince by surprise. His gaze averted to Frieza's leg in shock, leaving his opponent an open opportunity.

Seeing an open window, Frieza sent a powerful jab at Vegeta's jaw, bringing the Saiyan's attention back to the fight a split second before contact. Vegeta caught Frieza's fist at the last second, but was placed on his toes as Frieza unleashed a storm of punches and kicks against him. Though he was amazed at Frieza's speed, Vegeta dodged and blocked every one of the attacks before finally gaining a firm grip on both of Frieza's wrists.

Teeth gritted in frustration, Frieza struggled for a moment to break the hold on his wrists before finally glaring Vegeta directly in the eye. "Let me go, you disgusting ape!" he barked through his teeth.

Though Vegeta had been slightly irritated at the power Frieza was displaying thus far, Frieza's words managed to bring a smile to his face. Holding his grip firmer, Vegeta replied, "Let's see you make me!"

Frieza's frustrated expression turned to a devious smile as he used Vegeta's grip on his wrists to jerk the Saiyan forward and place a dropkick into his midsection. As well as causing a small amount of sputum to fly from Vegeta's mouth, the blow made his eyes bulge out in pain. Frieza landing such a powerful blow was most unexpected by Vegeta.

Vegeta's grip on Frieza's wrist faltered from the blow and as he drifted backwards in a daze, Frieza said, "Let me tell you a tale, Vegeta." The Arcosian then captured Vegeta by his wrists and yanked the Saiyan forward as he spun and slapped Vegeta out of the sky with his tail. Watching Vegeta plunder towards the water, Frieza mockingly stated, "The end."

The Saiyan Prince was far from done, though. With a gust of wind and energy, Vegeta managed to stop just before crashing into the water. Furious and enraged, Vegeta collected energy into both of his palms and began sending a massive maelstrom of energy at the Arcosian monarch in the sky. Watching the dozens of energy balls heading his way, Frieza decided to mirror his once pleasing Saiyan pet. Pink energy orbs met golden orbs in mid-air, a massive plume of smoke forming from the explosions of the connecting blast. Seeing that he wasn't getting anywhere, Vegeta flung a massive energy blast into the fray. Due to the large smoke cloud, he had no idea that Frieza had did the very same. The massive blasts connected a glorious explosion of pink and yellow, the controllers of the two blasts appearing in the center as they continued to brawl.

A sonic boom sounded from the depths of the building-littered water as Gohan was knocked out of the water and high into the air. The young Saiyan caught himself and rubbed his throbbing jaw in pain for a moment, watching his foe casually float out of the water. Cell looked upon Gohan with amusement; the fight had turned so much in his favor that Gohan wasn't even a match anymore. This amusement of Cell's enraged Gohan.

Tired of playing around, Gohan cupped his hands at his side, turning his body just slightly as he did so. "Ka…me," the Saiyan said as glimmer of blue energy began to form. "Ha…me." That glimmer formed into a raging ball of blue energy in Gohan's palm, forcing Gohan to turn just a tad more to accommodate the energy in his hands. The half-Saiyan looked down upon Cell one last time, the android's smile fueling his anger even more. "This is for Videl, Cell!" he declared before releasing the wave with a booming, "HA!"

The huge wave of energy caught the attention of everyone in the area, even halting Frieza and Vegeta's fight for a moment. The wave rushed down at the green bio-android before, the heat of it connecting against Cell's skin long before the attack actually hit. In a situation such as this, any normal person would have a surge of fear rolling through their body, but not Cell. The super android didn't feel the slightest twinge of fear. In fact, he placed his hands forward to catch the blast with a huge smile overcoming his lips.

The blast connected with Cell's palm in a violent fashion as it aimed to push past the defense. The force behind such power actually managed to emit a grunt from Cell, but he was far from finished. With the blast under control, Cell looked back into the air and Gohan, and thought, This is it, you pest. I hope you enjoy the afterlife with your girlfriend.

Cell pulled his leg back for momentum and sent his knee crashing into the blast. That, combined with the push he gave it with his hands, threw the blast back in the direction of its wielder, causing a wild look of horror to overcome Gohan's features. The thought of dodging the blast escaping him, he watched as blast neared closer and closer with each passing second, until it was there. He closed his eyes in expectation of his demise, but as seconds passed he felt nothing. Reopening his eyes, he found his SS father floating before him. Thankfully, Goku stepped in at the last second and diverted the blast with a slap of his hand.

Goku glared down at Cell with rage-filled eyes. He didn't care if Gohan wanted to fight anymore, it was time for him to step in. A wave of energy exploded from him as he powered up to a Full-Powered SS and charged down at Cell.

The android placed his dukes up for the fight that he had been expecting since stepping out on the stage. Just as Goku was about to attack, the android used his super speed to zip away. Not allowing his senses to fail him, Goku rapidly sped off in pursuit before crashing into the water. The two super beings zoomed across the area at such rates of speed that they were hard to keep up with. Loud sonic booms and clashed of thunder sounded through the area as the fighters clashed, clouds dispersing and large waves forming in the water as they did so. The two fighters finally came back into view with a thunderous clash of their fists just above the water. The force behind their crash of powers formed a large dome in the ocean as the water tried to run from the energy above. They held a fierce glare with one another before they became locked in the mightiest of brawls displayed so far that day. Sparks of electricity formed around them with every punch and large surges of energy shot across the ocean with every kick as the two warriors fought a glorious battle.

The battle had mesmerized all in the area, including Babidi and his henchman on the spaceship. All except Gohan, that is. He was trembling with anger, anger at his failure and anger at Cell for still being alive. He wanted that monster dead, him and Frieza, but he failed. It was something that he couldn't stand. Now, his father was fighting for him as if he was some kind of child.

Goku delivered a mighty right jab at Cell that the android dodged by leaping into the air, the force from the punch managed to send a large wave of energy across the water. Not willing to give Cell time to rest, Goku quickly shot off into the air in pursuit, just as the android anticipated. When Goku was close enough, Cell placed his hands in front of his face, causing shock to display on Goku's face. Before the Super Saiyan had time to block his eyes, Cell yelled, "Solar Flare!" An amazingly bright and blinding light shot across the entire area, the force behind the technique even shining throughout the chamber that Babidi was held in, effectively blinding them as well.

When the light finally faded and sight came back to Goku, he found Cell floating a few mere inches away from him, a sight that distracted him for a moment. Using Goku's momentary loss of focus to his advantage, Cell cracked a back hand against Goku's skull, forcing the Saiyan a great distance across the skyline. Before Goku could recover, Cell materialized above his disoriented foe and axe-handled him out of the sky and into the water with a loud crash.

Goku didn't stay down long, though. Within a few seconds, the Saiyan hero shot out of the sea with the intention of planting a fist in Cell's face. However, before contact could be made, a loud shockwave splayed across the area. Everyone's attention averted to the emitter and found that it was Gohan. Enraged beyond belief, Gohan's power was roaring and sending tremors throughout the ravaged semi-aquatic city.

Back at the spaceship, Dabura felt a tingle shoot through his brain. He could feel something inside of Gohan, something malicious. He looked down upon his master and found that Babidi could feel it as well. Babidi looked up at Dabura with a mischievous smile across his face. "It isn't much to work with," said the small wizard as he stepped up to the crystal ball. "But, I think I can make a valuable ally out of it." He placed his hands on opposing sides of the crystal ball as the ball seemed to focus on the enraged Gohan. Babidi sighed comfortably and said, "There is nothing sweeter than a heart filled with anger and revenge. Now, let's see if are new friend can finish things, unlike Cell and Frieza." A yellow aura surrounded his hands as he concentrated on Gohan and finally he yelled, "Ba-ba-da-ba-ba!"

The entire ocean roared and raged with the fury of Gohan's anger. Gale winds flew wildly throughout the area, slapping the faces of everyone that was unlucky enough to find themselves in the vicinity.

"Gohan! Stop this! You have to gain control of yourself!" Goku yelled over the mess of noises in the area, while still trying to block against winds. Alas, his efforts were to no avail. Whether Gohan was ignoring him or couldn't hear him, it is was clear that Gohan was far from gaining control.

"Goku, can't you get control of your kid!" yelled Cell over the rage wind.

Goku shot Cell a piercing glare. After all, it was Cell and Frieza's halt that Gohan was angry in the first place.

"Kakarot! We have to do something before Gohan kills all of us!" Vegeta yelled as he slowly flew over to Goku.

"I agree with, Vegeta. Gohan's power is too far out of control," yelled the Supreme Kai.

"What do you expect us to do? We can't kill him," replied Goku.

"Well we have to figure out something!" Vegeta yelled.

Then everything stopped. Gohan's aura died cold and the winds refrained from blowing. The group was sent flying back through time and space, being brought back onto the second stage. Though they were far and spaced out in the aquatic city, their shift through space seemed to condense them back into the room. All were there except Frieza and Cell.

Though they were concerned with the whereabouts of the villains, they were much more worried about Gohan. He was floating in the air with a glazed-over expression on his face. They tried calling his name, but was to no avail. All of a sudden, Gohan's expression contorted into one of pure pain. A throbbing vein appearing in his forehead, Gohan grabbed his head and held it tightly, trying to console the pain inside of his skull. Then, the half-Saiyan dropped out of the air and landed on his hands and knees, his head nestled against the floor as he howl in pain.

Goku ran over and tried calling out to his son, but all Gohan replied in answer was his shriek of horror. Feeling utterly useless, Goku looked around to the others for support and found a look of fear upon the Supreme Kai's face. "Do you know what is happening to my son, Supreme Kai?" Goku asked, trying to talk over Gohan's yelling.

"H-he is changing. I-I tried to tell you, Goku. It's Babidi! He's trying to take control of him!" replied the Kai, causing a wave of shock to cross Goku's face.

"What!" Goku yelled before dropping down next to Gohan and trying to call out to him again. He reached out and tried to touch Gohan's shoulder for support.

"Don't touch me," a horrific sounding Gohan said to his father. Suddenly, a wave of energy diffused from Gohan's body and pushed all of the inhabitants of the cabin against the wall. He lifted his head to display a glowing red "M" on his forehead and dark lines tracing his eyes.

"W-what has happened to him?" said Frieza, just as shocked and terrified as the inhabitants of Stage two.

"We've found a new recruit!" Babidi happily stated to Cell and Frieza. "Say hello to Majin Gohan!"

* * *

**Phew! It has been a long time since I've updated. My deepest apologies to my readers. I've been caught up with school, but I managed to find a break this week and promised myself to finish this chapter. With that being said, I have finals next week, so I may or may not get another chapter posted, but after that I'm free for the summer. YAY!**

**So we're gaining steam for the resurrection of Majin Buu. With his appearance, the Babidi Saga shall end and we will enter the Fusion Saga. Following that will be the Kid Buu Saga, the final saga of this story. I'm going to up my word count and try to have a weekly update for you guys in the next week or two. My plan is to be done with this story by beginning to mid-June. I could've been finished sooner, but I'm a lazy ass sometimes. XD**

**Also! I have updated a double feature today! My second story and the story that will become my main focus once this is complete has been updated. It's entitled, "Frozen Heart." It's about Cooler impeding on Frieza's plan for immortality. Check it out if you'd like. It's gotten some attention so far.**


	18. Desolation

"Truuuunks! Slow down! I have to pee!" announced Goten as he trailed a great distance behind his friend, holding his legs closed in the prospect of not wetting himself.

Trunks' aura flashed away as he came to an immediate halt and turned back to give Goten a patronizing look. "It has been a long time since the adults flew off. They could be on the other side of the planet for all we know. We can't keep stopping every couple of miles. You do want to see the wizard, right?"

Though his eyes remained trained on Trunks, the whole time the pint-sized Saiyan was talking, Goten was fidgeting from the intense need to void his bladder. Now that Trunks was finished talking, Goten said, "But I really have to go!"

Trunks sighed and shook his head. "Just go down there and hurry up," he said as he pointed to a small island below them.

Goten took a brief second to offer Trunks the okay sign with his fingers before flying down to the island. A moment passed as Trunks waited patiently for Goten. All of a sudden, the lavender haired boy began to feel a tingle in his private area, a sensation that alerted him of his need to do #1. _**Well if you can't beat'em join'em**_, he thought as he raced down to join Goten.

The young Saiyans took their time as they emptied out their bladders, but at the roar of a quickly approaching dinosaur, the two frantically sped up their process. Just as the dinosaur was ready to snatch both up with his mouth, Goten and Trunks leapt into the air, holding up their pants as they did so. They took a moment to laugh at the dinosaur, whose face had dove into the freshly "watered" area, before flying off at a breakneck pace, yelling, "And we're off to see the wizard!"

As they soared through the sky, Goten turned to Trunks and said, "What's a wizard?"

At Goten's words, Trunks lost his focus and fell out of the sky.

"What did I say?" the bewildered Saiyan youngster asked.

* * *

"M-majin Gohan!" both Cell and Frieza proclaimed.

"Yes," replied Babidi. The wizard turned back to his crystal ball to relish in the possession of his newest asset, Gohan. "I used the rage and desire for revenge that he had instilled in his heart and took control of him. Isn't this just a joyous day?"

"Master Babidi, Majin Buu is nearly ready. He needs only the smallest amount of energy for the gauge to be completely full," said Dabura as he returned from the other room.

"Perfect!" exclaimed Babidi. "And Gohan will be the one to get it for me." He placed his hands on the side of the crystal ball as he tried to think of a perfect place to send his new minion. A wicked idea came to his mind and the evil wizard smiled even more. "Oh, yes! That area will be perfect."

* * *

Back on their feet, the heroes on Stage Two stared helplessly at Gohan. The freshly-turned Super Saiyan was just standing in the center of the floor, absentminded to anything else in the vicinity. They tried calling his name, but he wouldn't say a thing. He wouldn't even look at them. He just stood there as if he had no freewill over his body.

"Supreme Kai, please tell me that there is something that we can do to bring Gohan back," pleaded Goku. "There has to be something."

"Goku the only thing that could break the trance that Gohan has been placed on would be to kill Babidi. That is the only guess that I could offer. Not even my power has the ability to break Babidi's spell," replied the Kai.

Seriousness overcoming Goku's features, he turned to the only door in the room with a ball of energy growing in his hand. "Is that all? I thought that I'd actually have to do some work."

Just as Goku was ready to fling the blast, the room darted through hyperspace again. In an instant, the group was brought back to the World Tournament and was standing in the ring.

Hercule Satan had been enjoying his mock victory over 18, but at the appearance of Goku and the others, he fell completely silent. The entire arena had been overcome with joy at Hercule's win and was extremely vocal of such joy, but as their hero, they had fallen quiet as a church mouse as they gazed at the newly appeared fighters from earlier.

* * *

"Um, guys, I know I may have gotten my head knocked around a bit earlier, but please tell me that you all see Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and that Shin guy down there," stated Yamcha.

"I-it is them!" announced Bulma as she stood to get a better view. "How did they just appear like that? And what's wrong with Gohan, what is that on his head?"

"Maybe they used Goku's instant transmission," announced the Ox King.

"I thought they had to be touching him in order for that to work," stated Oolong.

"Oh, uhh, I don't know then" muttered the Ox King.

Chi Chi stood alongside Bulma as she looked at Gohan. "There is something wrong. Something has happened, I can feel it."

* * *

Hercule ran over to Goku and said, "Have you come to bring me news about Videl? Is she okay? Oh, and uhh, how did you all just appear out of thin air like that?"

Goku didn't bother looking at Hercule as he kept his eyes trained on Gohan; he could feel that something bad was about to happen. "She's fine, but I'd advise that you get out of the ring," replied Goku.

Seeming not to actually pay heed to Goku's warning, Hercule just stared at him in confusion.

_Gohan, do you hear me? This is your master, Babidi. It is time for you to do my will_, said the voice of Babidi in Gohan's head. Gohan finally showed signs of emotion as a smile came upon his face. Gohan's peculiar smile caught the attention of the others. Acting on the desires of Babidi, Gohan lifted his right arm and pointed his palm at that region of the audience. Goku's eyes grew to the size of a saucer as he realized what Gohan was about to do. Before the Saiyan hero could react, Gohan released a beachball sized energy blast at the audience, causing a massive explosion and the instantaneous deaths of dozens of people.

"Noooo!" yelled Goku as he watched smoke from the fiery explosion rise high into the sky, the screams of the helpless reverberating throughout the arena.

In didn't take long for the rest of the crowd to get the hint. Every remaining audience member began running for their lives in any and all directions.

Gohan lowered his right arm and had begun to raise his left one. However, Goku refused to watch idly by again. He was the first to rush Gohan as he sprang directly at the possessed Saiyan. Goku dove in with a powerful punch, but Gohan shifted his head slightly, dodging the attack. Gohan delivered a mighty uppercut to his father followed by a swift, yet powerful, spinning back kick that sent Goku into the barrier wall of the recently destroyed section.

Next up was Vegeta as he flew in at Gohan's right. Whatever attack that the Saiyan Prince had planned was ended as Gohan crashed his elbow into Vegeta's face. As Vegeta hovered there in pain, Gohan grabbed Vegeta by his head and threw said head down into a furious knee. The blow was about to send Vegeta into the air, but Gohan caught the Saiyan elite before he could be knocked away. He then used aforementioned appendage to slam Vegeta into the ring and then turned to throw Vegeta into holding area.

All that was left was the Supreme Kai. The deity looked slightly frightened at the power of Gohan, yet he maintained his ground. Gohan smiled again before cupping his hands together in front of him and emitting a powerful kiai that blew the kai deep into the holding area that was directly behind him.

Gohan's smile then turned into a snarl as he returned his left arm to its raised position. Instead of blasting a large orb this time, Gohan released a massive wave of golden energy at the audience to his left. The blast careened through the stands as it left a large, fiery, gaping hole. And finally, Gohan placed his palm facing the audience before him, the area that contained all of his family and friends. As the golden orb began to form in his hand, he locked eyes with his mother. Gohan's eyes blinked a few times as he began to regain control of himself, but then his "M" flashed as Babidi began to fight for control. However, this battle of the minds was interrupted by a huge blast into Gohan's back. The possessed Saiyan was sent sliding across the floor from the blast and despite his scorched back; he was no worse for the wear.

Gohan stood back up and turned to face his sneaky attacker. It was Tien with his hands still in his tri-beam formation. Gohan snarled before beginning to leap into the air at his accoster. Tien then emitted a large golden orb of energy from his palms at Gohan. Gohan merely smiled and then his eyes flashed red as an invisible blast was released from his body. The invisible blast crashed into Tien's and pushed the blast back at its releaser. Tien was unable to dodge as the combined force of his blast and Gohan's invisible blast flew back into his face. The ensuing explosion completely disintegrated Tien Shinhan.

"Tien!" shouted Chiatzu, his shrill and frightened voice rolling throughout the arena. He sprang from his seat and flew directly at Gohan, tears blinding him as he flew in. "Gohan, why? Why Gohan?!" he yelled through the tears as he neared the possessed Saiyan.

Gohan looked over his shoulder at the crying fighter. His eyes flashed yet again as an invisible wave of energy shot forth at Chiaotzu. The instant that the blast connected with the miniature fighter it stopped his emotion-filled flight towards Gohan. He was frozen for a moment as he looked around in confusion as to why he couldn't move. Then Gohan smiled again and a surge of pain sprang through the body of Chiaotzu, causing a pain-filled scream to escape his lips, before the small warrior exploded in mid-air, utterly killing the warrior for a third time.

With Chiaotzu taken care of, Gohan's attention turned back to the central area of the stands. Though much of the audience had abandoned that area, there was still a small group left, a group that Babidi commanded Gohan to eliminate. He lifted his palm back into place and began generating another orb of energy. However, this time it was Goku's turn to interrupt him.

Goku quickly appeared between Gohan and his friends seated in the stands. "How dare you do this, Gohan? Aren't you stronger than this? Don't you have control over your own body? Are you really going to let yourself be controlled like this? If so, you truly are weak minded."

Gohan offered no reply. He simply stared absentmindedly at his father before being overcome with a sinister laugh. He then released the orb of energy at Goku. The Saiyan hero powered up as the blast came at him, releasing an explosive wave that detonated the blast as he transformed into a Super Saiyan, the explosion and ensuing smoke surrounding his body.

When the smoke cleared, Goku yelled into the sky, "It's clear that you are controlling my son, Babidi. It's also clear that you want me to fight him, but I will not fight unless you take us to a place away from people." After his declaration, Goku looked back into the eyes of his son, yet seeing nothing but cold eyes in return.

And yet again for the umpteenth time that day, they were all transferred through time and space, being brought to a desolate wasteland. As per being a part of Stage Two, Vegeta and Supreme Kai were there as well and back on their feet.

Goku then turned to the two and said, "Between the energy that they have already gotten from Gohan, the fight between Tai and Vegeta, and the big fight with all of us at the oceanic city, I imagine that they will not need much more energy to resurrect Majin Buu. With that in mind, I'm going to try and stall Gohan here while you two go and put an end to this once and for all."

Supreme Kai watched Goku carefully for a moment. Alas, things had gone horribly so far in his plans to stop Babidi, but he had to push through. They still had a chance, albeit a slim one. "Let's go Vegeta. I will need your assistance."

"Fine," retorted Vegeta. "The sooner we get this over with, the better."

"Wait, Vegeta," called Goku. Gaining Vegeta's attention, Goku then tossed a sensu bean to him, causing Vegeta to sneer. "I know that you don't like them, but you will need to be at 100% if you have to fight Frieza, Cell, and Dabura." Goku then looked back into his sash and found that there were no more beans left, something that puzzled him, but for the moment he had to ignore it.

"Be careful, Goku," Supreme Kai said as he ran over to the opening back into Babidi's ship. Vegeta followed closely behind, agitatedly chewing the bean, as he prepared to fire a blast through the hole. To their surprise the door to the hole opened just before Vegeta could blast through it, causing the Supreme Kai to scoff. "It's like he's daring us," he said.

"Well let's not keep him waiting," replied Vegeta as he jumped inside.

Supreme Kai cast once last glance back to Goku before leaping inside after Vegeta. With Vegeta and Supreme Kai gone, Goku then turned his attention back to his son.

_I am about to leave you for a short moment, Gohan. While I am away you must fight Goku. Do you understand? You will fight him and kill him_, said the voice of Babidi through Gohan's head again. Gohan replied with another malicious smile as Babidi temporarily left him on auto-pilot.

A hot, dry breeze blew between the father and son Super Saiyans as they locked eyes with one another. Not wasting another moment, Gohan leapt into the air with a ball of golden energy in his right hand. He then threw said ball down at his father, Goku dodging at the last second as the ball ignited in a massive explosion.

* * *

Back at the tournament grounds, smoke, fire, and the sounds of people's screams were in abundance. Though they had stayed after the appearance of Cell, the crowd was clearly in no mood for a show anymore. Every man, woman, and child that hadn't been killed by Gohan was running for their very lives.

In the midst of the chaos, Hercule was cowering by the edge of the ring. He had tried to instill some bravery when he believed that Cell was in the ring waiting for him earlier, but that bravery diminished slightly when he found that his fans only wanted him to fight for his championship. What was left of said bravery flew south once he saw Gohan emit that first energy blast. Of course he had no way to defend against a power like that. He concluded that his momentary loss of sanity was because of the adrenaline rush he felt. After all, Goku did say that Videl was fine, so there was no need in mindless heroics. Now was the time for well thought out cowardice, and Hercule was all for it.

As for Chi Chi, she was in complete hysterics. Not only had she witnessed her son, the boy that she had cared for since birth, kill dozens of helpless people, but she had watched him kill their friend, Tien, like it was nothing. And what was worse, he was ready to kill her and everyone else as well. She felt sick, an unbearable, stomach-churning sick. She dropped to her knees as everyone stepped over to console her. She thought that she was going to throw up, but nothing came up. All that she managed to do was yell, "GOHAN!"

* * *

Cell, Frieza, Pui Pui, Dabura and Babidi all stood around Majin Buu's pulsing cocoon. Majin Buu's gauge was less than an inch from being full and only required a small amount of energy to get there. This was an amount of energy that Babidi hoped Gohan get for him while he and his minions tended to Vegeta and Supreme Kai, two people that Babidi was expecting to arrive at any moment.

As if on cue, the duo blasted their way into the room.

Stepping through the smoke of the minor explosion, Supreme Kai said, "This is it, Babidi! We've come here to put an end to you and your plans."

"HAHAHA," laughed Babidi. "Is that so? Well, let me tell you something, you rat kai. You won't be stopping anyone or anything today. Do you hear me? The only thing that will be brought to an end is you and your miserable life! But first, how about we take this to a much more open space?" As he finished his last statement, the room was instantly brought to the outside.

Vegeta looked around and could see Piccolo and Krillin's statue-like bodies still on the cliff. He was happy to see that they hadn't been tampered with. He then turned back to Babidi and his hoard of minions. Now that he was revitalized from the bean, Vegeta was more than confident that he could defeat any one of them. However, all of them attacking at once may prove to be a minor issue. Nevertheless, it was the difficulty of the challenge that thrilled Vegeta the most.

"Before you two make the dumbest decision of your lives, let me remind you that it is four against two," stated Babidi, a smug smile stretched across his face.

As soon as the words were uttered from Babidi's mouth, Cell appeared and swatted Dabura away with a swift kick. The super android then sent Pui Pui away with an elbow to the skull. Babidi was more than distraught when he saw his two lackeys knocked on their butts and his distress turned to full blown fear when Cell appeared directly in front of him.

"About that," stated Cell. He quickly snatched the wizard up by the throat, halting his ability to cast spells, and glared him in the eye. "I'm afraid that I have to resign."

"W-what is the meaning of this?" Babidi squeaked through his tightened windpipe.

"I don't know how I feel about allowing a powerful creature like Majin Buu come into existence," replied Cell. "Don't get me wrong, I am confident in my own abilities, but I already have Goku and his little friends on my kill list. I don't need your abomination too." Out of the corner of his eyes, Cell could see Dabura and Pui Pui beginning to get back on their feet. He quickly turned to Frieza and said, "Help me take out these two so we can have Babidi to ourselves."

The Arcosian monarch remained stoic as he glared at Cell, arms folded in a condescending fashion.

"What are you doing, Frieza?!" Cell yelled. His momentary lapse of focus offered a perfect moment for a sneak attack.

Dabura appeared with a punch to Cell's face as he simultaneously snatched Babidi from the android's grip. Cell was knocked across the ground and slid until he came to a halt before Frieza. He quickly rolled through the slide and flipped back onto his feet as he glanced back at Dabura. Pui Pui had also claimed a protective stance beside Babidi as he and Dabura waited for Cell to make another move.

Frieza continued to stand uncaringly through the minor scuffle. Casting a lazy glance to the side, Frieza caught Cell's eye and said, "Well that didn't go according to plan."

"Of course it didn't. You stood there like a useless statue," remarked Cell.

Frieza allowed his gaze to return forward as his eyes settled on the figures before him. While Frieza had a high level of disdain for Dabura, Babidi, and Pui Pui, he'd do nothing to assist Cell after what he said earlier. "I don't make it a habit to assist those that insult me, Cell."

Cell sighed heavily. Frieza truly didn't understand, but now it was time to explain things. "Frieza, I had a reason for saying what I said. I had to. Babidi was about to send us back to hell; I heard him say it after the defeat of Tai." Cell words caused a look of surprise to appear on Frieza's face. "Babidi's never had any intentions of keeping us around. As soon as Majin Buu was brought back he was going to get rid of us. Those idiots had no idea that I had the sensitive hearing of the Namekians and could hear every little sly comment that they made. Knowing that we'd eventually rise against them, I knew that we'd need a way to revitalize ourselves after the fight with Pui Pui and Dabura, which is why I wanted to go onto the second stage alone. I knew that Goku would've gone to get sensu beans after what we did to that girl at the tournament. My plan was to fight Goku on the second stage and steal his sensu beans by using a distraction."

"Like that solar flare," said Frieza.

"Exactly," Cell replied as he held out his left hand to show the two sensu beans in his palm. "I was only able to grab two in the amount of time that the solar flare provided. However, I didn't expect to have so much of my energy drained; I'm afraid I will need it for myself right now." He closed his palm and turned to glare at Babidi and his minions as he said, "So no, Frieza, I wasn't trying to insult you back on the ship. It was merely an effort to remain on track with my plan; of course we've already seen how that has gone."

Frieza began laughing uncontrollably, eliciting surprise from Cell. "You should really learn to communicate better, Cell. And to think that I was planning on blowing you up along with this planet," stated the Acrosian as he dropped into a fighting stance. "Considering your explanation, I suppose that I can help you take down these two idiots and eliminate Babidi, however, don't for a second think that I have forgiven you. No one speaks badly about me and just gets away with it."

Cell chuckled slightly and said, "Whatever you say, Frieza." He then dropped into a fighting stance as the two prepared to face off against Pui Pui and Dabura.

Babidi growled with malice at his two former minions. "You know after the spectacle on Stage Two, I was planning on allowing the both of you to live as my faithful minions, but now I want you dead as much as the kai. I could just send the both of you back to hell with a phrase, but that is too good of an end. No, you will die before my very eyes, you traitorous scoundrels. Dabura! Pui Pui! Kill these imbeciles!"

With their master's word, Dabura and Pui Pui leapt into action.

* * *

_"Why Gohan? Why would you do all of this? What has happened to you, my son? What have they done to you_, thought Chi Chi as she watched scatterbrained out of the window of Bulma's flight vehicle.

It had been quite a while since they had left the destroyed tournament. The Ox King, Oolong, and Puar opted to stay be dropped off on Papaya Island while the others continued on. The only question is what they should do now?

"I don't like this you guys. So much has happened today and we don't know a thing. We don't even know where Goten and Trunks are. This is totally messed up," stated Bulma as she stared nervously out of the front window, biting her nail and tapping her foot as she did so. "What should we do?" Bulma turned back to the group of individuals behind her. They remained silent, completely unable to provide Bulma with any feedback. Bulma turned back to the front and said, "Yeah; that's the same thing that I was thinking."

"Calm down, Bulma," responded Yamcha, who broke the cardinal rule of driving: Don't take your eyes off of the road. He reached over and placed a comforting hand on Bulma's shoulder. "Things are getting taken care of as we speak. Didn't you see Goku and Vegeta down there? Everything will be fine."

Bulma looked apprehensive, but that the most advice that she'd received so far, so she took it at face value.

"So should we go back to Papaya Island?" Yamcha asked once he turned back to his driving/flying. There was a brief pause in which there was not a word uttered until Chi Chi spoke up.

"No!" she stated, drawing everyone's attention as she continued to stare out of the window. "Gohan k…Gohan kil…" Chi Chi sighed heavily, unable to get the words out. "A lot of people died today, a lot of innocent people. They should be brought back. Though we can't bring back Tien and Chiaotzu right now, we should still try to help the rest of Earth's lost population. I say let's go Dragon Ball hunting!"

Bulma stood and said, "She's right! Too many people have died today and we should restore their lives."

"Didn't Goku say wait, though?" replied Yamcha.

"Why should we?! Why not fight magic with magic?!" proclaimed Chi Chi as she stood confidently. "That wizard used magic to control my son. Why can't we use magic to kick him back into whatever hole that he crawled out of? Goku's never fought magic before and he could need our help. Frankly put, I'm tired out waiting around for more people to die. I want to do something about it! Now, who's with me?!"

"I'm with you, one-hundred percent!" replied Bulma.

"Anything to break the boredom," responded 18 as she held her daughter protectively.

"I don't know what you all are talking about, but if it means that we get help those poor people, then I'm with you as well," stated Erasa.

There were still quite a few members aboard the vehicle, but with all of the women ready to go, there wasn't much need for anyone else's input. Though he was apprehensive, Yamcha did as the women commanded and began flying in the direction of the nearest dragon ball, courtesy of Bulma's dragon ball radar.

* * *

**Let me start by saying that credit for Gohan's possession (Majin Gohan) goes to Sportsfan64. He pm'd me about it around the 4th or 5th chapter and I have been waiting on pins and needles to display this twist ever since. So thanks again to Sportsfan64 for helping me make this story the best that it could be.**

**And there goes Chapter 18. I estimate two more chapters until this mini-arc is done and we cross into the fusion arc. I'm so excited about the fusion saga that I can't wait until it gets here! XD**

**Not much else to say except, let me know what you all think so far. This story may not be as grand as some of the others on fanfiction, but I take pride in it and want to know my readers think of my writing.**

**P.S: If you like a good story about Cooler, feel free to check out my newest story, "Frozen Heart." That shall be my flagship story once I am done with this one.**

**Later Taters!**


	19. Rebirth

"Dabura! Pui Pui! Kill these imbeciles!" proclaimed the wicked wizard, Babidi.

At his master's command, Dabura opened his mouth and blasted a large dark-red orb of energy at the traitorous Cell and Frieza. The duo quickly responded by leaping high into the air as the energy orb detonated where they had once been standing.

"Frieza, catch!" said Cell as he threw one of the sensu beans that he had collected from Goku towards the Arcosian monarch.

Frieza caught the bean with one hand and watched as Cell ingested one of his own. He watched as every scar and bruise that had appeared on Cell's body, via the fight earlier, dissipate. Concluding that the beans must be useful, Frieza quickly devoured his and instantly found his body revitalized. He didn't take much damage from his fight with Vegeta earlier, but now, whatever minor damage that he had taken was completely erased from his body.

As the duo continued to float above the smoke and debris from Dabura's blast, Pui Pui appeared before Frieza and instantly began releasing a barrage of punches against the tyrant. Frieza was caught off guard by Pui Pui's sudden appearance, but he quickly caught on and began fighting back against the space alien.

As for Cell, he wasn't given too much of a reprieve as Dabura exploded from the faltering smoke cloud below with a sword and nearly sliced the super android's head off. Due to Cell's ki-sensing ability, he was able to lean back as the swift blade cleaved through the position that his head had once been. Dabura stopped his progression just above Cell and then swung his sword back down in an attempt to cut Cell right down the middle. Yet again, the android dodged by floating backwards quickly. Slightly frustrated, Dabura began unleashing a storm of sword slashes upon Cell and constantly missing as Cell evaded.

Continuing to dodge the attack, Cell's aura sparked to life and suddenly, his index and middle finger collided with Dabura's sword, locking the two into a fierce stand-off. Dabura grunted in anger and began swing his sword in various slashes only to have Cell negate each one with his fingers. After locking up again, Dabura sneered at Cell and then spat on the bio-android. The deadly body fluid landed on Cell's wrist, drawing a gasp of fear from him. Cell's momentary diversion allowed Dabura to thrust a knee into the super android, followed by an elbow into the back that sent Cell's piercing towards the ground.

However, Cell quickly reclaimed his senses and stopped his nosedive before crashing into the ground. Dabura dropped down a far distance away and allowed his sword to fade away as he smiled at Cell's plight. The super android was holding his bicep and had a look of pure horror upon his face as he watched the stone slowly traverse its way up his arm. Dabura began to laugh as Cell dropped to his knees with his eyes closed and trembling, but the demon king's guffaw stopped when he saw Cell rip the arm off and sling it to the ground as the stone completely encased it.

Looking back up at the shocked expression on Dabura's face, Cell smiled despite the pain of tearing off his own arm and then, with a grunt of concentration, Cell's sprouted a new arm. Getting back to his feet, Cell stood confidently as he stretched his newly sprouted arm and said, "Don't look so surprised, Dabura. It was a present from the Namekians."

Indeed, Dabura was absolutely shocked. He had no information on Cell's ability to regenerate, but said surprise diminished as the demon king gazed upon the smug smile on Cell's face. "Don't be too cocky," he said. "This fight is far from over."

After stretching out his arm, Cell dropped into a fighting stance and said, "Well bring it on then, Demon Breath."

"Vegeta, shouldn't we do something," asked Supreme Kai as he watched the rebellion.

Vegeta laughed as he replied, "Here is a little advice when it comes to a situation like this: When your enemy is fighting amongst themselves, you kick up your feet, pop open a heatap, and enjoy the carnage. Considering we don't have chairs or heatap, we will just enjoy the view."

As for Frieza, while Cell and Dabura were fighting, he and Pui Pui continued to brawl it out in the sky. He didn't expect Pui Pui to be as strong as he was, but the space alien was proving to be somewhat formidable. Throughout the aerial brawl, Pui Pui managed to land a stunning blow to Frieza's jaw that knocked the Arcosian senseless for a moment. Before Frieza could regain control he was knocked away with a fierce knee to his skull, courtesy of Pui Pui. As the dazed tyrant coasted backwards, Pui Pui pointed his left hand at his opponent, bracing the entire arm with his right, as he began charging energy for his finishing blast.

"Take this, you fool!" announced Pui Pui as a large wave of energy shot forth.

Frieza had reclaimed his senses when Pui Pui's declaration struck his eardrum, but as he turned to face his opponent, he found a large wall of energy coming directly for him. With the blast coming in at a fast rate, Frieza's normal speed wouldn't be enough. He'd either need some sort of teleporting technique to evade or be able to nearly double his speed in one burst. So, doubling his speed is what he did. In the span of two seconds, Frieza's entire body was encased in a fiery black as he utilized his Demon Burst technique and with his enhanced speed, he darted out of the way just as the blast careened through his previous spot.

Not being able to follow Frieza's enhanced movements; Pui Pui was unaware that Frieza moved out of the way. In fact, at the moment, he was laughing as he watched his blast shoot off into the sky; sure that Frieza was being carried away along with it. He turned to see Dabura elbow Cell into the back and launch the bio-android towards the ground. He was about to assist his fellow minion to Babidi when, in an instant, he was struck in the abdomen with an eye-bulging amount of force. Though the pain that was diffusing throughout his body, Pui Pui slowly looked down to find a crouched and dark-fire encased Frieza with his elbow still jabbing into Pui Pui abdomen.

"B…but, you sh-should be…."

Pui Pui was cut short by a fierce uppercut from Frieza. The Arcosian tyrant then folded his arms as he unleashed a storm of kicks upon Pui Pui. After landing nearly a dozen fierce kicks, Frieza then stomped his foot into Pui Pui's chest, followed by a powerful tail slap that knocked the space alien clear across the sky. Frieza watched him coast away for a moment before letting his dark aura flare and then disappearing into hyper-speed. In an instant, the tyrant closed the distance and knocked Pui Pui out of the air with a sonic boom-sounding amount of force.

Pui Pui crashed into the ground with an explosive amount of force, leaving a large crater in its wake. Pui Pui lay at the center of the crater, gashes and bruises adorned his body from Frieza's enhanced power. He attempted to stand for a moment before Frieza appeared just above the crater. His dark aura was still emanating from his body as he stared down at his beaten opponent.

"Y-you aren't supposed to….be this strong," said Pui Pui, though his pain-racked body suffered through each word.

A devious smile graced Frieza's features as he looked down at Pui Pui. "I suppose you are right, but I guess you didn't account for my Demon Burst technique. I needed its helpful boost of speed in order to evade your blast. I could've powered down from it, but once I power down, I feel the full effects of the boost. Thankfully, I'm not even powered up to my Demon Burst x5, so I can fight at this level for a fair amount of time before feeling my body weaken. So, unfortunately for you, I kept fighting with my enhanced power and speed. I would've preferred taking my time with killing you, but a kill is a kill."

At this new information, Pui Pui felt a horrible dread tear through his body. This whole time he thought that he was stronger than Frieza and now it turns out that Frieza had ways of getting even stronger than he was now, a level of power that Pui Pui couldn't even take on. He had to think fast if he hoped to save his life. "Please don't kill me, Frieza. We were all pons in Babidi's scheme and we should all be the ones to take him down. I know that Dabura would never go along with this plan, so I will help you and Cell defeat him. Think about it. Dabura is powerful, that much is true, but between you, me, and Cell, we can tear that demonic bastard down." Pui Pui stuck his hand out and offered the sincerest smile that he could muster in hopes of Frieza believing him.

Frieza looked skeptical, but leaned down to grip Pui Pui's hand anyway. Just before Frieza could get a firm grasp, he opened his palm and pointed it at a fear-stricken Pui Pui. "First off, I and Cell don't need your help to kill Dabura. Secondly, I'm still unsure of how I feel about Cell and I certainly don't want some slimy, cowardly, weakling like you around. So, no; your offer is rejected. And rejection will begin in five…four…three…"

Understanding where Frieza was going with the countdown, Pui Pui immediately summoned all of the energy that he could muster and shot off into the air like a rocket, hoping that he could escape Frieza's wrath.

"…two…one!" announced Frieza as a large pink wave of energy blasted from the palm of his hand. The blast was so massive and powerful that it caught up to Pui Pui in no time and completely immersed his body; and with a destructive amount of force, Pui Pui was completely disintegrated. "Rejection is complete," announced Frieza as he released his Demon Burst with a sigh. Though he had only been fighting at x1, he could instantly feel a surge of pain ripple through his body as every one of his muscles tightened.

He shrugged off the pain and began to turn to watch Cell's bout with Dabura, but as he turned a large dark-red ball of energy was hurtling towards him. Shock and fear overcoming his brain, Frieza's mind was unable to make his body move out of the way. The last thought that came to Frieza was to brace for impact, however, impact never came. At the last second, Cell appeared and knocked the blast away; apparently it had been a stray blast that escaped during his and Dabura's fight. Frieza looked up to see Cell standing before him.

Cell looked back and said, "I suppose that makes up for earlier, right?"

Frieza snarled and replied, "I suppose."

Cell decided to take Frieza's reply at face value and said, "Good; now let's hurry and finish Dabura."

Before allowing Frieza to reply, Cell shot off into the air. The tyrant grunted before flying off behind his friend. The duo flew until they came to a stop just above Dabura.

The demon king looked up at his opponents and said, "Somehow, I always knew that this day would come."

"You know, Dabura, it isn't healthy to envision your death," replied Cell.

Dabura grunted in anger before delivering another dark-red blast into the air. The duo easily evaded and quickly flew down to the ground. Both landed on opposite sides of Dabura before being encased in their respective auras and beginning to run around Dabura at a high rate of speed. Between Frieza's demon burst black aura and Cell's golden aura, a blend of black and gold began to wind around the demon king as he looked around frantically to keep up with his opponents. After kicking up near tornado-like winds, Dabura grew frustrated and his aura grew to life, forming a red bubble of energy in the center of the black and gold aura. In a quick burst, all three fighters shot off into the air and began clashing throughout the sky.

Dabura and Cell would clash with golden and red. Frieza and Dabura would clash with red and black. Dabura, Cell, and Frieza would clash with black and gold on either side of red as they all brawled throughout the sky, the whole time Babidi was cheering on Dabura from the ground. In one Earth-shaking clash, all three fighters were brought back into view with Cell and Frieza fighting on either side of Dabura, leaving the demon king to defend from both sides. Naturally this wasn't an easy task; even more so, it was task that he couldn't handle. Frieza was able to land a powerful punch into Dabura's jaw while Cell struck the abdomen. They both then placed their palms on the back of the dazed demon king and emitted powerful blasts of energy that blew Dabura out of the sky and into a large rock formation.

While Dabura stowed inside of the crumbling rocks, Cell and Frieza lifted their fingers into the air as an orange orb of energy grew. As the orbs grew in size they eventually connected with one another and morphed together to form one large globe of orange energy. With one super charged supernova at the tips of their fingers, the duo flung the blast at the rock remains to which Dabura was buried under.

The power of their conjoined supernova kicked up a large gust of wind as it descended into the rocks, blowing some of the debris away to show a damaged Dabura at the center. The demon king didn't have time to evaded the blast so he did the next best thing, he held both palms outward and caught it with the hope that he could deflect the massive ball of energy.

* * *

"Trunks, do you see that?" asked Goten as he pointed at the large glow of orange that was coming from the horizon, the power of the glow managing to make everything darker.

"Forget seeing; Goten, do you feel that? That is some major energy coming from over there. That has to be where the grown-ups are," replied Trunks.

"But what about the energy that is coming from over there?" said Goten as he pointed to another horizon that was a great distance from the orange glow. "There is a lot of energy coming from over there, too."

"Yeah; you're right," replied Trunks as he tapped his finger on his chin in consideration. Suddenly, he began frazzling his hair as he said, "I wish they would've left some directions or something." Regaining his composure, Trunks looked back to the glowing horizon and said, "Well it looks scarier over there and if it's scary then it's probably more fun. So, let's go that way."

"Yay!" announced Goten as he took Trunks by the arm and flew off at a breakneck pace.

* * *

Dabura's eyes were bulged and his muscles were puffed from the distress of his body. Grunting and growling from anger, he tried with all of his might to force back the super-charged Supernova. However, his efforts were in vain. No matter how hard he tried, he was unable to force the ball of energy back. In fact, he was beginning to be pushed down into the ground from the force of the energy.

Frieza and Cell watched from above with sadistic smiles implanted on their faces. With either of their hands outstretched, the duo began to concentrate more force into their Supernova. The watched with glee as the blast began to rip into the ground, surely pushing Dabura deeper into Earth's crust.

With his body encased in bruises and adorned with various scratches, Dabura was frankly too weak to defend against the blast. Had he been able to meditate and charge his body to full power, maybe he would've stood a better chance, but as fate would have it, the Demon King's life was coming to an end. Unable to fight back any longer, Dabura embraced his death with an enraged roar as his entire being was sucked into the Supernova. As he continued to howl out of anger, his body was singed and burned out of existence until his entire body was disintegrated by the fiery-energy of Cell and Frieza's Supernova.

They could all feel it. Anyone with a ki-sensing ability could feel that Dabura was gone, his body completely lost to the energy of the Supernova.

Frieza watched with an amused smile as the Supernova continued to slowly descend into the Earth's crust. All of sudden, the blast was flung from the Earth's surface and seemingly thrown out into space. For a brief moment, the Arcosian monarch actually believed that Dabura had knocked the blast away. That is, until he looked over to Cell to see the super android with his hand pointed into the air.

Not bothering to look at Frieza, Cell said, "Destroying the Earth will take the fun out of our resurrection. I'd rather take my time and enjoy killing every last pitiful human on this planet, wouldn't you?"

He then turned to look at Frieza. Frieza replied, "As long as Goku and his little friends are at the top of the list, then I don't care."

"Good," replied Cell as he dropped out of the sky.

Before following, Frieza sighed and released his Demon Burst x1 again, this time feeling an even greater amount of pain surge through his body. He took a moment to ensure his wellness before landing next to Cell.

The evil duo stood a great distance from their greatest accoster at the moment, Babidi. The evil wizard scowled at his two former minions as they glared in return.

"I bet you two think that you are so clever?" shouted Babidi, enraged by the disruption of his plans. "But you haven't won, yet! I can still send you both back to hell with a phrase, so I suggest that you do what I say!"

"Sorry, Babidi, but that won't be happening," stated Cell as he began to step forward with Frieza walking just behind him.

Babidi instinctively began to step backwards as the duo approached. He may have been angry, but he wasn't stupid. He knew that both Frieza and Cell could end him with a flick of their wrists. While stepping back, he said, "I'll do it! I'll get rid of the both of you!"

While stepping back, Babidi paid no heed to what was behind him. As he continued his backward trek, he bumped into someone. Babidi was shocked by the unknown figure, but his shock doubled when he heard the person speak. "You will not be getting rid of anyone, you wicked wizard." Without even turning around, Babidi knew that the voice belonged to the Supreme Kai.

Babidi turned to see the Supreme Kai scowling at him and Vegeta standing with his arms folded behind the deity. Not giving another moment to idle thought, Babidi began running away from the Kai and Vegeta, only to be running towards Cell and Frieza. Realizing where he was running, Babidi quickly turned to the right and began running as fast he could. He didn't make it far before Vegeta fazed in front of him, though. Babidi came to a sliding halt before running back in the opposite direction. However, his distressed trek was cut short by the appearance of Frieza. Caught at all corners, Babidi was forced to step back in fear as his accosters closed him in.

With Babidi standing in the center of the four of them, each respective fighter pointed a hand at Babidi. Each one of them wanted the wizard exterminated for their own reason, and with an unspoken agreement, they all prepared to end Babidi with a combined blast. This left Babidi to gawk at each of them in a trembling fear as he awaited his death.

* * *

Goku back flipped across the rock and barren terrain as blast after blast collided with his previous position until he finally leapt into the air to avoid an explosive wave of energy. The ensuing explosion produced a huge cloud of smoke and debris between Goku and his opponent.

The Saiyan hero watched as the cloud expanded and began to dissipate, ultimately waiting for Gohan to make the next move. This was his tactic throughout the entirety of their fight, so far. He would allow Gohan to make the first move so that he'd have the best chance of dodging or offering a low-impact counter. Thankfully, he hadn't been able to land any damage to his son, nor his son to him. Goku figured that there had to be some exchange of pain in order for energy to transfer to Majin Buu; he was just unsure if it was his pain, his opponent's pain, or both. So to be on the safe side, Goku just tried his best to avoid inflicting or receiving any pain whatsoever.

As he continued to watch the smoke cloud, Gohan exploded through the smoke with a fist pulled back. Goku wasn't the least bit surprised and easily ducked under the attack before rushing past Gohan and flying through the smoke. Enraged, Gohan's aura flared to life as he shot back through the smoke in pursuit of his father.

The Super Saiyan duo flew rapidly across the wasteland with Goku flying just in front of Gohan. The possessed Saiyan flung a few blasts at his speedy father, but it was to no avail. Goku merely swerved out of the way before impact.

Continuing to traverse across the rocky area, Goku looked back with a smile and said, "I know that you are possessed and all, Gohan, but surely your aim couldn't have gotten that bad."

This enraged Majin Gohan to no end and his aura exploded to display his anger as he stopped his pursuit and flew high into the air. Goku stopped to watch as Gohan flew high into the sky. Snarling like a rapid dog, Gohan's aura flared into a blinding light that darkened the sky as a storm of energy blasts rained down from high in the air

Goku's expression turned to shock and fear as he realized his blunder in enraging Gohan. His own aura flared to life as he quickly began flying rapidly again, dodging Gohan's barrage attack as best as he could. The storm of energy blasts struck various rock formations, left many craters on Earth's surface, and caused a wide display of destruction in its wake. However, throughout the storm, our Saiyan hero remained totally unharmed.

With the barrage complete, Gohan floated in the sky, slightly out of breathe from the exertion. He gazed down at the carnage below, but snarled when he saw that Goku was completely unharmed. The Saiyan hero was floating just above the ground with his hands comfortably placed on his hips and smiling broadly at his possessed son.

Majin Gohan barred his teeth out of anger for a moment before it changed to a sinister smile. He then turned his body slightly and cupped his hands at the side of his hip. He began to faintly chuckle as a blue ball of energy began charging in his hands.

Goku immediately realized what Gohan was going for and was more than astonished that this was happening. He could immediately feel that there was an incredible amount of energy charged into Gohan's Kamehameha, entirely too much for a simple blast. That amount would surely blow up the planet.

"Gohan! What are you thinking?! You will kill us all," Goku yelled as the light of the sky seemed to fade at the power of Gohan's attack, the only illumination being Gohan's Super Saiyan aura and the streams of light coming from the charging Kamehameha.

Goku's words fell on deaf ears as more energy was poured into Gohan's attack. As much as Goku hated to admit it, there was no more time for defense. He had to go on the offensive if he hoped to save the Earth. He could transform to SS2 or possibly SS3 and easily deflect the blast, but he feared that transforming would drain his remaining time on Earth too much. He didn't want to, but he had to stop Gohan before he could fire. Seeing that Gohan was ready to release the wave, Goku placed his fingers to his forehead and teleported just as Gohan was beginning to turn.

Before the possessed Super Saiyan could release his explosive attack, Goku appeared just before him, drawing a look of pure shock from Gohan. No wasting a millisecond, Goku immediately launched a powerful punch into Gohan's jaw, effectively ending the Kamehameha. Gohan was knocked senseless for a moment as he reeled back, but he quickly regained his senses and countered with a brain-rattling roundhouse kick to Goku's temple. This wasn't enough to put Goku down, though. He was knocked back slightly, but quickly leapt back at Gohan. Gohan mirrored his father and the two clashed with a fist plant in the face of their opponent.

Unbeknownst to Goku, this act generated the final amount of energy needed for Majin Buu's rebirth.

* * *

"This is it, Babidi! It all ends here. Your meaningless life and the legacy of your sadistic father will be snuffed out in this moment," proclaimed Supreme Kai as he, Vegeta, Cell, and Frieza had their respective balls of energy poised for Babidi's destruction.

The wizard was trembling out of fear as he gazed around at his executioners. He couldn't believe that all of his planning had led to this, being killed by the rat Kai, a barbaric Saiyan, and two worthless minions. He went through all of this and never even had an opportunity to witness his father's greatest creation. In a last ditch effort, the wizard encased his body in his green barrier for protection.

"Believe me, you will need more than that to save you from us," stated the Supreme Kai with a broad smile. "Come now, gentleman. Let us finish this."

Just as they all readied to fire, the rhythmic sound of a heart beat stopped them. They all turned to see that Majin Buu's cocoon was glowing and seeming to throb. This alarmed the Supreme Kai to no end. They all watched curiously as the ball continued to throb and glow as the Supreme Kai nearly went wild from hysterics.

Babidi dropped his barrier and watched the ball suspiciously for a moment before succumbing to a wide-open smile. "YES!" he yelled. "He is coming back to life! Majin Buu is returning!"

This caused shock and awe to spread across the faces of Frieza, Cell, and Vegeta as Babidi cackled maliciously.

"No! I was too late! I've failed!" said the Supreme Kai as he fell to his knees.

Cell watched as the Kai began to fall into a fit of hysterics. He then looked back to the throbbing cocoon, steam beginning to shoot from the platform. He didn't know what he was feeling, but it felt empty. It was like nothing he had ever felt. He knew that Frieza and he had dark energy signatures, but this was just unnerving. He had to do something. While the Saiyan in him enjoyed a good fight, the human inside of him deeply feared the unrelenting evil that came with the power of whatever was in that cocoon.

For this reason, Cell cupped his hands at his sides and moderately charged a Kamehameha that, when released, blew the cocoon clean off of its platform. This stopped Babidi's fit of laughing as he watched the cocoon soar high into the sky. As the ball began to descend, Cell was ready to release another wave, but the blast from another stopped him. He looked over to see Frieza's hand pointed in the air. The Arcosian monarch looked over and offered Cell a smile, to which Cell reciprocated.

Frieza's blast managed to knock Majin Buu's cocoon back into the air. The evil duo then readied to fire a combined blast, that is, until Vegeta stepped up. Vegeta looked over at them for a long, hard moment before looking back at Majin Buu's soaring cocoon. Cell knew that Vegeta could sense what was coming from Majin Buu and figured that the Saiyan Prince desired to end the beast before he could fully return. When Vegeta looked back to them, Cell and Frieza nodded to their enemy in an unspoken agreement. As Majin Buu's ball began to descend again, all three fighters fired off energy waves at the ball that crashed onto it with a combined super explosion.

As smoke continued to soar into the air, Majin Buu's cocoon fell from the sky and crashed into the surface of the ground. All of them watched in expectation as they waited to see if Majin Buu would still appear after the combined attack of Cell, Frieza, and Vegeta. Then the unbelievable happened. The cocoon popped open, but after a few seconds passing, nothing appeared.

Supreme Kai immediately jumped to his feet in celebration. "HAHA! Look what has become of Bibidi's killing machine, left to nothing but a cloud of smoke. It seems that all of those years in captivity has left your precious monster weakened, Babidi!"

Babidi watched, mouth agape, as nothing but pink smoke filtered out of Majin Buu's cocoon. "Come out. Come out, Buu. Please come out," beckoned the wizard, unwilling to believe that Majin Buu was truly finished. "Majin Buu! Please come out!" Babidi fell to his knees as tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

"Babidi, you truly are pathetic," said Frieza. "All of this and for what? A cloud of smoke. As far as I'm concerned, you deserve to die more than ever now."

At Frieza's words, Babidi looked over to the monarch in trembling fear. Frieza began to step towards Babidi as the wizard maintained his position. With no chance of reviving Majin Buu, he welcomed death. However, the voice of Cell halted Frieza.

"Wait! Whatever was in there isn't gone. I can still feel it," he said.

Supreme Kai chuckled and stepped forward with a big smile on his face. "I don't sense anything, Cell. You're probably too worked up. You should be happy. The combined force of you, Frieza, and Vegeta has completely erased that terror."

"No! You're wrong," stated Vegeta, puzzlement etched into his face. "Something was released from that cocoon. A-and it's up there now!" Vegeta pointed into the air, drawing the attention of everyone.

They looked up to find a large cloud of pink smoke in the sky, the very smoke that had been released from Majin Buu's cocoon. The smoke began to cave in one itself as it began to take on a more human-like form. The smoke morphed into a pudgy being before giving way to color, displaying clothing and the face of their biggest enemy thus far, Majin Buu.

Majin Buu took a moment to look down at the ground before proclaiming, "BUUU!"

* * *

**And that wraps up yet another chapter!**

**I know that we still have a lot more chapters to go through before the end of this story, but in case no one has noticed, I am currently at 64 reviews. As incredible as this is, it would be completely amazing if i could crack 100 before the end of this story. I don't want to sound like I am begging for reviews or anything, but let's just say that if I get 100 reviews before the completion of this story, I will write something special for my readers. What will that be? Get my review count to 100 and you will all find out.**

**Later Taters!**


	20. Unstoppable

"W-what is that thing?" shrieked Frieza, horror and shock etched into his face as he looked up at the newly-reborn Majin Buu.

After his boisterous proclamation, Majin Buu dropped out of the sky like a lead weight and slammed hard onto the ground as he landed. He then looked around for a moment before hopping backwards on his left foot, performing a backflip, and landing loudly on his bottom. The seemingly-harmless monster then began laughing, apparently finding his antics funny.

"Kai, this can't be the horrible Majin Buu, can it?" asked Vegeta. When he wasn't immediately answered, Vegeta turned to see the look of pure rage on the Supreme Kai's face. The deity's expression was all that Vegeta needed to assure that the being before them truly was the horrendous Majin Buu.

No longer finding his seating position enjoyable, Majin Buu then rolled back and propped his entire body weight on his hands. The pink monster then began walking around on his hands, somewhat walking away from the group.

Though he was quite surprised that this was the monster of legend, Babidi could easily tell by the look on Supreme Kai's face that it was his father's creation. According to what he had heard, Majin Buu was a being of incredible power and it was this belief that urged him through his quest to revive the monster. It didn't matter that Majin Buu was pudgy and infant-like, this was Babidi's tool of terror and he was ready to rain hell down upon all that opposed him. Noticing that he was still somewhat entrapped by the fierce foursome, Babidi took their momentary preoccupation with Majin Buu and bolted from around them with all of the speed that he could muster, keeping his eyes trained on his newly-acquired, ultimate minion.

The wizard made it a great distance away from the others before feeling a strong tug against his cape-like garment. Babidi took one look back and saw the intense glare that was being given by Supreme Kai, who had a firm grip on Babidi's clothing, before beginning to crawl his way away from the wrath of the kai. "Let me go, you impudent rat," screeched Babidi as he continued to resist the pull of the Supreme Kai.

Naturally, the Supreme Kai's strength far outclassed that of Babidi's, but where the wizard failed in strength, he thrived in underhanded tactics. Just as Babidi felt his body beginning to be pulled back to the Supreme Kai, he cupped a large handful of dirt and slung it back into the deity's eyes, forcing his release so that he could reach Majin Buu.

"You blasted wizard," sneered Supreme Kai as he took a moment to rub at his eyes.

Majin Buu, who had gotten off of his hands at some point and was just standing there, turned at the angered words of the Supreme Kai. He first looked over to the Kai and the others that were standing behind the Kai before looking down to find an out of breath Babidi.

Babidi took a moment to catch his breath before looking up into the face of his new pet. "Hello, Majin Buu. My name is Babidi and I am your new…HEY! Turn back around!"

Before Babidi could even finish his introduction, Majin Buu had gotten bored and started walking off. As Majin Buu continued to walk off, Babidi called louder and louder, anger rising with each time that he yelled for Majin Buu to turn around.

Finally, anger getting the best of him, Babidi declared, "Majin Buu! If you don't turn around to face me right now, you are going back in your BALL!"

This caught the pink behemoth's attention rather quickly as he almost instantly turned around.

Babidi seemed stunned for a moment that his threat had worked and then he finally remembered why he wanted Majin Buu's attention. "Yes, that is right. I will put you back if you do not obey me. I am your master now. Do you understand?"

Majin Buu took a moment to stare aimlessly at Babidi before smiling and nodding his head as he said, "Yes; you master. You master."

A gleeful smile adorned Babidi's face as he looked upon his new minion. He then turned to the others and said, "My first order is that you kill each and every last one of them!"

Majin Buu looked over to the others and then smiled as he began walking towards them.

Being the farthest from the others, the Supreme Kai was the first to be faced with Majin Buu. He was still preoccupied with nursing his eyes, unaware of the monster creeping up upon him. As the Kai knelt down to tend to his eyes, Majin Buu raised a gloved hand up and prepared to end the Supreme Kai in one swift blow.

"Wait, Majin Buu," called Babidi, drawing the attention of his pet. "Save the Kai for last."

Buu then looked back at Supreme Kai and said, "Buu, beat you up later," and stepped around him.

The next for Majin Buu's attention was Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince was anything, but fearful of the pink monster, though. Earlier he could feel an intense amount of evil, empty energy inside of the cocoon, but now that it had manifested, he was more than ready to take the monster on.

As Majin Buu walked up, Vegeta said, "Looking for a fight, Majin Buu. Before you go challenging anyone, maybe you should take some time to work on your weight problem. I mean honestly, who ever heard of a villain with a stomach the size of a small moon."

At Vegeta's words, Majin Buu's face explicitly soured. Majin Buu then halted in front of the Saiyan Prince and glared down at him with his squeezed eyelids.

"Did I hit a nerve? Let's see you do something about it," mocked Vegeta as he slid into a fighting stance.

Majin Buu's face soured further and he began trembling with rage before steam shot from the holes adorning his arms and around his head. As comical as the reaction may have looked, anyone with a ki-sensing ability could easily feel the deep well of energy that Majin Buu had just dug into.

Vegeta had certainly felt it and was more than shocked with the endless amount of power that it seemed that Majin Buu held. He wasn't given much time to dwell on this, though.

After powering up, Majin Buu leapt into the air slightly and caught Vegeta square in the face with a boot that sent the Saiyan Prince bouncing across the wasteland until he crashed into a large rock formation.

Both Cell and Frieza's mouths dropped open almost simultaneously as they watched the big pink monster kick Vegeta across the land like a soccer ball, though Frieza's mouth contorted into a smile after a moment's passing. As for Babidi, the wizard had a gleeful smile spread across his face as he watched Vegeta crash into the small mountain. "Majin Buu that was marvelous!" cheered Babidi as Majin Buu smiled at his own handiwork. "Keep it up! Keep it up!"

Majin Buu then turned his attention to Cell and Frieza. Being the brash one of the two, Frieza took Majin Buu's attention as a challenge and gladly stepped up to confront it. He may have watched Buu kick Vegeta senseless, but it would take much more than that to strike fear into the Arcosian tyrant. "It was kind of amusing to watch Vegeta's body skip across the land like that, but I hope you don't consider yourself a big shot just because you've put down a monkey; I've killed way more in my day," chimed Frieza as he began confidently stepping towards Majin Buu with his arms folded.

"Frieza, wait," started Cell, knowing that Frieza was way over his head at the moment.

Before Cell could say more, Frieza stopped just short of Majin Buu and turned back to say, "Cell just stand there and enjoy the show." The evil monarch then turn back to face Majin Buu, ready to make another snide comment, but before Frieza could utter a single syllable, Majin Buu's gloved fist crashed into his face.

That singular blow was enough to enough leave a bloody gash upon the forehead of Frieza. As the tyrant grabbed his face in pain, Majin Buu began dancing and cheering, "Pow Pow Pow, Oww Oww Oww! Pow Pow Pow, Oww Oww Oww!" Unable to see for the blood draining into his eyes, Frieza could only swing and ultimately miss the powerful Majin as he seethed with anger. After easily evaded a couple of Frieza's punches, Majin Buu leaned back slightly for momentum before thrusting his head into Frieza's, producing a fierce headbutt that sent the galactic overlord coasting across the land until he crashed through a few rock formations and came to a grinding halt on the ground.

"Frieza!" yelled Cell at his friend's plight.

Babidi on the other hand was bubbling with joy to see his accoster getting what they deserved. He tried to contain his laughter for a moment, but ultimately failed as he busted with laughter.

The next for Majin Buu's terror was Cell. After watching how easily the monster had put down Vegeta and Frieza, Cell instantly readied himself as Majin Buu began stepping towards him. Not giving the monster an open window, Cell charged with unimaginable speed and caught Majin Buu under the chin with a fierce uppercut that sent the pink monster flying high into the sky; this instantly stopped Babidi's fit of laughter. Majin Buu flew high into the sky, the imprint of Cell's fist still stamped into his chin, before Cell appeared and began unleashing a furious storm of punches and kicks onto Majin Buu. Babidi was forced to watch in horror as his greatest achievement was put through the wringer.

After unleashing an innumerable amount of punches and kicks, Cell topped off his assault with a mighty elbow to Majin Buu's pudgy face. Though there was a large amount of force in that final blow, Majin Buu wasn't knocked away. He merely drifted away from Cell as they both continued to float in the air. Seemingly winded from his intense attack, Cell gasped slightly for air as he took in his handiwork. He had managed to leave deep craters throughout the entire upper torso of the pink monster, including a deep crater in the monster's face. Cell then began to smile, believing that he may have actually been concerned for nothing.

After a moment of drifting there, Majin Buu brought his right hand up to his face and placed the thumb into his contorted mouth. Then, the monster began blowing air, puffing out his cheeks and allowing the entrapped air to correct every crater that Cell had placed upon his body. In no time at all, Majin Buu was back to pristine condition and was more than read for round two.

Cell was completely flabbergasted at this turn of events. So much so, that Cell didn't notice Majin Buu raise a gloved hand above his head until it was too late to block. Majin Buu slammed his large fist down upon Cell's cranium with enough force to send to the bio-android crashing deep into the Earth's surface, producing another pleasure-filled howl from Babidi.

Majin Buu then dropped from the air and looked around at the various spots where his enemies had been permanently placed before turning to look at the Supreme Kai.

"Yes, Majin Buu, now you can take your time with that wretched Supreme Kai," stated Babidi as Majin Buu began stepping towards the deity.

While his comrades were in peril, the Supreme Kai had still been distracted with his eyes, but now they were feeling better. He stood as his vision began to come back, but was instantly struck with fear when he found the pink behemoth standing before him. The Supreme Kai began stepping backwards in fear and simultaneously looked around for the presence of the others, fear-stricken to find that they had all been dealt with by Majin Buu. With no one else, there was only one thing that the Supreme Kai could think to…fight.

However, before the Supreme Kai could begin battle, a large spike of energy caught his attention. Just behind Majin Buu, the large rock formation where Vegeta had been planted was blown away with a huge display of golden light. When the dust settled from the explosion, Vegeta was floating amongst the debris with his golden aura blaring around him. There was a trail of blood coming from mouth along with bruises around his nose. He took a moment to spit blood from his mouth before saying, "Oh, no you don't, you pink tub of lard. I'm not done with you yet."

* * *

"Goten, I don't understand any of this," said Trunks as he and his friend hid amongst the rocky terrain of the large rock formation. "I thought the adults came out here to beat up Cell and Frieza, but so far, it looks they are working together. And where is your dad and Gohan? And where is Piccolo and Krillin? And why is my dad the only one out there fighting? I just don't understand!"

"Maybe that other place is where everyone else is," replied Goten. "And besides…..Whoa! Did you see that pink guy knock Cell out of the sky?!"

"Yeah! The loser didn't know what hit him." Trunks and Goten began laughing as they continued to watch the action below.

They watched as Majin Buu dropped out of the air and began walking towards the Supreme Kai.

"Uh oh! That Shin guy is about to get wasted," stated Trunks.

"Do you think that we should go down there and help, Trunks?" asked Goten.

"Goten, have you lost your mind? Do you know how much trouble that we'd get in for coming out here?"

"But, my brother told me that I should always help others who are in need," said Goten

"Nobody asked Shin to try and fight, so it's not our problem."

"I'm going," stated the bull-headed half Saiyan as he began to crawl over the mound rock.

"Goten! Trunks!" said a voice from behind the two boys in a hushed tone.

The voice slightly startled them, but their shock subsided when they turned to find Krillin hiding behind a rock. "I thought I heard voices over here. What are you two doing here?" he said.

All the young boys could do was smile sheepishly at the former monk. They all then turned at the large spike in power that they felt on the battlefield below.

* * *

The Saiyan Prince rushed off the remains of the rock formation with an explosive amount of force. In no time, he closed the gap between him and Majin Buu, and then clocked the pink monster in the jaw with a fierce left hook, followed by an even stronger right jab. Vegeta then grabbed the pink blob by his antenna and brought the monster down, so that Vegeta could kick him continuously in the face. The Saiyan elite topped off his attack with a powerful kick that sent Majin Buu skyrocketing into the air. He then used his super speed to quickly speed past the Majin and kick the monster further into the air. Vegeta then attempted to speed off after the evil creation again, but before he could reach it, an invisible wave of energy crashed into him as Majin Buu released more steam from his powering up.

Stopping his aerial trek, the mighty Majin charged at the disoriented Vegeta and landed a powerful kick to the abdomen. Majin Buu then reached down and grabbed Vegeta by one arm and one leg, lifted the Saiyan up, and then slammed the Saiyan royalty down on his knee with a spine cracking amount of force, producing a horrible yelp of pain from Vegeta. Releasing Vegeta's arm, Majin Buu brought Vegeta back up by his leg and threw the Saiyan down at the ground. Then the pink monster prepared to fire off a wave of energy at the disorient Saiyan prince, but before it could fire, a disc of energy shot forth and sliced Majin Buu into a bottom and top half, allowing Vegeta to coast down until he crashed into the ground.

Babidi was more than shocked to see his monster split in two and was on the verge of tears as he saw the two halves begin to float away from each other.

The wielder of the energy disc was none other than Cell. Out of the ground and anger etched into his face, the bio-android proclaimed, "Don't ever forget about me, you freak!"

Majin Buu's disembodied halves floated away from each other for a moment, eliciting a smile from the super android, until they stopped and floated back, inevitably connecting and leaving Majin Buu in perfect condition.

To this, Babidi proclaimed, "Majin Buu, you are a GOD!"

Majin Buu then loudly landed back on the ground as he peered at Cell, fear beginning to ease into the android's body. Never before had he face such an impervious being. Cell had regenerative abilities, but Majin Buu was just unnatural. However, Cell was never going to give up. He charged at Majin Buu with a roar of anger as his golden aura blared around him. Intending on knocking the monster's head off with a powerful punch, Cell sped forth, but ultimately failed as Majin Buu sidestepped the attack with ease. The Majin then grabbed Cell's ankle as he passed through and then yanked the android high into the air. Using his elastic arms, Majin Buu pulled Cell high into the air before pulling him back down to the ground and inevitable crashing with an explosive amount of force several meters away. Majin Buu then pulled his arm back to his body and allowed Cell to stow inside of the newly formed crater.

Now, all that was left was the Supreme Kai.

* * *

Majin Gohan and Goku brawled across the rocky terrain with an Earth shaking amount of force. The very hills and formations around them shook with every connection of their fists. With their golden aura's flaring around them like a protective force-field, they fought with great determination, Goku hoping to bring his son back and Gohan running off of the desires of his master.

Finding an opening, Goku broke through Gohan's defense and rattling jab to the jaw that sent the possessed Saiyan coasting back across the terrain. Goku quickly flew off in pursuit, but just as he caught up, he saw a wicked smile appear on Gohan and was caught off guard with an energy blast that he nearly dodged. Using Goku's momentary distraction, Gohan attempted to connect a roundhouse kick to Goku's temporal bone, but the Saiyan hero caught the attack and used the appendage to spin Gohan around rapidly until he was released and crashed into a rock formation below.

While Gohan was down, Goku took a moment to catch his breath. His initial plan with this fight was to distract Gohan until Vegeta and Supreme Kai dealt with Babidi, but he could feel that Majin Buu had been released and was beginning to start hurting people. If Goku didn't hurry, he felt that his friends would perish at the hands of the new foe. As for the moment, Goku wished that he had some way of bringing his son back.

While Goku pondered this, he didn't notice the large boulder heading his way. Catching onto the rock at the last second, Goku blasted it away, leaving a large plume of dirt and debris surrounding him. Goku flew out of the dirt cloud for fresh air, but was instantly caught off guard as Gohan appeared with a dropkick to Goku's back that sent the Saiyan hero piercing out of the sky and crashing into the ground.

Goku got back to his feet rather quickly was awestruck to find Gohan standing in front of him. He reacted quickly, though, and ducked under Gohan's punch and came back up with a strong uppercut that knocked Gohan senseless for a moment. However, the possessed Saiyan came to and responded with a punch to Goku's abdomen. While Goku was keeled over in pain, Gohan used his other hand to knock his father across the rocky land until he crashed into a rock formation. Utilizing his invisible eyebeam attack, Gohan's eyes flashed red as an invisible was emitted and struck the crumbling rock formation with enough power to ignite an amazing explosion

Majin Gohan began laughing as he watched the smoke and debris filter into the air, thinking that he had gotten Goku. His laughter came to an abrupt halt as he was struck in the back of his neck with enough force to sending him skidding across the ground. After coming to a stop, Gohan rolled over to find Goku standing triumphantly.

Goku could feel Cell, Frieza, and Vegeta had been put down at this point. As much as he hated it, he needed to end this fight with Gohan. With one roar of power, Goku's aura flared and began sparking with electricity as large gust of wind was blown across the terrain. He was able to keep up with Gohan at SS, but he knew that SS2 would end it.

Not understanding, nor caring for Goku's new level of power, Gohan was ready to charge back into the fight, but a voice began surging through his brain, a voice that Gohan could never ignore.

"Gohan, what are you doing?!" the voice said sadly.

Gohan knew the voice from anywhere. Stopping his attack, Majin Gohan fell to his hands and knees as Gohan began to take control of his body. The only words being uttered from the possessed body's mouth were, "Videl. Videl."

* * *

At the Lookout, Dende was sitting on the floor with his and Videl holding hands as the young guardian used many of his abilities to link Videl's mind with Gohan's.

After hours and hours of constant effort, Dende was finally able to bring Videl from the brink of the death. Though the young guardian was extremely tired from his exertion, he knew that things were bad on Earth, especially with Gohan. And Dende knew that there was only one person at that moment that could help bring Gohan back, Videl.

Of course, Dende and Mr. Popo offered the girl something to eat or drink, but as expected, she was quite fearful of her newest acquaintances. It took a lot of reassurance on the part of Dende and Mr. Popo, but ultimately it was their knowledge of Gohan that won her trust.

After explaining things to Videl, she was more than willing to try and help. Now the two of them were doing the best that they could do to save their friend and ultimately save the planet.

* * *

Though Goku had been ready to end his fight with Gohan, this new turn of events was very disarming. He took a moment to try and scan out if what Gohan was saying was true, and he found that there was indeed another energy signature on the Lookout, which had to be Videl's. Going off of the lead that he had gotten, Goku powered down and began saying, "Yes, Gohan, she is back. She is waiting for you, son. You have to fight through this so that you and she can be together again. You have to come back to us, son. We need you Gohan! Power through this, do it now!"

Though Gohan was struggling with his control, Babidi's influence was proving to be a fearsome power. He tried all that he could, but his father's words were to no avail. In fact, Goku had left himself wide-open by trying to persuade Gohan.

With the "M" on his head radiating in red, Majin Gohan pointed a palm at Goku and fired at point blank range, sending Goku back across the land. He crashed through two rock formation before settling into a huge mound of rock.

Majin Gohan then stood and began walking towards Goku's implanted body with an arc of golden energy beginning to form in his right hand. However, Videl's voice broke Majin Gohan's trek.

"I'm so sorry for how I treated you at the tournament, Gohan. You didn't deserve it, especially not from someone like me. I don't know if you will ever come back to me, but I just want you to know that….that…I love you."

Those words were enough for Gohan to take full control. Gohan's aura flared around him as he uttered a loud primal roar. He grabbed his head from the pain of the intensity of taking control of his body, but ultimately won out the battle as his aura died down and he had taken full control.

"I love you, too, Videl. And I'm so glad that you are back. I'll see you soon, okay," responded Gohan as looked off into the air, hoping that she knew how much he truly wanted to see her.

After taking control, Gohan took a moment to survey the land and instantly knew that he had a huge role in the various spots of destruction. He looked over to where his father lay and thought, _I'm so sorry that I put you through all of this, dad. I promise to make it up to you, starting by stopping the very monster that I help come into existence._

Gohan then looked off into the direction where he could feel Majin Buu. _I hope you're ready, Majin Buu, because here I come._

* * *

**Here comes Gohan! I planned on updating the story this past Friday (which was my birthday. hint. hint) but life has a way of interfering with plans, so now I bring you this memorial day update. That is, for my US readers.**

**Also, for those of you who read my second story, "Frozen Heart," expect an update sometime by Wednesday.**

**ALSO! I don't do this very often, but I'd like to bring attention to a story that I've read recently, a story that I feel deserves more attention. The author is Drakthul and the title of the story is, "Dragonball Z: The Catalyst." If you haven't read this story, I encourage you to do so. It is quickly becoming a favorite of mine.**

**That is all for now. Later Taters!**


	21. Desperation

Videl breathed a sigh of relief as she released Dende's hands. She then looked up into the eyes of Earth's guardian and with a smile, said, "He's back and he said that he loves me."

Dende smiled happily at Videl. The wizard had used the hatred and anger that Gohan had accumulated in his heart, due to Frieza and Cell's actions, to control his mind, but with the knowledge of Videl's return, all the evil emotions that had built inside of the young half-Saiyan were now gone. If it weren't for that girl, Gohan's mind would still be lost to the control of Babidi. Now, Gohan was in full control of his power, even the added power that he had gained due to Babidi's control.

And Gohan's return couldn't have come at a better time. Dende could feel that Majin Buu had already put down Cell, Frieza, and Vegeta. It was only a matter of time until the beast turned his attention to the rest of the world.

The young girl slowly stood to her feet. Being unconscious for so long left her body somewhat lagging in responsiveness to the brain, but at least she was without any permanent damage. Videl dusted off her clothing and looked back down to Dende, who was looking up at her questioningly. "I'm so very thankful for what you have done for me, but I have to leave," she said.

Shock overtook the guardian as he quickly got to his feet. "What do you mean, leave? You can't leave just yet, especially with Majin Buu out there," he hastily responded with Mr. Popo nodding in agreement.

"Things are entirely too dangerous for you to be down there, Videl," added the genie.

"From what I understand, Gohan did a lot of damage to the World Tournament arena while he was under Babidi's control. I can't just sit around up here while those people are still trying to recover and I need to see my dad. I said some hurtful things to him earlier, and I have to make sure that he is okay and let him know how sorry I am for what I said," she replied. When she saw that Dende and Mr. Popo weren't budging, she added, "Look; you can either tell me or I can just fly off into the unknown! Either way, I will not stay here."

The look of determination in the eyes of Videl spoke even more decisively than her words. Faced with such readiness, Dende and Mr. Popo had to concede. With a sigh, Dende pointed off of the Lookout and said, "If you fly directly in that direction, you should eventually come to the tournament grounds. As forewarning, it will take quite some time, considering that you aren't a master of your flying ability and can't fly near as fast as everyone else. However, as long as you continue flying in that direction you will find what you are looking for. Also, as another warning, this direction will bring you near the area of Majin Buu at some point. I caution that you refrain from going over there. I know that you believe yourself to be tough, but these beings can reduce you to nothing without the slightest effort. I wish that I could go with you, but I must stay here, in the event that I am needed further by the others. I wish you the best of luck, Videl, and please be very careful."

Videl looked off at the expansive horizon for a moment. From the look on her face, Popo and Dende believed that she would make the best decision and stay with them. However, her look wasn't one of reluctance, but one of contained eagerness. She had a challenge to face and she was ready to meet it heads on. She looked back to Dende and Popo with a toothy smile, shocking the two. "It was great seeing ya!" she said before running and leaping off of the large compound. She flipped through the air for a moment before allowing here flying ability to take hold of her body. _Gohan, you'd better be careful out there_, she thought as she flew off into the sky.

* * *

"What are you two doing here?!" barked Piccolo once Krillin returned with Goten and Trunks. The Namekian and Earthling had found themselves a very nifty hiding spot so that they could survey the action without being brought into harm's way.

Goten appeared sheepish from Piccolo's question, but Trunks disregarded the inquiry and asked one of his own. "I could ask you the same question, Piccolo. Why aren't you down there helping my dad?"

Piccolo scoffed at Trunks's question and turned away shamefully. It severely hurt the Namekian's pride to know that this was a battle that he was utterly useless in. If Vegeta, Cell, and Frieza could barely hurt Majin Buu, how did Piccolo expect to be of any use?

Trunks didn't bother waiting for a reply once he saw Piccolo turn back to the fight. He and Goten stepped over to hide behind a large rock. Krillin watched the confident young boy and thought; _he definitely is Vegeta's and Bulma's son._

The four watched as Vegeta continued his assault on Majin Buu and then knocked the creature into the air, but they all cringed once they saw Majin Buu gain the advantage and slam Vegeta's spine down on his knee. They watched as Vegeta was tossed away by Majin Buu and the monster readied to fire a ki blast, enraging Trunks.

"No, dad!" he yelled as he prepared to leap into battle.

"Trunks, stay down!" Piccolo silently roared to the young half-Saiyan.

This managed to stop Trunks's progress for a moment, but he quickly disregarded Piccolo. "I have to help my dad." Trunks was ready to fly off, but he was too stunned to do so.

Just before flying off, Trunks looked back into the sky to see an energy disc slash through Majin Buu's body and cleave the monster in half. Everyone hiding on the mountain instantly turned to look at Krillin, knowing of the monk's signature ability.

Caught off guard by the sudden interest in him, Krillin awkwardly shrugged and said, "It wasn't me!"

They all looked back down to see a beaten and bruised Cell standing there.

They were all ready to celebrate for a moment, but then they saw Majin Buu's body begin to move. In the matter of a few seconds, Majin Buu's disembodied halves came back together and reformed the monster perfectly. They then watched as the newly-reformed Majin Buu began round two with Cell and easily stomped the bio-android for the second time.

* * *

This was maddening for the Supreme Kai. He knew that Majin Buu's power was horrible, but he had forgotten just how awful it could be. He just watched as the monster took a pounding from Vegeta and saw how easily Buu had recovered from the attack and disposed of Vegeta. And then the kai had to watch as Buu put down Cell like he was nothing, an opponent that the Supreme Kai hadn't even stood a chance against. Now he was on the verge of trembling from fear as he watched the pudgy monster turn towards him.

It was time to formulate a new plan and the first step in doing so was to escape the power of the mighty majin. With this in mind, Supreme Kai quickly turned and shot off into the air with every ounce of speed that he could muster.

"Majin Buu, what are you doing? He's getting away!" yelled Babidi as he began running towards Buu. The wizard flailed around with each continued declaration to get his minion motivated enough to fly off in pursuit. Just as he neared Majin Buu, the pink monster knelt down in preparation and then blasted off into the air with an explosive amount of force, leaving behind a large cloud of dirt that began to choke Babidi from its thickness.

In no time flat, Majin Buu caught up with the Supreme Kai. He moved so fast that he practically teleported in front of the deity.

Caught, Supreme Kai fearfully stared into the tightened eyes of Majin Buu. The pink monster then smiled at the kai before slamming his gloved-fist down on the deity's head, sending the Supreme Kai piercing out of the air and crashing into the ground. He didn't stay down long, though.

The kai shot back out of the dirt and quickly rushed back at Majin Buu. He had many scratches across his body and a large bruise on his forehead, but each blemish added more anger to the kai, so much so that he had a new level of determination instilled in his heart. The Supreme Kai may have been outclassed by Majin Buu, but he refused to just roll over and die; he was going to at least die an honorable fight.

Closing the distance between the two, Supreme Kai halted just before Majin Buu, shocking the pink monster slightly. Supreme Kai then cupped his hands together in front of his body and began channeling a translucent red orb of energy. The orb of energy grew and grew until it protruded into the body of Majin Buu, but it continued to grow until exploding with an intense blast of energy through the monster's body.

Using Majin Buu's infatuation with the large hole in his body, the Supreme Kai's eye then began glowing light blue as he used telekinesis to grab Buu's body. The Supreme Kai roared in anger as he used his telekinesis to then throw Majin Buu out of the air and crashing to a grinding halt on the ground. With his eyes still glowing, the Supreme Kai lifted both hand into the air, levitating half a dozen mountains and rock formations with his power. The kai then swung his hands in front of his body and brought the collection of rocks to slam down on top of the dazed Majin Buu.

"Time to finish this!" proclaimed the deity as he cupped his hands together in front of his body again and released a bright blue energy ball at the mound of rubble to which Majin Buu was buried.

The energy blast crashed into the rock and produced a blinding explosion of energy that completely disintegrated the rocks and left a large crater in its wake. At the center of the crater, covered in a light collection of dirt, was Majin Buu lying face down. The Supreme Kai floated out of the air and landed on the edge of the crater as he looked in at his handiwork. Though he was slightly out of breath, the deity still managed to smile as he naively believed that he had finished Majin Buu.

However, this was an immensely false belief. Supreme Kai's smile instantly faltered once he saw Majin Buu begin to stand. Allowing the dirt to fall off of him, Majin Buu stood to his full height in the center of the crater, not showing the slightest scratch or even the hole that had been blown through his body earlier. He then turned to face the Supreme Kai and said, "That was fun, but Buu's turn now."

This brought an all new level of fear in the heart of the Supreme Kai as he began stepping back in horror. As he continued to back away from the crater, Majin Buu leapt out and landed at the edge of the hole. He then smiled as he began stepping towards the deity. Whether it was consciously or not, the Supreme Kai had stopped stepping backwards and stood fearfully in place as Majin Buu stood right upon him. The pink monster looked down at the kai and in an instant; he clapped his hands together on either side of deity's face. The blow managed to smash the Supreme Kai's face in slightly as the pain of it caused a small amount of blood to escape the kai's mouth. Majin Buu then released the Supreme Kai and smiled at the damage that he had caused. He then said, "Buu do like you do now."

Supreme Kai's eyes opened in shock as he looked up at Majin Buu. The monster leaned down and opened his eyes slightly before they flashed red. Utilizing the Supreme Kai's telekinesis, Majin Buu caught the deity in a painful grasp, forcing a yell of pain to escape the kai, and then flung him across the landscape until he crashed landed near Babidi, forcing the wizard to run away.

Unconscious from Majin Buu's attack, the Supreme Kai was left wide open for attack, an attack that Babidi planned to inflict as he stepped closer to the kai. However, the wizard began running again as he looked up and saw Majin Buu drop out of the sky like a lead weight, crashing down upon the Supreme Kai in a painful manner. The deity squealed in agony again for a moment before falling back unconscious.

Babidi then slowly stepped back over to Majin Buu as the monster got off of the deity. "Majin Buu, I think you've killed him," the wizard said as he began kicking Supreme Kai to ensure his death. The wizard then looked back to his minion with a smile and said, "Good job!"

"Can I eat him?" Buu asked as he rubbed his stomach.

Babidi was caught off guard by the question, but then began snickering with joy at the prospect. "Yes, Majin Buu! Yes! Eat him up!"

Before the monster had an opportunity to do anything, though, he was struck with a death beam through his cranium, eliciting a hiss of fear from Babidi. The duo then turned to see Frieza slowly walking across the wasteland, his body covered was many scratches and bruises. Despite all of his bruises, Frieza was seething with anger and more than ready to step up to Majin Buu.

Babidi smiled at his former minion and said, "You really don't know when to quit, do you? You think that you can beat my monster, but you can't. You're just a weakli…."

Before Babidi could complete his statement, Frieza's aura exploded with dark fire as his Demon Burst technique erupted. "Demon Burst x5!" yelled the evil Arcosian before rushing at Majin Buu. Frieza rapidly flew in with a powerful headbutt to Majin Buu's stomach that sent the monster hurtling across the terrain. After coasting for a few meters, Frieza appeared behind the monster and kicked him to the air with a ferocious amount of force. The dark aura exploding around him again, Frieza shot off in pursuit of Majin Buu. Once reaching the pink monster, Frieza slammed an elbow into his face while simultaneously slamming a knee into his back, effectively stopping Majin Buu's aerial trek.

The Arcosian tyrant then reached out and grabbed Majin Buu's entire face with one hand, contorting it as he did so, and flung the monster higher into the air. Majin Buu went up a great distance before beginning to fall back down, but before he could fall down, Frieza unleashed a barrage death beam attack that shot dozens of death beams throughout the entire body of Majin Buu. After stopping his maelstrom attack, Frieza appeared next to Majin Buu and began spinning around rapidly, gaining enough momentum until he slammed his heel into the monster and sent Buu soaring down into the ground below. Majin Buu crashed with an Earth-shaking amount of force and kicked up a large cloud of dirt.

While Majin Buu was down, Frieza took a moment to catch his breath. His body was under an unbearable amount of stress. He had utilized the technique thrice so far and the added pain from Majin Buu's earlier attack was beginning to prove too much, but Frieza wasn't willing to quit just yet. As the cloud of dirt began to disperse, Frieza could see something standing at the heart of the cloud. He couldn't believe it! After all of the effort, Majin Buu was standing on the ground without a scratch on his body. Frieza was beyond words. What kind of creature was he fighting?!

Majin Buu looked up at Frieza with a smile and said, "You weak. Buu beat you up now."

The anger that spread through Frieza's body at that moment was practically palpable. The Arcosain tyrant was trembling with rage as he glared daggers down at Majin Buu. How dare that pink, pudgy, infant-like fool mock him like this?! Frieza's dark aura flared around his body as he continued to stare down Majin Buu, his teeth barring out of frustration and his eyes beginning to glow a pinkish hue from his intense fury. Frieza then lifted his hands above his head and began channeling energy. Almost instantly, a beach ball sized energy orb appeared. Frieza continued to glower down at the Buu as the ball of energy grew larger and larger, pulsating to a larger size with each passing second. The ball of energy grew to the size of a small moon as the power and mass of the energy created a vortex, sucking small rocks and other smaller matter into the heart of the energy ball. The very power of the ball brought a heavy level of evil with it, spawning from the rage of Frieza.

* * *

Goten and Trunks held onto each other as they fearfully stared up at Frieza and his massive ball of energy.

"Piccolo, can't you stop him?! He's going to kill all of us with that amount of energy!" yelled Krillin over the winds from the vortex of Frieza's energy ball.

"You're out of your mind, Krillin! There is no way that I could stop that; no one could!" replied Piccolo as the Namek intensely glowered at the spawn of Frieza's anger-fueled power.

Goten and Trunks began hopping up and down, and shaking with fear as Frieza appeared to be ready to throw his energy ball.

"He's about to throw it!" yelled Krillin.

"It was nice knowing you, Trunks," Goten said.

"Same here," replied Trunks.

"Everyone, take cover!" yelled Piccolo.

* * *

The sinister glare that Frieza had been giving Majin Buu faded into a wicked smile. He looked down at the monster and said, "Catch this, you ignorant fool!" With those words, Frieza threw his massive ball of energy to the ground.

"AHHH!" yelled Babidi as he saw the energy ball head towards him and his monster. The wicked wizard turned and began to run, but halted when he saw that Majin Buu was coming with him.

Buu was just standing there, staring up at the destructive amount of energy that was heading his way. "What are you doing, Majin Buu? We have to get out of here!" Babidi yelled, but Majin Buu wouldn't budge. As the ground began to radiate with the pink energy of Frieza's blast, Babidi fearfully ran behind Majin Buu and began trying to desperately pull his creation by the cape on his back. "Come on, Majin Buu," the wizard grunted as he yanked on the monster's cape.

As ball neared closer and closer, Majin Buu smiled briefly before beginning to suck in a massive amount of air. His suction pulled the blast towards him faster and faster until the very ball of energy was pulled into Majin Buu's maw like a black hole sucking up a planet.

Frieza was speechless. The fiercest attack ball of his life had just been sucked inside of a flabby pink monster. Was this some kind of joke?

The mighty majin stood there for a moment and held onto all of the air and the massive amount of energy from Frieza's attack, squeezing his lips tight to keep all of it from erupting from his body. While holding onto all of the energy, Majin Buu's body began to tremble.

Frieza curiously looked down and began to smile as he saw Majin Buu tremble. _Of course_, he thought. _What kind of idiot tries to eat an energy wave? Now he will pop like the overinflated balloon that he looks like._

Unfortunately for Frieza, he was wrong. Majin Buu wasn't about to pop, he was reading for an attack. The pink monster turned back to the smiling Arcosian in the air. He paused for a moment before opening his mouth and releasing a supercharged burp that produced such power that the wave soared through the air until painfully crashing into Frieza.

Completely caught off guard by the attack, Frieza watched helplessly as the invisible wave of Majin Buu's burp soared through the air and crashed into his body. The supercharged wave struck the Arcosian monarch with such force that Frieza was blown out of the air and sent coasting several miles until he crashed through a mountain and came to a grinding halt in a forest. Frieza attempted to get back up, but as an aftereffect of Majin Buu's attack, a surge of purple electricity momentarily wrapped around his body. Frieza fell back to the ground and faded slowly until everything turned to blackness.

Back on the battle field, Majin Buu chuckled happily, knowing that he had finally put an end to that menace. Majin Buu was ready to turn back to the Supreme Kai, but movement on the ground nearby caught his attention. The monster looked over to see Cell back on his feet.

With many scratches and bruises on his body, Cell was in horrible shape. In fact, there were many gashes in his skin's armor, showing various spots of drying blood. However, Cell refused to give up the fight. After catching the final moments of Frieza's failed attempt, Cell knew he would have to go big or go home in this final act against Majin Buu. While Majin Buu continued to perplexedly watch him, Cell turned his body slightly and cupped his hands at his side as he began to channel energy for an Earth-shaking Kamehameha.

"Ka…me…" started Cell as he began to pull all of the energy in his body to his hands. Majin Buu turned to face Cell fully as he tilted his slightly, still seeming confused.

"Ha…me…" added Cell as a blue orb of pulsating energy formed in his hands; the power of it so massive that arcs of light and energy slightly escaped Cell's hands. Majin Buu's head came back upright and he smiled, clearly understanding what Cell was going for now.

Cell pivoted his body and was beginning to yell the energy-releasing, "HA!" but before he could send the massive wave of energy, Majin Buu threw his hand into the ground. The clenched fist stretched through the ground until appearing under Cell and sprouted out to crash into Cell's chin, knocking the bio-android senseless as well as knocking him high into the air and ending the blast.

Cell coasted a couple miles into the air until he finally regained his senses. Stopping his body, Cell glared down at Majin Buu as a trail of blood escaped his mouth. He snarled down at the preposterous villain before beginning to channel energy for another powerful Kamehameha.

However, after pulling his arm back into to his body, Majin Buu opened his mouth and shot a powerful pink orb of energy into the air, heading directly for Cell.

All thoughts of evading escaped Cell's mind as he shockingly watched the orb of energy head for him. The ball grew in size as it shot through the air, growing to a massive size as it collided with Cell's body. Cell barely managed to block as the blast crashed into his body, the very force of it pushed Cell higher into the air. The blast pushed so heavily against the bio-android that he couldn't even utilize the Instant Transmission to escape its power. No longer being able to hold it back anymore, Cell yelled in horror as the energy wave overtook his body, turning the super android into space dust with a mighty explosion.

Babidi couldn't stop smiling as he witnessed the power of his minion. He was more than happy to say that both Cell and Frieza had finally returned to the afterlife. He was giddy with happiness, but couldn't feel absolute bliss until his major accoster was finally gone. With that in mind, Babidi turned back to where they had left him, but was shocked to find that the deity was no longer there. The wizard became fretful for a moment as he jerked his head back and forth for the elusive kai. Babidi finally calmed down when he saw the Supreme Kai slowly crawling towards a collection of rocks. The evil wizard snickered happily as he began to walk towards his vexing enemy. He paused for a moment to look back and see if Majin Buu was following, of course Buu wasn't. Babidi tried clearing his throat as he looked at Majin Buu, but after trying multiple times, Babidi finally yelled, "Majin Buu, would you please come on?!"

Majin Buu looked at Babidi questioningly for a moment before smiling and following, but as he walked, he pretended that he was walking a tight rope as he followed behind his master.

"Where do you think you're going?" mischievously asked Babidi as he stepped up to Supreme Kai's crawling form. Naturally, the kai didn't answer, continuing to crawl away from the danger of Majin Buu. Babidi smiled down for a moment before the smile faded to a deep frown. The wicked wizard stepped over and stomped his foot down on the Supreme Kai, forcing the deity's face into the dirt. "It's about time that you die, you wretched kai." Babidi then turned to look up at Majin Buu and said, "Lunch time, Majin Buu."

Stopping his imagined tight rope walk, Majin Buu smiled and walked up to the Supreme Kai's downed body. The majin then turned his antenna to point down at the deity. A bulb of pink energy began to form on the tip as he prepared to fire the mystical beam. "Buu turn you into cake!" Majin Buu said just as he was about to fire the beam.

Before he could get a chance though, the explosion of Babidi's spaceship caught everyone's attention.

"What?!" yelled Babidi as he gawked at the fiery remains of his spaceship. "That's my spaceship! Who has done this to my spaceship?!"

As the fire and smoke continued to bellow into the sky, Gohan triumphantly appeared out of the haze and landed several yards from Babidi and Majin Buu.

"G-gohan," meekly said the Supreme Kai. The deity couldn't believe what he was seeing. He didn't think that it was possible for someone to overcome Babidi's magic. Not only had Gohan reclaimed control of his body, but he had also taken control of the increased power from Babidi's magic. This had certainly changed Supreme Kai's impression of the Earthlings, especially Gohan. The young man before the Supreme Kai was a rarity and if he had the inner control and mind power to reverse Babidi's spell, then he may be the only person that could truly put an end to Majin Buu, but now wasn't the time for action. The deity had to get Gohan back to his home world, so that he could truly awaken the power of the young half-Saiyan.

"Gohan, how dare you do this to my ship? I gave you no orders to come here and certainly none to harm my possessions like this!" barked Babidi as he nearly growled at the young Saiyan.

Gohan smiled and responded, "I'm afraid that my brain has fallen back under old management and you have effectively been evicted."

"What?! What are you talking about? I am your master!" snarled the wicked wizard.

"No; you're a conniving, malicious person and deserve nothing more than to meet your end," responded Gohan. "You forced me to do unforgiveable things, Babidi, but my first step in atoning for my crimes will be stopping you, right here right now."

Babidi paused for a moment before bursting with laughter. "Aren't you the courageous one?" he stated once his laughter died down. "I see you haven't met Majin Buu." The wizard gestured over to his ultimate minion. "This will be the person that kills you today," Babidi said to Gohan.

Gohan took his eyes off of Babidi and allowed them to rest on Majin Buu. "For someone that defeated Cell, Frieza, and Vegeta, I didn't expect him to be so fat and ugly."

Majin Buu turned to look down at Babidi and said, "He say oo-gly. What does oo-gly mean?"

Babidi grunted in frustration and replied, "It means that your face would scare small children. Now stay on task."

Majin Buu looked back up to Gohan and chuckled softly before he turned gravely serious. His entire body started to puff out as he continued to glare down Gohan until his top popped with steam as his power level increased further. "You make Buu mad. Now, Buu beat you up!"

Gohan scoffed at Majin Buu's means of powering up. "You call that powering up? I'll show you what a real power up looks like," stated Gohan before shifting into a fighting stance and allowing his golden aura to flare into life. A vein began bulging out of Gohan's forehead as his fists tightened and his power began to rise sharply. As Gohan's power continued to rise, the half-Saiyan began to roar from the intense power-up. The very Earth around them shook violently with Gohan's increasing power, his aura beginning to spark with electricity. With one final roar of power, Gohan's aura exploded into a blinding light.

Majin Buu covered his eyes for a moment to shield from Gohan's intense aura, but when he brought his gloved-hand down; he was struck with two white boots to his face. Majin Buu released a small hum of pain as his contorted face, along with the rest of his body, was knocked several meters across the wasteland. Before Majin Buu could crash to the ground, Gohan appeared in his flight path.

This young man had to fight with everything that he had, right now. There was no margin for error; Majin Buu had to fall and he had to fall quickly. Gohan's body was mostly running on adrenaline at this point. He was worn from his fight with Cell and his father. If he didn't hurry and finish Majin Buu, he could lose and all hope would be lost.

The young Saiyan's electrified aura was blaring around him as he appeared. When Majin Buu came into range, Gohan violently clapped his hands on either side of Buu's face, contorting it further from the power of the smash. Holding Majin Buu in place, Gohan then slammed his knee into the back of the pink monster's contorted head, knocking Buu into the air. However, before Majin Buu could be knocked away, Gohan grabbed his cape and then used the garment to slam Buu, headfirst, into the ground, knocking the monster's head into his own body. Gohan then booted Majin Buu across the wasteland with a kick to the back that had the monster skidding across the ground until he came to a halt and fell over onto his belly. Not giving Buu a break, Gohan quickly appeared with a knee to the monster's back, so much force was used that Majin Buu's head popped back out of his body. Gohan then began unleashing a storm of punches into the back of Majin Buu, the pink monster humming in pain from every blow.

* * *

"Wow, Gohan is going to town on that monster!" stated Krillin

"Of course he is, he is my big brother!" replied Goten.

"Hey, don't forget about my dad! He'll be back on his feet again and then that monster is really going to get it," proclaimed Trunks.

Piccolo stared intensely at his former student. It amazed him how much Gohan had changed over the years. Going from the timid little boy that barely knew how to fight to a warrior whose power greatly outclassed his own. And now, Gohan was fighting against this nearly indestructible enemy. All Piccolo could do was hope that Gohan had the power to end this. Right now, he was Earth's best bet.

* * *

"Majin Buu, stop letting him beat you. Why aren't you demolishing him, like you did the others?" questioned the evil wizard to no one in particular. He was beyond distraught to see his prized minion getting beaten so.

Completing his assault on Majin Buu's back, Gohan grabbed the monster by his antenna and yanked him high into the sky. Majin Buu spun high into the sky until Gohan appeared and crashed his boots into the monster's stomach, making Buu shoot even higher into the atmosphere. Once Buu pierced the clouds, Gohan appeared and slammed his clasped hands down on the back of Majin Buu's head with so much force that the monster had begun spinning rapidly as he was knocked back towards the ground. Gohan then shot off after the pink monster and once he caught up, Gohan delivered a powerful roundhouse kick that sent Buu piercing out of the air and slamming hard into the ground.

Gohan landed a great distance away as he awaited Majin Buu's inevitable return. He wasn't forced to wait long as Majin Buu rose out of his small crater. The monster was encased in various craters along his body, but with a small amount of concentration on Majin Buu's part, he was able to restore his body to its blemish-free condition.

Gohan snarled at the powerful monster before him.

Buu chuckled slightly and said, "You strong, but Buu stronger."

"Oh yeah?!" yelled Gohan as his golden aura sprang to life. "Let's see about that!" Gohan exploded from his position as he charged directly for Majin Buu. Before he could close the distance, the mighty majin began spiting pink energy bombs at the Saiyan hero. Gohan immediately halted his progress and began jumping around to avoid being struck with the powerful blasts.

After dodging half a dozen, Gohan said, "Is that all? Is that really all that the mighty Majin Buu can do?!"

Majin Buu's face soured for a moment before he opened his mouth and emitted a powerful pink wave of energy. Gohan appeared shocked briefly before jumping out of the way of the attack, leaving the wave to crash explosively against the ground. After dodging the attack, Gohan appeared high in the air and watched as the explosion and ensuing smoke faded. However, Majin Buu quickly appeared behind the half-Saiyan hero.

Gohan looked back shockingly. Majin Buu pointed the tip of his right gloved-hand at Gohan, turning Gohan's shock into confusion. Once the tip of the glove began to glow, Gohan caught on just in time to form a small "x" block for defense. Majin Buu began releasing a barrage death beam upon Gohan, the powerful beams striking various exposed spots. Gohan's minor defense was only managing to keep the beams from striking his face, but the remainder of his body was left to be singed and burned from the beams.

After striking Gohan dozens of times, Majin Buu finally ended the attack. Gohan's entire body felt beaten from the attack of the beams. In one short attack, Majin Buu had nearly crippled the young hero. As he slowly dropped his guard, he was struck in the head with a powerful headbutt from Majin Buu. Gohan was sent flying down towards the ground, but before he could crash, he regained his senses and charged back at Majin Buu, ready for round three with the monster.

However, Majin Buu simply smiled at Gohan. Not taking Majin Buu's clear unconcern to heart, Gohan charged in fool heartedly. When Gohan got close enough, Majin Buu placed his palms facing the young hero and emitted a powerful wave of energy that encapsulated Gohan's entire body and effectively slowed his trek. Finally releasing the wave, Majin Buu blasted Gohan out of the area. The young hero's body was so battered and broken from the fight with Cell, the fight with his father, and Majin Buu's close range barrage death beam, that he had no hope of fighting back anymore. As Majin Buu's energy wave soared over an area of a forest, the ball was mysteriously negated, leaving Gohan's unconscious body to fall to the forest floor.

Gohan's saviour was none other than the Supreme Kai. The deity slightly sat up off of the ground as his eyes glowed blue, allowing his power to negate Majin Buu's energy ball. Exhausted and nearly beaten to a pulp, the kai fell back onto the ground, unconscious. His last thought being, _Gohan, you must survive. You are our last hope._

* * *

"Gohan!" shouted Piccolo, growling out of anger as he watched his former pupil get blasted out of the area. Barring his fanged-teeth out of frustration, Piccolo leapt into the air and was ready to fly off and save Gohan, like he had done so many times in the past. However, before he could fly off, a surge of energy struck his mind. The Namekian warrior turned to see an enraged Goten.

The young titan had his hands gripped into tight fists as he glared daggers at Majin Buu. A tear threatened to fall from his face as he gritted his teeth in anger. Through his clenched fists, Goten managed to say, "He hurt my brother!" In an instant, Goten's Super Saiyan flared around him and he shot off into the air, heading straight for Majin Buu.

Being his partner in crime, Trunks offered no hesitation as his own Super Saiyan aura flared and quickly flew off after Goten.

"Goten! Trunks! No!" Piccolo yelled. This new shift in events completely obliterated his earlier thought of saving Gohan. If he didn't do something, there would be two more names added to Majin Buu's long list of harmed individuals.

"Piccolo, we have to do something!" shouted Krillin, distraught at the turn of events as he looked awaitingly at Piccolo.

The wise Namek was at a loss of words. What could he do? If Majin Buu was able to so easily handle Gohan, Vegeta, Supreme Kai, Cell, and Frieza, what chance would he stand? As Piccolo tried to search out his answer, his eyes randomly landed on Babidi. The wizard had a clearly pleasure-filled smile on his face while he watched his minion cause more turmoil. It was a long shot, but an idea of how to end things came to Piccolo's mind. "I will do something, Krillin. Just make sure that you stay here and out of harm's way," stated the powerful Namek before zipping off into hyper speed.

* * *

As for the mighty tikes, they exploded through the air, rage evident by the looks on their faces. Majin Buu was oblivious to their nearing appearance as he continued to look over the horizon.

Goten was the first to strike. The young demi-Saiyan flew in with a rattling knee to the back of Majin Buu's head. The mighty majin released a hum of pain as the back of his cranium was knocked in. He leaned over from the pain of the strike, and then Trunks appeared with an axe handle to the back of Buu's head that knocked the monster out of the air. The pink monster slammed into Earth's crust as the fierce young warriors began channeling energy in the palms of their hands.

Piccolo zipped through hyper speed until he appeared behind Babidi, the wicked wizard was too busy stressing over Majin Buu's newest attackers to notice. However, out of the corner of Babidi's eyes, he did catch the movement of Piccolo's fluttering cape. The wizard whipped around to face the Namek and was instantly struck with a sense of fear. Babidi had begun to step back in fear, but before he could go far, Piccolo reached out and snatched the wizard by his neck. "Call that monster off, NOW!" commanded Piccolo. "Or, I swear to everything that I care about, I will end you."

Done with channeling their energy, Trunks and Goten began releasing a hail storm of energy blasts at the downed Majin Buu. The mighty tikes yelled and roared out of anger and frustration as rained their blasts down on Buu. They were putting an immense amount of energy into their effort, but they didn't care, they were going to make this monster pay for hurting Gohan. However, through the dirt and explosions of their blasts, Majin Buu shot forth. The mighty majin sped just pass Trunks and Goten, shocking the two warriors. Slowly, they turned their heads to look back at Buu, the monster didn't have a scratch on him. Fear was beginning to spread through their bodies, but all feeling left their bodies when Majin Buu crashed his fist down upon their heads. Both Trunks and Goten slammed down into the ground, their hair color returning to normal due to falling into unconsciousness. Majin Buu then pointed a hand down at either warrior and began channeling energy into pink energy orbs, the power of which could destroy the warriors ten times over.

Piccolo shot his head back up at the fall of the kids. He then glared back down to Babidi and yelled, "Stop that monster or else." He raised a hand above his head to signify the seriousness of the demand. Babidi still looked petrified, but before Piccolo could follow through with his threat, a sharp increase in power caught his attention. He looked back into the sky and saw the large pink orbs forming Majin Buu's hands. Piccolo's eyes grew large in shock, knowing that there was more than enough energy in those blasts to kill Goten and Trunks. There were no more options. Piccolo had to jump into the fray. He released his grip on Babidi, ripped off his turban and cape, and flew off into the air at a breakneck pace. He raced towards Majin Buu ready to give all that he had, but before he could reach the monster, a devastating blast of energy slammed into the back of Majin Buu.

Piccolo instantly stopped his flight as he gaped at the large hole that had just been blown through Buu's abdomen. Wondering who could've done that, the Namek began searching over the area and his eyes rested on a glowing figure standing atop a mound of rubble. It was Vegeta! The Saiyan prince was back on his feet, though he was covered from head to toe in scratches, brusises, and bloody gashes. The prince had his hand pointed forward, still relishing in the blast that had inflicted Majin Buu with so much pain. As for the pink monster, he fell out of the sky and tumbled across the ground until he came to an unmoving halt. With Majin Buu down and Vegeta back on his feet, a new sense of confidence came to Piccolo. Behind him, he could hear Babidi's distress for Majin Buu. Piccolo then snarled at Babidi's voice and rapidly turned to emit an energy blast that tore through the wicked wizard's frail body. Once Babidi fell to the ground dead, Piccolo said, "Enjoy hell with your precious monster."

With Babidi done for, Piccolo flew over to Vegeta, who had come to stand beside Trunks and Goten. Piccolo landed and was ready to say something, but Vegeta interrupted him.

"Before you come congratulating me, he isn't dead," stated Vegeta as he kneeled down to pick up Goten and Trunks. Normally shock would've spread across Piccolo's face, but after seeing how Majin Buu dealt with everyone so far, the Namek wasn't too surprised to hear that the monster wasn't dead. With Trunks under one arm and Goten under the other, Vegeta handed them to Piccolo and said, "Take these two and get as far away from here as you can."

That was truly surprising to Piccolo. "W-what are you talking about?!" stated the Namek.

"I am going to take care of things. Just make sure that you get these two to safety," plainly stated Vegeta.

Taking the children into his arms, Piccolo could sense what Vegeta was going for. The Saiyan Prince was getting ready to do something truly desperate. "Vegeta, I can help…." started Piccolo, but Vegeta interrupted again.

"No, you cannot. This monster has defeated Cell, Frieza, the kai, Gohan, and even myself without so much as breaking a sweat. There is only one way to defeat this monster, but I can't do it with all of you here. Now go!" Vegeta didn't offer any room for argument as he leapt away from Piccolo and came to rest a few yards from where Majin Buu was beginning to get back up.

Piccolo paused for another moment to look at Vegeta before his white aura surrounded him and he flew off. He sped through the air, stopping only for a moment to tell Krillin to get moving. As he and Krillin flew through the air, Piccolo looked back over his shoulder. _It was nice knowing you, Vegeta_, thought Piccolo.

* * *

**No! Cell and Frieza are dead! But there can't be a story about Cell and Frieza if they are dead, right?! *Shrugs* I don't know. Maybe this is going to be the end of the story. I guess you will all have to find out in my next update.**

**BTW! Don't forget to leave a review. The specials that I have thought about thus far, include: A Fusion Reborn Special, A Battle of the Gods special, and A Return of Broly special! So as MCF gets closer to 100 reviews, I will think harder about said specials, but no one reads a thing until the story gets to 100. And this story's progress is all thanks to my readers, so if you want to read a certain special or have ideas for something else, leave it in a review. Just remember to review, review, review...**

**Later Taters!**


	22. Farewell

Knowing that Piccolo and Krillin had successfully escaped with his and Kakarot's sons, Vegeta focused all of his attention on the monster before him. He watched as Majin Buu slowly rose back to his feet. The pink monster looked somewhat winded and exhausted. Vegeta couldn't help but smile at Buu's exhaustion; he could tell that his previous energy blast had definitely done a number on the monster.

Despite the exhaustion that Majin Buu was showing, he still came to stand proudly. He breathed heavily for moment before his face contorted with fierce concentration. Within a second, the giant hole in Buu's abdomen – and even the hole in his cape – reformed. Now that his body was repaired, Buu looked upon Vegeta with evil intentions; he was going to make the Saiyan Prince pay for attacking him.

Vegeta could see that Majin Buu was ready to attack, but at the moment, it didn't matter. Even with Buu's intense speed, the monster wouldn't be able to get a strike in before Vegeta's energy ripped him to shreds. What Vegeta was planning was no simple feat. He was going to have to pull on his very life-force to produce enough energy to finish Majin Buu once and for all. There couldn't be an ounce of the monster left; every single atom of the being had to be eliminated.

Just before crashing into the rock formation earlier, Vegeta saw the energy blade cleave right through Buu. That attack was something that no ordinary creature could ever come back from; but once Vegeta recovered, he saw that Majin Buu was still alive and kicking. To test out his theory of the monster's regenerative abilities, Vegeta had released that powerful energy blast. Seeing Majin Buu's regenerative abilities for himself, Vegeta knew that the only way to defeat Buu would be to go the route of Cell's destruction. Vegeta had to ensure that there was nothing left to destroy and by doing so, the Saiyan Prince knew that his life had to be given as well.

He couldn't help but find the irony in what he was about to do. He – the Saiyan Prince, the person who believed in self-preservation above all else – was about to give his life to save the lives of others. Silently chuckling to within, Vegeta inwardly noted that a few years ago he would've never even considered dying to save anyone, but himself. However, Vegeta never truly understood the evil ways of his past until it manifested into the figure of Tai. Listening to how casually Tai spoke of his murders against his own people actually resonated with Vegeta. The Puranten killer had killed hundreds and it was all because they were weaker than him; he even went so far as to enjoy his murders. This was Vegeta's mind frame over a decade ago, back when he was still under the reign of Frieza. He had thought so less of everyone, especially those that were weaker than him. He even killed Nappa, his loyal comrade, just because Nappa was unable to defeat Kakarot.

To a certain extent, Vegeta still placed value upon those who were strong. He still had little affinity towards Yamcha or Tien, supposedly two of Earth's protectors. However, after his run-in with Tai, something changed in Vegeta's mind. He realized how horrible of a mindset that line of thinking was. Look where it led Tai; the warrior lived a wasted life and ended up dying in an attempt to aid people that could've cared less about him. The very same thing could've ended up happening to Vegeta had he not grown so attached to Earth and to his family, and – dare he say it – his friends. It was for this reason that Vegeta felt the desire to aid Gohan when it looked as if he was going to be defeated Cell. It was for this reason that Vegeta decided to momentarily drop his desire to fight Goku and focus on ridding Earth of this new enemy. And it was for this reason that Vegeta was planning to sacrifice his ultimate possession with the hope that Majin Buu will finally be defeated.

Vegeta had to do this. It wasn't just for the sake of his pride; it was for the preservation of every other life form on the planet. He had to ensure that their lives would continue on in place of his. Vegeta didn't know if this action would save his life from an eternity in hell and frankly, he didn't care. It wasn't about heaven or hell; it was about his first opportunity to be more than a prideful Saiyan. It was about his first opportunity to be someone that didn't judge life based on strength and power; it was about his first opportunity to be a hero!

With that thought in mind, Vegeta's electrically-charged aura flared around his body as he bore into the pudgy figure before. His aura flared with such intensity that it drained all of the light out of the area; the only illuminated being his golden aura. Staring into Majin Buu's face, Vegeta chuckled slightly and said, "I am about to crush you, you ignorant buffoon."

Buu growled in anger as more steam began shooting out of his cranium. "Buu don't like you! Buu make you big dead!"

Vegeta only smiled wider at Majin Buu's proclamation. "Oh, really; let's see you try!" taunted Vegeta.

Buu growled one more time before he began sprinting at Vegeta with unbelievable speed.

Vegeta watched casually as Majin Buu neared closer and closer. Not a trace of fear was on the Saiyan Prince's face as he watched the pudgy monster. Once Majin Buu came into range, Vegeta offered one final thought_: I do this for all of you. Bulma, Trunks, and yes, even you Kakarot. Farewell!_ With that final thought, Vegeta reached deep inside of his body and exploded with a vigorous roar of power and a glorious display of energy. The power behind his explosive wave of energy crashed violently into Majin Buu as Vegeta's powerful energy expanded into a tremendous dome of searing energy. With an intense battle cry, Vegeta released every ounce of energy that he contained within his body; the very force of the attack was warping and contorting Majin Buu as he slowly incinerated in the heat.

The power of Vegeta's Earth-shaking attack could be felt all across the planet as well as seen clearly from space.

* * *

Krillin, who had been flying at a great deal of speed due to Piccolo, instantly stopped and turned face the enormous, rising dome of intense energy. Looking into the dome, Krillin had a horrible feeling pulse through his body. Vegeta was putting out too much; he couldn't last much longer. "Vegeta!" he yelled, though his exclamation was to no avail. "What is he doing?!" he asked, turning around to face Piccolo.

Stopping shortly after Krillin had done so, the wise Namek could offer no reply for his comrade as he bore into the dome of energy. He knew what Vegeta was doing, but just couldn't manage to say anything at the moment. Due to the unsettling thought of another one of their friends dying and the shock of the outrageous amount of energy that Vegeta was putting out; Piccolo could only gape at the events from their distant position.

Struggling against the winds and even the force of energy that they could feel from the long-distance, Krillin and Piccolo maintained their positions as they waited out the powerful attack.

* * *

"What's…..going…..on?!" yelled Chi-Chi as she and the others barely managed to bare a defense against this sudden onslaught of shockwaves against their flight-vehicle.

The intense shockwaves of Vegeta's attack had just come to strike the others in the midst of their search for the dragon balls.

"What kind of turbulence is this?!" shouted Sharpner as he braced his body against the wall. Next to him sat Erasa. She struggled to maintain her balance in the seat before falling down. After falling on the floor with a bag in her arms, six dragon balls flew out of the bag. However, she quickly gathered the balls up and breathed a sigh of relief that none had escaped her grasp. She still wasn't quite sure what they did, but she knew that others had made a serious fuss over them.

Marron had begun to cry in her mother's arms, drawing a sneer of anger from Eighteen. "Hey! Cut it out!" she proclaimed. "You're making her cry!"

"I'm not doing this!" fired back Yamcha. "I'm doing the best that I can."

Bulma reached over and attempted to help Yamcha pilot through the fierce shockwaves of energy. If things didn't slack up soon, she feared that the whole plane would fall out of the air.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! What is this; some kind of hurricane?" screeched Videl as she found herself caught in a mighty storm of raging wind.

She come a great distance from the lookout and was nearly halfway to the tournament now. Due to flying at top speed, she was incredibly winded and her body was exhausted, making her attempt to withstand the sudden onslaught of gusting wind even more arduous.

After putting up a cross guard to protect her face from the lashing wind, she found herself unable to withstand the force of it anymore. Screaming with panic, Videl was blown away, literally going wherever the wind took her.

* * *

Still sated from his battle with Gohan, even Goku could feel Vegeta's intense energy from within his dreams. Lying prone across the desolated wasteland, Goku could only mutter, "No, Vegeta," constantly in his comatose state.

* * *

"RAAAH!" roared the Saiyan Prince. Completely surrounded by the golden energy of explosive wave, Vegeta released his power in one final life-ending burst. The rage of the blast completely blew Majin Buu away as the entire area gave way to the intensity of Vegeta's attack.

After the blinding light of the attack died away, all that remained was Vegeta. However, the Saiyan Prince was no longer of flesh and blood. His entire body had been turned to stone, completely drained of all life-force. The stony figure paused in the air for a moment before it fell out the air. Down it went into the football field-sized crater below, crashing it the center and dispersing the remains of Vegeta's body into hundreds of tiny pieces.

* * *

Still trying to struggle through the fleeting shockwave of Vegeta's attack, Bulma was shocked to see something flying towards them in the distance. She watched curiously as the figure drew closer and closer until she could tell what it was. It was Videl!

The young heiress was still caught within the rapid winds and was lost to any control as she was blown towards the flight vehicle. Unable to stop her body, Videl violently struck the windshield of Bulma's flight vehicle before sliding off and falling unconscious into the raging waters of the ocean below.

"Was that Videl?!" shrieked Chi-Chi.

"Videl!" chimed Erasa and Sharpner.

"That was her!" yelled Bulma, standing to look down into the sea. She caught the final glimpse of Videl's hand before the young girl was completely consumed by the raging sea. "Oh no, she's going to die down there! Someone has to go do something!" Her first observation was drawn to Yamcha.

The former bandit took a moment to look over at Bulma and then stated, "Bulma, if I let go of these controls, we will all go in after Videl."

"But, Yamcha, you have to do….." she was cut off by the sound of the hatch opening in the back.

Looking back, everyone saw 18 leap out of the flight vehicle and dive into the ocean, no doubt to save Videl.

Bulma offered a smile before turning back to Yamcha. "As usual, the women have to do everything!" she stated before falling back into her seat in a huff.

Yamcha rolled his eyes and thought, _I didn't see you going down there._

She looked over to Yamcha and could the read his thoughts just by looking at his face. She was ready to make a snide comment, but a sudden ache tore through her heart. She couldn't describe it, but it felt horrible. Something terrible had happened. As the shockwave died down, Bulma looked out over the horizon and couldn't shake the feeling that Vegeta had been prone to this horrible event. She didn't know what it was, but she knew deep her hear that something bad had happened to Vegeta; she just hoped that it wasn't too gut-wrenching.

* * *

"Piccolo…..I can't….I can't sense Vegeta anymore," stated Krillin as he continued to stare over to the island. The dome of energy had faded and things had become unnervingly calm.

"He's gone, Krillin. He did what he had to. Vegeta died an honorable death and deserves to be commended," replied Piccolo. He released a deep sigh and float to face Krillin. "Hold on to these two." Piccolo carefully slid the unconscious Goten and Trunks into the monk's arms. "I have to go check on things."

With the kids in Krillin's arms, Piccolo quickly flew off towards to the island. In less than a minute, Piccolo arrived and touched down in the heart of the torn battlefield. The first observation that he made was the humongous crater that was left by Vegeta's attack. Walking over to said crater, Piccolo stopped at the edge and saw the remains of Vegeta's body in the center. _Vegeta, you have come a long way. You came from a life of misery and despair, and turned into one of the Earth's greatest heroes. I know how hard it was to step through that door, to make such a rash change, but I'm proud that you finally decided to act with the concern of others, instead of thinking of yourself. You will be missed, Vegeta; may you rest in peace._

Finished with his final words, Piccolo took a moment to examine the area. There was nothing left of Majin Buu, he was completely gone. Piccolo breathed a sigh of relief and was ready to leave the area, but a sound caught his sensitive hearing. He turned to the sound of someone whimpering; this person was in pain. Piccolo became panicked for a moment, believing the person to be the Supreme Kai, but under closer observation, he found the person to be Babidi.

Somehow, the wicked wizard had managed to survive getting his lower body blown away. Piccolo was slightly impressed with wizard's durability, but didn't think on it long as he readied to end the evil sorcerer.

Before Piccolo could end it, Babidi began saying, "Please help me."

Piccolo snorted at Babidi's request. "How dare you ask me that? You've caused nothing but misery since you arrived on this planet, but you expect someone to help you when you are down and out. How many people have pleaded for you to help them, to give mercy to them, to provide an ounce of kindness? And out of those people, how many have you helped? I can imagine the answer. Babidi, you deserve to lie here and slowly die, but frankly, I don't like the idea of you being alive for longer than you need to be." Piccolo pointed a palm at the wizard and was ready to deliver the final blow while Babidi lied there in fear.

However, just as Piccolo was ready to release the energy wave, an incredibly evil power level struck his mind. Lowering his arm, Piccolo began looking around frantically. He could sense the power, but had no idea where the power could be coming from. It was so evil and empty. It was….it was….Majin Buu! Looking into the sky, Piccolo could see a cloud of pink beginning to form. As Piccolo gaped in fear, the cloud slowly morphed into a human-like figure. He couldn't understand how Majin Buu was regenerating. Vegeta had blown the monster into atoms and somehow, Majin Buu was still able to return. How could they defeat something like that?!

Unwilling to wait for Buu to fully regenerate, Piccolo took off into the sky with breakneck speed. Fear evident of the Namek's face, he almost instantly reached Krillin, surprising the monk.

Seeing the petrified look on Piccolo's face, Krillin could only guess what had happened. "Buu's not dead; is he?"

Piccolo took a moment to catch his breath before looking into the eyes of Krillin. "No; Vegeta failed and we must get out of here before that monster comes after us!" Piccolo replied before flaring his white aura and blasting off into the sky with Krillin and the comatose kids on his heel.

* * *

"Right there, Yamcha," stated Bulma as she pointed down to a beack-like area of a small island. "The last dragon ball is somewhere down there."

As Yamcha started to descend to vehicle, Chi-Chi looked over to Videl. She a clear bruise on her forehead from hitting the plane, but that was insignificant considering that she had fallen unconscious. Thankfully, she hadn't ingested too much of the saltwater before 18 saved her. Chi-Chi felt so bad for the poor girl; she had been through so much in just one day. She started wipe a line of sweat from Videl's forehead, but as she leaned over, her body was rocketed into the young girl and subsequently knocked Videl off of the seat.

Watching Videl tumble onto the floor, Chi-Chi looked up gave Yamcha a death glare. "Yamcha, I swear, Goten could fly this vehicle better than you!"

Yamcha could only rub the back of his neck nervously as everyone else chastised him for his poor landing skills.

Taking her eyes off of Yamcha, Chi-Chi looked back to Videl and was shocked to find that the girl's eyes were wide open. "Videl!" proclaimed Chi-Chi.

Slowly, Videl stood and rubbed her aching head. First looking over to Chi-Chi and then her high school friends, Videl said, "Where am I?"

"Videl," cheered Erasa and Sharpner as they leaped up to hug their friend.

Videl continued to look around in confusion and stated, "Umm…hi guys. What's going on?"

Bulma finally answered the young girl and said, "You're in good hands now, kid."

Looking away from Bulma, Videl looked back to her friends and said, "What are you two doing here?"

The teens let go of Videl and stepped back. Erasa replied, "After what happened to you, we went over to these guys to ask if you were alright and we sort of just stuck around after that."

Sharpner leaned in and quietly said, "And let me tell you, these people are not normal."

"Hey!" stated 18, whose sensitive hearing picked up on Sharpner's statement.

Sharpner smiled sheepishly before slyly moving behind Videl, who smiled at her friend's antics. Remembering what she was doing earlier, Videl became serious and asked, "Where is the World Tournament? I have to see my dad."

"Videl, the tournament is ruined. There was an attack and….." started Chi-Chi, but she was cut off by Videl.

"I know; Gohan attack the tournament and there are big things going on. Dende already filled me in on that stuff, but I have to go check on my dad. He might be hurt!"

18 snorted with amusement. "Of all the people that got hurt at the tournament, I can assure you that Hercule was not one of them. I saw him hiding beside the ring while everything was going on. Believe me, your father is safe."

Videl looked at 18 briefly before replying, "Well that's good, but I'd really like to see him."

"Videl, you're in bad shape. Your body just got repaired from two major injuries and you just barely survived hitting the plane; you should stay here with us," said Yamcha, with everyone's not of agreement.

Videl was ready to protest, but Chi-Chi added, "Don't worry; you'll get to see your father soon."

"Okay," Videl replied with a smile. In all honesty, she did feel tired and doubted that she would be able to fly another long distance anyway. "I'll stay."

"Great," exclaimed Bulma. "Now let's go get that dragon ball!" She leapt out of the vehicle and began running across the sand beach.

"What's a dragon ball?" questioned Videl.

Erasa shook her head and said, "It's a long story. I'll tell you about it, or at least what they've told me."

* * *

Krillin and Piccolo buzzed high atop the forest as the rapidly flew through the area. In the distance, they could see the extensive pole that was a part of Korrin's Tower. Coming upon said tower, Krillin and Piccolo turned to speed along the length. Speeding higher and higher, the duo eventually came to its peak, Korrin's sanctuary.

Leaning over edge of the terrace, was the wise old cat, Korrin. And next Korrin stood his not-so-trustworthy assistant, Yajirobe.

"Hiya Korrin and Yajirobe!" exclaimed Krillin in an almost cheerful tone, despite the adversity that they faced. "You wouldn't happen to have any sensus, would you?"

Korrin offered a smile before tossing a bag of the sensu beans to Piccolo. "It's five in there. I suggest you use them sparingly; I won't have any more for quite some time."

Piccolo snatched the beans and Krillin offered a thumbs-up before he and Piccolo sped on up to the Lookout.

Silence settled over Yajirobe and Korrin for a moment until Yajirobe said, "You'd think Piccolo would at least say 'Hi.'"

"You didn't exactly speak either," replied Korrin.

"Hey; he came to my house!" responded Yajirobe before turning to walk away from Korrin.

"Well, I guess you have a…wait a minute, this is my house!" yelled the ornery cat as he and Yajirobe began another one of their arguments.

At the Lookout, Krillin and Piccolo were landing as Dende and Popo rushed over.

"Piccolo! Krillin!" exclaimed Dende as he came to stand before the duo. He looked down at the children in Krillin's arms and looked scared for a moment.

Piccolo eased Dende's thoughts by saying, "They aren't dead, just unconscious. They'll be alright after they've had time to rest."

Dende breathed a sigh of relief. Mr. Popo stepped over to relinquish the children from Krillin. "Well then allow me to put them to bed," stated the genie as he began to walk away, speaking wildly about the clean sheets that he had just placed on the bed.

As Popo retreated, Dende said, "I guess we haven't made any headway with Buu."

Piccolo calmly replied, "No; that monster has torn us to shreds so far. He's even ridded the world of Cell and Frieza"

Dende smiled and said, "Yes; I've been sensing some of the battling that has happened so far. I'm glad to say that those two are gone, but in the place of Majin Buu, I think that I'd welcome their return."

"Tell me about," stated Krillin. "Hey; you said you've been sensing things down there! Do you know where Goku is? He isn't dead is he?" His head started shifting back and forth as he scanned the grounds. "And wasn't Videl here? She didn't die either, did she?"

"Videl is fine. She recovered and decided to fly off to the world tournament. I tried to talk her out of it, but she was pretty determined. I imagine that she should've been around halfway there by now. And as for Goku, well it's pretty difficult to kill a man that's already dead," chuckled Earth's guardian.

Krillin appeared embarrassed for a moment before asking, "What about Gohan and the Supreme Kai?"

"I haven't felt Gohan's presence for quite some time," replied Dende. "But, I completely forgot about the Supreme Kai." He paused for a moment to try and sense for the deity. "I can sense him! It's faint, but the Supreme Kai is still alive! Piccolo, read out the sense with me; you should be able to feel him too."

Piccolo took a moment to scan the Earth and was shocked to find that the Supreme Kai actually was there. "Yes; I can feel it, too," chimed Piccolo.

"Let's see; we have you, me, the Supreme Kai, Goten, and Trunks," said Krillin, counting out on his fingers to make sure that he was correct. "I don't mean to be a downer, but I don't like our chances, you guys."

"Yes; things seem bleak, but ever since I saw Goku transform into a Super Saiyan, I learned to never give up," stated Piccolo.

"So, what do we do now?" questioned Dende. No one made any immediate answers as they all waited for someone to formulate a plan.

"Well, I know what Goku would do," started Mr. Popo, catching everyone's attention as he walked up. "He would go to eat some of the fresh food that I've cooked because he never made a decision on an empty stomach."

Krillin was ready say something, but his stomach began growling. Instead of making whatever comment that he had planned, he walked right behind the genie as they walked inside of the building with Piccolo and Dende following behind.

* * *

A breeze flew across the wasteland as Goku still remained on the ground. However, the Saiyan hero's closed eyes began tightening as he slowly came back to consciousness. Suddenly, Goku's eyes sprung open and slowly, he got to his feet. He grabbed his head from the throbbing pain, attempting to remember what had happened. Then it came back to him. Gohan had surprised him with a close range energy blast that knocked him out.

He couldn't help but wonder how long he had been out. He looked across the area; it was clear that Gohan was long gone. He hoped that his son wasn't still under that wizard's control.

With no clue as what had happened, he closed his eyes and began feeling out for the presence of the others, first starting where Majin Buu had appeared earlier. He was shocked to find that not a soul was over there any longer. Expanding his range, Goku sensed that Piccolo and Krillin had moved to the Lookout with Dende. He also could sense that Majin Buu and Babidi were still around. But, where were Gohan, Vegeta, and the Supreme Kai?

Goku needed answers; it was clear that he missed a lot of action. Placing his fingers to his forehead, Goku was ready to teleport to the Lookout, but something caught his mind before he could transmit. Focusing on it, Goku could sense someone's presence. It was extremely faint, but it was there. Maybe they needed help? Goku had to see for himself.

Using instant transmission, Goku appeared over on the wrecked battlefield. Goku first noticed the large crater. He had begun to step over to said crater, but he caught the sense of the energy again. Feeling the energy signature behind him, Goku quickly turned and was instantly struck with a fierce gust of wind and debris. He managed to cover his eyes as more of the dirt and debris was picked up from the mysterious wind. Who was causing this?

* * *

**Wow! By the posting of this update, I have 86 reviews. I should threaten to end my story more often XD. But, no; MCF isn't going anywhere yet. So, I'm sure you all can imagine who is creating this sudden gusts of wind. A cookie to those of you who know.**

**As for the story, we are officially crossing over into the Fusion Arc with my next update. I expect that to take up to 6 chapters and then the Kid Buu arc which I expect to range at a max of 4 chapters. So, expect the end of MCF between chapters 30 and 35.**

**Later Taters!**


	23. Unpleasant Gatherings

The air slammed into Goku violently as the dust and dirt of the wasteland began blowing furiously. The Saiyan hero had to place a forearm before his eyes to try and conceal them from damage of the flying debris. Looking into the heart of this sudden dust storm, Goku could see sparks of electricity surging about. Now the hero could plainly read out who was the cause of this display of power.

Suddenly, with a final gust of wind, Cell appeared with his electrified-golden aura flaring around his body. Gracefully, he landed on his left foot before dropping his right to the ground, his aura dying down as he did so. The bio-android took a moment to scan the area before his eyes rested upon Goku.

The two super-powered beings took a moment to stare each other down before Goku began stepping towards Cell.

With arms confidently folded, Cell calmly watched as Goku trotted over. When Goku came within close proximity, Cell slyly stated, "Goku, you look like hell."

Goku smiled at Cell's blatant observation. He then replied, "I wish I could say the same for you, but it appears that Piccolo's cells have saved your life yet again."

Cell's lips curved into a wicked smile as he added, "And let's not forget the nifty kick that those Saiyan cells give to my replenished energy."

"Of course," responded Goku. Cell didn't need to make such an obvious statement. Goku could tell that Cell's energy had risen sharply since earlier. If anything, Goku was more than sure that Cell was just as powerful as a SS2.

After a moment of silence between the two, Cell said, "So it appears that no one has managed to defeat Majin Buu yet." Cell stepped around Goku and looked up into the horizon, feeling Buu's presence far out in the distance.

Goku quickly turned and said, "Don't leave, yet, Cell!"

Cell looked back over his shoulder with a smile. He then turned to face Goku and said, "Oh; I wasn't leaving. I need a warm-up before going to kill Majin Buu and who better than you, Goku." Cell offered the Saiyan hero an evil grin as he took a step forward.

"I wouldn't if I were you, Cell," stated Goku as his expression turned serious. Now wasn't the time to be fighting, Majin Buu was on the loose and the monster needed to be stopped as soon as possible.

Cell didn't take another step and stopped to stare condescendingly at Goku. He chuckled slightly before saying, "What exactly are you going to do to stop me? Do you really think that you have what it takes to defeat me, Goku?"

"Believe what you want, Cell, but I promise that things will not end nicely for you. And next time you won't be regenerating…..I'll make sure of it!"

Cell and Goku stared each other down for ten seconds before the super android released a tempered sigh. "I'll concede for now, Goku, but don't forget. We still have unfinished business," stated Cell with a confident smile.

Allowing the seriousness to wash away, Goku began smiling as well and replied, "I can't wait."

Another couple of silent seconds passed before Cell pivoted and began levitating into the air. "Well, if you don't mind, I do have a fat, pink monster to kill."

"Wait, Cell!" yelled Goku, instantly stopping the bio-android's flight.

Cell offered an annoyed glare as he turned to face Goku.

"Listen, Cell, going back to face Majin Buu isn't the best option," started Goku. When Cell folded his arms in a slight sign of frustration, Goku decided to continue with different wording. "I understand that you want payback for what Majin Buu has done to you, but maybe you should wait before flying off to face the monster."

"And why, pray tell, do you think that? Are you trying to say that I am not strong enough to defeat him?" questioned Cell, irritation evident in his voice.

Goku could see that this was leading down a bad road, but he had a plan and needed Cell's full cooperation. With that in mind, he thought that ripping the band aid off might be the best approach after all. "Yes, Cell, that is exactly what I am saying. Majin Buu has clearly whipped on you, Vegeta, Frieza, Gohan, and the Supreme Kai without so much as an ounce of difficulty. I understand that you've gotten stronger and you might even be able to land some significant damage, but I seriously doubt that you win." Goku saw Cell's face explicitly sour, but he continued on. "Who knows? Maybe you'll keep getting blown up and regenerating to the point that you eventually become stronger than him, though."

Cell paused for a long moment as he stared into Goku's unflinching eyes. Allowing his feet to rest back on the ground, Cell said, "I suppose you have some kind of plan. Let me hear it and then I'll decide if I want to heed your words. If I don't like what you have to say, expect a fight because no one insults me like that."

Goku could tell by the deadpanned expression on Cell's face that the bio-android was deadly serious. Feeling slightly nervous, Goku said, "Right now, you aren't strong enough to defeat Majin Buu, but I have an idea of how to make you stronger. It's a long shot, but the results will be worth it."

"Is that it?!" shouted Cell, a wave of dust and debris blowing away from the swift rise in Cell's power. "You can't even make any solid promises. Goku, give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now?!"

Goku took a moment to stare with intensity into Cell's eyes. He finally stated, "Because, without me, you will never defeat Majin Buu."

Taking a moment to search out the truth in Goku's eyes, Cell snorted with irritation and said, "I'll think about it."

Goku smiled and said, "Good, but don't take too long. I won't bother lowering my energy too low; so, when you decide, just come to find me." Goku offered Cell one final smile before teleporting out of the area.

Now that he was alone, Cell took a moment to observe the wrecked battlefield. Each of them had tried with all of their might to defeat Majin Buu and yet that pink blob managed to survive. It was a disgusting notion that something as idiotic as Majin Buu held so much power. Nevertheless, it was clear that Majin Buu's eventual defeat would be a hard-fought victory.

The bio-android stepped over to large crater as he pondered more on what to do about Majin Buu. Looking down into the crater, he could see shattered stone. He carefully watched the debris until the vision of Vegeta came to his mind. It was clear to Cell what had happened here and he didn't like it. It wasn't that he cared an ounce for Vegeta's life, but if an attack fuel by Vegeta's very life force wasn't enough to end Majin Buu, then what could?

Cell then looked into the sky as the decision of siding with Goku became even more prevalent. Then a thought occurred to him. Where was Frieza? He remembered seeing the tyrant's attack backfire, but surely that wasn't enough to kill Frieza, right?

Cell folded his arms and closed his eyes as he scanned over the area. He tried his hardest to sense Frieza's energy signature, but he couldn't pick it up anywhere. Just as Cell was beginning to grow restless, he realized that he'd never be able to find anyone while all worked up. Trying to calm his mind, Cell carefully scanned the area again for any faint signatures. Then he finally found it! It was incredibly faint, but it was definitely there. Cell placed his index and middle finger to his forehead and in an instant he was transported to Frieza.

Coming out of hyperspace, Cell appeared beside his fallen comrade. To say Frieza was in bad shape would've been an understatement. The tyrant was matted in dried blood and dirt. He had a gruesome gash atop his forehead and from the looks of it, his right shoulder was dislocated. Cell couldn't bare the sight. Sure, Frieza was as evil as they came, but he and Cell had gained a sort of friendship over their time in hell and certainly since the whole Babidi debacle began. Looking at his friend, Cell knew that he had only one option at the moment and it was an option that Frieza would certainly be against later, but for the moment, it was Cell's decision.

The super android kneeled down to place a hand upon Frieza's back. He then placed his fingers to his forehead again and teleported out of the area.

* * *

Krillin stepped from within the temple-like building adorning the center of the Lookout. He was busy patting his stomach, clearly enjoying the food that he had recently eaten. However, the former monk instantly halted as he gazed across the tiled floor of the Lookout.

Standing out in the wide-open was Goku!

Goku had just finished conversing with Cell and had now appeared on the Lookout. He hadn't waited long for his friends to notice his presence, though. He turned at the boisterous call of his name from Krillin and barely managed to brace his body when Krillin nearly tackled him to the ground in an attempt to give a hug. Goku looked down wryly at his friend and said, "Gosh Krillin, by the way that you're acting, you'd think it been ten years since we last met."

Krillin looked up into Goku's eyes and said, "You lunk-head, I thought that you had died again. Where have you been?"

Goku smiled and said, "Well Krillin, I think it's pretty hard to kill someone that's already dead."

"That's what I tried to tell him, Goku," spoke Dende from the walkway of the building. He and Piccolo stood side by side as Mr. Popo walked up behind them.

Goku smiled to both of his friends as Krillin stepped away, wiping away the appearance of some pesky tears. Krillin then said, "I guess so, but that still doesn't explain where you've been Goku. You have no idea what has been going on."

Goku looked back to Krillin and said, "I was knocked out in my fight with Gohan and I haven't long since awaked. I'm sorry that I wasn't there to help, you guys."

Piccolo walked over with Dende and Popo trailing behind him. "Honestly, Goku," started Piccolo. "I don't think that your presence would've made things any better."

Krillin and Goku both looked over to Piccolo in shock.

Piccolo continued with, "Majin Buu was able to easily handle Frieza, Cell, the Supreme Kai, Vegeta, and Gohan. I don't mean any harm, but had you been there, I fear that you would've only met the same fate as them."

"What are you saying, Piccolo?" questioned Goku, worry evident on his face.

Piccolo paused for a moment before saying, "All of them have been killed, Goku. Save for the Supreme Kai – who is so incredibly damaged that we can barely sense his life force – all of them were absolutely no match for Majin Buu. They all fought with everything that they had, but it was just too much to handle. Not even Gohan was able to put that monster down." Piccolo's hands clutched into tight fists as he recalled the sight of watching his pupil and friend get blasted away by Majin Buu.

"Wow," was all that Goku could mutter as he lowered his head.

"Yeah, Goku, it was horrible," stated Krillin. "Vegeta had even sacrificed his life to attempt to blow Majin Buu away, but that wasn't even enough; Majin Buu just regenerated."

All that Goku offered as a reply was a deep sigh as he folded his arms. A silence fell over the group as they all stood around one another. Krillin looked eagerly between each of them until his eyes settled on Goku.

"But it's all better now, right Goku?" started Krillin. "I mean, now that your back, we can give that big fat oaf a taste of the Kamehameha!"

Goku only remained silent as he stepped past the others and trekked over to the steps that lead onto the walkway of the temple-like structure. He plopped down upon the steps as he propped his head up with his elbows on his knees.

The others all looked curiously at Goku and then stepped over to the abnormally-acting hero.

"Umm…Goku, you do have a plan, right?" stated Krillin. "You can beat Majin Buu, right?"

Goku released another deep sigh as he said, "No Krillin, I can't." When he heard the others' gasps, he continued with, "If a wave of energy produced by every ounce of Vegeta's life force wasn't even enough to slow Buu down, there is little that I can do to stop that monster, especially since I don't have much longer in this world."

Krillin appeared alarmed by Goku's words and then said, "But Goku! There has to be something that we can do!"

"I don't know, Krillin," stated as he shook his head, clearly perplexed by the situation. "If only Vegeta or Gohan were still here, then we'd win for sure."

"What do you mean?" asked Piccolo.

"Well, there's this technique that I learned in Other World; it's called Fusion," stated Goku.

"Fusion?!" stated the others simultaneously.

"Yeah!" started Goku, just the thought of the technique bringing a smile to his face. "It a technique that allows one individual to fuse with another to create a singular being of incredible strength and ability."

"And you had planned to perform this technique with either Gohan or Vegeta?" questioned Dende.

"Yeah; for the technique to work, the two people must be of the same relative strength, size, and appearance. For instance, Piccolo and I would be incompatible because of our differences in size and appearance. But now that they're gone, I have no idea what to do," replied Goku.

"Ohhh…" replied Dende with sadness. Now what were they to do with such a perfect idea being flushed down the drain?

While Dende, Piccolo, Krillin, and Goku looked down in despair, Popo perked at an incoming thought. "Umm…what about the little ones?" stated the genie as he pointed back towards the building. "They are of the same relative strength, size, and appearance; can't they perform this fusion technique."

The others all looked towards Mr. Popo before they gradually turned to look at Goku for confirmation. The Saiyan hero leaped out of seat with a broad smile.

"You're right, Mr. Popo! Goten and Trunks can perform the fusion!" exclaimed Goku.

They all began smiling proudly as Krillin ran over and picked Mr. Popo up, spinning the genie around with happiness. However, they all caught the sense of an appearing power level, a power level that instantly soured their joy. The Z fighters all turned to see a horrifying sight. It was Cell and Frieza!

Cell looked past the hate-filled glares of the others and looked directly at Goku. All that he said was, "Goku, let's make a deal?"

* * *

Having healed Babidi, Majin Buu and his 'master' soared across the sky. Babidi did the best that he could to hold onto Buu's cape as the monster flew haphazardly. Occasionally, Buu would dive down and smash through dozens of buildings and perform other erratic forms of destruction, all to the displeasure of Babidi.

At the moment, all Babidi could do was whine and complain as Majin Buu came upon a city. The wizard had wanted Majin Buu to go out and hunt down the meddlesome children and green man that had attacked them earlier. Babidi believed in vengeance and wanted nothing more than to hear their pain-filled screams of agony right about now. However, it appeared that Majin Buu had other plans.

Flying over the city, Babidi held on the best that he could as Buu suddenly dived out of the sky and landed roughly in the center of a somewhat busy street. That sudden shift out of the sky had Babidi winded slightly and the wizard ended up falling off of Buu's back once the monster had landed. As Babidi attempt to get back to his feet, he watched as one of the Earthlings raved over Majin Buu's sudden appearance in the street.

The foul-mouthed human called the pink monster all sorts of names for blocking his path down the street, obviously not knowing how big of a mistake he was making. While he continued to shoot off at the mouth, Majin Buu calmly stepped over and slapped the human and his car back down the road. This caused quite the stir from the nearby crowd of people that had been watching the developments. As the crowd of people attempted to flee from the super-powered being, Majin Buu turned to face a bakery. The monster smiled gleefully as he walked to the building and stepped right through the glass doors. His smile turned into a beam of pure happiness as he observed the various cakes and other delectables in the store.

One of the store clerk, someone who clearly hadn't noticed the ruckus that had occurred in the street mere minutes ago, stepped over and greeted Majin Buu. She proceeded to ask if she could help the pink monster find anything, but her efforts fell upon deaf ears.

Majin walked right past the girl and smashed through the display case that held the delicious treats. Buu then proceeded to consume every single cake, cookie, and otherwise treat in the case as the store clerk and Babidi awkwardly watched. Having quickly eaten all that were in the display case, Majin Buu continued on to the back of the bakery, where the cakes were being produced. He smashed through the wall and was immediately greeted with a conveyer belt of cakes that were getting the finishing touches placed upon them. Majin Buu licked his lips in hunger and then continued on into the room.

One of the few bakers that had been in the back attempted to stand in Buu's way, but the monster easily dismissed him with a backhand. As for the other bakers, seeing their friend get swatted across the room like quickly halted any ideas of stopping the monster. As they ran away, Majin Buu stepped over the end of the conveyer belt. He pushed a lever to make the conveyer move at top speed and placed his large maw so that he'd be able to capture every last cake that the belt could offer.

Babidi, who had grown quite irritated at that point, appeared in the large doorway formed by Buu and proceeded to tell Majin Buu that it was time to go. Naturally, Majin Buu continued right on ahead as he had been doing and ignored Babidi. This made the wizard growl with irritation. As he tried to think of a way to gain control of his monster, Babidi could hear the appearance of the Earthling's law enforcement outside of the building. He could hear the Earthlings announce that Majin Buu should come out with his hands up; this gave Babidi a brilliant idea.

"Majin Buuuuuu," slyly said Babidi. Though Buu didn't offer a reply, he knew that the oaf had heard him. "Majin Buu, do you hear them outside? They've come to take your goodies."

Majin Buu instantly halted his eating session and stepped away from the conveyer belt, allowing the cakes to fall to the floor.

Knowing for sure that he had Buu's attention, Babidi continued with, "Yes, Majin Buu; you have to go out there and stop them before they come to take your food."

Buu's face soured as he stepped past Babidi and walked back to the outside of the bakery. He was instantly greeted with an entire squad of policemen.

"Don't make another move!" shouted the policeman through his megaphone as he hid behind his squad car. "Put your hands up right now and surrender!"

Majin Buu growled as he carefully looked over all of the people who had come to take his food away. "You can't take Buu's yummy! It's mine!" he shouted.

Seeing the sudden aggression in Majin Buu, the squad of policemen began firing off wildly at the beast. Round after round was fired off as bullet after bullet slammed into Majin Buu's pudgy frame. So many bullets had clashed with the monsters stomach, that it looked as if Majin Buu had hundreds of tiny spots all over his stomach.

Once the firing had died out, Majin Buu appeared completely unharmed. In fact, the monster had a creepy smile on his face as he saw the look of horror begin to spread onto the faces of all the policemen. Buu then began concentrating fiercely upon the bullets implanted in his stomach. In a flash, Majin Buu released all of the built-up bullets back at the officers. In less than a minute, the entire squad had been reduced to a mass of dead bodies. Buu then smiled even wider as he formed a pink orb of energy in his hands.

With his power ball, Buu destroyed the entire city. As the flames of destruction soared across the landscape, Buu and Babidi soared out of the city.

Babidi had a wicked smile on his face as he said, "Majin Buu, I believe it is time to make a public service announcement."

* * *

"Cell, how dare you come here!" snarled Piccolo as he moved into protective stance before Dende and Mr. Popo. The wise Namek completely ignored the battered and bruised appearance of Frieza below Cell. All that he cared for was Cell's untimely and ungodly presence.

"You have no right to be here; this is safe haven from people like you," exclaimed Krillin as claimed a fighting stance.

Cell ignored all of their jeers as he continued to look over to Goku.

Goku was more than surprised to see that Cell had taken him up on his offer. Even though things looked bleak for all of them, Goku still had a feeling that Cell's stubbornness would force him not to side with his enemies. Nevertheless, Goku was happy to see that Cell had decided to come. "Wait, you guys," stated Goku, drawing everyone's attention. "I invited Cell up here."

"You What!" replied the others in unison, shock etched into all of their faces.

"We need all of the help that we can get, you guys," said Goku.

"But Goku, this is Cell and Frieza we're talking about. I know that we need help, but we'll never be desperate enough to accept theirs, especially after all of the horrible things that they've done," replied Piccolo.

"Piccolo's right, Goku; you can't be serious!" stated Krillin.

"I understand how you all feel; believe me, I still can't believe that I'm doing this, but they want Majin Buu gone just as bad as we do. C'mon, you guys; think about this with me. Gohan and Vegeta are gone, and I don't have much time left for this world. With all of us gone, the strongest single person in the group is Piccolo. I don't mean to put you down by any means Piccolo, but we all know that won't be enough to stop Majin Buu," replied Goku. "At least with Cell and Frieza, our chances are slightly better."

"You know, it's kinda funny how you all are talking like I'm not even here," said Cell as he stood. "Believe me, I hate the idea of working with all of you as much as you all hate the idea of working with me, but Goku poses a good point. Separate our chances of defeating Majin Buu are diminished greatly, but together we pose a worthy threat to that fat oaf and that disgusting wizard."

"Oh really; and how do we know that you won't turn traitor against all of us?" replied Piccolo as he leered at Cell.

Cell chuckled slightly as he said, "Is that what you all are worried about?" He then placed his hand over his heart and said, "I promise not to hurt any of you, scout's honor!"

Though Cell seemed to take amusement out of the situation, the others were far from amused. The glare that they were giving Cell could've killed the bio-android if looks had the ability to kill.

Cell saw the maliciousness in their dirt looks and sighed heavily. "Seriously; I promise not to harm any of you, on the grounds that you help Frieza."

"No way!" shouted Krillin. "It's worst enough that we have to deal with you; I'd rather not bring another monster back into the situation."

"Look; if I'm going to have to be surrounded by all of you, I will need some entertaining company. Either you help Frieza or I leave," replied Cell.

"C'mon you guys; it's a small price to pay for their assistance. Plus, Frieza is sure to be helpful," stated Goku as he tried to coerce his friends.

Piccolo sighed heavily and said, "Fine Goku; since you appear to have so much trust in these two, then we will give them a shot, but any and all harm that they cause will be your entire fault. I hope you realize that."

"I accept full responsibility, Piccolo," said Goku with a cheerful smile.

Dende walked over to Piccolo and meekly asked, "D-do I have to heal…"

He was cut off as Piccolo answered, "No, Dende; I would never ask you to do such a thing." He then turned to Krillin as said, "Hand them a sensu bean; that should be more than enough to suffice."

Krillin reached into his pocket a pulled out the bag of the mystical beans. Begrudgingly, he retrieved a bean and tossed it to Cell. The super android caught the bean and kneeled down to place it in Frieza's mouth. He assisted Frieza into chewing and allowed the tyrant to swallow. In an instant, Frieza's eyes sprouted to life and every scratch on his body was erased.

Frieza leapt to his feet and his eyes instantly fell on Goku. He then scanned over the faces of the other Z fighters before he looked over to Cell. "Wh-where am I?" he asked. He then looked around before asking, "And where is that putrid Majin Buu?!"

Just as Cell was ready to answer, they all noticed that the sky had gotten dark all of a sudden.

"Is it night time all ready?" asked Krillin. "Time sure does fly."

"No; this isn't regular darkness. Someone has summoned the eternal dragon!" exclaimed Dende.

"The dragon! But who would summon Shenron!" replied Piccolo.

"Bulma!" exclaimed Krillin. "She's the only person that could gather all seven ball so quickly!"

"Oh no, you guys; Bulma can't summon the dragon just yet!" Goku said as he placed his index and middle finger to his forehead. He began searching out the planet, trying desperately to find Bulma.

As soon as he caught onto it, he had teleported from the Lookout.

Goku appeared on the Capsule Corp grounds with his friends just as they finished completing their first wish. "Wait; don't wish for anything!" he shouted as he appeared.

Bulma – who had been somewhat frightened by the sudden outburst – turned to face Goku. "Goku, what are you doing here?" she replied.

Goku ignored her question and asked, "Bulma, you can't make any wishes right now!"

"Goku, I've already made a wish! What's going on?!" she replied, beginning to grow worried.

Goku slumped with defeat at the knowledge that he had been too late. "Aww man; you did! Darn; but, you haven't placed the second one yet, have you?"

"No; we were just getting to that one," replied Yamcha.

Goku perked up slightly and said, "Great!" He then ran in front of the dragon and yelled, "Hey, Shenron; we don't need you anymore! Thanks for the first wish, but we don't have any more right now!"

Shenron gave a grunt of acknowledgement and then disappeared as the balls were scattered back across the planet again.

"Goku, what is the meaning of this?" questioned Chi Chi.

"Listen, you guys," started Goku. "Bad things are happening right now and I have to get all of you to a safe place."

"B-but, Goku…" started Bulma.

"I know you all have questions, but I will answer everything later. Right now, I need all of you to grab hands so that I can take you back to the Lookout," stated Goku.

Goku was acting strange, but his friends had full faith in the hero. They offered no reply as the all aligned a single-file line, hands clasped together. Off to the side stood Erasa and Sharpner.

Videl looked over to her friends and said, "Aren't you guys coming?"

Erasa and Sharpner looked embarrassed, but Erasa replied, "Look Videl, this is a little too much for us? I mean flying, mystical dragons, and people appearing out of thin air. This is way too much to take in for one day; I think it's best if we go home."

"But what about Cell and Frieza?!" pleaded Videl. "They could come back and kill all of you."

Erasa and Sharpner looked caught. They couldn't seriously keep running around with these crazy people, but they couldn't let themselves just be killed by those monsters either.

"Oh; don't worry about Cell and Frieza, they've been taken care!" shouted Goku from the beginning of the line, smiling happily as he said so.

Feeling relief consume their bodies, the teens perked up. "See! Everything has been taken care of, Videl," stated Sharpner. "You can go ahead on with Gohan's friends and we'll go back home."

She really couldn't argue anymore; it was clear that her friends wanted to go. Besides, it's clear that they'll be able to be wished back if anything happens to them. "Fine," she sighed. "But you guys had better be careful."

"Okay," the teens simultaneously said as they stepped back.

"Everyone ready?" called Goku from the start of the line. Once his friends nodded in reply, he began the transmission.

Erasa and Sharpner waved to everyone while the group faded in and out of existence.

In an instant, they all vanished, speeding through hyperspace.

* * *

The group reappeared atop the Lookout.

Chi Chi was the first to break free of the line as she walked over to her husband. "Now, Goku, what is going on?"

Krillin, Piccolo, and Dende saw the others appear and they all ran over.

"Chi Chi, this is hard for me to say," started Goku, solemnness in his voice. He didn't want to relay this information, but the others had to know eventually. "We didn't defeat Babidi and the wizard was allowed to reawaken a monster by the name of Majin Buu. Majin Buu's power was too great. Vegeta and Gohan fought hard, but…they died."

"What?!" shouted Bulma, shock evident on her face.

"No; Gohan…" sadly stated Videl as her head drooped in sorrow.

"B-but, he can't be…" said Chi Chi, unwilling to believe that her son had actually died.

"I'm so sorry, Chi Chi. I couldn't do anything to stop it, I had been knocked unconscious by Gohan previously," stated Goku as he looked on into the sorrowful eyes of his wife.

Chi Chi clutched her chest as she stepped back. Her vision was blurring, her heart heavy. Not Gohan; it just couldn't have been Gohan. Before she could do anything her world faded to darkness as she fell to the ground. Thankfully, the Ox King had been behind her and managed to catch his daughter.

"Oh…Chi Chi," the Ox King said as he carefully held his daughter in his arms.

From behind the Ox King, Bulma began yelling Vegeta's name, unable to contain the immense sorrow within her body. She shrank down to the ground crying as Yamcha ran over to comfort her.

Goku could only hold his head down. He was shamed to have not been able to save his friends and sorrowful to have to deliver such imperative information. A cloud of sorrow and sadness descended over the group as the collectively mourned the loss their friends and tried to comfort the distressed.

"Aww; how sweet?" came the voice of another.

The others managed to track the sound of the voice. Looking across the Lookout, they all saw two of the most horrendous figures that they could see at that moment.

Cell and Frieza stood confidently across the Lookout as they watched the sad display from Goku's pathetic friends. They just couldn't understand how these feeble individuals fell to pieces just by hearing word of another's death. They had the dragon balls at their control, why cry? Just gather the balls and revive them; it was so simple in the eyes of the villains.

Bulma's tears stopped flowing as she gaped at the monsters. She leapt back to her feet, ignoring the remaining wetness around her eyes. "What are they doing here?!" she demanded. "I thought you said that they were taken care of Goku!"

Goku held up his hands, hoping Bulma didn't rush over to attack. "They have been taken care of, Bulma. They aren't hurting anyone; they're going to help us."

"You have got to be kidding me, Goku!" she yelled, anger brimming inside of her body. "You couldn't save your friends, but you could form alliances with those monsters! Is this some kind of joke?!"

"Bulma…"sighed Goku, feeling hurt from her remark.

Krillin stepped over to his friend. He didn't like the idea of working with those monsters anymore that Bulma, but Goku didn't deserve to be spoken to like that; he was doing everything he could to help all of them. "Listen, Bulma; I don't like the idea of working with them either, but they want Majin Buu dead just as bad as we do. And with Gohan and Vegeta gone, we need all the help that we can get."

"Oh, yeah, how perfect! Let those monsters help you kill Majin Buu and then they turn around and kill all of us; that is such a wonderful idea!" the blue-haired banshee declared.

Having been bored with watching the others' back and forth, Cell stepped forward and said, "Well I can assure, Bulma, I don't plan on hurting any of you. And to be honest, I don't appreciate having all of these allegations thrown about as if I'm not standing here listening to them. If I wanted all of you dead, well you'd all be dead."

Bulma glared at Cell with the fury of ten spiteful women. "You know what, Cell? Fuck you, your feelings and your honesty. If you want me to be honest, I hope that you go burn in hell!"

Just as Cell was ready to reply, a voice came to all of their minds. However, this voice wasn't just inside of their minds, this voice was broadcasting to the entire planet.

"_Hello! My name is Babidi. Don't worry about looking around for me because you will not see me. However, if you just want to look upon a truly astonishing face, feel free to close your eyes and bask in my glory."_

The Z fighters, Cell, and Frieza instantly closed their eyes and were greeted by the appearance of Babidi while Majin Buu stood in the background.

"_As I said earlier, my name is Babidi and this loveable lug behind me is Majin Buu. I know that he doesn't look like much, but I assure you he can be quite terrible when he needs to be. I apologize if I am bothering you while you may be in the middle of pressing business; I understand oh too well how annoying it can be when someone interrupts your plans. You see, earlier three annoying pests interrupted some of the most enjoyable fun that I've had in quite some time. As I'm sure you can imagine, this did not sit well with me or Majin Buu. Now, I am on a mission to for vengeance, but I need the assistance of you lovely people first. Since I am unable to locate them, I need you all to tell me where they are. C'mon, I'm sure at least one person out there knows where I can find at least one of these three. Oh! Excuse my manners; you won't know who I am looking for if you haven't seen a photo of them."_

At that moment, Babidi began displaying photos of Piccolo, Trunks, and Goten to the public.

_These three are my accosters and I need them found. So, if anyone out there knows anything, feel free to pass on the word. And just as a little incentive, take a careful look behind me. This is quite the beautiful city, but I'm afraid Majin Buu is still hungry. Let's see what we can do to change that._

The public was forced to watch as Majin Buu used his magic to levitate all of the citizens of the city into the air. He then changed all of the citizens into candy and proceeded to eat all of them. In no time, the entire city's denizens were placed inside of Buu's large stomach.

_Hahaha! Wasn't that just riveting? Well now that city is completely empty, I don't see the point in it blocking my view anymore. Majin Buu?_

Majin Buu smiled happily as he began sucking in an enormous amount of air. So much so, that his already large stomach grew to unimaginable proportions. He then spewed all of the destructive air back at the abandoned city, destroying each and every building with a sweeping motion. In seconds, the desolate city was reduced to nothing but a heap of rubble.

_Marvelous! It really was a shame to kill all of those people, but had those cowardly gone ahead and showed themselves then it wouldn't have happened. That is where all of you come in! If you want senseless destruction like this to end, all that you have to do is report to me the whereabouts of these three meddlesome cowards. All you have to do is think and I will hear you. Time is ticking and more people will be dying; I'll be waiting for your call, don't take too long. Until then, let's hope that your city isn't next!_

With that, Babidi's transmission was cut and the entire planet fell into a panic, hoping that anyone would disclose the whereabouts of the mysterious three. As for our heroes, they were beyond distraught by this knew information.

"This is horrible!" announced Dende.

"That monster!" snarled Piccolo. "How dare he?! I-I've got to do something; I can't just sit up here while innocent people are dying." Piccolo began stepping forward as if ready to fly away.

"Wait, Piccolo!" shouted Goku as he ran over and placed a halting palm on the Namek's shoulder. "You can't go, Piccolo. We need you here."

Though Piccolo stopped moving, he appeared flustered, as if just the thought of staying there sickened him.

"I know that you want to do something; I completely understand, but you and I both know that whether you go down there or not, Babidi isn't going to stop hurting people," stated Goku.

"Yeah, Piccolo; don't go, we need you!" exclaimed Krillin.

"Please, Piccolo," stated Dende.

Piccolo sighed heavily as he said, "Fine; I won't go, but we need to get started trying to figure how to defeat this monster soon."

"See, Bulma!" started Krillin as he pleaded to his friend. "This is the type of monsters that we're dealing with. Cell and Frieza are the worst of the worst, but their evil doesn't even match Majin Buu's at the moment. We need their help; that's all it is to it."

Bulma glared over to the two monsters before she scoffed and turned to walk away. "Do what you want!" she stated as she walked away. Yamcha, the Ox King carrying the unconscious Chi Chi, Videl, 18, Marron, and Roshi followed behind the fierce woman, each of them feeling wary of Cell and Frieza's presence.

Goku released an audible sigh. Krillin patted his friend on the back as they both watched the rest of their friends walk away.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Goku," stated Krillin, still uncertain of this shaky alliance.

"So; when are we going to get started?" asked Cell as he and Frieza simultaneously folded their arms.

Goku looked back to the two evil figures and said, "I hope I do too, Krillin."

* * *

**Good News: I FINALLY updated my story! And I do believe we will be crossing over into 100 reviews after this has been posted so, there will be an MCF Special! YAY!**

**Bad News: I don't think that I have any.**

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been caught up with creation of another story of mine, but now that I have finally published that story, I can finally return to this story and Frozen Heart for those of you that read that story as well. To be perfectly honest, I am not too proud of the chapter. I kept starting and stopping and after putting it on hold for so long, I lost my sense for writing this story. So my apologies if you found this update to not be as enjoyable as any of my others, but I hope to have my writing a little nicer by chapter 24.**

**Anyways, I'm back and MCF is back on track.**

**Later Taters!**


	24. Liberation

Trunks popped a head out of the door of the weird room that he had just woken up in. He looked across the perimeter of the mysterious place that he had appeared. Where was he?

The last thing he remembered was firing round after round of energy blasts down upon that disgusting Majin Buu. Then things had just turned dark. Now, he was here.

He slowly and silently closed the door back, hoping not to alert anyone that maybe listening nearby. This may be a very dangerous situation; he had to think about things clearly. After closing the door, he prepared to go and awaken his sleeping friend. Together, they'd be able to formulate a plan for what to do next.

Trunks turned and nearly jumped out of his skin as he was startled by Goten.

Rubbing his eyes sleepily, Goten sounded drowsy as he said, "What are you doing, Trunks?"

Recovering from the minor scare, Trunks angrily replied, "Goten! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Goten kept his drowsy look as he watched his friend and then he perked up as he noticed that he didn't recognize the room they were in. Looking all around the room, Goten said, "Where are we, Trunks?" He then remembered attacking Majin Buu and said, "And where's Majin Buu?!"

"Settle down," replied Trunks in a shushed tone. Goten's voice was rising a little too high and they couldn't alert any possible harm-doers. "Go put your shoes on and get back over here, I think it's time for us to get out of here."

Goten ran back over to the bed, jumped into his shoes, and ran back over in record time.

With his friend behind him, Trunks first peaked out of the door again to make sure the coast was clear before running. Not seeing a soul, Trunks and Goten sprinted from the room and began running along the covered walkway of the building.

"Where are we going, Trunks?" asked Goten as they ran.

"I dunno, Goten, but anywhere is better than…" Trunks was cut short as he and Goten came upon a black genie-looking creature.

Skidding to a stop, they merely looked upon the genie as he turned to them and said, "There you two are."

Trunks and Goten didn't have a clue who this creature was, but he gave them the serious creeps. Just as the man seemed ready to grab them, Goten and Trunks turned to run away. However, as their feet moved they realized that they were going nowhere. Looking back, they saw that the genie had a firm grip on the backs of the shirts.

"We don't have time to play games, kids. You must come with me immediately," stated the genie as he maintained a firm grip on the little tikes.

"We're going nowhere!" barked Trunks. He then turned to Goten and said, "Let's show this guy who he's messing with!"

Goten nodded in reply before they both sparked their auras and took off at amazing speeds. Their conjoined sparks of energy managed to immediately free them from the genie as the winds blew the mysterious man away. However, the inexperience kids used a little too much energy and were speeding across the area at an uncontrolled rate.

Clearly forgetting that they had control of their bodies, they sped through the area until two figures came into view. The sunlight blocked the figures slightly, but as the tikes neared closer and closer, the shortest of the figure's face came into the view. The short one's face looked like the perfect example of an alien, with the white skin and purple gems on its body. But as the kids neared dangerously closer to the figure, he turned to face the children and explicitly snarled at the boys. This face clearly looked like it wasn't the one to be trifled with.

Having had the face spark a sense of fear in Goten and Trunks, they skid across the ground, trying desperately to keep from running into the creature. Thankfully, the kids stopped just short of the short figure. With a much closer view, the kids noticed that the figures were none other than Cell and Frieza.

After coming to a stop, Goten looked up to the two villains and said, "Didn't Majin Buu kill the both you?"

A vein popped out of both of their heads as they barely managed to control the urge to backhand the boy. They had to remember their promise, or rather Cell's promise that Frieza was begrudgingly agreeing with.

"No," growled Frieza. "If he had killed us, then we wouldn't be standing here."

"Oh," was all that Goten replied as he looked between the two. He couldn't understand why it looked like they needed to use the bathroom. He was ready to ask them until he heard someone call from behind them.

"Ahh, Goten! Trunks! You two are finally up and seems that you've met Cell and Frieza," called Goku as he stepped over to the group.

Trunks stood there for a moment, scratching his head puzzlingly. "Umm…Goku, aren't these two supposed to be evil? Why are they here?"

"They've agreed to help us defeat Majin Buu, Trunks," replied Goku. "In fact, there's a good chance that you four may end up fighting alongside one another."

"Joy…" sarcastically muttered Cell, barely listening to Goku speak. He wanted to fight, not stand up here with these weaklings and imbeciles.

Cell's not-so-subtle statement wasn't as shushed as he had thought. Goten and Trunks turned to glare at the super android as he looked off as if he had no care in the world.

Reclaiming everyone's attention, Goku said, "Now that you two are up, I think it's about time we begin."

"Begin what?" stated the little warriors simultaneously.

"Fusion!" chimed Goku happily.

Goten and Trunks offered confused expression in reply to Goku.

The Saiyan hero chuckled slightly as he said, "Follow me; I'll explain everything."

Cell and Frieza remained stoic as they watched the three walk away. They were growing quite bored with the proceedings so far and restlessness was beginning to take a hold of them. If some action didn't occur soon, they didn't know what they'd do.

While Goku, Goten, and Trunks stepped away, 18 slowly walked over to the evil duo.

As she stepped over, Cell confidently said, "It's been too long, 18. How have you been?"

"My life has been nothing but fairy tales and rainbows since you puked me out at your ridicules Cell Games. How has hell been?" replied 18 as she came to stand before the two villains, an unentertained dryness to her voice.

"Boring; I find life to be so much more entertaining. After all, we don't get super-powered, magical wads of bubblegum in hell," replied Cell with a cheeky smile.

18 merely grunted at Cell as her eyes lazily traced over to Frieza. Her and the tyrant locked eyes for a seriously intense moment before her eyes shifted back up to Cell. "So, in the tournament, you were Ginger T, right?" she asked.

Cell merely nodded in reply.

Her blue, piercing eyes then fell back to Frieza's red, equally-piercing eyes. "Therefore, you were Lord?"

Frieza smiled proudly as he said, "Indeed I…Ugh!"

Frieza was cut short as he was hammered in the jaw by a massively powerful punch from 18. The tyrant slid across the floor of the Lookout until he came to a rest at its edge. With his head hanging off of the Lookout, Frieza took a moment to recollect his thoughts, having them knocked about by the fierce android. Once he regained his senses, Frieza snarled as he sat up and looked to 18, her face still flat and void of any emotion.

"Krillin says hi," she stated before turning and walking away.

Frieza growled out of anger as he saw the female walk away. Promises be damned, he'd blow up this entire floating mansion if someone dared attack him like that again. He then looked over to Cell, who had an amused look on his face.

"You did kind of shatter her husband's rib cage, after all. I think you had that coming, Frieza," stated Cell, managing to hold back his laughter.

"Shut…Up!" growled the tyrant as he got back to his feet and began walking back to his friend, unconsciously rubbing his throbbing jaw as he did so.

* * *

"Fu…sion…HA!" shouted Goten and Trunks as they performed the dance-like poses for the technique for the umpteenth time.

A bead of sweat came down each of the kids' faces as they took a moment's break.

"Good job!" announced Goku. "At this rate, you'll be ready to actually perform this technique, but I want to make sure that we get it ingrained into your heads. You might have to perform this under a stressful situation and you need to have this down as best that you can."

Cell and Frieza watched with boredom from a secluded area of the room. They had remained on the outside for quite some time, but they were constantly getting the evil eye from some of Goku's friends. Cell could tell that Frieza was beginning to grow irritated and given the tyrant's history of anger management issues, Cell thought it best to find another area to stand. He and Frieza had entered into this room just as Goku had begun showing Trunks and Goten the technique. Of course, Goku first had to break the _unbearable_ news of Gohan and Vegeta's deaths to the boys. Naturally, the boys had their little reactions and began complaining about why he and Frieza were there. Yadda Yadda…Blah Blah! Eventually the little brats got on track and they nearly had the technique mastered.

Cell found the prospect of fusing to be quite intriguing, comparing it with the Namekian version of fusing. However, once Goku explained that the fused being would have their own mind and sense of direction, Cell dismissed the thought of fusing. If he couldn't control the power, he didn't care for the technique. Besides, he was plenty powerful as he was. He figured that the same could be said for Frieza, considering the tyrant's stubbornness and unwillingness to doubt his own power.

"_Heellllooooo!"_ called out Babidi's voice to all of them again.

Cell and Frieza both rolled their eyes out of annoyance, hearing that twerp's voice was increasingly irritating for the villains. They couldn't wait to silence him, permanently.

They all closed their eyes, remembering the routine from earlier.

_"I have returned to all of you again because I have great news! A member of your human race has finally decided to get smart and tell me where one of those cowardice three hides. The one by the name of Trunks apparently lives in a place called Capsule Corp, located in West City. I'd like to take this moment to thank my advisor and also I have a message for you, Trunks. I know full well that you can hear me. I am coming for you and when I get there, I am going to make you pay, you insolent brat. Until then, enjoy your final moments."_

With that Babidi's transmission was cut short.

In no time, Bulma burst through the door of the room. "Goku, did you hear that? My parents are still in West City!" she declared, panic evident in her voice

"Yeah; we all heard, Bulma But remember, we can revive everyone with the dragon balls, including your parents," replied Goku.

"Not if we don't have a radar to search for the balls, we can't!" stated Bulma.

"What?" replied Goku with confusion.

"The dragon ball radar is at Capsule Corp. If Majin Buu destroys West City, then the radar will be lost as well," answered Bulma.

"Why don't you just go and get it?" asked Krillin.

"Krillin! Do you really think that I can get to West City, find the radar, and escape before Majin Buu arrives?" shouted Bulma, annoyance evident in her voice.

"No," started Goku with a finger placed on his chin as a thought came to him. "But Trunks can. In fact, if Cell uses instant transmission to take him over there…"

"Oh, no!" declared Bulma. "That monster will come nowhere near my child or my family!"

"But, Bulma…" started Goku as he tried to plead with Bulma.

"But nothing! You'd better think of another idea because that one won't fly with me!"

Goku drooped in defeat. It was a flawless plan, but Bulma wasn't giving in at all. For a brief moment, he considered going around her back, but he quickly retracted that thought. Bulma could be just as fierce as Chi-Chi and he'd rather face Majin Buu than that.

"Fine, Bulma, I guess we'll have to go with plan B," he replied. He turned to Trunks and said, "You go to Capsule Corp and I'll do the best I can to slow Babidi and Buu down, okay?"

"Sure!" replied Trunks.

He and Goku ran out of room with their friends following behind.

"Hurry, Trunks! I'll do the best that I can, but we don't have all day!" Goku shouted.

Trunks nodded in reply as he took to the air and flew off as fast as he could. Goku watched for a moment until Trunks disappeared in the distance. Once Trunks was gone, Goku placed his fingers to his forehead and teleported to Majin Buu.

"You'd better be careful!" shouted Bulma as she waved to Trunks, though the boy was long gone. She held her hands together in a nervous fashion as she continued to stare out into the horizon, hoping deeply that nothing bad would befall her son. Then, her eyes drifted to her left.

She had unexpectedly come to stand beside Frieza. Her and the tyrant locked eyes for an awkward moment before Frieza playfully said, "Hi…"

Bulma snorted with disgust before she turned to walk away.

Having seen the brief encounter, Cell leaned over to Frieza and whispered, "I think we're growing on her. She didn't tell either of us to go to hell that time."

Frieza merely snickered in reply as the rest of Goku's friends drifted away from the evil duo.

* * *

As the minutes passed by, it didn't take too long for Babidi's annoying voice to return to all of them. Now that Goku had halted the wizard's plans, he wanted to broadcast the hero's destruction to the world.

Cell and Frieza closed their eyes rather lackadaisically, growing tired of the wizard's constant annoyance. Truthfully, they didn't understand why Goku bothered to go in alone. If they could barely take on Majin Buu, what made Goku think that he posed such a threat?

They watched as Goku spoke heroically about how Majin Buu and Babidi should stop their evil ways or else bad things would befall them. Cell and Frieza smiled as Goku provided this heroic anecdote, having heard it from the Saiyan before. It was so typical of Goku. Unsurprisingly, Goku's words fell on deaf ears as Babidi and Majin Buu began laughing at the hero. Letting the laughter end, Babidi ordered Majin Buu to go ahead and kill Goku. Before the monster could attack, Goku had powered up to his SS2 form. Babidi made a jeering statement about how that trick hadn't worked for Vegeta and that it wouldn't work for Goku. Goku provided an confident smile as he powered down and said that he would give a brief tutorial in the levels of Super Saiyan.

Cell thought this was odd considering that there was only Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2. How much time did Goku really think that he could buy with such a modest explanation?

They all watched as Goku explained that his current state was the basic level. Then, Goku powered up to SS, explaining it as so. Next was SS2; again, explaining it as such. However, Goku didn't seem as if he was done.

_Where are you going with this, Goku,_ thought Cell.

They all watched as Goku continued powering up, his power radiating all across the planet. For those that could sense energy, it was awe-inspiring. Goku's power was off the charts and soaring even higher. Cell nervously perspired for the first time in ages. This was what Goku was referring to earlier! This was the power that Goku had threatened Cell with. Cell thought Goku was bluffing, but clearly he wasn't! How did Goku become so powerful?!

Goku's power rose higher and higher as it began shaking the very planet, as if planet Earth itself feared Goku's power. The others braced themselves the best that they could as shockwave after shockwave of Goku's tremendous power struck the floating sanctuary.

"It's too much!" shouted Krillin, never before feeling so much power.

"Ughh…Goku!" growled Piccolo as the Namek did as best as he could to stable himself.

"W-what is going on? Is Goku really doing all of this!" declared Frieza.

Cell uttered no words as he watched the spectacle beneath his closed eyes. To think that he could've been the one to face this awesome power earlier! First Majin Buu and now Goku; Cell never thought he'd face the day that he'd be so outclassed by such imperfect beings.

Things settled down as Goku finished powering up. And Goku's new form was a sight to see. Goku's hair had expanded to preposterous lengths and was as spikey as ever. The Saiyan hero's body was practically wrapped in electricity as the power-induced sparks sprouted all around his body. Beyond all of the physical changes to Goku's body, it was his power that astonished them all; it was massive!

Cell was almost positive that Goku had what it take to finish Majin Buu. The only question was: Why hadn't Goku did this sooner?

That question became irrelevant as Goku and Majin Buu began fighting. Cell and Frieza were completely shocked. Some of Buu's and Goku's movements were too fast for even them to follow.

However, while Goku and Buu battled it out, Frieza noticed something.

The tyrant turned to his friend and said, "Do you see what I see?"

"Goku's beating that fat slob senseless," stated Cell flatly, as if it wasn't obvious.

"Beyond that, Cell," replied Frieza. "Someone looks unprotected!"

A wicked smile adorned Cell's face as he noticed Frieza's observation. Off to the side, Babidi hovered in the air and cheered on his lackey, Majin Buu. With Buu busy fighting Goku, Babidi was open to a quick strike from anyone. Cell chuckled slightly at the thought of crushing Babidi under his boot.

"Well, what are we waiting on, Frieza?" asked Cell with a devious smile.

Frieza wasted no time placing a hand upon Cell's shoulder and in an instant, they both had teleported away.

* * *

"Yes, Majin Buu! Get him! GET HIM! Make him pay for interrupting us! HAHA! Yeah; like that! Hit him again!" cheered Babidi as the wicked wizard continued floating in the sky, bouncing up and down as he did so.

Unbeknownst to the wizard, Cell and Frieza had just appeared behind him. They watched gleefully as Babidi continued cheering for Majin Buu, completely oblivious to the danger behind him.

Having been keeping a constant watch on Trunks's energy signature, Goku had a keen sense for what was happening in the area. He immediately picked up on the presence of Cell and Frieza. After launching Majin Buu away with a punch, Goku turned to see the maleficent duo floating behind Babidi. He instantly exclaimed, "What are you two doing here?"

Babidi's expression turned to one of confusion as Goku spoke towards him. _Has Majin Buu knocked Goku's brain senseless_, pondered the wizard as he scratched his head in confusion. "What two?" muttered the wizard in confusion as he began to look around. He almost instantly picked up on the familiar sight of Frieza as he began swiveling his head. Babidi whipped his head back and shrieked in fear as he gazed upon Cell and Frieza.

"You two are supposed to be dead!" exclaimed Babidi, fear and shock evident in his voice.

"Did you really expect us to be finished off by that disgusting animal you call Majin Buu?" replied Frieza.

"Just the notion of it is an insult to us," added Cell. He then looked over to Frieza and said, "And I think we both know what happens to people that insult us."

"Of course," slyly replied the tyrant with a wicked smirk.

Babidi caught onto the plot behind their words and immediately attempted to hightail it away from the duo. However, as he tried desperately to fly away, he found that he was going nowhere. He looked back to see that Frieza had a firm grip on his clothing.

"AHHHH! Let me go!" shrieked the wizard in fear. He then looked back to Goku and saw that Majin Buu was returning to battle. "Majin Buu! Come and help MEEEEEEE!" he yelled in desperation.

Unfortunately for Babidi, Majin Buu completely ignored his master and began battling with Goku once again. Babidi continued to yell helplessly as Frieza slowly tugged him back, but Majin Buu was too enthralled with the fight against Goku to pay attention to Babidi.

Cell chuckled lightly before saying, "I think I'm going to enjoy this."

"Indeed…" hissed Frieza as Babidi neared closer and closer to them.

"Oh no you won't!" growled Babidi before he turned around to his accosters. Looking them square in the eyes, Babidi declared, "Ba-bada-ba-ba!"

With those magic words, an icy wind coiled around Cell's and Frieza's bodies before the duo was encapsulated in balls of ice.

Babidi smiled wickedly as he floated away from the frozen twosome. Seeing Cell and Frieza frozen in blocks of ice brought a great deal of joy to the wizard. "That's what happens when you mess with Babidi!" stated the evil wizard as he began cackling with joy.

As Babidi guffawed aloud, cracks began appearing all about Cell and Frieza's frozen bodies. Hearing the cracks continuously appear, Babidi stopped laughing and looked perplexedly upon the bodies before him. He floated forward slightly as he observed the cracks in the ice and was shocked beyond belief when the ice exploded from Cell and Frieza's bodies.

Babidi shrieked in fear again as he leaned away from the newly-freed duo.

Cell chuckled slightly as he swatted away some ice fragments and said, "You didn't seriously think that that would work, did you?"

"Time to end this!" declared Frieza as he began floating towards Babidi.

Babidi barred his teeth out of frustration before he placed his hands forward and emitted a shockwave of energy against Cell and Frieza. The duo appeared perfectly fine for a moment before the M's on their foreheads began glowing red. Babidi cackled again out of joy as Cell and Frieza began growling out of pain and holding their heads.

"HAHAHA! Did you two forget? I control you! I am the reason that you two are alive and I can send you back to hell at any moment!" stated Babidi in between laughter as he glared upon his former followers.

"No!" shouted Goku as he noticed what was happening with Babidi, Cell and Frieza. Having taken his eye off of the fight for that brief moment, Majin Buu capitalized and smacked him out of the sky.

However, Babidi noted Goku's exclamation at the predicament of Cell and Frieza. Putting two and two together, Babidi realized that Cell and Frieza must've decided to side with Goku and his friends. And if that truly was the case, then Cell and Frieza more than likely knew where to find Goten and Ma Junior. A wicked smile appeared upon Babidi's face as he inwardly patted himself on the back.

"So, you two have joined forces with your most hated enemies, have you?" slyly stated Babidi as he gazed upon the pained duo. "It makes sense after all. Otherwise, none of you would even be a challenge to Majin Buu. At least now, you all can be considered speed bumps on I and Majin Buu's way to universal domination. Nevertheless, I truly am glad that you have come to see me. Now I don't have to worry about hunting down Goten and Ma Junior because you two are going to tell me exactly where they are. Thanks to those nifty little M's on your heads, I can read your minds as if they were my own and I can even track you to any place in the universe. In fact, now that I know that you two are alive, you will not be escaping me again. Now, let's check those wonderful minds, shall we?"

Babidi leapt into each of Cell's and Frieza's minds simultaneously, reading it out any and all information that he could. He could clearly see the Lookout and everyone on it, including Piccolo and Goten. Babidi was elated to have found this information at first, but as he scanned his accosters' minds more, he couldn't find where this location was. How could Cell and Frieza have such vivid views of this oasis, but have no idea how to get there? Growing frustrated Babidi floated closer to them and began demanding for them to tell him where this place was.

Cell and Frieza only continued holding their heads in pain. However, Cell's hands were beginning to move to his face. Babidi watched the bio-android curiously. Cell placed his splayed hands on either side of his face before he opened his eyes and declared, "Solar Flare!"

The blinding attack was enough to break Babidi's hold on their bodies. As the flash of light diminished, Cell was happy to see that Frieza had kept his eyes closed. While the evil wizard tried to console his eyes, Cell looked to Frieza and said, "Finish it!"

Frieza opened his eyes and nodded in reply before forming an energy disc in his hand and flinging it at Babidi. The wizard barely caught a glimpse of the energy disc before it sliced through his torso.

Goku was completely in shock as he watched the disc slice through Babidi's body. Even Majin Buu had halted the fight to look upon his 'master's' plight. The entire world watched as Babidi was ended; it was the very last sight they witnessed before the connection to the battlefield was cut short.

As for Cell and Frieza, smiles of pure enjoyment were plastered on each of their faces. Seeing the look of horror overcome the face of Babidi's freshly-sliced body was incredibly pleasing for the duo. Their smiles never faltered as they watched the two pieces of Babidi's body fall into the ocean below. After watching the body fall below the sea line, they lifted their eyes to look upon Majin Buu and Goku.

"And now, on to more pressing matters," stated Frieza, an insatiable desire for blood in the tyrant's eye.

Majin Buu, on the other hand, had just noticed Cell and Frieza's presence, having had completely ignored them earlier for the sake of fighting Goku. Surprised by the return of the duo, Majin Buu said, "Buu made you dead. Why you two alive?"

Cell's smile turned sinister as he replied, "You made no one dead, you bumbling idiot. But, between the three of us, you'll be dead soon enough."

Just as it seemed that Frieza and Cell were poised to attack, Goku declared, "Cell! Frieza! Get out of here!"

The duo wasn't sure if they should be surprised by the outburst or mad that Goku was trying to order them around. Cell opted for surprise and said, "Are you kidding me? This is the perfect opportunity to end this fool."

Frieza opted for anger and said, "How dare you tell me to leave? I am no child and I'll be damned if I take orders from you. We will fight this beast and end him now!"

"No we won't. You guys are seriously messing things up for me right now. Just trust me and leave. Please!" plead Goku.

While Frieza still looked adamant about staying, Cell figured to heed Goku's words. After all, Goku was clearly the strongest of all of them at the moment. If Goku felt as if he couldn't defeat Majin Buu, then retreat may be the best option at the moment. Besides, there was still Goku's promise of increased power for Cell and if Cell could come anywhere near Goku's power level, then it was definitely something to placate Goku's feelings for. With this in mind, Cell snatched Frieza up by the arm and had teleported out of the area.

With the mischievous duo gone, Goku breathed a sigh of relief. He then noticed that Trunks was leaving Capsule Corp as well. Pleased to end this fight, Goku powered down to his base form.

Majin Buu noticed the power down and said, "You no fight Buu anymore?" He sounded so childlike that it was hard to believe that he was a near impossible to defeat killing machine.

Goku smiled at the monster and said, "I'm sorry, Buu, but I can't fight with you anymore. This has been one of the best fights that I've been in in a while, though, I'm afraid I can't stay. But how about I make you a promise? If you can give me three days, I can promise you another fighter."

"Another fighter!" stated Buu, a gleeful smile on his face. "Will he be strong like you?"

"Will he?!" exclaimed Goku. "Majin Buu, this fighter will be even stronger than me, but you have to give him three days to get here. Can you do this for me?"

Majin Buu took a moment to ponder over the question, looking intensely into the sky. After a few silent moments, Majin Buu looked back to Goku and nodded his head. "Buu can wait three days," he replied.

"Great!" responded Goku happily. He then placed his fingers to his head. Before teleporting away, Goku smiled at Majin Buu and said, "By the way, I think you're much better off without Babidi."

With that final statement, Goku was gone. Majin Buu looked around in search of his most recent challenge, but could see him nowhere. Figuring that Goku was truly gone, Majin Buu shrugged and was about to fly away, but a sound below caught his ear.

* * *

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? YOU COULD'VE RUINED GOKU'S ENTIRE PLAN!" was the first words that struck Goku's ears as he returned to the Lookout. He instantly noted that it was Bulma.

"I SAW AN OPPORTUNITY TO STRIKE AGAINST THAT WRETCHED WIZARD AND I TOOK IT! DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK DOWN TO ME, EARTH WOMAN!" Goku noted that this voice was Frieza.

Stepping past the gathering of his friends, Goku saw that Bulma and Frieza were enthralled in quite the debate at the moment while Cell awkwardly stood behind Frieza.

"Umm…I'm back," stated Goku, drawing everyone's attention.

Frieza and Bulma stopped their yelling match, but not before glare at each other one final time.

Stepping over to his best friend, Krillin said, "Goku that was incredible. I didn't know that there was a level beyond SS2."

"Yeah, I kind of stumbled upon it my own self," laughed Goku.

Behind everyone, Trunks was just landing with the dragon ball radar in hand. He lifted the radar proudly as he landed atop the Lookout, smiling equally with pride as he did so. "I got it!" he declared as he began stepping over.

Bulma rushed past everyone and immediately wrapped her son in a tight – somewhat embarrassing – hug. "Ohhhh…I'm so proud of you!" she then released her grip and began looking Trunks's body over. "You didn't get hurt did you."

"Mom, I'm fine," hissed Trunks as he tried to step away from his embarrassing mother. He ran over to Goku, handed over the radar, and salute Goku before saying, "Radar retrieved, Sir!"

Goku smiled playfully at Trunks and replied, "Good work, soldier! You are authorized for break time, effective immediately!"

"Sir, yes Sir!" responded Trunks before running off to find Goten.

Goku smiled at the young boy before he noticed the soul-piercing stare he was getting from Piccolo. His Namekian friend had a question, a question that was sure to be asked soon. While the rest of friends returned to other activities, Goku figured that there was no time like the present. He walked right over to Piccolo and said, "Go ahead."

Not missing a beat, Piccolo said, "Why didn't you defeat Majin Buu? Surely you could have."

Goku smiled solemnly and said, "Well, to be honest, I'm not entirely sure if I could have, Piccolo."

"Why didn't you at least try, Goku. You've always been our last hope when it came to seemingly-invincible foes," replied the Namek.

"That's exactly why, Piccolo. I'm dead. By chance, I just happened to return to Earth during this whole debacle. Had I not been here, you'd all be left to handle this on your own. The Earth needs a new head of protectors and that's what I'm hoping to invest in Goten and Trunks. I won't be around forever and they'll be the ones to pick up the slack when I'm not," stated Goku.

"So, you're putting the hope of Earth, heck the entire universe, in a pair of children," said Piccolo flatly.

"Well, I sort of did the same thing when it came to Cell, and Gohan more than exceeded my expectations back then," replied Goku with his usual goofy smile.

"I suppose so, Goku," stated Piccolo with a smile as well. "So, why Cell and Frieza then?"

"Back up," replied Goku simply. "Cell has Saiyan genes, Namekian genes, and whatever-Frieza-is genes inside of him. I think it's fair to say that he has the potential to be a great asset in the event that things turn for the worst for the kids. In comparison to everyone now, Frieza certainly wouldn't be a threat, but I assume that he wasn't just born with that kind of power that he had. Surely he'd be able to increase his power if given the right amount of training. After all, he is quite stronger than he was when we first encountered him. If nothing else, Cell wants him around and I think it's a fair trade off."

"Hmmm…I guess you have a point. You know, Goku, I never thought that you were this smart," responded Piccolo.

Goku had burst with laughter at Piccolo's statement. Allowing it to calm down, he said, "I have my moments."

"So, how long do you have?" asked Piccolo.

"Oh! Well that was another reason why I didn't keep fighting Majin Buu…"

"Ding! Dong! Ding Dong! This is your official 60 minute call!" announced Baba as she descended from above.

"WHAT?!" shouted Goku as Baba came to rest before he and Piccolo. "I only have an hour left!"

"Yes, Mister Loudmouth," responded Baba as she eased her ears from Goku's yelling. "That's what happens when you transform like that. We've already had this discussion."

"Yeah, but I didn't think that I had burned up that much time," stated Goku as he slumped over slightly in defeat.

"So, transforming into a SS3 drained all of your time?!" questioned Piccolo.

Goku awkwardly scratched his head and said, "Apparently so. That's why I was hoping to use Cell to transport Trunks to Capsule Corp quicker, but Bulma wouldn't allow me. Oh well; what can you do?"

Piccolo was stunned. Earth's greatest hero had an hour left until he had to leave and when the Earth needed him the most, no less. Piccolo had no response to Goku as he just stared at the hero. What were they to do now?

"Oh!" stated Goku as he perked up slightly. "I should probably go ahead and get them in there." He turned and began to run off, but Piccolo's voice halted him.

"Get who in where?" asked the Namek.

"Get Cell and Frieza into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber," stated Goku before running off again, not giving Piccolo time to respond.

Piccolo's mouth just fell open at the notion of Cell and Frieza training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. _Is Goku trying to get all of us killed? For our sakes, we better hope that this fusion thing really pans out because I certainly don't want to entrust my life to those monsters_, thought Piccolo.

Baba turned away from Goku's retreating body and looked to Piccolo. "Umm…did Goku just say he was placing Cell and Frieza in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?" she asked warily.

Piccolo only nodded in reply.

"Oh…I think I need to call my life insurance provider," she stated before flying off.

* * *

A lot of explaining later, Goku found himself standing outside of the door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, on either side of him stood Cell and Frieza.

"Alright; here we are!" stated Goku cheerfully.

"And this is supposed to be the magical way that Frieza and I get stronger?" asked Cell.

"Well the power increase is dependent upon how much and how hard you two train. I'm sure just staying in here a day will yield some power increase, but that would kind of be a waste of time. I suggest that you two train hard. I was able to get Majin Buu to agree to a three day wait. Therefore, you guys get it today and the kids get it the other two days," replied Goku.

"It seems a little farfetched," stated Frieza apprehensively.

"Frieza, I can assure you that it will definitely be worth the effort," replied Goku. "I don't mean to rush you guys or anything, but I have about thirty minutes left and I need to spend that time working with Goten and Trunks. So, if you will." Goku gestured to the door.

Frieza and Cell exchanged glances before they stepped forward. Frieza stepped into the room first and noticed that the room was nothing more. Beyond that little living area, it seemed that they were to be living in a lifeless void. What kind of hell was Goku trying to trick them into staying inside of? He instantly turned on his heel and readied to tell Goku off, but found that the door was closed. Only he and Cell remained in the room. Frieza was beginning to grow irritated, but then he remembered Goku's power from earlier. It was so incredible and he had been able to fight Majin Buu blow for blow. That was the type of power that Frieza wanted, the type of power that he needed.

The super android stepped forward, looking around the area. "Well, when do you think we should start?" asked Cell.

Just as the android turned to look upon Frieza, he was struck in the face with a mighty blow. He went soaring out of room and coasting across the empty void before finally halting his flight path. He looked back to the room and saw Frieza standing there on the edge.

"I don't know what fresh hell Goku has introduced us to, but I do know what I want. I want to be stronger and if Goku says that this will work, then I guess that I'm going to have to believe him. So don't just stand there! Let's get this started," stated Frieza, a look of determination on his face.

Cell smirked to his friend before allowing his golden aura to flare to life. Frieza sparked his purple aura as well and these two mega-villains began clashing all about the empty void of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

* * *

"Don't just look at me...Get me out of here!" screamed Babidi as his upper torso splashed desperately atop the surface of the water.

Majin Buu watched his releaser carefully. It was as if he was mesmerized by Babidi's current plight.

"Majin Buu! Can you hear me?! Get me outttttttt!" Babidi shouted once again, anger and rage evident in his voice. While he continued to desperately stay afloat, he muttered, "I swear I will kill those idiots! All of them! They will all die!"

"You will kill them," stated Buu as he continued staring at Babidi.

"Huh?" said Babidi, surprised by Majin Buu's speaking. "Yes, I will kill them. I will command you to kill them, you will kill them, therefore I will kill them! Now heal my body, Majin Buu, before I die."

"You no wanna die?" asked Majin Buu.

Babidi stopped splashing around for a moment and stared questioningly at Majin Buu. "What kind of question is that?! Of course I don't want to die!"

"Oh!" replied Buu with a smile on his face. The antenna atop his head then flip over so that it was pointed at Babidi. A pink beam of light shot down upon Babidi, enveloping the wizard in a pink bubble. Holding Babidi in the bubble, Majin Buu lifted the wizard's sliced body into the air. "Master Babidi..." said Majin Buu.

"What?" asked Babidi rather aggressively as he awaited the healing to begin.

"You no want to be dead, but Buu wanna make you dead," replied Buu with a wicked smile on his face.

"Whaa...mmm...MMMM!" started Babidi before Majin Buu used his control of the bubble to silence Babidi's speaking.

The wicked wizard looked fearfully upon his ultimate tool, his hope for universal domination that had turned on him.

"No more tell Buu what to do! Bye-bye Babidi. Bye bye bye!" stated Buu before he used his control of the bubble to squeeze down upon Babidi. The bubble collapsed horrendously upon the wizard, contorting his body gruesomely. The bubble shrank and morphed until there no room for Babidi's remaining body fluid inside of his body. Like a tube of toothpaste, the entire contents of Babidi's body was sprayed out of his body. Majin Buu watched pleasantly as the gruesome contents landed in the waters below. Babidi's flattened and contorted body was blown away in the wind, leaving a truly freed monster in its wake.

Majin Buu then turned his eyes to the horizon. He was free and it was time to enjoy his liberation. Speeding away like fired bullet, Majin Buu set out for the next scene of his destructive power.

* * *

**It is official! Following the conclusion of this story, the debut of _The Misadventures of Cell & Frieza: Fusion Reborn Remixed_ shall premier. I can't thank you all enough for finding my story enjoyable. I never could have dreamt that this story would have grown to be this popular and its all in thanks to my lovely followers. Thanks, you guys!**

**So Cell and Frieza are entering the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. We've seen what it can do for the Z fighters. Any guesses as to how much of an impact it will have on this villainous duo?**

**Later Taters!**


End file.
